Undead Avengers
by thealphasmate
Summary: My ex-best friend is a most-wanted vampire, a dark mage has erased him off the face of the planet, and there are more rogues than we could imagine. We are in for the fight of our lives. I hope we can survive for tomorrow. BillyxTeddy KatexEli KangxCassie
1. Patrol Duties

**Hello there! This is my first Young Avengers fan fiction; how momentous. This story will be an alternate universe story. I hope you all find the idea interesting, because I happen to really like it. Basically, this is a story about the Avengers being werewolves and vampires. Cassie and Kang are werewolves. Billy is a vampire-sorcerer. Eli and Kate are vampires. Teddy is a shape-shifter. I've decided not to include Speed or Vision. H'okay? Read and review: tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Avengers or anything Marvel related.**

**Chapter 1: Patrol Duties **

* * *

I had come to learn a few things when I first saw my new neighbor, as he moved his belongings from a large, silver pickup-truck, into his new town house. Firstly, even from the few feet between us as I went to retrieve my mail, I learned that he was the sweetest smelling thing on the whole planet. The blood that coursed through his well-built body screamed my name. 

Secondly, I learned that he was a shape-shifter. There was a distinct smell that tickled my nose every time he walked by.

Above all, if I were to pursue him, he'd get caught in a deadly war.

And then I had finally concluded that if I didn't pull my eyes away, I'd find myself falling in love with him even faster. That was dangerous for my kind and I'd drag him into some deep water. The kind of murky water that I lived in.

Finally his sapphire orbs slammed into my own, pushing back my stare, making me suddenly feel nervous. I smiled and held up a hand. _Crap_, I thought. I remembered my human etiquette and began to breathe as I hurried up the stairs.

I don't think he would've been able to tell what I was. I came to the conclusion that he must've just been being friendly because he was new. Shape-shifters, I assumed, have great noses, but I was downwind. It would certainly dampen my plans if he had smelled me that quickly and had decided to either move to a new home or to attack me.

I dropped the mail on my marble counter, letting the letters make a slightly patting noise on the cool top. I ran a hand through my hair, removing some strands from my eyesight. I couldn't believe I had made such a fool of myself. I was so stupid, but I was entranced.

With fluidity and natural grace, I walked up the stairs to my bedroom. I looked in the mirror, going over all of my last minute details. Tomorrow would be my twenty-first birthday, the night I became eternal. In the mirror was a nice view, I must say, as narcissistic as it was.

I examined my body in the mirror and came to the conclusion that I absolutely loved myself. I was athletically built, not overly muscular and not as bony as a runner, but I had defined muscles and a lean frame. Locks of raven hair in every-which-direction covered my scalp, just ending near the middle of my ears. My eyes were a piercing cerulean. Facial expression and visage, like the rest of my kind, were fine-tuned and absolutely beautiful. Too bad the others of my kind couldn't control their appetites, other wise they might be models too.

I'm a special case in the, let's say, the "magical world". I'm from a family with two very distinct, completely polar-opposite, heritages. First off, my mother gave me my great looks, gracefulness, and generally inhuman power. She's vampire. My father gave me extra powers: powers of magic. That was because he was a warlock. During the late nineteenth century, when my parents met, there was no such thing as interspecies marriages. There were none at all. However, they defied this tradition, practically law, and fell in love.

My mother had been turned when she was only twenty three years old. She's now over two-hundred years old, but her twenty-three year old body has been roaming the earth ever since. Vampires have eternal life, as they are technically the undead. It's weird, being twenty-one while your two-hundred-and-something year old mom looks like she's finishing college. Have it be, I am vampire. However my case is different because of my father.

While most worlocks live for quite a while, my father had been blessed with immortality at the age of twenty-seven, after he used his magic to save Ilyria, Queen of the witches. With his magic, he had given me a choice at birth, to either become a mortal or remain bound by the undead. When I was born, I was born a vampire. Vampires having children is seldom rare. Most vampires are turned after being bitten by another vampire. However, my mom successfully birthed me, and only a few years later, gave birth to a set of twins; my annoying little brothers, who aren't so little anymore.

Tomorrow is my twenty-first birthday and I need to look good when I die. Who wants to be an ugly immortal? I certainly didn't. I finished my examination of myself and sat on the bed. I sighed. The thought of my new next door neighbor was fresh in my mind. I couldn't even think about dying when the possibility of him knowing about me existed.

I could always just go to the office where my friend Kate worked. However, she would most likely be out, roaming the city. I smiled thinking about Kate. She had been born into a wealthy vampire family. No one dared to give them trouble since they were of pure blood. My family was wealthy; however we were still looked at as menaces to our race because the sorcery in our blood could be smelt. Kate hardly had to work, but she loved to be free of her house-hold. She designed many lines of clothing and successfully put them out into the industry. She was a girl of talent. Her biggest talent though was lavishing herself and her friends with her father's money.

She was probably out walking around on some busy street, window shopping, six months early for Christmas. Unlike other creatures of the night, vampires do enjoy being diurnal, whereas creatures like werewolves, our enemies, desperately require moonlight to hunt. That doesn't prevent them from being out in their human forms during the day, but I know they much prefer running around at night. What sets me apart from other vampires, due to my father's blood, is that I can't be killed by stake through the heart, holy water, or religious objects.

I myself find light in having a God. Yes, that's right. I'm the only vampire on the face of the Earth who seeks guidance in the Lord Almighty. I serve no devil, because there's none to fear. My life is a paradox. That's why everyone hates me. As well as being a vampire who is neither good nor bad, I break the vampire code by not drinking blood. My mother, since I was five years old, has always taught self-restraint. It was not easy; however it was worth it in the end. My family is looked upon as being freaks, but we live in New York City. Vampires in South America, Africa, Asia, and Australia have an easier time attaining human blood because the areas are either overly populated or so desolate no authorities would notice a decline in the population.

There are vampires on basically every continent, excluding Antarctica. Our numbers do not make up any large percent of the population. There are about several hundred vampires in the world. What makes our city so different is that there are actually three families of vampires. Usually members of our species like to keep away from neighboring clans, as not to be rude or overkill a food supply. However, the three families in our city are close friends, who have all made agreements and deals in order to sustain order and safety within our city.

On the other hand, other magical people happen to live in our city. Normally we can see or smell them, but we do not intrude on their life style. We, the magical folk, are keen on keeping ourselves unknown to the human world. There's only been one recently growing problem, which is why having my new next-door neighbor around so difficult. The werewolves in our city, who usually avoid our seethes, have been moving in on our territory and have killed two people.

While I do not drink blood, other members of the vampire seethes do. We meticulously pick out humans who will not be seen as missing. People with miserable lives or thoughts of suicide also do us well for food. Territorial boundaries are set up among the predators in the United States, but these werewolf packs have invaded our territory. This meant that I, unfortunately, was to patrol the city. I hoped I lived to see my twenty-first.

While I have vampire genetics, I am not yet a vampire. I have the stunning looks and physical strength, but I do not have the immortal life. Not yet at least. Due to my father's insistence, I am still a human, fragile against other creatures, like say, werewolves. When I was born he had granted me the choice to live and die like the sorcerers of the world, or live an eternity with the vampires. As of tomorrow I would join the immortal world.

Tonight I would have to be on my guard especially. Maybe I would call Kate just to be safe…

My ears perked sudden as there was a rapping on my front door. I wondered who it could be since I hadn't planned on having any visitors. Using my vampire qualities, I zipped downstairs in all of two seconds and stopped at the front door. I straightened my clothes and stance, then grasped the cold metal of my door knob and turned it. When I opened the door, the light from the sunset draped itself all over my door way, allowing me to view my guest.

My un-beating heart started up again and then re-stopped. In the door way was my drop-dead sexy neighbor. He was smiling, revealing perfect rows of white teeth. I wanted to smile back, but I couldn't. I think I was staring again, but I was assessing him. He was a built man, muscle rippling under a nicely fit shirt. His sandy hair was shorter than his ears, slightly spiked. His eyes scanned my vacant expression. In his ears were multiple piercings. He was two or three inches taller than me, staring down intently. I'm not even sure how long I had stared for.

Then he made a small gasping noise. I shuddered. "You're Billy Kaplan." He said.

_Oh, joy, a fan_, I thought, suddenly meeting his eyes. I smiled and I could sense his heart rate hitch just slightly. I smiled even wider, almost grinning.

"Um…yeah. Nice to meet you." I extended my arm out halfway to meet his hand. His hand connected with mine before he shook it. Electric surges ran down my arm, but it wasn't my powers that did it.

"I'm Teddy Altman, the new neighbor, though I'm sure you've noticed," he said as he released my hand. Suddenly the warmth was gone. I almost frowned. "Do you by chance have any coffee? I'm pretty new around here and I don't know where the nearest coffee shop is. I'm dying to have a cup."

I started to think rapidly, _Coffee? I have coffee! How could you not find a coffee store in New York, there's practically one every block—Oooh. I see._

"If you'd like, you can come in and have a cup." I gave him a dazzling smile. It was so good I almost wanted to smirk.

"Really? If you don't mind, that'd be nice, thank you." Teddy stepped in. I had forgotten to take a step back and he almost knocked me over. How ever his hands ran up to my biceps and stopped me from stumbling backwards.

"Right, so sorry, maybe I could use some coffee too." I smiled sheepishly and led him into the kitchen. He smiled back warmly. I think I might've blushed a bit, but it wouldn't have been noticeable against my tanned skin. Usually vampires are pale, almost translucent, but they don't have human blood coursing through them. Once you are bitten by a vampire, your blood is converted. So naturally humans lose every human quality. Lucky for me, I can enjoy looking presentable because I was born vampire-witch.

I walked to the cupboard, trying my best not to be overly fluid in my steps, afraid his eyes might be watching me. Slowly I put the filter in. Then I began scooping out the rinds, while starting casually, "So, Teddy, what brings you to N.Y.C.?"

"A new job offering opened up," he replied, sitting on one of the stools at the counter, "I work for the police. I usually do detective work."

I quirked an eyebrow, a shape-shifter in the police force, very convenient. Being a detective for a shape-shifter would be easy work of course. Change appearance at will, enhanced senses, stalk criminals effectively, I could see how that'd work in his favor. I suddenly admired him.

"That's really cool. Anything you're working on now?" I asked, finally starting the coffee machine. It made a spluttering noise and began to work.

"I'm working on a double-homicide case for right now." He said simply, leaning over the stools back. I bit my lip as the muscles under his shirt became more visible. "What about you? A famous, male model living in a middle-class neighborhood, where's your real house?"

I didn't know if I wanted to take that as an insult or as a joke. I leaned on the counter across from him, clasping my hands together. He looked smug, which made him twice as sexy. I was going to throw him on the ground in about two seconds to see if shape-shifters could be seduced as easily as other beings.

I gave a small laugh, trying to give off a feeling that his joke had worked. "Well, I think that banking my money is more important than spending it all, or living extravagantly. I don't like to be seen in the public eye." Another truth, but also another paradox. I really kill myself.

"What's it like to be pampered all day and take pictures half-naked for the rest of the world?" Now my eyebrows were raised. Behind me the coffee machine gurgled, which was something I myself wanted to do.

"I'm not pampered," I said rolling my eyes, "I do everything myself. And no, before you ask I don't do any make-up they make me wear. As well, my half-naked body is what pays the bills. Plus, it's perfectly normal to display such a great body."

He made a sound that closely resembled something you say when you've had your mom's delicious homemade cookies. Feeling myself about to go red, I turned around to the now finished coffee. I slowly, with human speed, prepared the two steaming cups.

"I really appreciate this." Teddy said behind me. I gave him a 'mhm' briefly, trying to concentrate on seeming normal.

I don't think he got a whiff of any vampire or sorcerer. I was thoroughly confused. It was that, or he was just hiding the fact that he knew it.

I turned around and handed him his caffeine fix. He smiled gratefully and took it to his lips. My mouth went dry and I was suddenly wondering what those lips felt like. My eyes darted to the clock in avoidance. 6:30 p.m. My shift would start in just under three hours, though the werewolves preferred venturing out a little later than that.

I raise my own mug to my lips and started drinking when Teddy asked, "Have you ever been hit on by another man?"

I almost spit out my drink, but thankfully I maintained control and swallowed. Instead of pausing dramatically I said quickly, but lowly, "Yes."

He was laughing. I was confused. "Have you ever been with one?"

"No…" I replied, unsure as to what he was getting at, or trying to get at.

I had not once been with a man. Nor had I experimented. One of my innate gifts from my vampire abilities was to sense if anyone had any diseases. And those who had tried failed to get my attention because they had diseases. As well, they were human. Humans and vampires don't exactly go together. Not without someone dying…and it wasn't the vampire. Furthermore, homosexuality in the magical community was almost nonexistent. Most creatures lived on instinct, such as werewolves. Anyone who was not straight and married in those communities were either exiled or left on their own accord. With vampires, and others who were humans-but-not with desires not controlled by instinct, it was still touchy.

He began to drink again. Maybe he was gathering information on me. This interrogation was beginning to make me uncomfortable. He stopped drinking and relaxed. He stared at me for a bit, but I hadn't known what to make of it.

"Is there anything else you would like?" I asked politely. Okay, time for the hot shape-shifter to leave. There it was. It smelt stronger than rotting garbage. Lust and desire filled the atmosphere between us. I was drowning in it.

"Nope, not really. I really appreciate this." He was smug still, but pushed himself out of the chair. He stood up tall and walked around the counter. I started to breathe again, trying to create my human façade.

He held out his hand again and I shook it slightly. "Maybe we can hang out some time."

Did I look like I was fifteen still? I wanted to laugh, but I smiled instead. I sort of gave into my desires. "That'd be cool."

Teddy ambled away to the front door and opened it up. The sun had set and the atmosphere, usually busy, had finally settled.

"I'll see you around." Teddy held up his hand and slowly stepped from my door frame.

"See you later." I croaked, almost a whisper, "Unless I don't see tomorrow." Somehow the dread of patrolling had leaked into my voice. With his shape-shifting enhancements, he could have easily of heard that. It's not like it mattered. To him, it'd be one less vampire in the world.

I stepped on the front porch, watched him get inside his house, then hopped back into my own house to get changed.

It was almost nine-fifteen when I teleported out of my house. Plenty of vampires can do momentary teleports, which can really only get us a few feet. Some of the stronger, wiser vampires can go for some miles. For now, a few feet would allow me to lock my door and not have to worry about locking it.

I looked down at my ensemble. It resembled that of a superhero's. How unfortunate for me. I wore a black spandex body suit with a silver belt lining my waist. Around my head was a metal head band, keeping my dark hair out of my eyes. A red cape hung from my shoulders, flowing around me in the slight breeze. I looked around. It seemed like the small suburbia had gone to sleep early tonight. I clapped my hands together, blue electricity flowed around them. I began to levitate and into the sky I went to begin my patrolling.

I yawned as I floated horizontally over the large city. It was midnight and not too many cars were out. Every few houses or apartment buildings, a light or two would be on, but not much more.

I scanned below, towards a large park where trees had grown tall and proud over the years. From above, even a mile high, I saw a flash of movement. My eyes caught onto it. I descended rapidly downward toward the city street below.

The park was dark and there were only a few light posts every few hundred meters. I looked around the entrance… nothing yet. My eyes could see perfectly in the dark, they were made for it after all. I teleported from the entrance gate and placed myself at the beginning of the tree line. I warped from tree to tree, deeper into the dark park.

I stopped when I heard two voices. One was a male, the other female.

"I'm hungry Cassie." The male voice said in a gruff tone, "I haven't eaten since last night. I've been cooped up."

"That's not my problem Kang. The problem right now is waiting for something to come running towards us." The girl had a sweet tone, but she only used it because she was ready to kill.

"I--," Kang said suddenly, dropping his voice to a whisper. I had to concentrate really hard, "Do you smell that?"

And suddenly fear gripped me. All of a sudden a sudden burst of testosterone and bloodlust filled the park. They were werewolves. And they were now on the hunt.

* * *

**Uh-oh. Billy is in trouble. Can two wolves take down one twenty-year-old vampire-sorcerer? Continue reading to find out!**


	2. Rough Birthday

**Well guys, I decided to update early because I had finished this chapter early. This fiction is very fun to write and will be, most likely, my most treasured. I would like to urge my readers to review, just so I know how my readers are feeling about it. I received 68 hits on the first chapter alone, which is good, but the reviews really aren't showing. So I'd really appreciate reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel, yadda yadda.**

**Rough Birthday**

I had never in my life seen anything hunt, unless it was on a television show, or in a book. On that note, I had never been hunted in my life either. Stalked once or twice by some weird fan, but never hunted like I was now.

I stood tense in apprehension. I could smell the anxiety that rolled off me in waves. Werewolves are instinctual creatures, and with the fear permeating throughout the atmosphere, I was damn sure they could sense me too. I hoped to God I was wrong. I hoped that maybe a rabbit or a deer had suddenly entered the forest. I heard nothing except growls as their transformation had finished completing.

In books I've seen, some I've read, the werewolves always evaded the stereotype of being half-human, half-wolf. They were always wolves on four-legs who would rather save humanity than destroy it. On the contrary to popular writings and beliefs, these werewolves, in the world I lived in, were the stuff that made up nightmares.

I had only seen a werewolf once, and that was because he had been killed and our clan had stumbled upon its corpse. Werewolves, in the real world, were exactly what people who actually feared them thought. When fully under the moonlight, able to take form in their true monstrous forms, werewolves stood six or seven feet tall while fully erect. Their weight, no matter if they were male or female, always exceeded two hundred pounds. The fur color largely depended on their natural hair color, though older werewolves tended to be a grey color. Five long fingers, fully quipped with nails stronger and sharper than knives, were very dangerous looking. Their large paws on their legs, where human feet once were, lost a toe and four massive toes quipped with equally dangerous toenails grew. Werewolves lacked tails, because they stood upright like humans, being bi-pedal. Whether they ran faster on four legs or two legs, I did not know, and I certainly didn't want to find out.

I was pretty sure that their noses had honed in on me, so the longer they tormented me with waiting, the more fear they struck into me. The forest had gone silent very suddenly. Even my sensitive ears weren't taking on any noises. I was beginning to be apprehensive and impatient, but I knew it was just a ploy they were using to make me expose myself.

Unlike other creatures that go bump in the night, the wolves stalked and hunted, whereas others simply attacked on the spot because they could not wait any longer to eat. Unfortunately, wolves loved the hunt. I assumed it gave them an adrenaline rush, a strong self-pride that they had hunted their prey and successfully captured it. And I was practically in their claws. I wanted to writhe on the ground because the anticipation was so built up.

Suddenly my left ear honed in on a snapping twig, then a deep grumbling breath. I held in my own breath.

The attack came from above, in a tree directly in front of me. I wanted to yell, or gasp, because they had been so stealthy. A beige werewolf flung itself at me. I teleported quickly as it struck into the tree I was standing behind. I rematerialized a good distance away. My ears perked and I knew the other was behind me. I ducked as a paw shredded thin air over my head. I dropped down and swept underneath its legs, making it fall. From the ground it reached at me, but I had vanished.

I was up in a tree, silently looking down upon the scene. One werewolf down, one to—

A sharp pain erupted in my back as a strong hind leg knocked me from the tree. I spiraled down and slammed into the grass. The beige wolf; that one was particularly creepy. It leapt down with inhuman speed, planning on jumping onto me. I waited and when it was close enough I kicked up, slamming my two feet into its chest, then flipped it over me.

It rolled away, as the black werewolf charged. It raised a monstrously muscled forearm and tried landing a punch. My own hand shot up to block it. It tried repeatedly punching me, backing me up to a nearby tree. I thrust the heel of my hand into his stomach, making him grunt in pain. I jumped into the air, using my vampiric abilities to allow me to slightly float while I placed a spinning back kick to the side of its face.

The female, the blonde werewolf, came from behind and grabbed me by my head and then threw me into the forest. Damn werewolves. Unlike other creatures, they preferred beating the crap out of the prey before finally killing it. I slammed into a tree on my side. I was going to have to use my magic to heal myself before my birthday.

And then I smirked; my magic. I didn't know if werewolves were impervious to any magic, but I was sure as hell going to try. If not, I always had the aid of lightning. As the midnight furred wolf charged me, I leapt into the air and over him and kicked him in the back, propelling him into a tree. I rolled on the ground and sent out a beam of blue energy. As he heaved himself up, the energy smacked into him, temporarily freezing him.

The female was still missing. I sniffed the air; I could smell her adrenaline as she stalked me. I swept my cape around me and teleported. I wasn't sure if the freezing spell would last too long, but it had stopped him for the time being. I warped myself from tree to tree, stopping only long enough to survey the area before vanishing again. I had reached another branch when a curled up fist collided with my jaw. Despite the extreme power werewolves had, they couldn't break my jaw with a half-ass punch like that. I soared into another tree and tumbled onto another branch in which I grabbed onto.

Fierce yellow eyes pierced my own as she leapt down from her tree at me. I waited until she was almost to me before I teleported. She stood on the branch, standing just over six feet tall, gripping the tree trunk as she scouted for me. I popped back in front of her. Her mouth barely let out an animal gasp before I planted my foot right into her chest, knocking her back off the branch and making her tumble down to the forest floor.

The raven colored wolf leapt up from the ground and bounced from tree-to-tree, propelling him toward me. I was finally sick of fighting. I clapped my hands together and delivered a dangerously large voltage of lightning to his face. The beast screamed and clutched his face, all the while plummeting back down towards earth. The female snarled in anger and approached her fallen comrade. It was time for me to leave.

I teleport-danced all the way back to the roof top of my house, keen on having no one see me enter. I did a surveillance spell and learned no one was watching. I dropped through the ceiling into my bedroom. I sighed and yawned. I began to strip off my clothes, slowly and cautiously, careful to avoid my bruises that were newly attained. I stood in the mirror, my eyes fixating upon the beautiful black and blue splotches along my jaw and chest. I turned to my right, exposing a mixture of green, blue, and black down my side. I wasn't sure I wanted to check, but there was a pain in my leg where I had knocked down the male werewolf. I stripped off the spandex, slowly revealing a well-rounded black bruise, slightly swelling, on the inside of my shin.

_Time to heal_, I thought, my body sore and tired. I smiled though, considering it had gone pretty well, dual battling my kind's worst enemy. I'm not even sure what makes werewolves and the vampires enemies, but its age-long and there hasn't been anything done to stop it.

I slowly lowered myself onto my bed, wincing slightly as my elbow connected with my side. I relaxed and then concentrated. When I opened my eyes they were glowing blue, as well as my hands.

Clearly, in a loud voice I said, "I wish I was healed. I wish I was healed. I wish I was healed."

I ran my hands over the bruised areas slowly, watching as the discoloration evaporated slowly into normal colored skin. After I completed healing, I was still sore, but at least I was ready to become immortal. I looked at the green numbers glowing on my alarm clock; 11:57. Three minutes until my birthday. I breathed out a breath I was seemingly withholding. I had survived until my twenty-first birthday, and in just three minutes, when I would declare myself immortal, I would be granted eternal life.

I waited for what seemed to be hours, but had in fact been the full three minutes. The clock struck 12:00 a.m.

"I, Billy Kaplan, hereby declare myself immortal. I willingly wish to join my kind in eternity. Let me be eternalized." I slowed drifted ceiling-ward, my arms and legs dangling limp, my body being surrounded in a red light. The light faded and I dropped to my bed, where I gasped for my first breath of air as an immortal.

I felt absolutely rejuvenated, like I was only fourteen again. I finally smiled and then stopped breathing. It was the weirdest feeling, not having to breathe, ever. I figured I would anyway, just to appear normal. I yawned and then slowly closed my eyes, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

Not only seven hours later was I on my feet, having slept enough to last me a few days. I stretched as I walked down the stairs lazily, taking my time to arrive in the kitchen. Outside in the summer time morning, joggers passed by briskly in order to get their runs out of the way, as warmth spread through the city. Everything seemed normal, just like everyday, though somehow I had a feeling that today wouldn't be one of those typical days.

I snatched an apple from the refrigerator and bit into it. Today I'd be celebrating my immortality with friends and family. There was a light knock on my door. I looked out the window to see a delivery man. I raised an eyebrow. I reached the door and opened.

"Billy Kaplan?" He asked.

"Yes?" I replied. Crazy mortal, he couldn't just tell me what I was receiving right away.

"I have a letter for you." He handed me an envelope; a tan envelope with the family emblem stamping it shut.

"Thank you," I said, taking it from him. "Have a nice day."

He turned on his heel and left. That's when I noticed something I hadn't while I talked to him. There were flowers and wrapped gifts on my door step. The mass amount of objects covered the flat of my stairs. I groaned.

My ears heard a slight rattling from next door. The door widened and out stepped Teddy Altman. My breathing stopped. I looked at him and almost passed out. Teddy had chosen to go for a run during the nice morning weather. He carried no shirt, giving his well built chest and clearly defined abdomen a nice tan. His whole body made my mouth slightly water. Oh boy.

"Wow." He said, giving a low whistle, "What's the occasion?"

"It's my birthday." I answered, slightly smiling.

"Really?" He jogged down his steps and slowly approached my staircase. He knew how to make me squirm, "Which number birthday is this?"

"It's only my twenty-first."

"Really, now, only twenty-one? You're now legally allowed to drink alcohol." He grinned.

"Eh, alcohol doesn't really taste all that great." I grimaced. I don't know how people could think such bitter and bland tasting stuff was so good.

"I guess I can't buy you a beer now." Teddy said. He jokingly said it in a sad tone, "Anything you do drink that I can buy for you?"

"I—" I didn't know what I was going to say, but the phone rang, "I'll be right back."

Inside I grabbed the silver cordless phone and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Billy! Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Billy, happy birthday to you!" Kate finished her solo. She laughed lightly on the other side of the phone.

"Thanks Kate, that was wonderful." I smiled. She was my best friend.

"Did you get my gift yet?" She asked.

"I just opened the door, Kate, so I haven't seen or opened up any of the gifts.

"Oh, you'll love it, take your time. So you're finally an undead." Kate said with enthusiasm, "How does it feel?"

"Not much different. I fell asleep right after it happened."

"So what are you doing today?" She asked as she did something on the other side. That was Kate, always so busy that she had to multitask while doing the little things.

"Not a lot. My new neighbor is waiting outside. I'll talk to you later at the party." I replied.

"Is he that hot that you're dumping me right now?" She inquired playfully.

"If I told you yes, would you hang up the phone?" I said sarcastically.

"Maybe." I could sense the grin on her face widening, "Go get 'em tiger." She laughed and said her good-bye before we both hung up.

I walked back out on to my front steps and Teddy was waiting patiently at the bottom, leaning against the cement post.

"So what was I saying?"

"You were just about to tell me what I can get for you on your birthday. I thought it'd be nice to make a new friend, being as I'm new."

I smiled, maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. "I guess you could use some friends, and I'm not doing anything until later, so I guess we could do something."

"My treat." He said, genuinely happy.

I thought for a moment, chewing my lip thoughtfully. I wasn't hungry, didn't feel like being expensive, and didn't want to run into any potential fans.

"How about a coffee?" He suggested.

I didn't want to say no, and it was still early in the morning, so coffee wouldn't be horrible. "Sure, a birthday coffee sounds nice."

"Cool. Just let me do my run, so you can move all this stuff in the mean time, and we'll go in say, forty-five minutes?"

"Sounds great." I watched Teddy as he jogged away. Then I looked down at my feet, where the abundance of gifts lay. I looked around and saw no one. I grinned and clapped my hands together.

"I wish my gifts were inside. I wish my gifts were inside. I wish my gifts were inside." In a puff of blue smoke, the gifts all warped from my door step into my living room, arranging themselves neatly.

"The wonders of having magic." I said to myself, strolling into my house.

I got a shower, relaxing under the warm water, letting it beat down upon my back. I leaned my head back, soothing my scalp and drenching my hair. Minutes later I stepped out into a steamy bathroom, draping a towel around my body. I twisted my hands through my hair, gelling my locks a tad bit. I carefully placed some cologne under my jaw line and in various places. I looked in the mirror. Clothes, that's what I needed.

Well, it was bound to be a hot day. Cargo shorts and a tee-shirt would do just fine. I put on a hemp-necklace and put glass on the top of my head. I slipped my feet into some sandals and headed downstairs. I looked absolutely perfect.

Teddy came to my door a little later, wearing an outfit quite like mine. That's when I noticed that his ears had multiple piercings. Now I could make conversation to skip awkward silences. When I opened the door he smiled, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, do you want to walk or drive?" I asked.

"I'll rest my legs. I'll drive, if you give me directions."

"Sure then," I said.

We got into the silver pick-up truck and backed out into the road. We headed towards the nearest Starbucks. When we got to the café, we ordered our drinks and sat down in the nice air conditioning.

"Well, happy birthday." Teddy said.

"Thanks," I muttered, not unhappily, just under my breath.

We sat in a silence, while other people around us idly chatted.

"So, you have a bunch of piercings. What are they from?" I started casually.

"My first two holes were from my twelfth birthday. Then when I was sixteen I got the next two holes. When I turned eighteen I got my one cartilage done. Then on my twenty-first I got the other cartilage pierced."

"Oh, did it hurt?" Great, good job Billy, just freaking great.

"Not really, but my cartilage stung a bit." He seemed to reminisce.

"So, you said on your twenty-first birthday, how long ago was that?"

"Only about two years," he said, "I turned twenty-three two months ago."

"Oh, well, then happy belated birthday." He grinned happily. I sipped my coffee, letting the sweet French Vanilla lap against my tongue before I swallowed.

"So, any special plans for your birthday tonight?"

"I think my family is throwing a party. I'll probably see some of my friends too." I replied, glancing from place to place.

"That's cool. For my birthday, when I lived in Pennsylvania, my parents flew out here from California to come see me. Nothing huge and special. How do celebrities party?"

"It's nothing that's all-that-special. There's really no booze, because I don't drink. My parents do like a nice glass of wine though."

Teddy leaned forward, "Ever been on a bike?"

I blinked, "I've ridden a bicycle before," and crushed the handles from holding on too hard, "but I'm assuming you mean a motorcycle."

"Yeah, a motorcycle. The big boy bikes."

Pure sexiness. "You'll let me drive your bike?" I asked, knowing that's not the offer I was going to get, but hey, I could play if I wanted.

"Well, I would, if you had experience. It's a new one and all, so, you could ride shotgun." I laughed. He wanted me to be pressed up against him, hugging him from behind. I mentally shrugged, how bad could that be.

"Your offer is tempting," I said slowly, "What time?"

"I could give you a ride to your party." He suggested. I smiled, that'd be quite the entrance. Until the seethe ripped him limb from limb. I'd have to make sure he left right away, before anyone even knew I was coming.

I chewed at it thoughtfully, planning it out in my head, while he looked at me with growing interest. I could smell his desire. "Okay," I decided.

There was that flash of perfect pearly whites, which made my un-beating heart skip. I went to take another swig of French Vanilla goodness, but my cup had been drained. I frowned.

"Are you done?" He asked, checking his watch, "It's getting to be almost nine, and I have to get to work."

"Sure, I'm ready if you need to get off to work."

Teddy dropped me off at home around ten. I said my thanks, my good-bye and hopped out of the large work truck. Teddy waved and drove off down to the police station where he worked.

For the rest of the morning I laid around, answering birthday calls, cleaning, and opening gifts. Eli, one of my closest vampire friends, had given me a weight set. I rolled my eyes; the buffed, good looking vampire was almost always in the gym whenever he had the opportunity. Kate had sent me a whopping two-hundred and fifty dollar gift card to any store, one of the gift cards that was essentially a debit card. My parents didn't exactly know what to give me, so they had just put more money into my bank. I wasn't sure what to do with the flowers because well, I didn't exactly care for my home to be overly decorated, and uh, overly feminine. I kept them, however, spaced out over the house so that each room would not smell overwhelmingly powerful.

I was resting in bed comfortably, reading a novel, when the phone rang. I yawned lazily. I didn't want to get up. So I went back to resting and let the machine get it. It was the director of the next photo-shoot, telling me a time and address. I was bored with a mortal life, why work when there were millions of dollars to my name. I wasn't exactly going to die anytime within any certain number of hundreds of years. I should've just lived with Mom and Dad for eternity. Freedom was better though.

I woke up as the intensity of the sun rays died down, lightly filtering in through my shades. I sat up groggily in my bed. The clock told me it was six o'clock in the evening, which was only two hours early for my party. I didn't do much more with myself for the remaining two hours, except prepare myself for an overwhelming amount of old acquaintances.

Eight o'clock rolled around and I heard a motorcycle rev outside of myself. The night was warm, so I chose to go with a nice blue-striped button down shirt with a polo underneath, and my cargo shorts. Simple was my area of expertise. I tossed on some running sneakers and dashed out the door. Outside, leaning against a red racing motorcycle, was Teddy.

He was wearing a black leather jacket, with a tight tee-shirt underneath. Jeans rolled down to boot-like shoes. He stood, looking delicious. He was slipping on some racing gloves when I approached him.

"Ready to ride?" He inquired.

I ran a hand through my raven locks, "More ready than I'll ever be." This trip had better be fast, I was actually getting nervous.

He got onto the bike and then I got on. I was slow, almost hesitant, and he picked up on it.

"You don't have to be scared you know."

Yes, but everyone in America at this point assumed I was the only straight male model. If anyone saw, or any pictures were taken, my reputation was screwed. I suppose it would happen sooner or later anyway.

With renewed confidence I wrapped my arms around his waist, and slid up against his back. Both of our hearts were beating a bit faster. He revved the bike once and we jetted off. The air felt much cooler as it whipped by at fifty miles an hour, pulling my hair in every direction. I snuggled my cheek against the cool leather of Teddy's leather jacket, and clasped my arms around his midriff a little tighter.

My family's off-white mansion stood proudly, surrounded by eight foot gates around the perimeter, just outside of New York City to the west. It was a quiet area, mostly filled by the rich and successful. A few mansions were lit up nearby; mortals were so oblivious to the world around them, the dangerous world. I had almost fallen asleep against Teddy, despite the whipping winds in my hair and ears. We pulled up and I groaned because I was totally comfortable breathing in Teddy's cologne aroma. It was musky, but sweet at the same time. It matched his personality as far as I was concerned.

I slowly slid off the bike, careful not to stumble or trip off it. I looked at Teddy, sexy as ever, smiling delightfully at me.

"What'd you think?" He asked, eager for my reply, "Was it what you expected?"

"It was really cool," I said gently, "Lots of fun. More comfortable than I had anticipated." He seemed to be smirking, very pleased with my answer. I was almost tempted to give him that oh-so-cliché quick kiss on the lips and then dashing off.

He was still smirking when I said, "Thanks for the ride. I'll catch you later."

He didn't move, and he didn't even start his bike again. He was waiting. "I'll wait for you to get in."

I turned red, but I doubted he could pick up on it. "It's okay, really, the gate's right here."

He was thinking for a second, before he slipped off his bike gracefully, his boots padding on the cement. He approached me slowly, hesitantly, waiting for me to move. I was stuck; I had no idea what he was doing, or what I was going to do. He stopped in front of me. Slowly he raised his arms upward. The soft leather of his racing gloves feathered across my skin, cupping my cheeks gently. I panicked. I felt the familiar sensation of myself warping as I disappeared from the grip of Teddy's gentle hands and into the perimeter of my family's land. I stopped; my eyes wide with fear. Teddy was frozen in the position I had warped out of. He too was frozen with shock.

"I've really got to go." I said, teleporting from the gate to the front stairs, then from the stairs into the crowded room. When I warped in, I had sent four of my seethe members flying backwards, hissing angrily.

That's when they all sniffed the air. Teddy's scent was all over my clothes.

**Hmm…that might put a dent in their relationship. A cliffhanger no-less, heh. Well, review to find out what happens. **


	3. Oh the Possibilities

**Hey there readers. I am appreciating that my hit count has reached over 100 views. I assume that's good for the Young Avengers category, because it is still a small category. **

**For the readers, the relationship between Billy and Teddy will be explained in this chapter. I hadn't rushed it for nothing, I assure you. I'm sorry for any typos as well. Yes, to one reviewer, Billy Kaplan is stuck with his inconvenient human qualities: he's had to breathe and sleep for twenty-one years, so they haven't fully gone away.**

**I know that the word "seethe" had someone asking what it meant. I had read another vampire book, and the author had used "seethe" as another word for clan or community or group. So I'd like to clear that up as well.**

**Note: There is an ex-flame of Billy's in this chapter, so please don't be like, "Where'd he come from." He will be in the fiction more and he will be better explained later on. So please excuse it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Avengers. I don't own Patricia Briggs word "seethe" either, I just find it cool and use it. **

**Chapter 3: Oh the Possibilities**

The murmurs from conversation abruptly died and the entire room fell silent. Teddy's scent, not just his cologne, was all over my body. I froze in place. Oh man this was awkward. As well as being slightly frightening as my family members and friends turned, their fangs visible while they hissed. I had just dragged Teddy into my mistake.

"Happy birthday!" I turned toward the beautifully carved archway from the kitchen, where Kate had entered the room cheerily, breaking the silence. She had seemed to trigger off a giant wave of relief and the seethe also muttered happy birthdays.

Kate was always a beautiful vampire, her long ebony hair cascading past her shoulders in slight waves. Her violet eyes usually bore happiness. It was a cheeriness that most of the older vampires didn't bear. She wore a nice purple dress, strapless that fell halfway down her perfectly crafted legs. She smiled wide at me and I attempted to smile back. She thrust an index finger toward the second floor, which meant she and I were going to need to talk.

My parents hesitantly approached me. I knew that the shape-shifter scent was bothering their noses.

My mother was the first to reach me. She sniffed me carefully and then wrapped her arms around me in a strong hug, "Oh Billy. We all smelt shape-shifter, we were afraid we were under attack." She kissed me lovingly on the forehead.

"I'm sorry to disappoint the seethe from a potential enemy piñata." I said, slightly joking around. My mother seemed to have started crying, her eyes welling up with fresh tears.

"My baby is finally an immortal. I'm so proud." She hugged me tighter and I choked out a small laugh.

Father stepped up next to her and held out his arms, "William." He said, his voice deep, both commanding yet gentle. My father was always very formal, with everyone, including me.

He hugged me gently. Vampires, both male and female, while both fierce and seemingly uncaring, are very affectionate with family and very close friends. I stayed in my father's arms for a moment more before I said, "I'm sorry to have caused such a big disturbance. I had a run in with a shape-shifter. I hadn't even smelt—" I couldn't let them know it was another man "—her before we had hugged."

"It's okay, son," My father said, standing fully erect he commanded respect and stood with pride, "Like your mother said, we were afraid a shape-shifter had attacked."

I smiled, ready to wiggle my way out of the room. I displayed my pearly whites to my loving parents, "I'm going to go say hello to the other guests." They smiled and gave a nod, before they too swept off to find more company. I walked around, doing as I said I would, and said hello to each of my guests. There was a large pile of gifts on the dining room table. As far as I could tell, no one was drinking, and I don't mean alcoholic drinks either. Sometimes blood, like wine or champagne, is something that is drank every once in a while.

Thankfully my parents hadn't opened any reserves up, because this place would be going. I assumed Kate was upstairs, so that was my target. I had only a few guests to say hello to and chat idly with before I could, so I tried to finish up with the formal business first. My brothers, both seventeen years old, ran over and tackled me in the room full of older vampires. They were still playful and happy to see me. I laughed, reminiscing about times when I still lived here, playing with them and mock-fighting. The elders all watched, delighted with our brotherly love, as I pinned Sam down with my left arm and Jack with my right arm. They laughed and tried to push up, using their inhuman strength, but fortunately I had them down.

They surrendered, said their happy birthdays and then dashed off to find my other cousins. I smiled at their antics, be their age seventeen, those two acted like they were still seven or eight. I smiled at everyone and started to go up the stairs. I would return later after I unwound with Kate and gave her the scoop. I was halfway up the unlit stairs where my eyes revealed a shadow. It wasn't the feminine shadow of Kate, either.

I smelled strong cologne and heard a deep growl-like noise emit from the person. I had heard this growl before. It belonged to my old friend, who I'd once been extra close with, but he wanted to get even closer. Somehow he had known about my orientation before I did and when we were fourteen he had tried to get with me. I of course freaked out and ran the hell away. I never told my parents, because the seethe would disown him. I ambled up the stairs, keen on avoiding Drake.

As I passed him, the lust in the air rose and I smelled it clearly. I had been a step passed him when he used his inhuman speed to place me between him and the wall. He had his arms planted on either side of me, his face looming close. Drake was hot, I'll admit. His smell told me that he had no diseases to speak of and he'd probably been holding out for me. His brown hair was spiked up, leaving his beautiful visage in plain view. His brown eyes scanned my body. Quietly he searched inside for words, or courage to do something. I kept calm however, not wanting to offend or encourage him. Something about him, though, made me want to give in to him. He had been one of my best friends, and I ran like a coward because he was different and I was scared. The worst he could do was get on my last nerve.

Drake lowered his head and softly pressed his lips to my neck. My pulse jumped. He smiled against my neck and moved a little. He kissed me again just a little over. I couldn't even say anything. It felt good, but it was so wrong. Two emotions tore at me. He stopped to look up at me, trying to get a reaction. I had no reaction, no clearly visible one at least. He pulled me closer, pressing me against his athlete's body, his breath in my face. It smelled sweet. It was delicious and I started wanting a taste. Drake leaned in to kiss me full in on the lips when I warped out of his arms. Life was full of too many temptations that I was just not allowed to take; so I avoided them.

"Not tonight, Drake." I turned away from him and strode away. He teleported in front of me and I bumped into him.

"I like a good hunt. I like to give chase." He said in a drop-dead sexy tone.

I teleported again and he followed. We warped around the hall until I finally slammed a force field into him.

"No chasing tonight," I said in a serious tone. He was between me and my bedroom, where Kate awaited my company.

Drake sighed and stepped back. I strode forward, intent on my bedroom. He nipped at the base of my neck playfully as I passed, but I disregarded it. I stopped at my door and teleported in. Kate sat on my bed, changed into a, what I will call, "a school girl outfit". She had on a mini-skirt, a white collared tee, a red tie, and red knee length socks. I smirked.

"Going for the slutty-school-girl look?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"You know me better than that." Her eyes twinkled with mischief.

I smiled gratefully, the only person I could joke with or even talk to normally. "Oh Billy," she said as she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. My arms went to wrap around her back. She sniffed me.

"You smell like shape-shifter. I assume this is the man you were talking about?"

"Yes, this is what he smells like." I stated.

Kate grinned, "He smells delicious."

"I know, but we both know we can't have him."

"Right, because he likes you and we can't feed on him. I get it." We released each other from our hug and lay down on the bed next to one another. We stared at the ceiling for a moment before Kate's anticipation bubbled over.

"So what's he like? Looks? Do tell." Typical Kate, she had to know absolutely everything.

"I can't give you his life story, but I can tell you that he's a detective down at the Police Station. He's twenty-three and lives alone next-door. He's got short blonde hair and the nicest body I've seen on someone who doesn't steroids," that made Kate laugh, "He drives a silver pickup truck and a red racing motorcycle. He's sexy, a shape-shifter, and I'll never have him."

I put one of my bed pillows over my face to suppress a groan. Kate was giggling.

"You can get him Billy, you just need to be secretive and work around it," she stated matter-of-factly. I rolled my hidden eyes.

"He tried to kiss me," I told her, "It was very, just, out of the blue. He was acting a bit odd too, kind of zombie-like. He was walking slow, his motions were slow."

"Then what happened?!" Kate bolted up like a thirteen year-old girl at a slumber party.

"Then I accidentally warped from his hands onto the property." I winced.

"What?!" Kate cried out, "Wait. Oh. My. God. Billy! He saw you teleport? I mean, he, you…"

"I know, but I'm really hoping that him being a shape-shifter keeps him from saying anything."

"Oh man Billy," Kate said as she fell back onto my bed, "You may have enthralled a shape-shifter."

"Enthralled?" I asked, suddenly in shock, "Doesn't that happen forcefully? I mean, I'd have to do that to prey, aren't I right?"

I had never enthralled anything in my life, nor would I have ever wanted to, because I don't hunt at all. Other vampires though, can enthrall other beings. When a human is enthralled, they give up themselves to us as or whatever else we want. They essentially become our puppets.

"I'm not sure. We usually enthrall victims by looks, scent or something like hypnosis," she said, "I guess. I don't even know if you can enthrall anyone on accident, I mean, it's based upon our wants. Unless you were thinking about certain things and somehow you let off an enthrallment signal that captured his attention."

"Oh man," I said. I actually enthralled someone.

"You're so screwed," Kate said.

"Tell me about it," I said, "I can't even tell Mom and Dad about my patrol duty."

"Why not?" Kate's curiosity piqued.

"Because," the syllables extended as I stalled to think, "I was attacked by two werewolves in the park. I escaped though. Just a few bruises and scrapes. It wasn't anything that my magic couldn't fix. I totally whooped their asses."

"Billy! You have to tell the seethe! We need to be on alert. God only knows they could've been rogues or if they're hunting vampires," Kate snapped, "You will tell them."

"Can I do it tomorrow at least?" I asked, "I'm awfully tired."

She smacked me in the face with a soft pillow, "You're undead stupid, but sure, you can tell them tomorrow."

Outside of my door there was a creak. Our ears picked up on it.

"Oh shit." I said before I warped out of my room to the other side of the door.

Drake was casually strolling away from my bedroom when I tackled him to the floor. He ended up lying on his back, while I straddled his waist. I didn't even think about our position when I hissed, "You were eavesdropping weren't you?"

He shrugged from under me, "Maybe I was."

"How much did you hear?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Enough to get you punished." He smirked, "Unless you give me what I want."

I bit my lip, staring down at him angrily. "You don't want Mommy and Daddy to—"

He couldn't finish his sentence because I had crammed my lips against his own. I kissed him hard, something that would bruise a human, if not break their jaw from the pressure I had used to shut him up. He kissed back, which I didn't like. His tongue asked entrance to my mouth, which I begrudgingly couldn't reject or I was screwed for an eternity.

He slinked his arm around me, cupping my butt, groping and kneading. I almost moaned, but it was lost in the atmosphere as he transported us from the carpeting on the floor to the guest bedrooms' queen-sized mattress. Now he was going way too far. I broke the kiss and sat up. He looked up at me once before forcefully pulling me back down. He stopped me a few inches away, "Just a little longer and I won't say a word."

He kissed me roughly before I pushed away, "Forget it. I'll just go tell my parents now."

"Not if I beat you there," he said from under me. He warped away and I fell, straddling air on the bed. I gave a frustrated cry, slammed my fists on the mattress and warped too. When I arrived he was already in the center of the crowded living room. He had just begun to open his mouth when I used my telekinesis-magic to throw him backwards, making him disappear behind the couch.

The crowd gasped and looked at me.

"Mom and Dad, I have something to tell you." They ignored my messed up hair and slightly disheveled clothing and listened.

"I have to tell everyone actually. I was attacked last night," I started with courage, "By two werewolves." The whole room gasped. Usually immortals didn't breathe while surrounded by their kind, so it surprised me when they had actually made noise.

"What? Where did this happen? What happened?" My father pushed his way through the other members. My mother gracefully strode alongside of him, her stance angry and concerned.

I fidgeted, "During my patrol, I was surveying over a park. I saw movement and went to investigate. I stumbled upon them and they smelt me. So they hunted. I fought them, and won. I healed myself and everything is fine."

Everything wasn't fine, and even I knew it. "You fought two werewolves alone? You weren't even an immortal then!" My father bellowed, angry at the fact that I had been attacked rather than I had defended myself.

"I know I risked my life, but I proved to them that we're not weak." I crossed my arms over my chest, "I'm fine anyways." Thirty pairs of eyes were set upon me. It felt like an inferno.

"I need to step outside," I said and flashed away from the crowd. From outside my ears picked up on a discussion between my father, Kate's father, and some of the other elders. Eli would have been here, as my father's most trusted worker, but he was on a business trip in Egypt.

I sat on the patio outside, only half-enjoying the crisp summer night air. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs, drawing them close. Man, I had really screwed up. It was enough to make my eyes go blurry with tears; I rarely cried.

There was another small puff of color, purple, signaling Kate's arrival. She said nothing. She only hunkered down and hugged me tight. She whispered words of comfort and love. That was all I remembered.

The next morning I woke up a little just after seven. Small rays of the sun filtered through the blinds. Stupid sun, at least it could be happy. After opening my eyes up and fully coming to, I realized that I was in my bed, I was in new pajamas, and I had only remembered crying outside last night. I was confused more than ever. Something wasn't right at all. My stomach jittered with nervousness. I got up out of bed, finding myself in a skin tight t-shirt and some athletic shorts. I rubbed my eyes awake and headed to my door.

When I opened my door, I found a guard standing in my way.

"Morning, Beautiful," Drake's voice was like an alarm clock at seven in the morning: loud, cheery and annoying.

"Move out of my way." I said as I stumbled, un-vampire-like, into the hall.

"No can do." He said.

"Why the hell not, Drake? Just step aside." I growled.

"I can't, I'm supposed to make sure you stay in bed." He picked me up bridal style and I hit him in the gut. He dropped me and I landed on the floor in a crouch.

"I'm not a woman. We're certainly not married and on our honeymoon. Don't freaking touch me like that." I snapped angrily, "We may like other guys, but that doesn't qualify me as a woman. I don't want to be treated as weaker and I can certainly handle myself."

"What? Not good as your shape-shifter?" He knew how to piss me off better than to please me.

"You're exactly right," I said sarcastically. I folded my arms impatiently and waited, "Move."

"No way," he barked at me.

"Have it your way then," I was no ten year-old girl.

I walked towards him and slammed him with my telekinesis-magic. He flew backwards before teleporting. I waited and when he sprang behind me to grab me I pushed him back again. We followed the same pattern the whole way down the hall. At the stairs, I myself started to teleport. We warp-danced all the way to my dad's office, where there was another secret room, where meetings were held in cases of emergency. I reached into the book case, pulled on the black leather-bound book and the bookshelf slid aside to reveal a large room. _Just like the movies_, I thought.

I had never been in the meeting room much, because when I was younger I was not allowed. The council usually discussed plans of action when new vampires showed up in town or when they plotted territories in correspondence to other magical beings. When I entered, my father, my uncle, my mother, Kate's father, and two of the most powerful elders looked up at me in surprise.

"Good morning," I said, "What have I missed?"

My father's face looked grim, but I could handle anything he dished out. "We were discussing our plans on the werewolves. There is going to be extra security during the night hours. You will stay home until we find out what's going on exactly. We sent out a few scouts last night. The werewolves are marking with their scents all over the city. They're either trying to show us that they want this land, or they're keeping a new werewolf away with a warning."

"Dad, you can't be serious. They were hunting the other night. They hadn't plotted for me to come along and stumble across a trap. They were waiting for anything to hunt. The female even said so. Plus, wouldn't we know if there was a rogue out in the city by now?" I folded my arms and leaned against the door frame.

"Well, we don't know if they've taken care of that problem or not already. We do know that they're becoming increasingly more active. More over," he started, "with a shape-shifter in town and werewolves hunting irregularly, there's got to be a problem. We'd rather keep our kind safe than have anything happen."

There go the over-protective leaders. Even if we had no evidence, the whole vampire community had to be on lockdown. Heaven forbid. I frowned.

"Well, I can't stay. I've got work."

"No," my mother was starting now, "I've called the agency for your shoot. I told them you could not make it."

"Mom!" I groaned, "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I'm a grown man and I've got extra powers. No one can harm me."

The elders looked at me. They were older, probably a few hundred years old, much wiser than any of the younger vampires. Elegant glasses sat on the bridge of the female's nose. She looked to be in her forties, her long blonde hair was tired into a bun. She wore a business suit. The male vampire, well near his late fifties, was slim and very pale. He was slightly bald and his light blue eyes claimed that he was still lively.

The man spoke, "This one, your son, he has powers too? Magic I assume?"

My father nodded.

"We should have him put on patrol. He would be very versatile in helping watch our territory," the old woman vampire said and nodded as well.

My parents suddenly opened their mouths, "But surely you can't be serious. We have six other enforcers we can send out." I was smirking as my mom tried to deflect the suggestion. My dad remained silent. I knew that I was only minutes from winning my freedom from a lockdown.

"Fine, he can go on duty with the enforcers, but he needs to be with someone at all times." Dad cracked. This was exciting, my first patrol in a time of unknown crisis.

"Billy, you might think it'll be nice to go out, but it's dangerous. Please be careful," my mom warned.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and retorted, "I promise mom. I'm going to go out this morning. No wolves out in the morning." I dashed from the room before my parents could make me stay. A discussion started up as I entered the kitchen. I sat by myself while I ate a quick breakfast of eggs and toast. While true vampires were limited to roaming by sun exposure, I was free to wander around during the day.

I hoped that my car was still in our four car garage. I opened the first bay, allowing a nice bright sunlight to shoot in and set the garage aglow. My blue Mustang glistened in the light. I smiled, just like old times. I started my car and she purred just like she did when I last drove her.

I decided that maybe I should stop by my house, maybe to see if Teddy had run away yet. After a good fifteen minute drive I was approaching my house quickly, only stopping once for an old couple to cross the road. I pulled into my small driveway and parked. I walked up to my front door and fiddled with my keys to open the door. I could smell Teddy. He had been here this morning, so he hadn't just packed up and left.

I opened my door wide and entered my house, which was settled in an eerie silence. I lost all train of thought as to why I had actually decided to come home. I supposed that escaping my parents grasp would be enough to suffice, as well as keeping away from Drake. I sat down and turned on the television, creating background noise while I sat down. I laid my head down on the counter and lightly hit it a few times.

I had been attacked by werewolves, who were seemingly only hunting, but was there an actual cause other than hunger? I tried to think. Had there been any recent conflicts in a shrinking territory? After I considered that the seethe, our vampire community, had no recent meetings until just this morning. My father's scouts had said that they had marked their scent all over.

A rogue werewolf would be very dangerous. They cannot control their anger, their need to hunt, or their attacks. They tend to feed on anything in their paths. However, this led me to doubt that the werewolves named Cassie and Kang were rogues. Rogues are loners too, without a pack, so they don't work with others because they cannot get along with other wolves. That's when controlled packs must eliminate the rogue, or my clan has to go out and hunt. I've never been on a hunt, or heard stories, because the hunting of rogues is confidential.

I tried to think of how Teddy's sudden appearance may have caused any problems, or maybe he had brought problems here. I couldn't connect the two though because werewolves did nothing having to do with anyone other than their own. I thought hard. Usually shape-shifters were hired as spies during inter-species wars. Was there a war we didn't know about? I would have to suggest these to my father after I did some investigating.

That meant my next stop was to go through Teddy's house. It would be dangerous, but if he was at work, it'd be worth the chance.

**Sorry for the long author's note at the top, but I had to clear up some things. I decided to update early because I'm feeling awfully nice. I hope more reviews come in and interest goes up. Enjoy!**


	4. Revelations

**It's been a while, but I have a life…and school. Please accept this chapter as a sufficient apology.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Avengers.**

**Chapter 4: Revelations **

* * *

  
Investigating Teddy's house however, would be very difficult. I was pretty sure that he already knew what I was, from the start, so he'd know my scent. If I barged his house and ransacked it while trying to find clues, he'd smell me. My magic couldn't even cover up the smell because it was in my blood. I thought for a moment. There was the loud roar of a hemi engine outside, which my ears instinctively picked up on as being from next door.

My window of opportunity had just opened. I had a spur of the moment idea as I leapt from the top of the stairs, landing softly on the carpet below ten steps down. I was going to have to get into Teddy's house before I investigated. If I could just get my scent all over before I went in, then he'd never smell me. I reached the front door and pulled it open calmly.

Damn. There was still that traditional vampire rule. I frowned. We are only allowed into one's house if they willingly allow us. Yes, I am indeed half-vampire, however I still have the blood, which curses me. The only reason I can get into the houses of just about everyone, is because they just assume I am human. Teddy would prove a bit trickier. It wouldn't be easy to hoodwink a shape-shifter, considering they do the hoodwinking to everyone else.

I slipped out into the morning light, which was slowly rising. I did enjoy the nice weather in the mornings, it was refreshing and calming. It helped considering I would be terribly nervous attempting to get into Teddy's house. Teddy had left the front door open, so I assumed he was inside doing whatever. I walked the distance between our houses slowly, as there were people milling down the street as well. I went up to the open door and tried to enter the archway. An invisible veil covered the doorway, sealing my presence out. I felt a cold, slightly wavering energy under my hand. It didn't budge even when I pushed harder.

It was time to dive into whatever would come next. "Hello?" I called into the house.

"Billy? Is that you?" Teddy called from inside the house.

"Yes, it's me," I retorted, impatiently pushing against the unseen protection charm.

"I'm just making some coffee, break until about seven."

Wow, I thought, I wouldn't get to investigate for practically the whole day. I almost groaned in frustration.

"Would you like some coffee?" He called back, disrupting my internal mulling.

"Yes please." I was still calling into the house to reply. Where was the invitation? Good Lord.

"Well, don't just stand outside, come on in!"

Damnit! I fell right through the field and hit the carpet seconds later. Teddy leaned outside of kitchens door archway, peering at me curiously. "You okay?"

I pushed myself up. "Fine, I just tripped, stupid me."

He grinned widely before disappearing into the depths of the kitchen again. I wanted to retreat, to run home, but I was on a mission. I was surprised I had gotten this far, truth be told. If he knew what I was, then he wasn't letting on, because he was actually like one of the foolish humans.

I entered a modern-but-simple kitchen with nice appliances. Like my town house, his as well had a counter with stools in the middle where the dish washer met. I sat on a stool, just as he had done not long ago in my own home.

"So…" I wasn't sure what to ask, but I guessed that getting information as innocently as possible would suffice, "How goes the double homicide case?"

His eyes adverted themselves for a second. How suspicious. "It's getting a little hectic. The clues are really undecipherable, almost like they're disappearing by…magic."

I raised my eyebrow as he turned around and leaned against the counter. "Really, magic is the culprit?"

His eyes slightly narrowed, "Something darker than magic, in my opinion." He stared at me. This was a new side to Teddy I hadn't seen since I had met him.

"What could be darker than magic?" I asked curiously. It was time to bring it out into the clear, because he wasn't going to hide it any longer.

"I don't know Billy. Why don't you show me?" He crossed his arms.

"Show you what?" I tried the playing dumb card.

"Well, if you don't want to show me…" Teddy looked smug, and I didn't like it. He flipped a switch on the light switch panel. It was a normal light, except what happened wasn't.

A dog whistle-like frequency rang out through the house. Teddy's ears were human ears, so he was avoiding the sound. I however got the full blast. I cried out in agony, clasping my hands over my ears I toppled off the stool to the ground. I saw Teddy lean over the table to look at me. I hissed, allowing him to see the fangs that I worked so hard to keep hidden all these years. He smiled.

The ringing was too much. I went to teleport but in the cross-dimension, which is the place between two dimensions, which is in the middle of the two sites, I hit a wall. I hit the ground again. There were magical defenses up.

"Shut it off!" I yelled, writhing on the ground. My head was going to explode.

Teddy complied and shut the machine down. My body had lost consciousness, not responding to my need to leave when Teddy bent down and picked me up. That was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.

I woke up some time later. I remembered the events clearly. I was invited into Teddy's, we briefly talked, and then I was attacked with a sonic screech from some light switch. I groaned as I reached consciousness at last. My brows knitted as I felt each of my limbs twitch. I thought I was all good, nothing broken.

I sat up slowly to find myself on a couch. Not in Teddy's house either. I didn't recognize the scents either, or the surroundings. I got up from the couch and shuffled around, but I found no evidence as to where I was. I tried teleporting, but just like at Teddy's house, I was bounced right of the cross-dimension. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. Electricity and magic didn't open the door. I was screwed.

I lay back down on the couch. I didn't know how I was going to get out of here. Why the hell would Teddy kidnap me either? Why was he so vicious too? So many questions ran through my head that it hurt my head again. I waited a while and then my ears perked up, honing in on footsteps not too far away.

I got up eagerly, sitting at the ready. There was fumbling with the door lock outside and then I heard a click. The door opened wide and there was a blur of motion. A shadowy figure entered the room in an eye blink and the lock on the other side was back in place.

There was a full head of blonde hair, multiple ear piercings, and a shamed face. Teddy stared at me.

"Are you okay Billy?" He asked.

I glared, "What the hell do you care? You freaking kidnapped me."

His brows furrowed for a moment, "That wasn't me."

"Wasn't you? What do you mean it wasn't you? You invited me into your house and then zapped me with sonic sound."

"That wasn't me; he was someone of my race, who disguised themselves as me. I know it sounds crazy."

"It's not, because you're a shape-shifter, I know that. Don't be so surprised." He approached me and sat down.

I slouched backward, "So what do you and your friends think you're doing by containing a vampire?"

"They need leverage," he said, "There's a brutal fight between the shape-shifters and the werewolves right now. The shape-shifters…they want to get your kind involved; help us eliminate the werewolves."

"They don't realize that they're only going to screw themselves over?" Teddy shook his head.

"This is happening way too fast. I'm sort of lost…really lost." I said.

"Two weeks back, when the initial killing started, a pack of werewolves attacked a shape-shifter mother and her children. They were fully transformed and in a terrible rage. They slaughtered that family. They spilled their blood all over the streets! The wolves left their bodies behind, not even bothering to clean up the mess that they knew the humans would find."

"I flew in on the orders of the shape-shifter empress to investigate. Luckily, after the first murders, no humans found out about the killings. We had a team of specialists clean up the scene efficiently and quickly. The shape-shifter community tried not to worry, but then we realized that a pack killing is not normal. A week later, two young male shape-shifters were also killed."

"However, the human authorities figured it out," He explained.

My mouth was open, "The double homicide."

"Exactly. They found the bodies, but there was nothing our kind could do, because too many had seen the massacred bodies. It led to questioning, so as a detective I suggested a sick serial killer. The shape-shifter community is practically on lock down and everyone is scared. We're not sure how these wolves are catching our kind, but we're trying to prevent it."

"Then why bring the vampires into the war?" I looked at him, his blue eyes flooded in confusion.

"The empress believes that your kind, the vampires, is the only one who can truly destroy the werewolves. She found out about your seethe and she had some men watch; her best of the best. They can shift into anything, virtually anywhere, mind you. They've tracked you and gave her their information. They know about the attack on you in the park too. They know that your father is upset and they're betting on that anger to fuel the war."

Teddy fell silent. I didn't know what to say. All I knew is that I had to get home and tell my parents as soon as possible, or the whole world was going to hell.

I tentatively reached for Teddy's hand in his lap and grasped it, "Your people will be fine. I need you to get me home though, because if I don't, a war will start." Teddy looked up, his eyes gentle.

"We'll have to move quickly then." I almost hugged him. Yes, he had technically brought me into this, but at least he was getting me out.

"Wait," I said, "Won't they know what we're about to do? Can't they hear us?"

He replied, "No, the inside is sound proof, almost like a two way mirror. Whoever built it was stupid. Hear the outside from the in. Well, not advantageous for keeping prisoners."

Teddy knocked in a series of patterns and the lock clicked on the other side of the door. It swung open. Teddy threw a punch to the brunette shape-shifter on the other side of the door frame. The hit was enormous. It sent the other man through the wall across the hallway.

We started to run, but my vampiric body kept me a few paces ahead of him. "Turn left!" He shouted from behind.

Two guards charged at me as I turned the corner. I teleported behind them and then thrust my arms forward. A wave of blazing blue lightning enshrouded the two. They grunted as the electrical currents swept over their body. They collapsed.

Teddy was rounding the corner, urging me to run.

"Is there anything I should know? What level are we on? What time is it?"

"Wait, what?" Teddy asked, confused by the randomness of the inquiry.

A door opened from another large room. Teddy elongated an arm and slammed it into the face of the shape-shifter woman.

"Just tell me!" I yelled. We skidded right down another corridor. Directly ahead was a large panoramic window, at least fifteen feet by fifteen feet. Two shape-shifters stood in the hallway just in front of the window. Up the hall was an entrance that would lead us down another right. The sky outside was dark. I assumed we were a few stories up on top of that.

I raised a glowing hand and swept it upward. A gust of magic rushed and swirled down the hallway in front of us as we ran, which whipped through the hall and blasted the two shape-shifters out the window. The shattered shards hurtled to the ground below. However, I had other plans than joining them.

I grabbed Teddy's hand quickly and pulled him out the window. As we dropped I concentrated. Blue electricity crackled in my eyes and around my hands. We jerked to a stop in midair, so that we were left levitating in the dark sky. In the window was silhouetted a large crowd of shape-shifters. Down below, there was a death toll of two.

Instead of waiting around to be shot at or otherwise, I took off, Teddy dangling below. He was being calm, which seemed weird considering I knew I would be freaking out if I were in his place.

We were flying when Teddy pointed out motion down below. I grimaced. I did not want to get involved in any more random patrols where my life would be threatened. I guess that's how life went though.

I circled in long arcs, slowing dropping the elevation between the ground and Teddy and I. Below, I noticed a familiar person, but in a way too weird of a place. Down below, Kate was in a junk yard. She spotted us and remained silent, waiting for us to join her on the ground. From above, she looked like she was just standing in the middle of a junk yard, however as I teleported Teddy and I from the air to Kate's side, I noticed she had her bow drawn and had knocked three arrows; three arrows with silver tips.

I couldn't sense any fear off Kate, but I knew that I was going to start perspiring it.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"Hunting," Kate said, "Wounded wolf in here." There was tingling sensation in my spine and I visibly shivered. It's believed that large fauna, and possibly humans, and possibly magical folk, can sense when they're being hunted. I was totally getting this feeling. Deserted junk yard. No one around except the hunters and the hunted. It was a dimly lit place, though our eyes could see perfectly. The whole atmosphere was dangerous. I tensed up and beside me Teddy sensed it. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

Kate sidestepped just in front of a large, beat-up SUV. The car was black, and the windows tinted. She glanced around, her tendrils sloshing around her shoulders. My nose honed in on the scent. Decay, death, and raw meat.

"Kate!" I screamed, "Shoot!"

In a split second an eight foot tall, black werewolf leapt up thirteen feet into the air. An incredible feat. It soared upward and was set upon Kate. Kate fired off her three arrows as the creature bore down on her. _Sinkt!__Sinkt!_ Two arrows pierced the thigh of the animal. It howled in rage. As it landed the arrows snapped in half, burying the heads deeper. It snarled and swatted at Kate. Kate lithely danced around the angry paws. The werewolf howled out. There were pounding foot falls. More wolves. It had been a trap.

"Split up!" Teddy yelled.

I took off down one of the paths in the junk yard. Kate was dancing from car roof to car roof, her wolf in hot pursuit. If there were more than three wolves, we were going to be in a lot of trouble.

I sprinted down the dirt path, with God knows what on each side, with inhuman speed. I could hear no footsteps, nor could I see any giant wolves. There was a low lying van just up a head. I dropped to the ground and slid all the way until I was under it.

I stopped breathing. It was unnatural feeling for me, but it would eliminate the noise. The night was almost quiet except I heard faint crashes where off in the distance Katie was dancing with wolves. I worried for her. Teddy. My dead heart iced over. I couldn't even begin to process how I dragged him into this right now. He had dragged me in first, but this was hardly any payback. He was risking his life right now.

Then their problems faded as my own emerged from down the path. I was invisible in the night and the wolf probably couldn't see me. It walked, lumbering slowly down the path, sniffing. It was an excruciating five minutes before it came within ten feet of me. It walked along the car on the side. Then it stopped. The whole junk yard was frozen in dead silence.

I heard a gurgling and then the foot long head dropped down to the space between the car and the ground. It's black eye gazed at me before it screamed in anger. I screamed too, out of fright, and teleported into the car. The door farthest from me was wrenched off by powerful forearms. I watched the inch long nails dig into the metal with little resistance.

It lunged so I planted a sharp kick right to the nose. It pulled out of the car with haste and I teleported onto the top of the car. The wolf leapt up to get onto the car roof but I was on the ground running by the time his feet had left the ground. The wolf let out a feral roar of rage.

I heard a yowl of pain. Teddy! My mind froze. I turned around to face the oncoming wolf.

"No more!" I shouted. My eyes and hands bursts in a bright ice-blue color. I slammed my oncoming attacker with my heaviest dosage of lightning. The blue energy whistled as it danced around the beast. It took longer to make it collapse than it did the shape-shifters, but it worked nonetheless.

I jumped into the air and took flight. Down below, Teddy's shirt was shredded and there were claw marks raked across his whole chest and arms. He was bleeding. On top of it, his attacker was circling him like a vulture does a carcass.

I swooped down upon the wolf but seven well placed arrows delved into the meat of the animal in a fraction of a second. It barely had time to let out a growl before it fell.

Teddy was drenched in his own blood. Kate, who was perched on a car just watched. Kate had control over herself, but she wouldn't trust herself around someone who smelled as good as Teddy.

"I'll meet you at home Kate." I called to her. She nodded once and in a puff of purple haze she vanished. I wrapped up Teddy after shredding my shirt into pieces. I hauled him up gingerly, holding him up with an arm around his waist and the other supporting his right arm. I created a disc of magical energy and I stepped on, bringing Teddy with me. There was going to be a loud morning at my house.

* * *

**That's it for chapter four for right now…umm…review. :winces: I know what everyone will say, "rushed". However, I have so many ideas and I thought it was a decent transition. And there's an explanation too :grin: So review please.**


	5. Complications

It was nearing three in the morning when I arrived to my townhouse

**Sorry it took so long guys, I hadn't meant to work so slow. School and sports are taking up my free time, and when I do have free time, family first. So please, forgive me. At the end of the chapter, please review! They are much appreciated and keep me going.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel or anything to do with the Young Avengers.**

**Chapter 5; Complications**

It was nearing three in the morning when I arrived to my townhouse. The fiery disc of magic energies faded as it touched down upon the roof. Teddy's feet dragged a bit, unable to support himself due to his pain. I stopped supporting him and flipped him into my arms easily. I could lift a ton or two on a good day, so his body mass was nothing. I flashed through the roof, lightly landing on the plush carpet of my bedroom floor. I turned around toward my bathroom and strode into it, placing the half-conscious form of Teddy upon the counter. Blood stained my shirt, which was wrapped around his torso, covered several gashes raked across his chest. I pulled some hydrogen peroxide out of the cabinet above the sink and grabbed some gauze pads. I wasn't sure if shape-shifters were immortal, or had any abilities that made them resistant to disease, but I wasn't going to let his body play around with werewolf injuries.

I dumped some of the cleaning liquid onto a gauze pad and swabbed it around his pectoral muscles. With the next, I reached the deeper parts of the gashes across his sternum, drawing blood off his paling skin. While I continued my mission to disinfect him, Teddy moaned in slight pain and squirmed. I smiled down at him, but his cerulean eyes would not see, because they were glued shut. It was getting earlier and earlier and a slight shadow peeked through my window in the summer morning. It was still very early, so the sun wouldn't fully rise until a little later. I hauled Teddy into my arms, ironically cradling the bigger man against my chest, and swiftly, but with my inhuman grace, carried him to my king-sized bed. I laid Teddy down upon the soft mattress and covered him up quickly.

I yawned tiredly, my old human habits lingering with me. I sat down on the bed, staring at the clock, then stared at Teddy, whose face was now relieved from the stinging of the cleanser and he looked peaceful. I unknowingly was smiling again, something I had been tired of lately. The events and information of the past few days ran through my head a few times, and I slowly attempted to piece them together. It must have had to have been a while, because I drifted into unconsciousness, my raven haired head hitting my soft pillow after I lay down.

A heavy flood of pure golden sunlight pierced through my French-style windows, illuminating my whole room. I opened my azure orbs groggily, slowly blinking away the sleep dust that enshrouded my eyes. I tilted my head upwards, noticing my wall. I was lying on my left side facing the window, which told me it was late morning much faster than my alarm did. I rolled, attempting to leave my bed, but I was halted quickly. '_What the?_' I asked surprised. I almost died when I looked down at my hips.

A slightly tan arm, now that he had healed over, was slung across my hip bones, grasping me. My mouth was agape, my eyes wide open. His vice-grip was so tight that using my most powerful gentle grip couldn't pry him from holding me. Though the feeling was nice, I'm not sure if Teddy had even meant this. I didn't want to get caught up in something in my head as opposed to being in reality. Teddy mumbled in his sleep, brushing his nose against my bare back before resting his head at the nape of my neck. I realized that since he was taller, he was curling around me, like a protective shape-shifter shield. I sighed; adoring the warm feeling he was giving me, but realized that the results might not be so good if he woke up. I teleported out of his arms, to the side of the bed, and watched as he clutched his arms reflexively to find my form. I used my powers to slide my pillow into his arms, which he protected just as well as he had done for me. I stifled a laugh and slid into my bathroom, allowing him time to sleep by himself.

The warm water of my shower tried valiantly to make me feel better, but it just made my mind race. I was still processing how all of this mess had happened within just a few days. The first thing, on my "to do list", was to talk to Teddy, assuming he would talk to me. I was really nervous, unsure of whether or not he was on my side—the vampire side—because it was actually frightening to think he could be deceiving me. The hot water ran over my body and I scrubbed away any blood I could find, and sadly tried to erase the scent of Teddy. My parents would not be thrilled to smell him on my body again—especially a scent so fresh. I shrugged and heaved a sigh and stepped out of the glass encasing, stepping onto a small towel to prevent a slippery floor.

I quietly paced to my closet and threw on some casual clothes; a tee-shirt and a pair of tan cargo shorts. I cast one last glance at the sleeping Teddy, who nuzzled my pillow affectionately and took a giant inhale of my scent, and he smiled. I left my room, closing the door soundlessly and plopped down the stairs in a second. The answering machine's playback button was flashing erratically. I was apprehensive as to how many messages had been left, but I pressed on anyway. I got three calls to my relief. One was from the studio, who wanted a photo shoot today at three. I glanced at the clock, which read two fifteen in the afternoon. The next two were unpleasant messages, which I could've guessed would be there. One was the frantic voice of my mom, demanding that I call her back, saying that she was worried sick about me. It had been a good twelve hours or so since I had last talked to her, so I was pretty sure she had reached the limit in her waiting.

The next message was one that I hadn't been expecting, really. The harsh, deadly low tone of Drake filled the air. His tone was warning against the shape-shifter he smelled on me, threatening to kill him if he ever came near me again. Most vampires would be satisfied with such a promise from a seethe member and potential mate, but I was bothered because Drake was not a potential mate. He was threatening my potential mate. Yes, many of the seethe would look down upon me because of an inter-species relationship, but there was just something about Teddy that I couldn't explain. My unbeating heart told me that somehow he was the one, even if no one could accept that other than me and Kate. I sighed and leaned against my counter, folding my arms under my head and just breathed.

My cerulean orbs scanned my house, which seemed much emptier than usual. How had I been living alone for two years? It seemed so weird, now that it had popped into my mind. I loved company, a friend, someone to talk to. I had been all alone as a human, and now that I was going to live eternally, I was starting to become afraid that I would be alone for as long as I lived. The depressing thought was pushed into the back of my mind as my stomach grumbled. God bless my human traits. Being a vegetarian-like vampire was real work. I suppose it was easy though, since I started at a young age, though it was hard not to be curious sometimes. I frowned; eggs and toast would satiate my hunger for the time being.

I waited in front of the toaster, hoping that the bread would pop out faster because my hunger was making my mood worse. I tapped impatiently upon the marble counter.

"Good morning!" A cheery voice said from behind me. I whipped around, my fangs extending out of my human canines quickly, and I hissed loudly. Teddy stood wide eyed and stepped backwards, scared out of his wits. I focused and slowly the fangs retracted, back into their normal looking human-like canine teeth. I wanted to die.

"I'm so sorry Teddy," I apologized, my words laced with genuine truth, "I really didn't mean to react like that. I'm just jumpy, and scared, and tired."

He stared at me for a moment, and then like a loyal dog, he re-approached me and sat down at the counter. "I wanted to thank you for protecting me last night. You really saved my ass back there."

"Yeah, just doing what I'm supposed to," was my reply, "Aren't you, well, offended by my being a vampire? Don't you have like, a grudge against us, or any sort of rules?"

He let out a small chuckle, though it seemed grim. "Well, Billy, if I had cared what you were when I first smelled you as I moved in, I would have packed up right away. Since I helped you though, last night, I've subjected myself through treason, to being an outcast. The shape-shifter empire will most likely hunt me down upon the wishes of my empress and attempt to eliminate me."

I frowned and turned around, ignoring the toasted bread as it hopped up out of the metal machine. "I'm so sorry," I grimaced, "You should have just held me there I guess."

"Everyone likes to play the hero every now and then. Secondly, you probably would have done the same for me. I couldn't just have the vampires dragged into the war."

"I'm slightly disappointed that you're not brainwashed like the werewolves," I stated, "Our "mortal" enemies." My voice was laced with sarcasm. We weren't exactly mortal enemies, because we had been cohabitating since as long as my seethe can remember. There had never been any problems between the two; until now.

I started laughing, "Look at us, feeling sorry and apologizing, as if we can actually control any of this." Teddy laughed heartily too. The laughter died off and the room was enveloped in silence. He sighed before I could. I pushed my eggs over to him, allowing him to have the real breakfast. Then I realized something I hadn't seen when I left the room this morning. I don't know why I was surprised, but I was.

"You're healed." I said, amazed.

He looked down to his bare chest, "Oh, yeah, my body naturally heals itself over. This one took a bit longer than is normal actually. I guess it was working overtime to fight any possible infections."

"I think I fought most of it though." I noted, using modern medicines to treat the wounds. I chewed on my toast, being thoughtful of how much I didn't know of Teddy, and how weird I felt about having a stranger who could kill me in my home. I bit back at the uncomfortable thoughts of Teddy attacking me maliciously, especially after I had been so kind, but I honestly doubted he would've done that to me. He finished the egg platter and pushed forward the plate. I picked it up and slid it into the sink, not wanting to bother with it. I also hated awkward silences.

"So, you don't mind my being a vampire, really?" I inquired, looking at him from across the kitchen. His blue eyes glanced around my body.

He smiled, "No. You do have a certain smell though."

I quirked an eyebrow, "A certain smell? Is it a good smell? Or do I reek?"

He laughed, "It's a very alluring smell, actually." I felt my tan cheeks burn.

"Oh, there's something new! A vampire who blushes," He grinned, "I thought you would be used to such compliments."

"I—well, that's because—" I glanced to the clock, "I have to go! Oh man I'm going to be late. They're just going to start calling me a male diva or something. I'll be back, sometime."

He raised his eyebrows, "I guess I'll wait here."

"You don't have to, of course, I just meant that…oh forget it, I really must leave." I vanished into thin air, landing in the driver's seat of my blue mustang. With the key in the ignition I took off.

Photo shoots were always the most tedious thing in my life. _I really need a new job,_ I huffed as I left the large building. They were so utterly awkward too, for me at least. Hold her here in this way, kiss her like this; I felt like a puppet. Most of the women who I was to pose with were insipid creatures, filled with vanity and lived for fame; and a chance to model with me. The photographers, I decided, had inane brains, and couldn't understand that people wouldn't buy a scarf just because it led to something passionate. I felt, as I drove away in a storm, that my life was being wasted, allowing the mortal beings to use vampiric beauty for something other than what it was really meant for.

I sped home, carefully of course, so that I could see Teddy that much faster. I mentally slapped myself, knowing that it was a bad reason to want to get home. I should have wanted to get home for an interrogation, followed by a call to my parents who were worried sick, but that's not what I could focus on. I arrived home and got out of my car, walked to the door, and after a second I opened it. Inside I heard the LCD TV talking idly. I titled my head past the wall and saw that Teddy had sprawled himself on the couch.

"I'm home," I said, stating the obvious, "and so are you." I blinked. I had honestly thought he would have returned to his house, his front steps only a lunges length away from my own.

He smiled perfect rows of white teeth and then flopped on his side. He looked like a child. I raised my eyebrow, "Seriously, why are you still here?" There was a slight edge to my voice, but it was only half serious.

"I don't know," he replied, "I can't leave this house. It smells good."

I rolled my eyes, "Couldn't you spray Febreeze all over yours, to make it smell nice…nicer?"

"Does it come in a Billy Kaplan scent?" He asked seriously. My cheeks were scalding. He smirked again.

"I would say, no," was my reply, and another obvious fact.

"Well, while you're here, we might as well try and get to the bottom of this investigation, Detective Altman." I smiled, slightly nervous at his last comment.

I sat down on the couch, a few feet from Teddy, and faced him. He rolled casually, back into an upright position and said, "Well, we know our main suspects are werewolves, who senselessly killed seven shape-shifters."

"Do you think that could have been them, last night?" I wondered, and considered the wolves that we had taken out. However, I slightly had memorized everyone werewolf's scent. While the official treaty of our people was being made, when I was about eight or nine, I remembered standing in the room and sorting out about fifteen different scents with my developing vampire nose. I'm really good with remembering scents, and I didn't recognize any of the wolves from last night, or I would have definitely refrained from harming any of them.

"Don't answer that question," I added quickly, "They definitely had to be rogues. I know the tamer ones." I called them tamer wolves because unlike wolves that lived out west, which lived in the free ranges of mountains and forests, they tried not to eat too much human flesh. The New York City werewolves tended to run around at night, running towards forests and hunting for big game, as our treaty said that we both could not interfere with the daily lives of humans, and make our presences know; especially in the case of a dozen missing people in one night. So besides attempting to create a peaceful world between coexisting magical folk, we attempted, slightly, to keep the human world under wraps too. Some of our kind did not deny their natural thirst for humans, but again, they were people who had no family, or criminals.

Teddy looked a bit shocked, "You know werewolves?"

"Not personally, but I know the scent of the fifteen or so ones that we made our treaty with, and last night I didn't know any of those scents. So, that narrow sit down even more, I guess. However,"

"There's no telling how many rogues could be out there. For all we know, last night was only three out of quite a few."

"So we need to trace them back to the originator then, so that we can stop the chain reaction." I said, making it sound too easy.

"It'll take a lot of work," Teddy replied, "I'm guessing we'll need to go to the seethe?"

I grimaced, "Yes, we will have to go to the seethe and talk about it to my parents and the others. I hope you're ready for a long haul Teddy, because this might not be pretty." His once smiling face stopped, but he was still attempting to keep up his appearance.

"I'll do anything to help," He said, genuinely truthful.

"Okay then," I started, "I'm going to protect you from them, just so you feel a bit more comfortable. They shouldn't all jump up at once to kill you. I think there will only be a few people who actually would want to try." He grimaced. I couldn't help but smile at his slight anxiety.

"So when will we go?" Teddy asked, shifting positions on the couch.

I folded my hands in my lap, "Well, it's still day light. Some of the council elders enjoy sleeping late. So, in a few hours I guess, if they don't come here hunting me down for not calling my mother back."

"So what's your favorite color?" It was a random question that I wasn't prepared for, so I stuttered.

"G-gray? Wait, why do you want to know exactly?" I stared at him.

"Don't you think we should, you know, get to know one another better?" His eyes proved innocent. I sighed.

"What's _your_ favorite color?"

"I'll say green." He responded easily.

We continued on with many random questions from family, to attempting to keep pets, to favorite desserts, and finally I realized that it wasn't bothering me. I was actually enjoying Teddy's stories and learning more about him. I was particularly moved by his attempt to stick up for a child who was picked on at school, and was then smacked down. He had however, craftily used his shape-shifter abilities to transform himself into a wolf and chase the kid down the street one day after school. Teddy was a deep man, deeper than I had thought he might be, but I could tell that we were both enjoying each other's company.

I had one last question to ask, something that had bothered me the whole day, something that I was really afraid to bring up. It would have been so awkward and I felt that it could just ruin the nice company we had established in each other. A frog hopped into my throat, preventing me from asking the fateful question. As if we had already established a finish one another's sentences relationship, Teddy said, lowly, "Sorry about this morning."

My mouth was slightly open, my mind slightly petrified. "What?"

"I'm sorry about this morning when I was…well, all but being on top of you." I blushed deeply, and I'm sure my tanned cheeks would reveal the redness under them.

"I just…it's really not your fault. I mean, that's to say—"

"You're probably repulsed, I know, I'm sorry. I don't really ever do that…"

"I didn't say I was repulsed, nor did I say that I _minded_," I said, his facing lighting up in shock, "I was just afraid, honestly. What we didn't reveal in our little conversation, is dating…or anything else. I haven't dated, and you asked me about being hit on by other men and I don't know. I have a broken…"gay-dar". I was kind of unnerved because I wasn't sure if you knew what I was and realized that I was not a female."

"Well, of course I knew that you weren't a human, and more over I could definitely distinguish that you are of the male gender." He had a half smirk on his face.

Teddy slipped off the couch to stand. I slumped on the couch, sliding so my legs rested atop the coffee table to rest. I hugged myself, when Teddy crept closer, leaning down over me.

His face was close, only a few millimeters away from my own. "You do not mind that I too am of the male gender?"

**Ooooh, scandalous! Lol. What will happen? Nobody will ever know…well. Maybe in the next update, assuming I get more reviews. I've really been like, wow, almost 400 hits, but no one wants to review this story. So I've been trying to remain confident in continuing on. I hope more will tell me if they like this story. Until next time –Ced.**


	6. The Alliance

I'm sorry it took so long for me to update

**I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I've had this chapter down on paper for a good week, but school was in my way. AP Exams and the like, but this chapter is 5146 words long! I hope the length makes up for it. I had to re-update this chapter because I realized I forgot to transfer a whole 3 paragraphs in the beginning, which transitioned the last parts of chapter 5 to this one. LOL!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel, but I wish the Young Avengers were mine. **

**Chapter 6; The Alliance**

I looked up into Teddy's cerulean pools, beaming at me directly from in front of me, as he leaned down towards me. I stopped breathing, switching into immortal mode, trying not to distinguish what his breath smelled like—but I could bet it would smell nice, despite the breakfast. Tentatively, his hands shakily approached my face, coming to cup my cheeks and under my jaw. I smiled at him a delicate, shy smile. Then I spoke softly, "I don't think you should."

The surprise hit his eyebrows first, making them rise slowly in question. He scanned my face, searching for some answer that I didn't want to provide him with. I could detect a slight dejection in his eyes, they glittered, almost sad. I stared back intently, wondering what his next move would be. His arms returned to his hands, "Maybe after all of this is over, huh?" I was quiet for a moment. I stood up in a fluid motion, the sudden motion making him step back. At least he was interested. I stepped forward, passing close to his face.

"Maybe," I said, letting him have his hopes that we'd survive this war. He smiled, before we both filed from the living room to the front door. We stepped out into the sunlight, which was harsher than it had been when I woke up. I unlocked the Mustang and started it, basking in the purrs it sent out. Teddy slid into the passenger seat smoothly, stretching his legs as far as he could to relax. We drove in silence for a few minutes until we hit the highway, which would take us north of the city and into the more, developed suburbia where my parents' mansion was.

The manor was the in plain sight as we broke past the last of the greenery that enshrouded the landscape. As the road stretched on, there was small fork in the road. I took the right turn, which led us to the mouth of the neighborhood, where beyond the gates proud mansions stood. Teddy was alert, glancing out of the front windshield and passenger-side window. "You don't need to be overly nervous," I said, trying to soothe his apprehensive state, "Everything will go over just fine. You'll survive, I'm sure." He threw a look at me, one that I couldn't be sure of what to consider it.

He was thinking for a moment, before asking, "The questions, during this interrogation, they won't be…personal, will they?"

I turned the wheel so that it steered the car towards the gates of my parents' mansion. "They shouldn't get personal in the way that they want to know your favorite color or anything. They'll probably ask, though, where you're from, parents...things of that nature. Probably your intentions since you've joined our side." He nodded before turning to stare out ahead, looking at the mansion that sat safely behind the tall fencing.

I stopped an inch from the gate, shifting it into park and allowing it to idly quietly. "I'll be right back," I said swiftly. I teleported and felt the usual sensation, which almost felt comforting. I reappeared in the family living room. I looked around.

"Mother? Father?" I called out with formality. Gracefully they paced into the room, my mother loyally at my father's side.

"Oh, William, my baby! I was so afraid!" My mother took me into her pale, fragile-looking-but-strong arms, hugging me tenderly. She kissed my forehead lovingly. "We were so worried!" She was so intent on my well being it seemed that she hadn't picked up on Teddy's scent.

I stepped out of her embrace, "I need for you to call a meeting for the entire seethe; especially the council. We're all in danger."

"Danger?" My father's voice was calm, but it hinted a degree of anger. He did everything in his power to protect the seethe—from enemies in our "realm"—from exposure.

"Yes, danger, from werewolves," I blurted, trying to rush. "I brought home a witness, someone who can explain more to you—who knows more than I. You just have to trust us. He's prepared to take a truth spell and undergo interrogation." My parents considered the urgency and pleading in my voice.

"Bring your guest in, William," my father said, gently-but-commanding, "I think it would be better to get everyone over sooner."

"You just have to, well, swear you will not harm him." I warned, staring into their eyes.

"I give you my word." My father's tone was gentle still, which meant he was being serious and open to anything due to the circumstances. I disappeared from the room while they ran off to call the entire coven.

In the car, Teddy sat in the same place I had left him, patiently awaiting my return. The gates to the manor opened and I sped up the cobblestone driveway, while the gates closed soundlessly behind. I turned quickly and precisely into the garage. After I shifted into park, I sighed and leaned back against the leather seat. Teddy seemed to notice my sudden tension. I was seriously beginning to consider this whole ordeal my fault. I had messed in something I had the power to avoid—but I couldn't have. Temptation had seduced me all too easily, and I gave in without a fight. The muscles in my body tensed, making me stiff and unable to take a deep breath. If only I had walked away from Teddy from the moment I had seen him, I would not have dragged the vampires into this. The shape-shifters wouldn't have tried to bring us into this. I sighed again, my mental battle continuing on.

Teddy reached over across the middle console and grasped my hand, his bigger one enveloping mine in a gentle embrace. His warmth made my heart literally flutter and speed up—out of shock and relief. I was going to pull away, but my body just wouldn't let me. He had also ensnared my senses with one of his reassuring smiles, attempting to wordlessly tell me it'd all be all right. I couldn't stand it, I felt so…vulnerable—especially with him playing the caring stranger whom I somehow loved. Too many emotions were trying to take a crack at my heart.

"We better get inside," I suggested, slowly removing my hand, despite the enjoyable warmth he provided. He seemed okay with letting go, and together we hopped out of the blue sports car and walked up the stairs through the door.

"Remember," I whispered to him, "Don't be afraid." His nod told me that he could hold up a tough façade, while being surrounded by a coven of vampires who could very well kill him. Somehow his tough and confident attitude seemed brave, and for that I admired him. I knew I would too easily show fear if I was in his place. We entered the living room after passing through the refurbished kitchen—mere props.

"We're here." I called out again. From the level above my parents descended down the grand staircase, but hesitated on the last step. The halted abruptly, cautiously, peering at Teddy with curious eyes. "Yes, I know that you smell shape-shifter. This is Teddy Altman, my shape-shifter next-door neighbor. He's my witness—he saved me. When the coven is here, we will be able to explain that further." I searched their eyes, looking for some sign of approval that I hadn't offended or disobeyed them. My father was mulling things over, as far as I could tell, though I could tell that he wasn't going to fully trust Teddy. My mother shook her mane of brown hair, irritated at the smell of Teddy. She didn't show any anger nor did she make any signs that would have led me to believe that she wanted to attack our guest.

Finally my father stepped off the last stair, first, striding over to where we stood. In a human-like gesture, he held out a powerful arm, waiting for a handshake. Teddy threw the briefest glance my way and I smiled towards him—hesitant. Teddy took my father's hand and shook it. My father lingered behind my father, slightly shy for being her normal self.

"When the council arrives we shall undergo our interrogation," my father frowned. "This danger, these werewolves, must be eliminated."

"That's why Teddy is trying to help." I said. My father's eyes scanned over Teddy again briefly, in another assessment, his forehead creasing. Finally, with an agitated huff he stalked off, my mother right on his heel. Teddy watched them go, probably entranced by their grace. I turned to him, "That went okay. They're just being—"

"Cautious, I know, I would be too." Teddy stated, glancing around the living room.

"Would you like a tour of the house?" Teddy answered with a slight nod, out of courtesy I supposed, but what else were we to do before seethe members started popping in?

We walked at a comfortable pace, but still too slow for my liking. Teddy commented upon the lounge, the library, and a few other rooms he found interesting with nice compliments. My parents would have been happy to hear them. The tour hadn't taken as long as I had thought it would.

"And finally," I pushed open my bedroom door, "my personal sanctuary." Teddy smiled at me, but I noticed his facial expression change quickly. My blue eyes left his face, which gleamed with pearly white teeth, only to turn around and feel my canines grow reflexively.

"What are you doing in my bedroom?" I hissed, my fangs glistening. Drake was lounging on my bed, only half clothed. His ego was filling my room as he looked at me arrogantly. He was sprawled all over my sheets, looking like a male model at a photo shoot for some cologne. He smirked at us, paralyzed in the doorway. I would've taken time to stare at his well-developed athletes build but I was far too angry.

"I thought we might have some alone time before the meeting," he replied. My eyes rolled and I let out a breath of air.

"Teddy, this is Drake. He's my obnoxious ex-best friend," I grimaced while I glared hard and cold at the brunette vampire on my bed. Drake turned and pushed his face into my pillow, inhaling deeply.

"Did I ever tell you, Billy, that you have the nicest smell on Earth? It's even more enticing than your shape-shifter friend's scent. It's absolutely delicious. I wonder what you'd taste like." He sighed and relaxed again, sprawling out. Teddy looked uncomfortable for the both of us, but my anger persisted.

"Leave now, before I make you." The command made Drake shrug.

"I like a good challenge," his grin told me that I wasn't going to win. From beside me Teddy growled, a deep menacing growl, and took a step forward. Drake's perfect eyebrows rose. His sly smile deepened and returned to his Adonis face. His chiseled features took on a devious expression, "Ah, so beauty did tame the beast. Is he your new pet?"

"No!" I growled angrily , "Now get the _hell_ out of _my_ bedroom!" I had had enough of his bullshit.

His expression dropped, suddenly looking like he was apologizing, and Drake disappeared in a hazy puff of smoke. I closed my eyes, "I'm sorry about h_im._ He's a real asshole sometimes and he doesn't know when to call it quits. Someone just needs to—" my sentence fell short when Teddy pressed a finger to my lips. Inside my mouth my fangs had returned to their original size—now only human-sized canine teeth.

"Thanks," I breathed softly. Teddy pulled me into a hug. My eyebrows rose in shock and a small gasp popped out of my mouth. His warm arms tightened around my waist. I looked up at him, only having to glance up an inch or two. His baby blue eyes were soft, holding back some emotion. I sniffed the air once, trying to use the common vampire ability to tell what someone was feeling. Teddy was sick with anxiety.

I melted against him, suddenly feeling the urge to calm him, to show him that I cared about how he felt. I reached up to push back his hair, running my fingers through his blonde locks of messy hair, calmly trying to soothe him. His fear went down slightly, but it seemed enough to calm him.

"What's bothering you?" I inquired, proving for answers.

"Treason," he replied softly. I looked at him, his tone was saddened. "I've betrayed my people to save you—on the whim I might…love…you. I'm a wanted man now. I'm just, nervous, having to duck around humans, my old friends, werewolves, and potentially vampires. Maybe I was due for this, like I des—"

"You don't deserve it!" I said, a slight snap in my voice. "You did the right thing by saving me. I know that most people would say that, but I really believe that you were supposed to. I'm forever grateful. I promise to…stay with you. For everything that will be in the near future and I'll remain by your side for the future too." Teddy looked at me. This complete stranger, my new shape-shifter next-door neighbor, whom I had only known for but a week, was in love with me, and I him.

My hands rest on his shoulders, in a clinging way, my forearms leaning against his Hercules chest.

"William! The council is beginning to arrive!" My father yelled. He hadn't even had to fully shout for me to hear it.

My arms fell to my side. The power that emanated from the council pulsed with each additional member that arrived. The power rapidly wafted throughout the house. Teddy swiftly locked his lips with mine while I was distracted, kissing me gently. Warmth flowed through my body, urging me on. I kissed back, just as nicely and tenderly as he did. I wasn't too sure if I was doing it right. Finally I pushed away and looked at Teddy to see him grinning happily. "My first kiss," I said breathlessly, my face turning red.

"That was great," he stated. Then there wasn't much time for anything, because we had an interrogation to attend downstairs.

The coven of civilized vampires was gathered in the living room, which had been cleared of all its furniture, in order to make room for rows of metal folding chairs. In the front of the room, the council sat behind a table that had been moved to form a desk—like in a human court—and from behind they sat majestically, looking aged and powerful. In front of them was the lone interrogation chair, forged from silver and antique-looking. It was an elegant chair, with intricate vines carved into the back that ran along the legs and armrests. Facing the back of the chair was the audience members' chairs, where twenty or so statue-like vampires sat, motionless and waiting. Teddy walked behind me as I danced in lithely, striding forward towards the front of the room. I heard some low hissing and hoped Teddy wouldn't show any fear.

"Teddy, would you please have a seat?" I asked gently, motioning towards the vampire-carved chair. He sat down, not bothering to openly express his discomfort among the crowd. A sticky, black goop splattered out of the arms of the chairs, like it was alive, and engulfed Teddy's wrists. He showed no surprise when black goop seeped from the legs of the chair and wrapped around his ankles. The seethe members looked disappointed, some of the hopeful of a slight scare, like a shudder or maybe a yelp. Teddy was better than that.

"Now that the shape-shifter witness is sufficiently bound," my father spoke calmly, without putting too much power into his voice, "we may begin the interrogation." My father's eyes and hands glowed, he said a few words, and a magical essence dived into Teddy. The truth spell was lodged in Teddy. I waited anxiously, leaving Teddy's side to lean against the back wall to restrain myself.

"What is your name, shape-shifter?"

"Teddy Altman," he responded calmly.

"Where are you from and what are you doing here?" The elder vampire, the blonde haired woman, asked. My dad and the council members would take turns during the interrogations. In the corner, a blonde, female vampire scribbled notes in an elegant script.

"I came from my home in Pennsylvania. I came here on a job. I was asked to investigate some sudden deaths." Teddy's voice was strong.

"What is your occupation?" The hundreds-of-years-old male vampire asked. Peeking at Teddy with curiosity he added, "What deaths have occurred?"

"I was working with a human police force as a detective. My abilities allowed me the skills I needed to find, kill, or capture target criminals. I had been summoned here in order to oversee the vicious slaughtering of some shape-shifters."

"Could you please tell us, then, who the murderers, or presumed murders, are?" My father's voice was sickeningly polite, but I knew he was just dying to unleash a mouthful of whatever he could to make Teddy feel unwelcome.

"Werewolves," Teddy responded, turning his head uncomfortably, while a few vampires shifted in the same manner. "It's thought that they had begun to hunt my people—for no apparent reason. Only a night ago Billy, Kate, and myself were attacked by a group of werewolves that Billy could not identify. They were rogues, we assume." The whole room tensed up and panic emitted from the crowd. We were a big coven, but an army of new werewolves is a force to be reckoned with.

My father stared at me hard and I got the message: I was going to be reprimanded for keeping this information from him. This entire week had been hell, and I was making my parents worry beyond all belief.

The interrogation continued on. Teddy continued on to explain the whole story and revealed the shape-shifters' plot. The seethe seemed on edge, but a few of the younger males seemed excited, a certain glow in their eyes. Eli's ebony orbs showed a fierce anger, which said that he longed to kill any rogue wolf or shape-shifter. Kate sat beside him, her eyes not as intense, but itching for a good hunt. After the interrogation was finished, the council having enough information, my father gave a speech about safety. There were murmurs of displeasure and rage, but soon the coven started teleporting out.

The council members had taken refuge in my father's secret boardroom, discussing plans of action given the new information. I released Teddy of the truth spell, having learned the removal spell, my own dazzling blue sphere of energy pull out my father's own spell. He stood up and checked his wrists and shook out his legs. Kate and Eli were whispering low, too fast for Teddy's human ears to pick up on, but if he had morphed them I'm sure he would have heard. I threw a glance at Kate, who put up a hand to halt Eli, and smiled. She tugged Eli over to where Teddy and I stood.

Eli's impassive ebony eyes stared at Teddy, unusually emotionless and hardened. When Kate and I cornered Eli alone and we were hanging out, Eli was just the same as any other twenty-three year-old. Well, vampiric, twenty-eight year-old, now that it had been five years since his change. Kate looked devious, so I asked in a tone that sounded too much like my mother's, "What are _you_ up to?" Kate simply smiled her pearly whites at us, grinning widely.

"We're on patrol tonight." She replied, her grin still plastered on her beautiful face. I glanced to Eli, who looked un-amused. Kate sensed his displeasure and tossed her mane of raven tendrils as she let out a musical laugh. "You'll be with us Eli. If you're lucky, I'll let you protect me."

Eli's lips attempted to tug upward, I could tell, but his statue façade would not give in. His deep voice grumbled, "I'd rather take the guys with me." He turned to her, taking a hold of her hands in his, intertwining their fingers, "You know how much you mean to me. I'd rather you stay inside until we've gotten everything under control." He was serious, but Kate burst into giggles. He frowned deeply and his forehead creased with worry.

She sighed lightly, "Eli, you can't protect me everyday of your life. I'm pretty sturdy and durable. Let me have some fun with this. It's not every day I get to hunt big game."

Teddy and I continued to watch their proclamations of love and stubbornness. Eli pulled up his sleeve as his watch alarm went off. "We're on call," he huffed. "Get changed quickly."

I warped Teddy upstairs into my bedroom, letting him sit on my bed while I rummaged through my closet. From a hanger I pulled off my patrol uniform. Not everyone wore them, but Eli, Kate, and I liked to. Kate liked them for fashion reasons.

"What are you doing?" Teddy curiously inquired from behind me. I could sense his eyes studying me.

"I'm getting out my uniform; as well as yours." I took out some old clothes and placed them on the floor. "I wish Teddy had a uniform…" I repeated the phrase five times until the clothes all swirled around in a tornado. When the spell finished, a pair of black pants, a black vest, and pair of black gloves remained. I threw them to him. "These will have the basics…bullet proof—God forbid—fire proof, mostly shred proof."

I trailed off and then, in hyper speed so that Teddy wouldn't see me, I changed. Teddy stared at me, looking awed at my sudden burst of speed. I closed my eyes and told him to change quickly. When he finished, I turned around. Damn, I was good. The vest hugged his defined pectoral muscles and clung to abdomen, which made me curious as to what lay beneath the fabric. His muscled arms were in plain sight, looking bulky and strong. His pants were slightly baggy, but we didn't have time to play with alterations.

I teleported us to the front lawn. Eli and Kate stood waiting, remaining silent even as we appeared. I glanced to my left. Eli's uniform was like mine, a spandex body suit like a superhero's. The top of the uniform had red on his torso, in the shape of a shield. He looked utterly terrifying, the black spandex hiding his body in the darkness of the night, in my opinion. Kate, quiver and silver bow slung around her back, was wearing a purple tank top, skirt outfit. How she'd managed to fight in it, I'd never know. The skirt wasn't long, nor did it constrict her legs, due in large part to the long slit across it. It still seemed like the inappropriate clothes to train in. Leave it to Kate to be fierce and fashionable.

Kate stared at us, probably mulling things over about Teddy. "Tonight," Eli's tone was lighter now, but still commanding, "we'll be tracking along the river."

Kate clapped with excitement, "My favorite trail ever." She discarded her shoes, which earned her a strange look from Teddy.

"You'll see," I muttered, watching Kate excitement.

The river that ran through the country side was approximately a hundred yards wide and stretched several miles long. I watched below me, where I saw teddy jogging to keep up with Eli, who was not going full speed. During our patrols, slower was better. A laugh pierced the air and below I knew Kate was enjoying herself. She danced upon the shimmering water, twirling and looking dancer-like as she ran along. I rolled my eyes. Kate could walk on water, in a special way our kind couldn't. Hypothetically, we could, but we would need to run and keep running. Kate could float atop the water like she would stand on a sidewalk.

"How are you doing down there?" I called, while swiveling my head to look for danger.

"It's just lovely down here. The water is just cold enough to feel refreshing!" Kate called back happily, running and leaping, jumping over five feet in the air before landing lightly on the rippling surface.

Eli halted, and Teddy too. "I smell something," Eli said, suddenly alert, slightly startled. Kate rushed off the water and towards the men waiting a few yards away from the shore. I came to a stop in the air, my cape swirling around me loftily in the wind. I smelled it too, but I couldn't tell how far away it was coming from. I descended from the air quickly, dropping down next to the other vampires and shape-shifter.

"If you want, I could run ahead…" Kate suggested, her voice brave. Eli hesitated for a moment, before he gave an affirmative nod, giving his loved one permission. Kate sprinted off. We waited; the three of us apprehensive, but Eli's emotions the strongest. Kate came sprinting back, her face laced with shock. I smelt them before I saw or heard them; even before Kate uttered a word. They were the ones from the park.

"From the left!" Kate screamed, extending her syllables in the word left. As she skid along the waters surface, she released off two volleys of triple knocked arrows in a split second. With fraction of a second reaction time, Teddy, Eli, and I all shifted separate ways. My mind was in panic mode so I threw a hand, dazzling in blue energy, after the arrows. A freezing spell dispelled and flew fast, catching the speeding arrows and two werewolves mid-bound.

Eli's eyes shot open, Teddy's mouth was agape, and Kate let out an audible gasp. The werewolves' eyes followed us as we examined them. They were true terrors. I came to stand in front of their faces. I waved a glowing hand, unfreezing their heads. The midnight wolf roared, snapping around, teeth gnashing. The blonde wolf simply stared, eyes burning intensely.

"Can you understand me?" I asked. The raven furred wolf growled, "Nod once if you do. I'd rather spare your lives." My tone was flat and completely serious.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Eli hissed furiously, his brows hardening and his jaw clenching. He gawked.

The werewolves both nodded once. "I'm compromising," I stated matter-of-factly, "Now, I need you to revert back to human form in order to speak to you in a civilized manner. No tricks or sudden backstabs. I just need some answers. Nod once if you will comply." The black monster looked to the sand-colored one, who nodded in confirmation.

The wolves, though suspended in midair, began to quiver and tremble as they focused into their transformation. The male, who was once the raven colored wolf, became a beautiful man. His facial features were sharp and well defined. His raven hair was tousled and dipped around his head in an uncoordinated manner. The sandy wolf became a girl who looked to be about my age. Her long blonde hair fell around past her shoulders, straighter than a ruler. Her blue eyes blazed with intensity. I let the freezing spell go, and they fell, but they landed in crouches on the ground before straightening to stand up tall. Teddy and Eli shifted uncomfortably and Kate took refuge on the water again, watching intently.

"What are your names?" I asked, starting out with easy questions; get to know your enemies question.

"I'm Cassie," The blonde girl said and then jabbed a thumb at the male, "that's my fiancée Kang."

"Do you live in the clan in which the vampires made a pact with? The non-violence, peace pact?" I waited while my friends waited impatiently.

"You are of Kaplan's coven?" Cassie asked, shifting to putting her hands on her hips.

"I am Billy Kaplan, son of the coven leader."

"Well then, Billy Kaplan, what are your questions." Cassie seemed compliant, but I could sense distrust from Kang.

"What can you tell us about the attacks on shape-shifters? The ones that have occurred within the past three weeks." I was aware of their distrust, so I shifted myself to cautious, because I hadn't made them promise no backstabs. Though I'm sure they were young werewolves, because I had taken them down on my own. With a shape-shifter and two vampires for backup, they'd be done too easily.

"I can tell you—she was wary—that our clan has done no crime. The treaty has remained intact and I can assure you that we're doing everything we can to find the criminals."

"So we're just looking for rogues."

"Yes. We were just scouting for any trails that they might leave. Our clan has sent out three search parties," Kang finally added in.

"We took down three rogues the other night. Is there a chance that was all?" I asked, slightly nervous for the answer.

"No," Kang said, "We've identified ten different scents. We lose their trail though, it's like they keep disappearing."

"We've figured finding them at night is easier, since trails are heavier and more profound after the change," Cassie noted.

"What are the vampires doing out anyway? Shouldn't you be hiding too?" Kang wondered aloud.

I snorted, "No. We're going to eliminate any threats that would endanger our seethe."

Cassie tossed her hair and spoke up, before even consulting Kang, "Perhaps an alliance would be beneficial, for your people and ours." I'm pretty sure the legal eyeball size was broken as everyone gaped in shock at the girl. She was smiling in an earnest way. I looked back towards Teddy, Eli, and Kate who had finally come to stand behind Eli.

"You won't rip our throats out?"

"If you don't suck us dry of blood."

"Can you trust us?

"Can you trust us?" Cassie and I exchanged bright smiles, which seemed to glow under the moons pale aura. We shook hands, and there was vigor and strength in her grip. It seemed like my world was becoming one giant ball of contradictions and confusions. Love at first sight, loving the enemy, allying with another enemy, and it seemed like everything was just meant to happen like that. I felt like I was somehow going to help save the vampire community; possibly everyone else at the rate in which we worked.

The wolves decided to reveal that only a few weeks ago a male member of their clan had be ejected due to inappropriate behavior and the alpha could not take a misbehaving wolf under his wing. The clan assumed the creation of new rogues was an attempt at havoc; at revenge. With the wolves on our side, our duties would be simplified.

Eli's eyes were hard again. "We need to search."

**Please review! I really appreciate words of encouragement and they make me want to continue on at faster paces. So help me along and send a review!**


	7. Leads

Now that our team was six people big, we decided to loosen up our formation as we roamed the landscape along the river

**Here's the latest chapter…not much to say other than the sequel is now in the planning stages. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel or the Young Avengers.**

**Chapter 7; Leads**

Now that our team was six people big, we decided to loosen up our formation as we roamed the landscape along the river. Kate was still trying to be the ballerina that she never was as a child, as she twirled and spun atop the glittering water. The moon was still high up in the school, only a crescent shape behind a few hazy gray clouds. The werewolves didn't mind our company either, as I listened in on Cassie and Eli discussing ambush tactics. I was marveling at how easily this friendship had been formed. I was sure that Eli was having his doubts about how much trust he could put into them, but I assumed it was enough to survive the war because of the truce.

Teddy was jogging along with the pack below and I suddenly felt lonely up in the air. Grinning to myself, I dived downward in a spiral, cutting through the chilly night air. As I neared Teddy, I put my arms out, and then grabbed him around the waist. Now, I might have been smaller, but let's not forget the immense strength vampires have. Teddy seemed shocked by this too, but I don't think I had told him everything about being a vampire. At first he gasped and kicked for a moment, but then he settled down. Slowly I lowered him so that we were holding hands as I flew. Down below Kate looked up at us and smiled, then flitted around making ripples on the water. Eli looked up as well, and I couldn't read his expression.

Almost like an older brother, rather than my father's employee, he looked after me like he would a younger brother. He'd been a true vampire longer than I, but even when I wasn't a vampire, he was always keeping an eye out. I think he doubted Teddy's intentions towards me, or doubted that our relationship would make liftoff. After our kiss in my bedroom earlier this evening, I had no doubts that we'd be together. It was just right. Love at first sight could not be truer, but this love would be confined by the seethe and my family. I was truly nervous to bring it up to my own parents. My mother was an understanding woman, and my dad an exceptional man, but could they ever accept my habits of love? I highly doubted so.

Below me Teddy looked up, his sandy hair tossing in the wind, smiling at me.

"It's beautiful up here," he noted, the smile still on his face as he talked.

"I find flying to be a very relaxing way of transportation." He turned his head back to look down toward the ground below, using his powerful vision to search over the land. My eyes too went back to scanning the foliage, the river, and whatever else entered my line of vision.

Down below Eli had finished talking to Cassie and started up conversation with Kang. Cassie I noticed was no longer running in human form, but rather as her gigantic werewolf self. The sandy wolf made no noise as it ran, despite the sheer size of her enormous feet. Her tongue flopped to the side at regular intervals and I suppressed laughter.

After the trek to the end of the river, which took us an hour or intense searching, we turned back around to return home.

"Anyone want to stop running?" I asked from above, "I can carry everyone with my magic." Cassie, while mid-bound, reverted from wolf to girl and the transition was flawless as she continued in stride. I swooped down and stopped, setting Teddy down too. I created a telekinetic disc with my magic, which was easier than any other spell—because telekinesis magic was the easiest to master—and rose with a full load.

Cassie and Kang sat on the edge of the disc, unafraid of falling off, snuggling with one another while Kate stood wrapped in Eli's arms. I stood in the front of the magic, controlling it by turning my hands in whichever direction we needed to go in. Teddy stood just behind me, restraining his urge to make contact with me. I could smell his desire, and something I didn't expect to smell—love. I was sure I wasn't the only one who could smell it, so I thought maybe Kate and Eli's opinions would reshape after this. I didn't know if werewolves could smell emotions in human form, but I guessed it would be better to have them find out later when it was more obvious. Besides, Teddy and I weren't an item—just yet.

My inner desires were pressing upon me and I felt trapped in a state of total confusion. I had fallen in love, indefinitely, with a _man_, more importantly _shape-shifter_, that I had only known a few days. I felt like kicking myself. How could I possibly like him? I hardly knew him! There was that two hour question and answer thing that he suggested, which made me feel connected, but I felt my feelings to be completely illogical. The magical disc dropped a few feet in altitude while I mentally babbled on, and I had unnerved my passengers as they gasped and Kate screamed. I couldn't help but grin at Kate, who rarely screamed at anything. She had been a vampire since forever, since she was born a natural one; fear was something she knew nothing of.

The trip using magic took half the time, but still allowed our investigation to continue from the air. We saw no movement, no sudden flashes of anything, just trees and other nature. If I was a little stronger, I could have magicked any trails and made them highlight in a shining blue, but I wasn't that strong. I probably should've been practicing magic longer, but living in the human world allowed me no time.

"Where do we go to drop you off?" I asked Cassie and Kang. They gave me their directions, which led us to a nice condo a little ways outside of the city.

"If you have a cell phone number, we could exchange, incase we find any new leads." Cassie suggested, running into her house and coming back out with a shiny silver flip phone. Kate rambled off my number and her number by heart and Cassie got them into her contacts.

We bid the two wolves a good bye as they turned and entered their home. I turned on my friends, smiling, "I can do some good in this world. All you need is just a little talking and you'll have what you want." I felt like my words had a double meaning, referring to the new alliance and towards Teddy.

Kate smiled at me before saying, "You did well tonight Billy. You might just be able to turn this whole thing around."

"Yeah, Billy, thanks to you we'll have the help we need to find the enemy. I'm sorry I was a little edgy earlier." Eli admitted, but I could sense the sincerity in his voice, and in his obsidian eyes. My lips twisted to the side, acting thoughtful, but he smiled as he knew what was coming.

"I think I can forgive you this one time." I noted, also smiling wide.

"Okay," Kate pressed, "time to get going."

"Going where?" Eli asked.

"Home, I'm honestly tired," she grumbled crankily, tossing her raven locks restlessly.

"Aw, my little river runner doesn't want to run anymore?" Eli poked, tickling the nerves Kate wanted untouched tonight.

"Wait until we get home, you're sleeping on the couch," she hissed in warning. Not even married and they fought like an old couple. Teddy had been overly quiet the whole trip back, and I assumed shape-shifters needed sleep like normal people. I turned to Teddy, asking if he was okay. He responded a little tired, so I assumed that like Kate, he had just had a long day.

I enveloped our assembly in an azure aura again and we took off into the air, only a five minute flight from Kate and Eli's penthouse. When we reached the roof of their building, Kate and I exchanged a hug and kiss in good-bye and she vanished after warping into her home. Eli shook my hand, shook Teddy's hand, and followed his fiancée into their abode.

Teddy sat quietly on the blazing platform, waiting to leave. I hopped onto the magical disc and I levitated us a little east, where our two town houses would come into view only minutes later. We touched down, after a quick check, in front of our houses this time.

"Well," I started, "this is our stop." I didn't know what else to say. I felt like some stupid school girl, creating an awkward moment by stating the freaking obvious. Well done Billy, you efficiently shut Teddy Altman up forever because you are so incompetent.

"Then I guess I'll head into my house. Good night Billy." Teddy took his palm and placed it against my left cheek, making me sigh at the contact. My heart, which was suddenly more human-like, began to beat faster. What an effect this man had on me. Teddy smiled and dipped in, both of our eye lids closing. His lips were on mine, gently, like the kiss we shared earlier in the day. Teddy suddenly pulled back and I whimpered, a small noise letting him know I was already missing his presence. I deserved to visit Hell, if it existed.

Teddy turned on his heel and was starting to walk away. I stepped forward quickly and snatched his larger hand in mine. He turned around to face me, and in a small voice I squeaked, "Stay with me, tonight, please." I couldn't decipher his look quite right, whether it was shock or a pronounced pleasance. I was starting to fear that he would be all too good at hiding his true emotions.

I tugged Teddy up my stairs and teleported us to the inside of my house, where we stood in the living room. Before we could separate hands, I warped us to the bedroom—no naughty thoughts needed, thank you—and then he gasped.

"Um, Billy, this is your bedroom. That's your bed," he seemed scared—even horrified.

"Thank you, can you give me a tour of the rest of the house?" I asked sarcastically. Then all too serious I said, "You were in my bed, grasping me this morning, without permission. Now that you have my permission you're going to back down?"

Teddy was staring at me blankly, but then broke out into the sexiest smile I think I've ever seen in my life. He swaggered towards me, looking completely macho, which made me resist the urge to roll my eyes and laugh. I snickered and his eyes snapped to my face, all the while emitting a low growl. My heart dropped and I panicked suddenly. Had he tricked me? Teddy lunged forward and grabbed me in a too-tight embrace, and rolled us through midair onto the bed. He growled, playfully now, as he pinned me under him. His nose traced my uniform as he made his way up to my throat.

He hummed with an "mmm", pausing over the exposed flesh of my neck. "I wonder what vampire tastes like." He kissed the hollow, just above the hem of my uniform collar. I wriggled under his grasp, trying to get him off; we couldn't take this too far. I laughed hesitantly, before squeaking, "Off please." He sighed and rolled off me.

"Get changed before you get my bed dirty," I huffed, shuffling to my closet. I threw him a pair of nylon sweats, which he accepted gratefully. He slipped out of his costume naturally, as if I wasn't there, letting his clothes drop so that he was standing in his boxers. I resisted the urge to peek back, still rummaging through my closet. I picked out something comfortable and flashed into it with inhuman speed.

"Well that was no show," Teddy grumbled from across the room.

I frowned, "Teddy, we haven't known each other that long. What makes you so sure I'd want to strip for you?" He shrugged.

"You've got me in your bed," he noted casually. I resisted another frown. This was all based off of our intuitions that we would somehow love one another. I certainly didn't want to rush through this. Normal people just dated first and then shared a bed after sharing an apartment after so much time. Me? No way. Of course I went around, hanging out with werewolves, loving shape-shifters, who both coincidentally are on the no-no list of vampires. So naturally, of course, it would be the biggest upset if I didn't automatically jump into the bed with my first…I didn't even know what Teddy officially was.

Teddy was sliding under the sheets, letting the comforter hike up under his bare shoulders. He folded his arms across his stomach and hummed. I was now hesitant. Maybe I should send him to his own home, he had tried going there automatically when we arrived, so I was sure he wouldn't have a problem. He looked awfully snuggly under the blanket, which overruled my whole train of thought. I sighed, defeated by a combination of things, and grabbed the edge of the covers.

"The lights?" Teddy noted, as the room was still fully lit.

I blinked my eyes, signaling my magic to turn off the lights. The light switch snapped down and the lighting was gone. I slowly slid under the covers. I had just gotten under the thick blanket when Teddy's iron arm stretched across the distance and grabbed me around the waist. His position switched from on his back, to curling around me in the most intimate of ways—though I couldn't say that I minded. Teddy gripped my waist tighter when I moved and he murmured into my ear, "I'll never let you go."

I turned in his grasp, facing him, our faces extremely close. "Why is that? Why is this? How is this so…easy?"

I could see his facial features clear in the dark, but I could not see what emotion his eyes would display. He brought a hand to my face, his fingers gently tracing my jaw line. "Does it scare you? Are you afraid of love coming so easily; so abruptly?"

I bit my lip for a moment. Yes, it did scare me. I wasn't sure why, but I felt that it had to do with the fact that Teddy was still a breakable. He wasn't immortal like I was. As well as the fact that I was afraid that it wouldn't last. That some driving force would separate us and I'd feel empty; alone. I didn't know if love could even happen this fast. How did I know that he wouldn't kill me or something? Either of us could get hurt in this relationship.

I placed my hand on top of his and muttered, "I'm just afraid."

He chuckled lightly and placed a kiss on my forehead, "You don't need to be. Everything is just fine and everything will be fine. We've been brought together for a reason. We'll see this through." He kissed me tenderly, our lips moving together softly. I laced my hands through his hair, weaving blonde locks between my fingers. His strong hands gripped my hip bones, his arms pulling me close. I sighed, enjoying the feeling so much. I was flush against him, ravaged, but not needing to breathe. I pushed back, keeping my hands against his chest.

"Alright, bed time," I murmured quickly, smiling all the same. He kissed me a final time before allowing me to flop on my side while he held on from behind. He rested his head just behind my shoulder, breathing in deeply. Soon we were asleep, entangled in one another.

The morning started only but hours later, Teddy sleeping heavily while I started. My eyes were stronger this morning, opening in one quick motion to allow the light in. I stayed still, listening to Teddy breath from behind. His warm hands burned my cool flesh under my tee-shirt. He slowly shifted, closing the small gap between us that had formed overnight. I smiled to myself and allowed him to relax. I carefully, as carefully as I could, considering the close proximity, shifted to face him. His warm breath was on my cheek. It smelled nice—and fresh—like he had brushed his teeth only a moment ago. I placed a cold hand on his bare shoulder and slowly he forced his eyelids to reveal his baby blue eyes. He saw me, still with him, and a smile stretched across his face. I was smiling back.

"Good morning," he said in a whisper so low it seemed like he hadn't said anything.

"Good morning," I replied in a whisper as low as his.

"How did you sleep? Do I snore?"

"It was very comfortable…and safe." He smiled at that and pulled up face to face, mere centimeters apart, "I like feeling safe around you." He kissed me gently, out of what I assumed was a gesture of delight. When he pulled away, his morning happiness shifted slightly, bearing a firmer tone.

"What's on today's agenda? Are we going hunting?" I clicked my tongue once in thought.

"We're going to have to call the wolves and ask them to meet up with us, but first, we need to go to work." I grimaced at the thought of leaving Teddy's side. Instead of responding, he kissed me once, very quickly. I was about to respond, when he attacked my jaw line with more light, tentative kisses. There was something stuck in my throat and it kept me from talking. Teddy shifted slightly, rolling to hold himself over me halfway, our chests touching. He continued his raid of my personal space and body.

"Mmm…Teddy, I think that—whimper—I think it's time we get out of bed, getting to work means to our respective jobs." My voice was weak, hinting defeat, and a slight wish that we could remain like this. However, fate had it in for the magical community, so there was no time to play good-morning-sunshine.

Teddy frowned, so I asked, "What is it that's bothering you?"

"Do you have to show off your body to the world?" His tone was something I had never heard. Was Teddy…well, being protective, or jealous? I broke out into a giant grin.

"It's only one naked photograph Ted; I'll live," my casualness prodded at Teddy's emotions, like a hot cattle prod to a steer, testing. Teddy's face fell and a spark glinted in his eyes.

"Mine," he huffed suddenly, enveloping me in his arms. I laughed out loud as he crushed me against the mattress.

"Oh, I'm now the property of Mr. Teddy Altman now? I hardly think my coven would like that." My words slipped and the thought slapped Teddy across the face. He recoiled, unraveling his arms from around my lumbar and sat up on the bed.

I touched his shoulder gently, a little hesitant, I mustered up, "Teddy, I'm sorry. I was only joking around—I hadn't meant to upset you with that." I bit my lip, awaiting the blonde man's reply. He sat thinking for a moment.

"It's just that you're right Billy. You're coven and just about everyone else would completely deject me…us. We wouldn't be able to exist together. Not when there's this much tension between peoples of other races. Not to mention the fact that your coven would shred me to pieces." My heart plummeted and I was afraid he was going to end us, just like that. I jumped onto him, not knowing whether the impact would bruise him or myself, and I clutched him around the midsection tightly.

"I don't care what they say Teddy! I really don't care!" I was frantic and most likely overreacting. Teddy must've thought I was crazy, but this was the first and probably only love I'd ever have in my life. "Please, forget what I said! I will find a way to tell it to my parents and then they can talk it over with the seethe. I will do whatever possible to stay with you."

In his strong arms he rolled me from around his back into his lap, where he laid me down and cradled me.

"Billy Kaplan, don't worry yourself so much," he said, now smiling. I started to cry, soft glistening tears rolling down my tan cheeks. He looked at me, his eyebrows pulling together in worry and concern. "Shh—shh. It's alright, everything will be fine, Billy. We're going to make it through this. I'm sorry I made it sound so bad—I just worry what everyone else will think." He pulled me closer to his chest and placed a kiss on my forehead.

I leaned up and kissed him full on the lips, despite my wrecked emotional state. "Let's just go to our works, resume a normal life for half a day, before we go tracking tonight." Teddy simply nodded, squeezed me a final time and then we went our separate ways.

I was leaving the studio after the shoot when my cell phone rang, chiming a nice tune. I picked it up swiftly, "Hello?"

"Billy Kaplan? It's Cassie Lang," the female voice, which was quite a pleasant voice, greeted from the other side of the phone.

"Oh, hi, Cassie! How are you?" I asked happily, making it sound as if we had been old friends.

The girl let out a laugh and I imagined quite vividly the blonde tossing her wavy tresses of gold. "I'm quite well this afternoon. Would you like to meet Kang and I for lunch, we have some new information. I figured you could call your members and your other male friend. We can meet in a public area, if you feel that it would be necessary."

"Anywhere would be fine, actually, since I think we've established a nice…friendship?" I couldn't come up with the correct word that encompassed half-a-friendship-but-not-quite-enemies relationship. I suppose that would have to do.

"We'll meet you at the Italian bistro in an hour. You know the one, right?" she wondered.

"If we can't find it, we'll smell you out," a light, joking tone took over my voice and she giggled.

"We'll see you there," and then she hung up. My fingers flashed around the keypad of my phone and three calls later I was on my way for lunch.

**Please review! They're inspirational and they make me want to continue writing. Next chapter will come up soon!**


	8. Decisions

I waded through a throng of moving bodies in the river of New York's streets

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Avengers or anything Marvel.**

**Chapter 8; Decisions**

I waded through a throng of moving bodies in the river of New York's streets. It was busy at noon, where humans and immortals alike—if you could spot the immortals— gushed from their work offices. The streets were flooded and I found it uncomfortable to walk at a slow pace, because despite having an eternity to live, I was in quite the hurry. The wolves, Cassie and Kang, had new information leading towards the rogue werewolves. I bit back at my anxiousness. I was really looking forward to knowing the den location, in order to eradicate the source of our problems. I was antsy as I walked and fidgeted slightly as I wondered if this was good news or bad news. Had there been more attacks?

The restaurant was another three blocks away and the walking speed limit was practically just less than one mile per hour. I stopped behind a pair of mortals as their flock waited for the sign to change to walk. I decided not to brush past, since no one else was in a hurry today; just my luck. Behind my sporty sunglasses, which kept my cerulean hues from the harsh sunlight streaming down upon the street, I noticed a young couple.

As we walked I honed in on their conversation, as I could not resist as to finding out why this young woman was in such distress. Humans may not be the most hardy creatures or the longest living, but they sure do entertain every once in a while. Their petty everyday problems were found comical to the magical folk.

The blonde woman, I guessed to be in her early twenties, rambled, "You are all dogs, Jon. You are all just sneaky. You play nicely and behave to get your reward, and as soon as your owner turns around you just…ugh! I don't understand how you could betray me like that!" The blonde woman was beautiful, her locks cascading in tendrils down to her shoulder blades. I'm quite sure many of the seethe would want _her_ to be immortal. I continued to listen in on their conversation as we walked.

"Baby, I didn't mean to hurt you, I was at a party…drunk," replied Jon, in the most insincere manner I had ever heard. I was hoping she wouldn't take in any of that bullshit. Yes, I do feel righteous fury sometimes, even if I am not involved.

"So? We had plans, Jon! We were supposed to go out together and then suddenly your brother needs to go to the hospital for a broken arm. Then I find out from a friend that you go to a party and get drunk and…you…" I sincerely hoped she wouldn't cry. Her face, which had been tanned and smooth, was now red and wrinkled. She fixed her composure and continued walking. Jon was attempting to keep up and so was I. We were almost onto the third block at this point.

"I love you, Sam!" said Jon, in the lamest attempt to get her under his reins again.

"No you don't Jon, no you don't," Sam snapped back, "maybe we moved too fast. It's only been what; two months? I thought you might've been the one, in some odd way. However, you've only proved that like the rest of your kind, you cannot control your hormones and inability to resist alcohol and then go and have sex with some other girl! I hope you were protected because I was told that girl had herpes!" Sam flicked her hair and stalked off across the street, leaving Jon on the sidewalk dumbfounded and staring at his crotch.

I couldn't help but smile before leaving the scene and finally arriving at the Italian bistro. I was surprised to be here, as opposed to some meat house, but I supposed werewolves could be human too. I found Kate, in a pair of shorts and a tank top, sitting on a bench outside with her legs crossed, arms splayed across her thighs as she held herself up. Eli, whose eyes seemed like they were constantly impassive, sat beside her like a big marble statue. I guess there wasn't much conversation. I lifted my glasses, to rest them atop my head and let my eyes filter out the sunlight.

"Hey Kate, Eli," I called, announcing my arrival.

"Hey Billy," Kate said as she gracefully got up and hugged me. Eli just gave me a nod and I grinned. _He must think this is some business meeting or something,_ I chided, not wanting to say it out loud in order to avoid his unhappiness.

My cell phone rang its whimsical tune, playing while I attempted to hit the talk button.

"Hello," I greeted casually—I doubted that the studio would call me again so soon.

"Billy, it's Teddy," he said from the other side of the line, but I could've told him who he was—caller I.D. and by his voice. His tone of voice was warm and comforting and I was sure I was going to melt into a puddle. Kate gave me a look and did a ballerina walk back to Eli, who took her hand in his and interlocked their fingers.

"What's up? You're still coming right? You were able to get out of work for a break, yes?" my questions seemed like a collision, backing up into one another, and I wasn't sure what prompted my quickness of tongue.

He laughed from the other side, that gentle, care-free laugh that I had heard only a few times before, but it still made me feel at ease. "Yeah, I was able to get off for two hours, but I need to go back to the station for a few more hours after that. I'm going to be leaving in a minute."

"Oh, then why did you call?" I wondered.

"Does, because I love you, work?" Teddy inquired right back. Only, his words were something he hadn't said directly to me before; we only talked about those words. So of course my undead heart was encapsulated by about, I don't know, three feet of ice which sufficiently stopped my heart from beating. I even stopped breathing. I couldn't even think, as I was standing in front of the bistro, mouth agape, eyes unfocused, and my arm barely trying to keep my cell phone up to my ear.

_Breathe, think, do anything stupid!_ My internal side was quick to make a fool of me, though I couldn't be embarrassed. I watched as a group of people walked by, but I couldn't tell if they were giving "oh my God it's Billy Kaplan" stares, or if they were "oh my, is he all right?" stares. There was a small click and the light went back on in my brain, now registering and comprehending Teddy's words.

I did my nervous laugh, which I didn't usually allow people to hear, unless they wanted to die. Kate and Eli were staring too, in a weird way that I couldn't decipher. I think I may have left Teddy without words for thought when he abruptly called out through the voice piece, "Are you still there? Did I scare you away?"

Scare_ me _away_? _I don't think so. This all but enticed me to run over to that police station and begin something called public indecency. My brain and heart were working in unison again and I stuttered, "Sorry, I just…well, I love you too." The words left my mouth and I just about collapsed. Kate and Eli's eyes popped open and they too stared, surprised. I knew that on the other side of the phone Teddy had that sexy smile on his face and that I would be wrapped up in his arms. We were miles away from one another, but I could wait. I smiled, "Yes—my voice becoming stronger—I love you too, Teddy."

Then there was a camera flash, which temporarily stunned my eyes. _Oh shit._ Paparazzi arrive at the worst of moments; always. I turned around, stunned, flicking my shades over my eyes and whispered to Teddy, "See you soon." I ended the call, but I heard his motorcycle start from the other side. Kate and Eli were up on their feet instantly and I was hoping no one was being exsanguinated today.

"So who's this Teddy," the paparazzi moron asked. "Teddy—that sounds like a guy's name—or maybe it's just a pet name for a girlfriend." The man was chewing at it for a moment and I could tell he was leaning towards the first option, as it would make my story more scandalous and whatever.

"I don't have time for this, I have a meeting," I replied as Cassie and Kang arrived. They smiled and Cassie waved and they entered the restaurant followed by Kate. Eli, my favorite brother, strode over to where the loser and I stood. Eli swiped the camera from the stunned man in the blink of an eye; seriously, the man had time for only one blink and his camera was gone.

"I hope you have insurance and more cameras," Eli dually noted, before raising the camera and smashing it to pieces on the ground. Eli put an arm on my back and steered me into the restaurant.

The man's, "My camera!" was the final outside voice I heard before the door clicked shut.

"Oh, Mr. Kaplan," a young waitress said hurriedly, "let me get you a table and some water."

"I'm alright, please, don't rush." I smiled, hating when people got worked up over my presence. If only they could be as apathetic as Eli. Well, he wasn't truly apathetic, but he was close enough on his days. There were other humans in the building, but they courteously tried to refrain from staring or sneaking glances. I did favor those who respected me.

I sat down, Kate on my right and Cassie two seats to my left, while the other two men sat next to their respective fiancées. I heard the hum of a motorcycle outside, but I didn't want to announce Teddy's arrival. Kate would get too much out of my sudden excited state. The waitress, a young college student named Tracy, brought us waters and then bustled off to help another table. The oak door opened up wide, leaving the silhouette of Teddy in the doorway, his form and definition downed by the intense rays. He saw us and strode to the back of the edifice; his motorcycle helmet in his still glove covered hands, and smiled.

"Hey everyone," he greeted, running a hand to smooth out unruly sandy hair. Everyone greeted him back as he sat down. Tracy walked over and took our requests before smiling dutifully and taking her leave. Teddy pulled his racing gloves off while starting, "So what's the news?"

Cassie looked at Kang and I saw her lips tug downward for a fraction of a second. Kang grimaced too, and revealed to the group, "A member of our clan, on scouting duty, found a trail—fresh. It was early this morning while he was out. He identified a few scents, all different of course."

We waited, but Eli jumped to the punch, "How many scents?" His onyx eyes looked like they were glinting with apprehensiveness.

The reply was solemn sounding, like someone had just died. "There were ten different scents altogether. They're moving as their own pack."

Our voices were low and fast, sounding like the wind as we whispered but listened crystal clearly. Cassie added something that made the whole table shift uncomfortably, "There's also two weeks time before the first full moon."

"But that means—my words were stuck—the first change." _Oh my God._

Kang looked at the three vampires and Teddy. "During the first change, there is nothing to prevent it from coming. You could be inside a house, with no windows, and a wolf would still be unprotected from the call of the moon. When a wolf is called, they submit to the full force of a greater power. The initial change is painful and some do not survive, but since we think these wolves are staying with the creator, we're sure most of them, if not all, will survive. If they do survive the change, they are stuck in the most horrible form of werewolf.

"They will be stronger than any wolf who has been one longer than a year. Even the elder wolves, which are the strongest of all, would not be able to take on the rogues during their first change. Due to their sudden increase in speed, strength and stamina, it would be hard to take them down. Especially if we do not track them down in time, because if they are not stopped, there will be carnage.

"New wolves cannot hold back the thirst—the bloodlust that overpowers them. There would be no one to stop them. No one could. They will attack, kill, and transform other human beings. For a total of eight or nine hours, they will kill mercilessly and kill without thought, only killing on instinct and pure rage. Don't think they won't look for food either—we aren't stupid animals who need food out in the open. They will rip through walls, doors and windows if they have to.

"Countless lives are at stake unless we stop them, either before the full moon, or during the full moon. If we are unable to take them all down before the full moon, we will have no other choice but to unite our clans in order to take them down. Most immortals would not risk their lives for the human race, but we do not condone the senseless slaughtering of the innocent either."

Kang finished his information to us, which took us only a moment to store away into our banks of knowledge, before taking time to process what we learned. Kang sat back in his seat, intertwining his fingers and laying his arms across his belly. Cassie's face displayed an expression of worry, like he had scared us; but in fact, he had given us the information we needed. We just needed to track and kill ten rogue werewolves in two weeks. That couldn't be too hard with a few vampires and werewolves running around. Then I stopped to ask myself: was the seethe really going to help? How many werewolves were actually looking, too?

The waitress arrived carrying a tray of mostly meats—save my fried ravioli, a human food I was quite acquainted with—and deposited the dishes around the table. Watching werewolves eat was scary, let me say, because Kang's steak was the biggest on the menu and it looked like, right now, a cow was missing an entire leg. Not to mention Cassie's steak was just as big. My entrée looked puny compared to the other group members', but I thought I'd survive.

Lunch was going well, conversation shifting easily amongst our assembly. I was surprised how in touch immortals were with the rest of humanity—no joke. It seemed to me that immortals hated every human simply for the fact that they were nothing but a food source. However Cassie, Kang, Teddy, and Eli were throwing curveballs of basketball, politics, and poker around. Kate and I, much too interested in seeing them talk, watched with interest. I wouldn't have expected Eli or the two wolves to get into human sports. It seemed eerie.

It was nearing the end of lunch, with everyone in the table in an uproar about a comedian. I, too, laughed at the joke presented. The time was going by comfortably, unlike the past few days, which had seemed to be hellish. I whimpered and jumped, glaring at Teddy from next to me. Everyone stared for a moment, but I grinned sheepishly at them to say it was nothing. From under the table he had put his hand on my thigh. I turned on Teddy and closed in on him, putting my lips to his ear. "Could you please behave yourself?"

He simply turned to face me, grin slapped on, his expression still beautiful as ever. His hand resumed its place on my thigh, giving it a squeeze. I gave out an involuntary laugh and his smile grew wider. I saw Kate look at me, but then she turned back to our other friends.

Teddy leaned in on me, his full lips at my ear," Have I told you that I love your laugh?"

"Can you stop being so corny," I said haughtily, I folded my arms over my chest. He simply continued smiling that stupid smile that made me feel light as air.

"Tonight we need to hunt," the ominous tone of Eli's voice hit my ears and I snapped my head to look at him. "I think that we'll need to be on the lookout every night for a few hours for the next two weeks."

He glanced around the circular table to meet everyone's eyes. None of us objected.

"I think we should split up and then call each other if we find something. Everyone has cell phones, and we should be able to reach one another fast using—"he stopped short as the waitress came over and placed a check on the table. She smiled and bustled away, "—teleportation or running."

I was thinking Eli and Kate were waiting for Cassie and Kang to say "teleportation?!", but they had seen it in action. "So we'll split off into pairs to search."

"I call Billy!" Cassie sang lightly, her voice happy. I broke out into a smile.

"Okay, then, Billy will go with Cassie." I was the only one to notice Teddy's frown which vanished just as quickly as it had been produced.

"I'll go with Teddy," Kate said.

"Which means we'll go together," Kang said, nodding at Eli.

"Make sure you two hold back your urges to turn on one another," Kate muttered under her breath and both men stared at her. She held up her hands in defense, "just kidding." Eli threw down some money, which was a dollar compared to the hundreds of thousands, if not millions, of dollars in his bank account.

"So tonight," Kang said, "time and meeting place?"

"Central park," I said, "at midnight."

The two werewolves gave an affirmative nod before they exited the building. Kate and Eli stood together at the door, "Billy, need a ride home?" Kate offered.

I turned to Teddy, who smiled back at me. "I'll get a ride with Teddy, thanks though!" Kate beamed at me and she was ushered out the door as Eli put his hand on the small of her back.

Teddy and I soon followed their lead and left the eatery, out into the bright sunlight. Teddy reached his racing motorcycle first and I watched as he pulled a black helmet up off the handlebars after undoing a lock.

"You can keep your secret identity today," he said, smiling wide.

"Everyone will realize there are two guys anyways," I noted, sighing, "But I really don't care at this point." This made Teddy smile even wider and he made a jolt of happiness surge through my body. I slipped on the helmet quickly, allowing it to push my raven locks down. Between the glasses and the tinted shield the helmet provided, I felt like it was too dark. I opened the helmet's visor and removed my sunglasses easily, placing them in my pocket.

Teddy was ready; his gloves and helmet already on, slipping onto the bike. I followed suit, wrapping my arms around his waist securely. The bike started with a grumble before Teddy launched us from the parking lot out onto the road, which was less congested than it was only an hour ago. We sped through the streets, weaving between trucks and cars, making it safely to my town house.

Teddy halted next to the street curb, keeping the bike balance while he kicked out the stand. I hopped off while pulling off my helmet to shake out my hair which felt like it was matting to my head. It was getting warmer, but it was getting to summer, so it wasn't surprising. In one fluid motion I was off the bike and onto the curb, standing right in front of my townhouse.

I looked at Teddy, the red racing helmet still held in my hands. "Can you stay a little?"

"I can't babe—my cheeks went red—I have work," he replied smoothly.

"Why do you have to do that?" Teddy asked.

"Talk so damn sexy," I retorted in a playful growl.

Teddy grinned widely, his even white teeth shining behind his perfectly crafted lips—which I now craved. I hopped off the curb lithely and landing right next to the bike, grabbed Teddy's neck in my hand and yanked him forward, crushing my lips against his. I pulled away after a few moments, "You should cancel work…if you come in, I'll convince you."

Teddy looked amused, but his face twisted into one of decision. I wouldn't press him any further, "It's alright." I kissed him again quickly and took the helmet inside with me. Teddy revved his bike from outside and sped off down the road, leaving me with doubts that he was actually doing the legal speed limit.

I decided to practice controlling my magic for the next half hour, for I had not had complete control, and that was probably considered dangerous, but I was at least giving an attempt. My most handy magic was my easiest, telekinesis-magic, and probably the most practical. I'd learn how to concentrate for other spells with their purposes after this battle. So in my living room I stood, hands glowing blue, picking up various objects. Vases from birthday flowers were no trouble. The television set wasn't much trouble either. Then I decided to move onto the couch. I hadn't really tried to pick up anything larger than three hundred pounds, and I was sure the couch weighed slightly more.

So I tried, and with my mind I reached out, touching the couch with my energies. I felt the weight on my body and I slowly raised my hands upwards, bringing the couch slowly upward, inch by inch, until it was off the ground a good three feet. I lowered it back down, happy with my progress. I would have to find a remote location to practice throwing and picking up larger objects.

The phone rang, so I summoned it in telekinetic energy and floated it over, before I clasped it in my hand and pressed talk.

"Billy Kaplan speaking," I waited and recognized the voice, "hi Margaret. Another photo spread today? Fifteen minutes?—I held a sigh—Okay, I'll head on over."

Back to the insipidness of modeling; I needed to get a new job or just live off my bank account. After I changed and got into a blue bathing suit, I headed towards the camera crew, ignoring a few ogling stares. Margaret, a forty-something, high-end fashion designer, approached me, her fake cheeks and brows barely moving as she walked or changed expressions. Her blonde hair bounced lightly from atop its spiked angles and sloping chutes. I wanted to grimace dearly, for this woman had gone under as many plastic surgeries as I had frequently used my magic…well, I guessed everyone would know how often _that _was; if you were an immortal.

I smiled my most charming smile, which was two-faced, saying clearly, "you're a crazy plastic witch" while displaying a sign that said: "please don't fire me". For both of us this smile worked and neither of us would bother to raise a complaint past that.

We were well into the groove of things, when my sensitive nose picked up on something; someone. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and froze. I was sure the other person would smell me. I looked up to see a young man standing behind the photographer. His face was set in a hard stone, his features looking angry, like a constant scowl. How I had not noticed him before, I hadn't a clue. Either only I didn't know he worked there or every human in the building didn't know he worked there. I leaned towards option two instantaneously as his blue hues flashed a dangerous gold, glinting in the studio lights.

My mouth was agape, staring, but the man was already on the move; leaving the studio. He would know where I lived, my scent…he could have possibly planned to attack me or the seethe. He could have just wanted information, but it seemed unlikely. I clamped my teeth over my lip, stuck between the decision to leave or to ignore the lone wolf. What if he waited for me at my car? Could I fight in broad daylight and risk exposure; what if he cared not about the consequences?

I decided to just ignore the wolf for the time being. I had his scent and I could track him. If was ten minutes later when my cell phone rang from inside the pocket of the swim suit I had on. I held up a finger to the photographer, who sat back in his chair and relaxed, while Margaret silently radiated anger like no other. While she said nothing, the sudden wrinkles where miracle emergency work on her brow line had been done said it all.

"Teddy," I confirmed after reading the caller I.D.

"Yeah, Billy, guess what?" he said jovially from the other side.

"What?" I asked, trying not to sound too emotional in front of my human audience.

"I'm home…well, I'm at your house. I got off of work early for you!" I could tell he was beaming from the other side of the phone.

"Oh, that's great, I'll be home soon, I—"from the other side of the line I heard the doorbell ring. I could hear Teddy's footsteps close in on the door. "Who's there Teddy?"

"Some guy," Teddy said without much care, "I'll scare him off, don't worry."

"Teddy! Don't answer the door!" My last statement didn't get through as the phone was disconnected.

Panic shot through my body like a few thousand arrows, blazing with blue fire.

"I have to go!" I suddenly burst out, taking flight in a run at human pace, "It's a real emergency and I'll um…re-do the shoot if you need."

"The pictures are fine!" Cody the photographer called out to me as I reached the exit. I smirked, imagining Margaret's face, but it soon faded as I hit the open air of the outside world. Then I vanished in a cloud of blue smoke, taking the fastest route home.

I appeared in an alleyway for a split second, my only witness a cocaine addict, who I was certain couldn't tell the difference between reality and fantasy, before I enveloped myself in other cloud of blue aura as I disappeared again. I teleported only a few more times, my trip taking less than two minutes, until I reached my roof top. I quick shifted through the ceiling and bolted down the stairs, where a rogue werewolf was holding my boyfriend up against the wall by his neck.

My fangs involuntarily grew out to their full size and I let out a hiss, gaining the predators attention. "What are you doing with my boyfriend?" I snarled, lithely running from the top of the steps to the bottom, hands blazing with swirling, magical energies.

The wolf curled a lip back, showing me his huge canines, attempting to threaten me. Teddy's overall condition wasn't bad, especially since he was still in his normal human body. "Fine, don't talk." I raised a hand, lifting some knives from their holsters in the kitchen and hurled them into the werewolf's arm. He howled in rage, loosening his grip on Teddy.

At lightning speed I chanted, "I wish Teddy was with me. I wish Teddy was with me. I wish Teddy was with me." Teddy orbed his way over to me in a blue flashed and I smirked at the wolf. I hurled a bolt of lightning, which the wolf evaded.

"I wish my house was inescapable…" I yelled the incantation faster than the wolf could react. As it ran for the door, it was knocked off its feet by magical energies. The wolf sprung up and dug its claws into the ceiling, trying to climb away.

"I don't think so," I purred, my voice angry, yet soothing. My magic assumed the shape of a hand, which snaked its way up to the ceiling, grabbing the wolf in its claws before I slammed the wolf into the floor. I threw Teddy my cell phone.

"Call Eli, get him and Kate over here first, and then call Cassie and Kang," I ordered, my burning gaze set upon the struggling werewolf.

When Eli, Kate, Cassie, and Kang arrived, they all stared at me, then to the wolf, then to my magic, then back to me.

"Billy—how is it that you are…" Cassie looked confused.

"You mean my magic? My father was a warlock and my mother is vampire. Cross the two and you get a witch-vampire hybrid, with both sets of powers. I know I didn't get to show you my real potential that first night we…met." My eyes remained on the wolf, who threatened me and the man I loved.

"I thought that interspecies marriages were not allowed?" Kang said, shifting his weight.

"They got passed the law through hiding…some support, but mostly hiding out. Now, not only do I possess the vampire immortality, strength, speed, and heightened senses, but I can control magic and lightning." I grinned wickedly at the wolf. "Anyone want shish-kabob?" I didn't know what had gotten into me, but something had made the evil leak out.

Eli brought out the silver handcuffs, strong enough to hold against the strongest of werewolves. While silver may cause irritation and other symptoms in wolves, it does not kill them. Unfortunately there was the "humane" way, going with a nightshade and hemlock poison brew, which would leave a wolf dead in seconds, or the basic Eli method, which included gore.

"Okay mongrel," Eli's harsh tone was like a cold snap in the air and I watched the wolf involuntarily shiver—probably out of fear. "We can kill you and get on with our lives, or we can get some answers from your snout…and maybe spare you if you prove useful."

_That's going to be a lie, this wolf is so dead the moment he reveals everything we need, _I thought dryly.

Cassie, Kang, Teddy, Eli, the captive wolf, and I, were all transported to a cemetery later in the evening, close to sunset. Of course no one was around the cemetery and the mausoleums proved useful, if big enough, as good interrogation rooms. The marble ones were best, as they were the sturdiest, easiest to clean and most intimidating. Eli stood with his legs shoulder width apart, arms crossed, a scowl set on his face, while the young brown haired man tried to cover his face with his hair by tilting his head down.

"We need some answers," Eli growled at the man.

"I don't have any answers for you…" he replied, his tone undeniably defiant.

"We need some answers, damn it, or we're going to kill you. We will hunt down every last member of your pack, male, female, adult, and child, and exterminate you all unless you cooperate!" Eli roared, making some of the audience uncomfortable. Eli stepped forward and punched the young man in the face with such a force that it drove him up, out of his chair, and into the far wall of the marble room. The man grunted as his back slammed into the wall. He gasped as Eli wrenched him back up, slamming his skull back against the marble, fangs bared. Eli was all business.

"I…I'll tell you," the man slumped in Eli's grasp, his heading slightly bleeding, though it wasn't enough to kill him. He had decided to play out the truth, but I guessed he knew his end was inevitable. He had made his decision and so had Eli.

**I'm so sorry to everyone who was expecting a quick update. There's been vacation, family problems, and my muse ran away; yaddah yaddah. Any, I hope you enjoyed this chapter; please review.**


	9. Siege!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel.**

**Chapter 9; Siege!**

The man in Eli's hands feebly shifted his body, while his hands clutched at Eli's iron vice grip, hoping to loosen up his hold; so that he could breathe. I knew that vampires could hold their breath indefinitely, assuming they weren't talking, but I didn't think that the anatomy of werewolves worked the same way. My body tensed as I watched Eli treat the enemy with no mercy. It made me feel weak, mentally at least, to know that if I was left such a job I would not be able to handle it. Kang was holding Cassie, bracing her and whatever emotions she was feeling at the moment. I doubted that she was feeling pure elation while a vampire strangled one of her kind.

Kate settled next to me, leaning against my shoulder, making me wonder how she had come to love Eli. At times like these you wondered if he was a tame vampire or a wild vampire with flames exploding from his body. I was usually okay around Eli, as a friend and brother-figure, but then there were the times of business and I definitely did not like the al-business-Eli.

Eli was seething pure rage as he waited for the others man's reply. Eli had always been patient in waiting for what he wanted. The wolf shuddered in thought and then nodded, letting Eli know that he was now ready to talk.

"So you'd decided to spare your life?" Eli barked darkly. "I guess it's better than not saving hundreds of innocent lives. I guess your selfishness will help out after all." The right hand clamped over the werewolf's neck loosened its grip allowing the animal some oxygen in which to continue its breathing.

"My—my creators name…it's—gurgling—it's Marco." Everyone stared at the werewolf wide-eyed. Eli even stepped back to watch, as the throat of the man seemed to be squeezing closed on its own accord. I felt a sudden prickle on the back of my neck, and it was a familiar sensation. My eyes popped open.

"Magic! There's a mage working magic right now! They're killing him so that he can't talk to us!" My shout reverberated through the marble mausoleum, ensuring deafness in all of us.

"Billy," Eli said with urgency, "You have to try to counteract the spell or whatever that mage is doing."

"I don't know what to—"

"Just try God damnit!" Eli said in a loud roar. It had been a command that I had to abide by, though I had never had to counteract other magic, since I hadn't encountered another witch or sorcerer.

My eyes and hands crackled with blue energy, which swirled and glimmered in angry swells of power. I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder from behind, so I assumed Teddy was trying to reassure me in my abilities. I closed my eyes, energy seeping out through my eyelids, and chanted my mantra, "IwishhecouldbreatheIwishhecouldbreatheIwishhecouldbreathe….."

My words flew out of my mouth in a gush of wind. Blue tendrils of energy shot from my hand and towards the exposed neck of the now lightly gasping werewolf, who was only moments from complete suffocation. My magic found the magic of the other mage, which glowed bright crimson. I titled my hand, ensnaring the red twine with blue and gave a tug with my arm. The magic loosened and we could all hear the audible inhale from the wolf. I battled with the mage—wherever he or she was—and tried to keep the airflow to the wolf's body going. Why Eli was saving him right now, I had not a clue, but I'd do whatever I was commanded to.

The battle to keep the still nameless wolf was on and I couldn't help but let my mind wander while I concentrated. My face must have looked funny, my eyebrows furrowed, eyes seeping a stream of dazzling blue magic, my mouth grimacing while I concentrated on grabbing the mage's magic. I twisted and turned and pulled on the double helix formation formed by the intertwined energies, hoping to wrench free the red one.

The red magic dissipated as soon as my remaining energy did, relieving me of the strain. As I began to wobble on my legs, which normally would have kept me up without a problem, Teddy wrapped his arm around my lower back steadying me. I leaned against him for extra support, feeling the true drain of too much magical energy exerted in one day.

Eli was quick on the wolf, "What's this Marco guy's name? Where does he live? How many of you are there?"

"His name is Marco Reynolds and I'm not sure where he lives, but he's been training us in an old coat factory. It's been made into our den-like shelter where we're all being cared for. Marco's been fathering us, preparing us for the first change. He wishes to seek revenge on his old clan."

"Us meaning how many new werewolves?" Cassie asked, shifting uncomfortably from one leg to the other.

"There are about…thirty or so." The man replied, slumped against the wall, hunching his torso over his legs.

"I would say you're free to go but, I don't know if that can happen in this situation…"

"Jason. Jason May-Weather. It won't matter, it's only a few minutes."

I felt really uncomfortable with the way he phrased his words and I found myself turning in Teddy's arms, wrapping my arms around him. He reciprocated, holding me snug against him. From beside us, Kate stiffened at his words too.

Kang started, "They're going to destroy you—for treason."

"Yes and it will be soon before I divulge any more information."

Not a minute later a red warping cloud of magic wrapped itself around Jason, pulling him right into the wall, slamming him against it repeatedly. He whimpered, but did not scream yet. It only got worse and I regretted shifting in Teddy's arms to see what was going on.

The magic slid Jason up the mausoleum wall, to the center, and constricted his whole body. At first there was no visible pain. Then the sickening crunches began. First his two fibulas and tibias crunched in, sending his lower legs jutting out in our direction. Blood seeped from the open wholes where the bones had broken through, leaving a trail down the wall. His femurs cracked next, sending a raging scream from his mouth. His ribs all snapped as his chest compressed, making him scream in terror. The audience watched, wide-eyed and horrified at the spectacle. Finally, Jason managed to somehow release one more blood-curdling scream before his skull was impounded, as if someone had dropped a bowling ball on his head.

I felt sick and hid my face in the crook of Teddy's neck while he traced lines on my back. Cassie sounded upset as she exchanged whispered words with Kang. I felt bad for Kate, who could not enjoy the arms of a lover, because her fiancée was splattered with blood and still in a feral mood.

The tingle the magic was producing faded away, though it still made me feel as if goose-bumps were still standing all over my body. I assumed everyone was at a loss of words for what had just occurred, or they had all gone silent in thought. My mind was empty of any thought process, because I had been utterly shocked; I had never seen this before. I wanted to say something to get the others talking but my mouth remained clamped.

Eli moved around the corpse, studying it no doubt, but for what I hadn't a clue. Maybe he had hoped to study up on his werewolf anatomy. Maybe he hoped to find a scent he couldn't have found while he raged on earlier. Whatever the case was, he was he only one who was no longer a statue.

"Billy," Eli commanded, his voice gruff, "Come over here."

I really didn't like the idea of going near a magicked body. Who knew what could've been put in place while we watched the spectacle of this werewolf's death. I looked up at Teddy who simply smiled like he hadn't watched a man get broken all over his body. I grimaced and left the security of his arms to place myself next to Eli in a second as I gracefully strode to his side.

"I need you to use your magic and find out where the mage is." Again, this was a command. I couldn't just say, "well, Eli, my magic isn't strong enough to do that" and counter with something along those lines to be defiant. I had to show Eli and, if word got back to the seethe, my father really, then I'd be the unwilling witch-vampire who refused to help his species.

I let out a brief sigh before I concentrated, "IwishIknewwherethemagewasIwishIknewwherethemagewas." My mantra continued for a moment before I was thrown across the room into the opposite marble wall. My back and head slammed into the marble and I felt my teeth click together.

"Billy!" Teddy shouted and quickly paced over to where I was slumped against the base of the wall on the floor.

"Magical backlash…ouch," I noted with sarcasm. The mage's defensive attack had not hurt me physically, because I was built to endure more than a simple throwing. I thought it was weird that I was only thrown, considering this person could've just killed me. I shook my head and found Teddy crouched next to me, his eyes filled with concern. I smiled a little, knowing that he would know I felt fine.

Teddy pulled me to my feet hastily. "What the hell was that?" Eli asked.

"The other mage was resisting my scrying attempt I guess. I'm not sure why he wouldn't just strike me down, considering he wouldn't know that I need to chant in order to complete a spell." We all looked at each other.

"You think he's near by?" Eli asked again, this time there was a dangerous edge to his voice, though there was a touch of excitement that lingered on its borders.

"He very well could be," I stated, thinking about it now. He could be in the graveyard, somewhere hidden; like in another mausoleum.

"Let's go search the other mausoleums then." Kate suggested as if she had read my mind. Eli teleported away quickly, his ebony cloud of haze dispersing as the seconds passed. He re-entered again quickly.

"It's dark enough out that no one is here…we should be safe to teleport out."

I took a hold of Teddy's hand, but Eli said, "Billy, you need to stay here and clean up the corpse. Magic it away or something—burn it in flames and clean up the blood. Whatever you have to do, you stay here and we'll go search the others. Teddy can stay here too. Cassie and Kang, can you two come with us?"

The other two vampires and werewolves warped from out of our mausoleum and headed for the others that were in the graveyard, though they were all spread out, so it would take some time to check all of them.

I looked at the dead werewolf's body warily, waiting for it to jump back up and scare the hell out of me, before attacking. There was no movement. Just Teddy's breathing and my anxiousness resounded through the large room. I put a hand over my eyes dramatically and then cast my right arm forward, releasing an arsenal of blue flame. The body caught fire and burned brightly before vanishing. I swept my blue flame across the wall and floor, leaving it shining like it was newly polished.

I let my eyes travel the room, which was now clean and smelled nothing of dead body, which I smiled at, glad that it was all over. "God, I'm the worst vampire ever," I moaned allowed, self-pity beginning to take hold of my conscious, "I can't stand the sight of dead things, I don't like blood, I don't like women, I'm just a mess. I can't do anything right. I feel like a—"

Teddy had rushed to me and bulldozed me into the wall, pinning me against the cool marble with his flaming hot body. Instead of attacking me, which I initially considered the gesture to be, he began to kiss me; fiercely, I might add. Teddy was just short of chewing off my lips. Soon I found myself kissing back, eagerly of course, because our physical relationship was nonexistent in the past few days. My fingers pulled themselves through his sandy hair, tangling ever so often. His hands were taking on new courage, traveling themselves around my body, since the thinness of our uniforms provided his hands with addicting power over me. I half-whined into his kiss as his hands stroked down my back to cup my butt.

I yelped as he softly bit on my lower lip, which was more than I could handle. He left my mouth, which was watering for more, to explore other foreign lands such as my ears and neck. As my collarbone was assaulted with his lips and tongue, I gained control of myself, grabbing his face in my hands.

"Not now Teddy, we're on call and this place is…not romantic," I said sternly. "Plus," I added with a grin, "We could always finish this at home if you'd really like." Teddy grinned too and that's when our team popped back in.

"Nothing," Eli cursed angrily, "He must've known we'd be looking." I shrugged, knowing I would run too if a small collection of vampires, werewolves, and a shape-shifter were coming after me; but I was just saying.

"If we could only take out that mage during the battle to come, we'd win for sure…he'll only make our chances worse," Cassie said with a grave tone.

"We just need to find the wolves and exterminate them all before the moon," Kang stated simply, like finding thirty new werewolves running around New York was easy.

"We need to get to that damned coat factory," Eli snarled.

I turned my cerulean orbs onto Kate, who had no input yet, but I knew my best friend. "Dearest Kate," I smiled, "Which factory is he talking about?" Kate smiled back.

"I think I know," her musical voice chimed and echoed throughout the small marble enclosure.

Eli grasped his fiancées head between his hands and smacked her on the mouth with a huge kiss short of a fiery passion. I laughed and I turned to see the werewolves smirking side by side. Kate smiled against Eli's lips, kissing him back. He released her and noted, "You truly are my life."

I almost puked; Eli was never romantic, ever. I let the two have their moment, before I coughed to snap them back to everyone else. Eli's cell phone rang out loud, playing a less-than-catchy tune. Eli lifted the small device to his ear and we all heard a shout from the other line, "Werewolves at the manor!"

The werewolves were all about surprise now, making our plans a little more hurried. We all gasped before disappearing in a flurry of teleportation smoke.

**Yay. Another cliffhanger for all of you readers. I'm really sorry that this one is relatively short. I had to make it so that I would be able to update. College just started and I DO have my priorities. So please, forgive me. I will have a chance to write this weekend, so I really hope to get more done. Leave a comment! Much love!**

**Another note: I'm beginning a new Young Avengers story as well. It'll be alternate universe, but I think it'll be a great story.**


	10. Rumble in the Night

**I'm really sorry it's been like, an entire month, but I have been busy with school and I have been slowly working on this chapter. I do apologize, though I have my priorities. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Avengers or anything from Marvel (sigh). **

**Chapter 10; Rumble in the Night**

Kate, Eli, Teddy, the werewolves, and I all appeared in a cloud of smoke in the mansions living room. I could smell panic that permeated the air. I wasn't sure how many vampires were in the house, but it was enough to cause pandemonium that bothered them all into irritation and fear.

"Where are the wolves?" I called to no one in particular.

"In our home now!" My father bellowed and two of his enforcers, one of them Drake, came rushing from upstairs, hurtling towards where we stood. I flung my hands out in a surprised gesture, something I had seen in an episode of Charmed, and my wordless spell froze the two vampires mid-run; much like I had done to Cassie and Kang. Crystal blue orbs hovered around my frozen coven mates, the energy field holding them encompassing feet in diameter.

"Father, Mother, I have to explain to you something before you—," my words were cut short as a red glowing energy enveloped me and hurled me across the room.

I felt my teeth click together again, since it had happened only fifteen minutes before in the mausoleum, as I slammed through a bookshelf and through a wall into the kitchen. I stood up and ran into the living room, dispelling the largest freezing spell that I could. My friends were frozen, two vampires who had come to attack my friends as I was flung from the room, my parents coming down the stairs, and debris that was falling was suspended in the magical orb too.

I ran up the stairs to my father and mother. A snarl was forming on my father's face and I watched him warily. My mother was none the pleased either, a small growl emanating from her. A red glow slowly enveloped my father and then red rings burst from his form, tossing me over the railing. I recovered quickly.

"Father, Mother, the enemy is outside, not in here. I have brought you new information." I said earnestly.

"All you have done is brought the monsters, the danger in to my home! How dare you!" My father's voice was quivering with rage and I knew only my pleas would keep me from him ending my life.

"No Father, the real monsters are lurking outside in the dark. Please, find it in your heart to listen to me once more. These werewolves I have brought home, they are allies, friends even."

"No, I have no heart and I will not listen," he said as he crouched down, "You continually disobey and betray the coven. You are endangering us all with your lack of thinking. You have disgraced me again. What are you thinking?"

"They can help us to defeat the invasion of new wolves, Father! You don't understand. These are the wolves in which we have made the territory pact with. They ejected a member of the pact for bad behavior and he wants revenge. He's creating an army, and apparently some of them are outside." I said quickly, remembering that the coven was in danger and my freezing spell couldn't be held much longer. "Please, trust me, as your son, that these wolves mean no harm and can help us. You can place the betraying-death spell on them if you must; if you can."

My father tossed the options around in his head. He sighed and said, "William, I love you with all my heart and I can't stand to have our family torn. You best not lead our seethe into danger, or as a father and lead vampire I will enforce the law upon you—without the courtesy family deserves."

"So be it," I said lowering my head and lifting the spell. Anything was hovering in the air dropped down with a clatter and Drake and my parents' other enforcer both lost their balance for a split-second as their momentum continued.

"There are about seven wolves," my father said. "They're lurking behind the fences."

I looked out a window and saw the eerie glow of their eyes, some a glaring red and other's a piercing yellow. The feelings that enveloped me made me feel nauseous—sick to my stomach and afraid. "Well then", I said, shifting as my hands started to glow a bright azure, "let us begin." I pulled my outstretched arms towards me, opening up several large French-style windows.

"What are you doing?!" Drake hissed from behind me.

My father and mother stared at me perplexed, but I was already chanting a spell, one devoid of wish, but absolute control; control I hadn't yet practiced.

"Come to me, wind and lightning." A large electric orb crackled from around me, enveloping me in dancing waves of molten electrical energy which began spiraling and weaving a web around me, forcing my family and friends to stand away. I pushed my arms outward sending significantly sized electrical bursts out the window.

I heard two howls of pain as my power reached its target. I listened as other wolves snarled. My father cried out, "They're jumping the fence!" I watched as a bright white werewolf and a sandy werewolf leapt over the six-foot fence easily, beginning to stalk towards our home from the east side.

In my hand two swirling orbs of milky energy dazzled brilliantly, mini-winds contained in a tiny ball. "Microburst, do your worst!" I commanded angrily. I hurled them out the window and as they splattered on the earth below, the wind sent out a concussive blast so strong the wolves were lifted up off the ground and thrown a good quarter mile out of the area.

There was a loud clicking on hardwood floor as our group wheeled to face the now ripped open front door, a jet-black werewolf sprinting for us. It would only take him four or five seconds to reach us.

"Verastium, venista, porcuam," my father chanted quickly. A sudden crack of green light flashed up from under the jaw of the wolf and from above his oral cavities, the energy taking a lightning strike and meeting in the center wolf's head. Only a millisecond later, the wolf's momentum had it rolling to our group, stopping at the feet of my mother whose face was twisted with fear.

"I loved that door," my mother huffed while she picked up the wolf's arm and hurled it out of our home. "Robert, do you think that we could replace that one easily, it was hand-crafted after all and we've had that for a while now."

My father gave her a look that said "later" and she sighed, going back into an alert state-of-mind. There were still a few wolves outside, we were sure of it, but they weren't daring to venture close.

Fur ripped through the bodies of Cassie and Kang as they transformed in front of the vampires, who all watched astounded, horrified, and disgusted. The sandy werewolf stood up, surpassing the height of all of us, blinking her eyes a few times and staring. Kang, in all of his glory, was almost a foot taller than she, standing tall and more prominently muscled. Cassie and Kang sprang from the house, out a window and into the night. The coven was frozen, listening to feral roars and sickening sounds. We waited a while; imagining that a battle between immortals would not take only moments, save for magical battles. The noise outside was dimming, the din barely a whisper in the night air, but we assumed that whatever had happened wasn't good; but for who?

My father snapped his fingers, the result being a magical fire building in his hand. The entire house evacuated for the fresh early summer air, stepping outside cautiously. The group moved quietly, searching for signs of life and movement. There was an animal groan from somewhere beyond the fence, but as far as we could tell it could've been one of the many rogues sent to kill us all.

"Father, Mother," I said almost silently, "I'm sorry I've been such a…safety compromiser this past week. I'm not really trying to cause problems or heighten our chances of being eliminated; you know I've never do that. I really just wanted to help in anyway I could and I realize that trusting a werewolf or shape-shifter could be potentially dangerous but I also realized that just because they're of a different species doesn't mean that they can't help." My apology was long and flowing and heartfelt, though I wouldn't have known what my parents thought. My father hushed me with a hand wave as another animalistic growl fluttered in the breeze.

I summoned a ball of glowing blue lightning that sat in my palm, helping my father's flame illuminate more of an area. My nose, and the noses of my parents, Kate, Eli, and Teddy, I was sure, picked up the metallic tang of blood. Werewolf blood was different as the metallic tang was mixed with a sour smell, almost like wolf blood was partly acidic. I would ask Kang and Cassie about that subject, since it piqued my interest. I looked over to Teddy, whose face was hard and unemotional. I longed to touch him, stand against him, show him love; but this week was not the week for it.

"Before we forget," I said, though vampires never forgot anything—we were detail-obsessive—and always had room to remember more, "We're pretty sure we have found the den of the werewolves. We had a witness explain to us what it is they want and where they're at. Shutting up now." I went silent finally, despite not being loud in the first place, and our group stalked further from the house, nearing the entrance of the forest.

The blood stains were increasing in proximity to one another as we approached the six-foot wrought-iron perimeter fence, which had it's bars pried open far enough for a full-grown werewolf to climb through. I figured that while some wolves jumped the fence as a distraction, others were climbing through this portal, which seemed stealthier—in a way. There was blood pooled below the bars and some had rubbed onto the bars, greasing it in a thick film of crimson.

"I guess whatever is making noise out there is in the forest," my father said, his voice hinting at uneasiness.

Then there was a scream, a wolfish scream that I assumed was Cassie because it sounded too feminine a roar for any of the select male rogues created. In an instant I was running.

"William!" My father screamed.

"Billy!" Kate cried out, but I couldn't listen to them. Something was wrong.

The forest passed me in dark shadows and blurs. My cerulean orbs scouted the forest for movement or any signs of my friends. I listened, I smelled, I tasted the air—anything that would lead me to Cassie. I heard vicious snapping and roars from the southwest. I turned slightly and cut through trees and shrubs whose branches ripped at my skin and clothes, but I paid them no mind as I hurtled towards the sounds of rage and pain.

I hurdled a fallen branch and then skidded to a halt. On the ground in a clearing was a fallen Kang, enormous gashes in his left hind leg and a chunk of his meat and muscle missing from his ribcage. The bite was so severe that in some places the white of his bones could be seen. He grunted in effort and anguish as he attempted to get up on his feet. I frowned and then noticed a grisly looking Cassie, one lethal arm raised, her other stabilizing her on the ground in a crouched position. Across from her was another wolf, a gray-black wolf with glowing red eyes. Behind him stood another two wolves. Apparently to defend Kang, Cassie was willing to fight all three of them. I doubted she would last.

Letting out my own roar of anger, nothing in comparison to the roars of the wolves, I danced forward. I ran across the clearing, having one of the wolves take chase and follow right behind me. There was a large trunked tree, almost four feet in diameter I surmised only a second before I ran up the trunk. As I was up a good ways I pushed off backward, going airborne while hovering in a back flip, flinging waves of pulsing blue magic down up upon the wolf. The gray-white wolf that had given chased was slammed down into the dirt and pine. I fell back to Earth, sending my fist into the wolf's head, efficiently crushing it like it was nothing. As I was getting up from my crouch the second wolf behind the gray-black one charged and as I stood I whipped my arm in a horizontal arc, releasing another pulsation of magic.

The magic slammed into the wolf, stopping his momentum, while I picked up a good-sized branch, lifted it with magic and hurled it into the monster. While I dueled with this monster, the leader of the trio lunged for Cassie, who met him midair and they tumbled away into the brush, snapping and growling the whole time.

The wolf came snapping, a piece of sharp branch still protruding from its forearm after it attempted to block my attack. He delivered a strong backhand to my face, sending me reeling through the air and through trees. Each of them crumpled after snapping in half after I rocketed through each. Timber fell and the wolf dodged each as he followed my trajectory. As I finally landed, I was able to get myself ready to levitate, my body sliding backwards along the ground as I concentrated. The wolf slammed an enormous hand into the ground where I had been. I floated skyward and launched lightning bolts as best I could while he sprinted and bounded leaping towards me.

Like Cassie and Kang had first done when they attacked me, the male werewolf leapt from tree trunk to tree trunk, gaining height with every leap. When the wolf reached me, after flinging himself bodily through the air, he threw a punch at me which I deflected with a swipe of my arm upward and then launched a kick into his rib cage. I had hoped for a resounding crack, but to no avail. The wolf and I grappled as we tumbled downwards, a swipe of a deadly claw racked a slice through my shirt and cut me from my right hip bone up to the left side of my chest.

I final used my heel of my hand to slam him backwards off me, just in time to land in a crouch while he crashed onto his back on the pine needles. I release a current of lightning, which danced around his body, eliciting a feral groan from his elongated snout. I saw two flashes of movement and from either side of the clearing charged Cassie and the dark werewolf, who slammed together again. Cassie was bleeding heavily from her left flank, from her back, and there were rip marks, probably due to claws, that bled on her snout. However, she had gorged the male for the worse, because blood matted his fur in multiple places; so Cassie knew how to fight, awesome.

Below me I smelt a burning smell and realized I was done taking out the werewolf that had decided to attack me. I began to float into the tree canopy, watching the dueling wolves from above. Cassie slammed a strong arm into the other wolf's face, which sent him sprawling backwards. Before he could get up she launched herself upon him, sinking her teeth into his hind leg, wrenching her head back and forth. The male roared in pure agony and then began swinging wildly trying to hit his mark. Finally he nicked the top of her head, she whined and backed off, allowing the both of them to start their wary circling. The wolves were growling low, rumbling warnings to one another. I had considered helping her, just so that she didn't risk getting any more injured or worse, but I decided in the end to return to Kang, trusting that Cassie was capable.

It took me only a moment to return to where Kang was. He lay on the ground, groaning with every breath he took, each of the breaths wheezy and labored. A large golden eye with a slit pupil rolled to stare up at me. The raven wolf, to others, would be practically invisible, but with my enhanced vampire sight I could discern every bump and scratch on him. I looked down the length of Kang, who lay on his stomach with his limbs thrown about in every which direction. There were long deep gouges, raking claw marks, which bled profusely. Bite marks traveled the length of his right arm and left leg, so I assumed he tried to defend Cassie from the three wolves at once; which left him no protection.

I stepped slowly toward the downed werewolf, hoping Kang wouldn't be snappy and distrust me while he was in his current state.

"Kang? It's just me, it's Billy, I can heal you if you'd like. You'll be better and you can help Cassie—" I stopped as Cassie and the unknown wolf stumbled into the area where Kang and I were. He growled angrily towards the other male. Cassie seemed to be in the same condition, though I thought she must be tired, like the male, because their reflexes seemed more exaggerated and slowed.

The male lunged for Cassie, who dodged and pinned him down from above. Without mercy or caring Cassie dug a clawed hand into the other wolf's right side, effectively holding him, while enclosing the neck in-between her massive and strong jaws, bit down and twisted, snapping the neck of the rogue. She dropped the head and it thumped against the soft forest floor and lolled to one side. I raised an eyebrow at Cassie as she gave a wolfish laugh and then turned, her head snapping in my direction in a precise quickness. It freaked me out and I took a step back. She growled towards me, but Kang grunted back.

"It's just Billy, Cass, don't worry. I'm going to heal Kang and you and then we'll all return to the mansion and rejoin our group. How does that sound?" I mentally slapped myself, feeling weird for talking out loud to overgrown, overly powerful, overly terrifying dogs. I knew they were intelligent and could understand me despite their current form. Cassie grunted and lumbered over to sit by her mate, who licked her in a affectionate gesture.

"Do you two need a moment, I could, you know, fly away if you need," I smiled big. Cassie growled, in what I took to be a disapproving noise, like a teacher that clucks their tongue at a silly student, and I responded, "Fine, fine."

"Just give me a second," I said before I started my incantation, which flew from my mouth quickly, because I wasn't sure how much longer Kang would last. My hands warped over in their natural dazzling blue while alight with magic and then I began to lightly run my hands over Kang's body. Once his skin had stitched itself back together throughout the teeth holes and gouges from claws, I had Kang roll himself onto his back so that I could heal his front side. I wondered, not out of perverted questioning, but in pure scientific inquiry, why the…erm…male parts of werewolves were not obvious in wolf form. I had assumed they were like regular mammals, whose genitals were exterior, but then I thought perhaps it was a glamour thing. Glamour meaning that they could use limited magic to alter their appearance.

Kang was fully healed after a few minutes of work, leaving me doused in sweat from concentration and exertion. I turned to Cassie, who sat like a puppy and she started, standing up tall so that I would begin to heal her standing up. I smiled as Cassie grinned, since she was taller than I was by a good half a foot or so.

Still smiling, I grazed Cassie's fur with my hands gently, in order to keep her from twitching. I watched her dermis fold back together and then her epidermis pull itself together, while fur re-grew over the now completely healed wounds. After Cassie's examination was complete, the two werewolves approached one another and began a series of grunts and growls and other noises, which I guessed to be their wolfish dialect.

I patted them both on the shoulder, gratefully saying, "Thank you both so much. I know you were risking your lives and my coven would graciously accept your courage and valor as a gift. I'm very truly, honestly grateful." The wolves simply grinned again, which seemed very strange and awkward on creatures that were noted for being terrifying. It seemed very unnatural on them, despite the fact that they were sill human.

"Would you like to be teleported back to the manor? You might have to change back so that I can transport the three of us. I'm not sure if I could transport such a large mass at once just yet." They both complied and shifted easily, vast amounts of practice evident.

"They were tricky bastards," Kang said first, "We downed about four and then those three decided to band together. I was trying to protect Cassie when they first attacked, but my mate does know how to fight." Cassie smiled and turned to face Kang. "You were brilliant," he said, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Thanks for trying to protect me, love," Cassie replied with a smile in her voice.

"Not to mention Billy's distraction and crazy magic-light display."

"Thanks, it was nothing, although I am slightly tired out now," I responded. Then I realized, "We have to dispose of the bodies. Could you two bring back the bodies of the other four while I collect the three nearby?" With curt nods they transformed back into the huge, horrifying wolves and took off through the trees quickly.

I paced through the forest, picking my way through the shrubs and noticed that with each brush I was feeling pain. _Oh_, I realized, _I forgot to heal my own self._ I laughed lightly and then began my mantra, which in turn enveloped my body in a dim blue glow, eliminating the gashes, scratches, and bruises from battery than covered my body.

Proceeding, I lifted the werewolves in telekinesis-magic when I found them, then eventually hauled my load back to the clearing where Cassie and Kang had amassed a small gathering of corpses. Two russet colored wolves, a blue-gray wolf, and another white wolf were sprawled on top of one another. I dropped the three bodies onto the heightening pile and began my little chant, before azure flames sprung from beneath the pile and enveloped the mass of bodies.

The reeking smell of decay and death permeated the air and then the bodies exploded into nothingness; only singed twigs and leaves remained. Once we were certain no forest fires would begin due to our attempts to hide our battle, we teleported back to the wrought-iron perimeter fence of the manor.

"Mom, Dad?" I called, being completely informal. "We're all right! Cassie, Kang, and I are here now!"

From the forest I had heralded a stampeding herd of vampires and Teddy, who all halted a few feet from us. I was sure my parents were uneasy around our newest companions. I noticed our group was smaller then when we had been in the mansion and I inquired, "Where are Drake and our enforcers?"

"They are protecting your brothers," my mother replied.

"How many were in the woods?" My father asked, seriousness in his eyes and face.

"Seven," I replied, "Cassie and Kang were able to defeat six and I took on the seventh."

My mother's face was filled with surprise, "You fought a werewolf?" She rushed to me and hugged me.

"I'm fine Mother," I told her gently, "I'm not a baby anymore. I can take care of myself."

"I don't want to imagine my immortal existence without my son! An eternity of guilt and pain!" She responded quickly, softly, filled with sadness, but I couldn't help but feel overcrowded with such statements. She was too concerned about losing me already. I guess my brothers and I were special, considering we were born from a vampire, as opposed to being created by one.

"I'm just fine mom, I'll always be alright." I hugged her and then my father began to take in the wolves with his eyes.

"Thank you for helping us," he said stonily, "I cannot say we owe you, since we asked not of you to do that, but I can express my greatest gratitude by allowing you to join us; as allies."

Just about everyone broke out into a smile, save my parents whose edginess from the attack lingered.

Kate nudged Eli, murmuring, "We need to check out the warehouse."

"Tomorrow we will," Eli said.

My father, who had picked up on their low conversation barked, "You have something to report Eli?"

"Well, Mr. Kaplan," Eli hesitated, "We think we've found the den to the rogue wolves. They've been staying in an old, rundown warehouse. Kate thinks she knows which one."

"We will not do anything just yet," My father decided quickly. "We need time to strategize and recuperate. You are all dismissed for now. We'll all reconvene tomorrow; I'll call for you. Everyone, I caution you to be careful and, should you get in trouble, call for anyone. Cassie and Kang, feel free to join us tomorrow. Your help will be much appreciated and needed."

"Okay, Billy has our cell phone numbers should you need us in the mean time," Kang responded curtly and then he and Cassie transformed and took off.

"I'll drop you off at home," I said to Teddy, who looked at me and nodded. Mother and Father returned to the mansion and my father began to spell the door back together.

"We'll see you two tomorrow," I smiled and waved at Eli and Kate before I teleported Teddy and myself off the property. After a series of teleportation's Teddy and I flashed into my bedroom of my townhouse.

Teddy turned to face me and said, "I feel like we haven't talked all day or had any time by ourselves."

"I'm really sorry, but I'm going to deprive you of that for just a little longer," I responded, smirking, before shoving Teddy down onto my bed, latching my lips against his.

**What a lovely ending, don't you think? I would really love to write out some romance in the next chapter—nothing heavy—but you know, just a little more on their developing relationship and really progress them as newfound mates.**


	11. Giving In

**Hey everyone, it's another chapter! This one is like, extra uber long, so that's always good. This is more Teddy/Billy, with fluff and some angst, but not harsh angst. You'll see and if you get confused, don't worry, it gets explained later on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel.**

**Chapter 11: Giving In**

**

* * *

**

Teddy and I broke our lips apart for a second. I looked down on him and grinned. I pushed up onto my knees as I straddled his knees, waddling my way up his lower half to sit on his hips. I bent my torso downward and began to mold our mouths together again. As I left Teddy's mouth, finishing my ravages after a minute or so, he said, "You smell…like wolf. It's pretty bad."

I simply smiled at him, hiding the fact I was offended and then I sat up. He eyed me curiously, appraising my look. I hummed to myself and scooted backwards a bit, then deliberately rubbed my butt along a sensitive zone. When I felt the proper reaction had taken place I teleported off Teddy and into the bathroom to rid myself of the horrible stench. He was going to have to take a shower himself.

In the shower I scrubbed myself down thoroughly and enjoyed the warmth of the water. I really did want to think about things, so I let myself be consumed by the sensation of the water and immersed myself in probing my mind.

The first thing mulled over were all thoughts about Teddy. I still wanted to know where he had come from and why? We hadn't seen another shape-shifter in a week and I was confused as to why. Had the werewolves stopped killing them or had they chosen the vampires as their new targets? Maybe that's how we were manipulated into this! We were now taking the burden of fighting their war. That had to be it because they had attacked my parents' home. Of course they had failed, not expecting to fight a large coven of vampires and two other werewolves. So now the shape-shifters were safe, that was just great, dandy, and I hated them for it. However, regardless of the shape-shifters, I would see through the demise of these rogues; they endangered the essence of life.

As my mind shifted back to Teddy, I was becoming acutely aware that I was sickeningly in love. It frustrated me to not know how or why. I barely knew him! It was just that it felt right or something. I hadn't known how to explain to myself. Even after another century of being with Teddy would never explain it. I thought that it would be good to better know him, so I shut off the water and stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel.

So if we were now the rogues' enemies as opposed to the shape-shifters, I started thinking again, that meant that they planned on us winning? Or losing? I wasn't too sure but I had a feeling that if we lost, the rogues would take over and threaten the fabric of our species, and all magic, as we knew it. I assumed that my father and the council would decide what to do with the shape-shifters after this ordeal. I stopped and literally smacked myself across the face, the hit resounding with a loud crack and my face feeling stony.

Teddy threw the door open, exposing my towel-wrapped self in the doorway. "What happened?"

"I needed to calm down, so I slapped myself," I frowned. "I can't stop thinking now that I've started."

Teddy swooped in to kiss me but in a tenth of a second my lips had moved a few inches away. "You said I smelled." Vampires had eternities to hold grudges. Teddy sidestepped to stand in front of me. Within a second his arms encircled my biceps.

"Billy, is something wrong?" I stared up into Teddy's baby blue sapphires and couldn't say a word. Maybe I should've just left this poor creature be and kept to myself. I slowly shook my head no, but instead of him dropping it he tugged me back to my bed, sitting us both down.

Teddy sat diagonally with his knees bumping into mine while I simply kept a steady gaze over him. He could not have actually cared about me that much already. My mouth gasped like a fish, but no air entered or left my body.

"You know," he started casually, "I've been thinking about this too lately."

"About "this"? What's been on your mind lately?" I inquired softly.

"You have," he replied matter-of-factly, but softer than anything. Even I had trouble hearing it with my enhanced hearing. It was as if he had only mouthed it.

"What about me?" I frowned. His mouth twitched into a small smile, something that we had lately been unable to share with one another.

"You're just on my mind constantly. You're infectious and I just love watching you, being with you. It's really indescribable."

I smiled my pearly whites, genuinely surprised and happy with this knowledge. "Don't you think though that, well, love, should be a progressive thing? You don't think we're rushing ahead with this head-over-heels stuff? I know it's cliché, but it's just…"

"So natural in the most surreal way," Teddy finished. "I know, it's an interesting feeling, trust me."

He took my hand into his larger one, entwining our fingers gently, caressing them together. "I think that love is love and I don't care what it brings. I can promise to protect, support, advise, care for, and love you as long as we're together. It doesn't matter what risks we need to take together, Billy, we'll overcome them." He squeezed my hand in reassurance.

I moved to sling my arms around his neck while straddling his lap, pressing my lips against his. I pressed harder, more firmly against him, our mouths molding as our bodies fit snugly together, both in harmony. Teddy's tongue roamed past its boundaries and began to wait at the gates of my own fortress. It wasn't too long before my defenses had fallen and I granted him access into my mouth. We were enveloped further as his hands took over, also caressing, feeling, and groping different regions of my body. My hands, seemingly on their own accord, matched his ministrations.

"Hey," he said, prying away from our locked embrace, "Can you give a vampire-witch hybrid a hickey?"

"I don't know, I think that maybe it'd—" I was flopped onto my back under Teddy's warmth, which radiated like our passion, engulfing us in a warmth that seemed to glow. I sighed in content as his lips traveled down from the corner of my mouth and planted feathery kisses along my jaw and to my neck, where he nipped and sucked, using his teeth, lips, and tongue to intensify the sensations.

I groaned again at a particular effort, but gasped as Teddy sank his teeth into my collarbone, applying force behind the bite while simultaneously sucking hard, a vacuum that seemed to pull the blood in my veins from me. Teddy gripped the back of my neck no more lightly than someone gripping a railing to save their life from a fall and re-connecting our lips, pulled the life from me.

I cried out again as Teddy re-bit and tugged at the spot he had previously been working on. I wasn't sure if he wanted to mark me with a hickey or a gaping hole.

"Teddy—groan—I think you need to stop," I said, reminding him that it was a little too powerful from the jaws of a shape-shifter. He was probably applying crocodile jaw force.

Then I felt my towel ever so slowly slipping undone from my waist. "Damnit Teddy!" I cursed, lifting him in magical energy and thrusting him to the floor with a flick.

I looked down on my chest and found the biggest hickey I had ever seen! I glared at Teddy and then glared down upon the giant red-blue-purple tick that infested my beautifully abnormal tan skin. I frowned at him, considering hickeys were "love bites", not feasts. Not to mention my clothes—towel—had almost been removed.

That was the last thought I had before I slumped backwards into unconsciousness onto my soft bed.

When I woke up the next morning, sirens blared in my head. Not actual sirens, but the pounding and wailing of magical residue left over from the previous night. My attempt to throw Teddy off had pushed me over my magical debt and I was paying for it. Fresh blasts of concussive waves invaded my head, periodically pulsating through my head.

I groaned as I opened my eyes groggily, the harsh sunlight piercing my eyes from an open window. I rolled over, my right arm catapulting over the chest of Teddy, who had successfully taken care of me during my unconscious state.

He kissed my forehead quickly. "Good morning, you were out for almost eleven hours, before you ask."

I pouted as the information was delivered. What a waste of a day. Then I winced as more magical residual effects took place in my head.

"Are you going to be okay? I was really worried about you last night," he noted with sincerity in his voice. There were bags under his eyes. I frowned again.

"You were up all night, weren't you?"

"Watching over you everyone moment."

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem. So what can I do? Where does it hurt?"

With my right pointer finger I drew a circle around the vicinity of my entire face. Gingerly Teddy cradled my face in his hands, bringing my forehead to his lips first. Then he tilted my head to either side and planted a loving smooch on my temples. Teddy seemed very…I didn't know what to call it. He kissed my nose and then my lips, lingering.

"I wanted to just apologize for last night…getting way ahead of myself. In shape-shifter culture, sexual acts are the most prominent way of marking a mate…making someone yours forever. Monogamy is highly regarded in our culture and once you have taken someone as your own, you intertwine their essence with yours." He was not smiling while he said this, his tone apologetic and hurt. "I really meant to cause you no discomfort."

I put my hand on the side of his face, "It's really okay…it was just a little painful." I pulled him forward for a kiss. It lasted milliseconds as another pang of pain resonated from within; I winced. Teddy hugged me tight, still asking if he could do anything to alleviate my pain. I craved something human: coffee.

So together Teddy and I went into the kitchen to put on pot of coffee. While it went through its processes we chatted. I clasped my hands together and leaned against the counter while Teddy took a seat on a stool.

"So you mentioned some of your culture earlier and I've just realized that's something that we never talked about," I noted with surprise. I hadn't even thought of explaining the intricate fabric of vampire society.

"Well, what do you want to know about?"

"Well, you started on the courtship explanation. So what exactly happens, when does it start?"

"Courtship for shape-shifters in pretty unique, because it can start at anytime. Shape-shifters don't exactly need dating and rituals, they just need to feel it, the time when it's right—and if they feel that their partner feels the same—and then it starts. Typically we do things the same as humans, with the affection, loving gestures, and sometimes dates.

"Seldom do we ever meet two people we feel we could choose between. Normally once we start the relationship, we stay in that relationship until death. Even after a loved one has passed we stay single and still remain true to our original lovers.

"Courtship, the actual act, is basically marking your partner with your essence. Once you have completed that act, they are yours, like I said, until death. Seldom will other shape-shifters attempt to steal away another's significant other and rarely does the partaking couple ever get tired of one another. I suppose it really depends on the people so I guess you need to really find the one.

"I'm not sure what else there is, though you should know that shape-shifters, including myself, are very tactile. So when we're not touching I'm pretty much dying to just hold you, touch you, and the like. Sometimes we have habits of being rough and rambunctious even though we don't mean to. Usually it's okay because two shape-shifters together is one thing. A vampire and a shape-shifter together, however, I'm not sure how you'd like…roughness."

Teddy's baby blues eyes resonated with happiness, maybe the experience of a new bonding. I leaned across the counter and kissed him on the lips, smiling as I did so. Maybe he was right; maybe this whole thing would work out. Finishing our kiss I leaned back and now with unrestrained actions and I flashed around the kitchen to quickly make coffee and food.

"So I guess that means you've never actually been with anyone physically?" I inquired, hoping he wasn't one of those deviants of the shape-shifter world. If Teddy's answer was going to be yes, then I was definitely going to feel tainted, because many times Drake had playfully molested me.

"No, I've been living without any physicality in my life, minus my family but that's of course completely differently. Sorry I got rough last night, I am actually very sorry about that. I should've stopped, but I have the hormones of a boy going through puberty stuck in me cause of this monogamy thing."

Teddy chuckled lightly and I smiled too. We ate and drank quickly, both of us extremely curious about one another's society and history.

"So vampires, uh, how do they work?" Teddy asked awkwardly, obviously having not thought of an actual specific question. I laughed with a rich harmonious laugh, making him smile wide.

"Well, I'm not typical of my race, so do you want to know how I work, or normal vampires?"

"I think both would be nice," he replied, still smiling.

"Okay, well, my father is not a vampire but my mother is. My father was a sorcerer who was young and deviant during his time. My mother was twenty-three at the time of her death, well, twenty-three at the time of her transformation. So my father and mother fell in love. After they met at a college party—yes of course it was at night—they began to meet with one another and eventually that led to dates and the normal human courtship, but neither of them knew what one another was. My mother who was a compassionate, loving person, decided to resist blood at all costs.

"It was not typical to do so at the time because vampires, during her time, were rampant with power and feeding habits. She resisted because her human half had believed in love at first sight, and thinking that my father was an ordinary human, restrained that lustful power blood gives us in order to pursue my dad. So as my mother continued on her relationship with my father, she eventually learned how to successfully beat the draw that blood had on her vampire senses.

"All the while, my father was continuing his Wicca-duties, of course unbeknownst to my mother. Some time ago the Queen of the Witches, Ilyria, was captured by the demon Sharaak. My father was placed on a team with a few other witches and sorcerers sent to save Ilyria. After the battle had ensued and the damages were looked over, my father and Nystia, an elf spell-weaver, were alive. Ilyria expressed her gratitude to them by healing them and granting them each one look into her all-knowing crystal ball and one wish.

"My father requested, from the crystal ball, to see my mother's most hidden secret. Invasive, I know. So my father discovered that she was a vampire, but sorcerers lives around two hundred or three hundred years, which is short in comparison to my mother's eternal life. As you can probably guess, he wished for eternal life so that he and my mother could be together forever.

"So now, what makes me different is that my father and mother conceived me, which is very, very rare. I'm sure vampires try all the time, so that they can be all special, but it hardly ever works; except for my mother who also birthed my brothers. So we three are natural born vampires. I'm different because I inherited my father's magic and my mother vampire everything. So I'm a witch-vampire hybrid, very special in my race. Regular vampires are bound to the inside on regular days, but we're not exactly sure what happens if they touch daylight.

"Now, however, there's this mutation gene that's been showing up in random vampires in random areas that allows them to be out in the daylight. My father keeps talking about how someday our kind will be able to roam during the sunlight and Mother is pretty envious. What makes me able to walk in the light is the half-blood due to my heritage. Half-sorcerer, which is basically human blood, and half-vampire. That's how I exist," I ended, feeling like I had babbled on for too long.

"How does your magic work? I've seen you use it with and without words," Teddy noted.

"Well it depends on my intent really because the easier the spell and less energy it takes, the less words are needed. Like my—I levitated my mug for a brief time—telekinesis-magic. It's the simplest—wince---form of my magic." I placed my hand on my head, wishing that the pulsating magic waves would stop. It felt as if my brain was being beat with a hammer.

"Why are you in pain again?"

"Magical debt, which is basically when I use too much magic without pacing myself or I do something too large for too long. I've never gone unconscious before though, so that was unusual. It's usually only been a soft headache, or a blaring one like this, but never any unconsciousness."

"What about your lightning ability?"

"I think that was my dad's ability too. I haven't seen him use it in forever."

"Okay, now it's your turn, ask me anything else."

I left the counter to take a stool next to Teddy, seating us face to face while we talked. My darker cerulean eyes met his lighter and brighter baby blue ones, which looked back at me with sincerity. I smiled as I thought of a question.

"Can you shape-shift every part of your body?" My devious question was only complimented by my mischievous grin.

"Every part? I think…maybe. I haven't actually tried," he responded honestly, in turn his face reddened slightly.

"What does shape-shifting even entail?" I wondered, since I had never actually seen him change at all. Nor had I seen him fight.

"I can elongate my arms and legs, I can turn my skin different colors, grow wings, grow spike, and take the form of living beings."

"Can you turn into animals?"

"I'm working on it. It's a slow progression, but I think eventually I'll get there. A very select few, best of the best, are able to imitate inanimate objects. They could be anywhere at any time." I looked around my house.

"We would have smelt them by now," he said while laughing lightly. He placed a kiss on my forehead. "How's the head pain going?"

"It's going, which is good, because I think I should feel better very soon." If I were lucky it would disappear in an hour or less. "So much for vampire healing abilities." I muttered.

"What about magicking it away?" he suggested with realization that I could do whatever I wished with my magic. Unfortunately, I couldn't do everything.

"Sadly this magic can't be magicked away," I explained. "It's a magic that protects itself. I haven't fully discovered why or how this magic works, but it blocks my spells of healing. I'll live, don't worry."

On a more serious note, Teddy inquired about vampire bites and their workings. I had to explain to him the process of vampire seduction, how we have to lure our prey in with our scent, bodies, charming personalities, or hypnosis. Describing the bite wasn't hard as I demonstrated how our fangs can retractable, growing at our will. The actual bite felt the same as being given a hypodermic needle, a short pinch, followed by warmth. Then while we sucked the blood and life from a victim, we also pumped immortality into their body.

The process for men was usually painless, but the women victims got the worse end of the deal, because usually their transformations were harder, more painful and horrendous. Not many people survived the transition from human to vampire, because the vampires feeding could not stop themselves in time. As well as vampires limiting themselves to how many other vampires they could make, because one more vampire meant one more competitor and less total territorial area for feeding in a given place. Bites really were not complicated, but a serious topic because in New York City it was forbidden to change any humans into our kind.

Which made my mind switch topics to the werewolf rogues who were infesting some old warehouse. As I brought this up, Teddy said sternly, "Please don't run off into the forest alone again. For my sake." My face was blank because it seemed like all people could do was worry.

"I'll be fine," I said matter-of-factly. "Plus, vampires are dead already. You can't get rid of us unless you burn us to death."

"I'd rather be there to help you in case you need it," Teddy insisted.

"Fine, but you better keep up." I shot back.

"I run every day…except for the past week, but it kind of doesn't count."

"No, it doesn't," I said absently, noticing that the pounding in my head had almost dissipated completely. "More coffee?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Shape-shifters need some kind of sustenance since we're the living."

"Which reminds me," as I floated the coffee pot, sugar and cream over to the counter where we sat, "how long do shape-shifters live?"

"As far as I know only a hundred years or so. We're pretty much just extra-talented humans."

I didn't want to hear such a small number. It was so soon. So quickly would the years go by and then finally I would have to come to terms with the death of my mate. I had always heard quality and not quantity, but how could the quality be great if life continued like this, cleaning up the messes of others? I wished to imagine a life with Teddy, long into the future where time was only for us. I knew though, that only time would bring more problems, more challenges, and more tedious work. I felt as if it was finally time the realm of shadows and fantasy needed some kind of hero, some kind of protector. I'd bring the idea up to Kate and Eli later. Only eighty or so more years I would have with Teddy.

In a new mood best described as dampened I fixed my second cup of French Vanilla coffee. As I put my spoon down Teddy's fingers grazed my face, tilting my head towards him. "When it comes to that, we'll deal with it," he said, his warm, French Vanilla-smelling breath washing over me.

He leaned forward on his stool, kissing me again, sending me back into bliss. I extended my arms out to his shoulders, sliding towards him as my hands connected, pulling myself to the edge of my seat to be closer. His tongue gently pushed it's way past my defenses, entering my mouth, massaging and coaxing my own into dancing. I very much wanted to sit this one out due to my current state of mind, but a little more bribing did the trick.

By three o'clock Teddy and I were tangled on the couch together, woven together in a comfortable cuddling position, running through the channels on television. I leaned into Teddy, loving the feel of his warmth on my back. His arm that was resting around my waist moved slightly so that his hand could capture mine interlocking our fingers comfortably.

Teddy selected a documentary on the History Channel about ancient Egypt and the pharaohs that used to rule. If I were as old as some of the oldest vampires on Earth then I would have probably witnessed their reigns. It was interesting to think about, vampire lineage dating back thousands and thousands of years. There was just so much time to do anything: travel, learn, exist, and love. I hoped that living, as an immortal, would not bore me. I hoped that everyday would bring something new and exciting. Even if I had to fight evil on some days, I'd take it. I slowly closed my eyes as the narrator continued his speech about winning the loyalties of the Egyptian civilians.

When I awoke later I was still nestled firmly in Teddy's arms. His head was lowered until it sat upon my shoulder, whispering, "Did you enjoy your nap?"

"Very much I think," I retorted, turning around in his embrace so that I was hugging him.

As his head descended in a clear path towards my neck, the phone rang. He grumbled a low growl and continued his path. My phone began to say the name of the caller as Teddy's lips reached their destination. "Kate, Kate, Kate."

"That means we have work later," I said, kissing him with speed and then teleported to the phone.

"Hello, Kate, are you still there?"

"Good afternoon Billy," Kate said, her voice whimsical and beautiful. "So Eli and I were just talking to your father."

"That's not always good." I frowned.

"He wants to send us to the wolf den tonight. He and your mother won't be attending though. He'll be sending you, Teddy, Eli, myself, Cassie, Kang, Drake, and Artemis."

Artemis? I hadn't seen him in a while. It was good my parents planned on sending one of their best enforcers. However, sending Drake, not so much. Drake was a liability with himself and Teddy in the same room around me. Not to mention his ability to annoy me under any circumstance and make me want to end his eternal life.

"That sounds good, but do you think there'll be enough of us tonight?" I wondered.

"We're not sure, but your parents think that with your magic, two wolves, and four vampires, we should be fine if they have less than twenty."

"What time do we go?"

"Eli says about midnight. His plan is to hope that some of them go out hunting and that we kill whoever remains in the factory. It's more of making a statement he says. Stay out of our city and end what you're doing. We can only hope if works, otherwise we will be tracking them all down and we will have to eliminate them all."

"We're going to have to kill them no matter what Kate." I grimaced, "They're all a liability for the full moon and it's not worth the risk. If we can, we should hunt them all down for the rest of this weekend." Looking at the calendar it was Tuesday and only the Wednesday after that was the full moon. "We're really running short on time. I think that we should definitely go with the full force hunting and take them all out as soon as possible."

Undoubtedly Eli was overhearing the entire conversation because in the background he said, "That's not a good idea, and we need to get him to stop making rogues. Otherwise there'll just be more on the night of the full moon."

"Eli," I said, taking a firm tone, "if we don't kill as many as we can, or reach their creator by about Sunday, we're all screwed. No matter what, rogues will appear, and if people are bit on the night of the full moon, they'll undergo the transformation right away. So you better well listen to me Eli, we need to go and hunt them down. We have nothing else on our platter as of right now."

"We can't take them all at once," Eli noted, still pressing on with his own ideas.

"We'll go to the factory tonight and kill whatever is there, no matter what amount. Then we will go the next few nights without sleep in order to find the rest. If you're unwilling to see this how I am, then fine, but I will personally tack them all down and kill them myself."

"I agree with Billy," Kate chimed in. Teddy gave me a distressed look from over in the living room. I frowned back at him.

"As your parents enforcer, we should stick to my plan, since your father already acknowledged and accepted my plan," Eli said, reverting from friend to strictly employee of my parents.

"God damn it, Eli. I will pay you twice what they're paying if you do this my way. I want to keep the vampires and humans safe!"

"I'm sorry Billy, we'll see you later tonight," Eli said, hanging up the phone.

I let out a frustrated cry, catapulting a pillow off the couch with magic. The alarms in my head began wailing again and as I stepped into the living room once more, a wave surged through my body so powerfully I fell forward. Fell like some weak human witch. No, not even witches would fall. I fell weakly like I was some kind of human. What a disgrace I was to everyone that was a vampire.

Teddy came to my side, sitting on his legs and reaching toward me.

"No," I hissed, magical streamers extending from my body to whip away his hands.

I couldn't see Teddy's face in my hunched over position, but I could sense his hurt and his burning desire to help me. I felt possessed, two sides ripping at one another. My side of hatred for myself was beginning to surface, self-doubt and self-worthlessness consuming me. My human side was seemingly taking over, rendering me weak and helpless. My other half, my vampire side, was attempting to kill off the human side of me in order to make me stronger. Did I want to be stronger?

My magical power was useless since I could only perform so much until I passed out. My fighting skills sucked, not as strong because of my human life before becoming a vampire on my twenty-first birthday. How could I have my vampire cravings and my human desires coexist? My humanity left me vulnerable to every emotional predator, prey to thoughts and excessive thinking like I was enduring at that very moment. My inner vampire brought me strength, support, both physically and emotionally. The vampiric emotions just weren't the same as the whole-hearted human ones.

"Teddy," I said softly.

"Yes, Billy?"

"I can't find myself," I groaned, "On the human or vampire side."

Then Teddy jumped on me, wrapping me in a strong embrace, one that actually pained me. It wasn't to hurt me, but it was so that he could keep a hold while my magic viciously attacked him. He grunted once or twice, but that was all.

"Billy, I know I'm not a vampire, and probably don't know what I'm saying, but you need to try and accept who and what you are. I know you think that if you let one or the other take over, you'll lose yourself completely, but if you let the one that is your destiny take over, you'll be better off. Choose your vampire, Billy."

"What if my vampire doesn't want you like my human does?"

"Your vampire will, don't worry. Billy, just because you choose your vampire side to dominate you doesn't mean that's all you have to be. Look at Kate and Eli. More so at Kate, really, but what I mean is that she's, from what I see, embracing what she is and she still has humanity. Eli I know has some kind of humanity underneath his exterior, otherwise he wouldn't be able to love Kate. I'm not sure how this residual magic is doing this to you, but I know it's straining you. Just let go."

In myself, in my mind at least, I found my vampire and my human halves waiting impatiently. The two glowing figures waited until I made my decision. Would it have been crazy to explain to them why I was choosing one or the other? Probably crazy, but I definitely would have felt better talking it to myself. I watched as my human's glow went from dazzling, like my vampires, down to a duller blue, but noticeable nonetheless. The vampire stilled dazzled in the blue flame aura. I felt my magic die down off my body and I felt Teddy roll off me onto my back.

I fell sideways, falling on top of Teddy's chest, completely spent and exhausted mentally, yet rejuvenated physically.

"That had to be," Teddy panted, "the weirdest thing I have ever seen in my life. I'm a shape-shifter, I've seen some weird shit before."

I smiled, half-laughing and half-panting too, "That was very, very unusual. I've never read about that in any of the magic books in our library."

"So do you still feel emotions?" Teddy asked.

I rolled over so that I faced Teddy, rather than the ceiling, saying, "I think so." I kissed him on the lips, enjoying it that he kissed back with delight.

"So what happened then?" Teddy asked.

"I'm not sure, but you were right, my human and vampire halves were fighting for dominance. I think that I'll be stronger now that my human side is only allowing me to feel human emotions, rather than be every emotion I feel." Teddy tilted his head. "Like, my human side felt everything and was the reason I acted human. My human side will just allow me to feel those emotions, but my vampire side will keep them bridled hopefully. "

"I feel bad for your opponents, you know that? Magic leaves a sting." I had noticed Teddy's hair was still standing-on-end.

"You poor thing," I said cheekily, reaching for his hair and running a hand through it. I planted a kiss on his forehead. "You'll feel better in about fifteen minutes."

I lay on top of Teddy comfortably, hugging him while we relaxed. "Tonight we're going to the factory for a little ass-kicking right?"

"Yeah," I confirmed, "Eli thinks that we should just kill whatever is there and then return to them some other time to eliminate the rest. I think that we should exterminate the wolves at the factory and then hunt down the rest. That's just my opinion before half of the state of New York I turned into a werewolf next Wednesday. Like I said before, if you didn't hear me, I'll do it myself if I have to. There's no reason why my point is illogical. If we all hunt together, taking out one or two at a time, we should get them all before the weekend."

Teddy seemed to be thinking over my plan for a moment and then assured me, "I'll help in any way I can." He wrapped his arms around my waist, enticing us both into a romantic fit of kisses and nibbles. Then as I reached his neck I saw his artery pulse, full of that sweet-smelling, delicious blood that had first enticed me. I hadn't really cared about the smell before, but now it was right in front of my face. I licked my lips as I lowered my head. I sensed nervousness from Teddy and then felt air rush by me as Teddy's arms extended me towards the ceiling, supporting me while I dangled.

"What are you doing?" I demanded snappishly.

"You had that lustful glint in your eye. I could smell desire on you. It's the vampire isn't it? When you had your human side equal to it, it dulled your blood desire. Would you really kill your mate?"

I huffed, "Teddy, I was not going to drink your blood. No matter how good it smells to my senses." He looked at me cautiously.

He lowered me back down to him, immediately enveloping me in an embrace. "Then what were you doing?"

"I was resisting…trying to. I'm not sure! I haven't had any blood cravings yet. I've been a true vampire for what…two weeks? I've only just accepted my vampire as my dominant. I just need time to instill my old lessons from my mother. I just need time."

In just a few more hours we'd be putting out lives at risk again, but I couldn't help feel like Teddy's life was more endangered by my presence at home.

* * *

**Like I said, lots of fluff and some angst. The vampire-human internal thing will be explained later on so that you all know what that's all about. I can't wait to start on my next chapter. There'll be action, romance, and some other surprises. Please review! Constructive criticism welcome. **

**-Ced**


	12. The Beginning of the End

**I'd like to thank my reviewers who posted their thoughts/feelings last chapter. It was nice to know people are enjoying my story's plot and my writing style. That's good because other Young Avengers fictions will be written in such a fashion. From the point of view of who, most likely Billy, but maybe I'll do someone else. Thank you for your compliments, which boosted my happiness to start this chapter the day after I posted Chapter 11. I'll be writing more!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Marvel and never will. I come on this site to write and enjoy others literature.**

**Chapter 12; The Beginning of the End**

**

* * *

**

"Okay," I announced to Teddy and myself, "I'm going to just sit down…and breathe." I started to chant a mantra of calming, hoping to I control myself. Teddy watched me, sitting cross-legged a few feet away, with patience clearly on display in his facial expression.

"Reign in the vampire desire," I breathed out calmly. "Control the side that you have chosen." For a while I sat with my eyes closed, legs folded over one another, simply going into a trance. As I continued, the smell of Teddy's blood dulled further and further, once an alluring sweet smell to a faint as possible, almost the scent of water.

I opened my eyes some time later, blinking slowly. "How did it work?" Teddy asked, looking curiously at me.

"I can hardly smell it," I said, smiling. "How long did it take me?"

"Two hours," he responded matter-of-factly.

"Well, a two hours well spent," I noted.

"I agree," Teddy said as he scooted closer to me. I raised an arm and turned his arm so his wrist face upward under my nose. "Now, how does it smell?"

"Surprisingly, not too tempting," I replied with a smile. "It just smells like flesh without the mouth watering sweetness your blood should evoke. I like it. I like feeling in control."

"Good, because if I'm ever going to make you mine forever, I'm going to need to survive it," Teddy said jokingly…mostly.

"I'll do my best not to use my teeth," I retorted, throwing in an innuendo that he'd appreciate. His eyebrows skyrocketed up his forehead. "Assuming we survive of course." A devilish smile slyly crept onto his face, taking its place on the throne of his magnificent lips. His sexual prowess was amazing. I leaned forward, trusting myself not to nip at his throat, planting another kiss on him. Teddy wrapped me up in a cocoon with his arms around me as we snuggled on the floor.

"What time is it?" I asked impatiently, ready to rip the throats out of some werewolf rogue scum.

Teddy peeked at the clock behind me, reading it aloud, "Quarter of midnight."

"Finally," I groaned, "It's been too long. Let's just go and get it over with."

In a second flat I had Teddy and I up on our feet and then teleporting to the mansion in a series of flashing.

"Where's Artemis?" I asked Drake when we arrived, searching excitedly to see my old friend with the raven hair that was unruly and tinted with blue.

"He couldn't come," Drake and Eli responded quickly.

"Your father had to send him on business elsewhere. We should be fine anyway," Eli said emotionless. My excitement died down.

To say the least, I was pissed off at Eli. He was going about saving everyone in the completely wrong way. We couldn't afford to just leave them a message and hope the damned beasts would understand. They all needed to die. My human side _and _vampire side could both agree on that. Despite what Eli had in store for the werewolf rogues, I would be doing things my way without the slightest indication of me caring what Eli thought.

I thought that I had a right, as the son of Jeff Kaplan, son of the coven ruler, to make decisions as well. Decisions would be made and I would act on them when we arrived to the warehouse.

Kang, Cassie, Teddy, Kate, Eli, and I tore down the old trodden path in the woods as we nosed our way toward the abandoned coat factory. It was in the more rural parts of the state, where it would afford a large pack of werewolves safety, security, and privacy for their misdeeds; as well as training their small army.

Eli ran in the front of the group, flanked by Cassie and Kang, while Teddy ran just behind them with a very unhappy, very uneasy Drake, leaving Kate and I to bring up the rear. Our little convoy of running immortals, with the exception of Teddy, hit a faster pace and our journey would end sooner. Kate, even with her staves, bow and quivers, was making as much noise as rustling leaves.

I couldn't help but seethe anger as we ran. Not even our mission was blocking out what I felt. There was nothing to distract me as we ran. I could, however, channel that anger into my fighting. I was ready, as I hoped everyone else was.

Eli was murmuring to us his plan of action, though I wasn't truly listening, but it had to do with finding the leader as quickly as possible through the brawl. If anyone got hurt, I was to teleport whoever it was out as soon as possible for healing, and that would be the moment we would choose to fallback. Our group didn't know what we were getting into though. Since the interrogation, there would be no telling how many new rogues had been manufactured.

Finally on the darkened path just ahead, though crystal clear to all of our members, was a wrought-iron fence blocking an entrance. Above us all, the moon glowed eerily gold while wispy gray clouds hugged it. The night was quiet, but from only a hundred or so meters away we could hear the rogues moving about in their fortress. Teddy, Cassie, and Kang all gathered their breath while Eli was going over last second details.

"The leader is the most important figure in this operation. If you can figure out which one he is, kill him first and then we leave and we won't have too much bloodshed," Eli directed. _That's not going to work because there's still the new full moon in less than only a week you idiot. I can't speak out against him though. I'll let them find the leader while I kill as much as I can I suppose. _

"Everyone be as careful as you can because there's no telling what's in store for us behind those walls," he advised, staring us all down individually, though I found it hard to meet his glance. Either I had to betray my best friend to save the lives of countless potential victims, or trust in my best friend's instinct and go along with his plan. Either way I saw it as a loss and a stupid corner to be trapped in. I knew though that I knew what needed to be done.

"You guys ready to transform?" Eli asked, turning to our werewolf teammates.

"I'll be going in human first," Kang said. He added with a wink, "I have some tricks up my sleeves."

"Don't get yourself killed, wolf," Eli said unsurely, but understood nonetheless. Cassie was in the process of transforming, the still unnerving process proceeding as fur ripped through her entire bodice. Her skull finished the look off, growing longer with serrated teeth.

"You going to ignite, Billy?" Eli asked impatiently, almost like he was annoyed with me, despite my lack of comments or words all night.

I turned to Cassie sharply while I lit a finger in a blazing blue aura.

"Can you smell that?" I asked. The enormous wolf nodded her head.

"I'll wait until we're inside."

With that said everyone stepped up to one another preparing for teleportation. Kate and Eli shared a brief kiss. Kang was petting the head of his mate, looking into her eyes in silent communication. I didn't hold back, grabbing Teddy to me, receiving a mouth full of passion. Eli quietly cleared his throat in interruption.

"On three," Eli announced. "One…two…three."

Teddy and I disappeared at the same time as Eli and Kang, Kate and Cassie. We reappeared in only a moment's time, with a moments notice to avoid the obscenely large raking claws flying at us. Teddy and I sprang apart to avoid the claws. It was almost like the werewolves had known, since from what I saw going through my handspring was a room full of adult, fully transformed wolves. I landed on my feet, legs spread in a defensive stance, magic powering up in my hands.

From a railing Kate leapt into a graceful arc, feet coming down first as she avoided a werewolf. As she stood she drove her battle staves from her belt into the chest of a rogue behind her, teleporting then behind him to stab him in the back. I threw a wave of magic at my nearest target that effectively threw him backwards.

Kang, in his human form, whipped off his jacket to reveal two glistening silver pistols. In awe I watched him leap over a werewolf in a front-flip, gently pressing the barrel of one gun to the monsters head before leasing a round. He sprang out of his flip upwards high into the air to land on a giant loading crate.

Eli and Drake were teleporting around the warehouse in a flurry of movement. I assumed they were trying to find the leader, but I wouldn't have been able to guess. It was hardly appropriate during the time to just ask them. I shrugged off the thought of Eli's pointless quest and faced my earlier opponent. The werewolf was charging while another, I sensed, was leaping from overhead. I teleported upwards, coming up over the flying wolf and slammed my feet into his shoulder blades, driving him into the ground head and neck first. I back-flipped off the rogue quickly and lifted him in telekinesis-magic, lifting him off the ground and batting him into the oncoming rusher. While the two slammed into the large wooden crates across the room, I was shoved to the ground by a new attacker. Scissoring my legs as I spun on the floor I took down the wolf and then quickly grabbed the wolf by the throat roughly. To say the least, I destroyed its windpipe, causing the wolf to wretch and wheeze for air, but none would save it.

Through my peripheral vision I saw Teddy lifting up fragmented wood from broken crates, using the pieces as weapons. With pinpoint accuracy Teddy sank foot long pieces of wood into the faces of two attackers, before he rushed them. He grabbed their long heads with his hands and smashed their heads together, until, well…until their faces didn't really look like faces. Being sure they were dead, he took the precaution of making a foot enlarge and crushed their rib cages in. Gruesome, but effective. Blood leaked on the floor from the massive struggles going on around the room. Teddy leaped away from another oncoming attacker, leaving my line of sight.

Pushing its way past the wooden crates was the largest werewolf I had ever seen. It had to be the biggest one in the history of werewolves. I heard more rounds of a gun and knew Kang was holding his own ground. I watched the large werewolf and immediately recognized the dusty sand color. Cassie was now twenty feet tall, leaving her head only five or so feet from the roof. She was absolutely terrifying.

Cassie gripped a werewolf in her massive form, squeezing her massive claws. The once offending werewolf now squealed in pain and howled. Cassie threw him to the cement floor below and then effectively stomped him out. From the top floor on a scaffolding three wolves much smaller in comparison to Cassie tackled her from behind. I saw Cassie's body vibrate and slowly her form shifted and lost height. I flew to help her but was pawed from the air. The wolf on top of me had no time to attack me as arrows lodged themselves in his arm, burrowing deep into the muscle.

I released a powerful beam of magic towards Cassie's attackers, knocking them back so she had room to stand. Kang leapt from a crate and kicked a werewolf in the face, something I was sure hurt Kang worse than the wolf. Cassie staggered to her feet, grabbing the nearest rogue around the neck with her jaws, grappling as their arms clawed and raked at one another.

I danced away as two wolves converged on me. Teddy was up on the second level of the factory, launching spike-covered fists at a midnight wolf. The porcupine-like attack kept his opponent back and bleeding slightly. A white werewolf leapt up behind him. I loosed a string thin line of magic that traveled to the werewolf's ankle, entangling the wolf as I tugged it back over the railing before he could hurt Teddy. I cried out in pain as I felt a pain in my back and a rush of air from my front.

I looked down to find the ragged claws of a rogue sticking out of my abdomen. I heard Teddy's animalistic roar of rage and terror as he bombarded his attacking wolf with armored fists. The werewolf slipped me off his arm with a harsh and painful shove, and I fell to the ground. I'd live through this ordeal, since the werewolves had no fire present, but it would take time for me to heal. I doubted I could teleport with this condition.

Teddy's lance-shaped arm dug through the chest of the werewolf above me as he leapt from the top of the building. The werewolf garbled uselessly as blood flooded up through its mouth. Teddy whipped his extended arms around in a flurry of flashing movements and I watched as flesh of the wolf was flung from its form.

Teddy shoved the werewolf to the ground roughly, and kicked it so hard it went rolling away on the floor.

"We're bailing out," Teddy said as he grabbed me up in his arms.

A volley of arrows squealed loudly as they hurtled past Teddy and I through the air. Two more werewolves were struck with the silver-tipped missiles, while Kate ran forward quickly to slice through their necks with her staves.

Kang was in werewolf form when I noticed him again. He was helping Cassie attack and kill two rogues who were attempting to climb away. Eli was back, the vampire enforcer a dark blur as he zipped around the warehouse. I could feel air tickling my insides, which felt hollow and well…missing.

Eli ran back to Teddy and I, where everyone else converged once they realized there were no wolves in the vicinity.

"What the hell happened?" Eli growled menacingly.

Teddy roared, and I mean roared, in Eli's face before turning on his heel and running out.

"Ted," I said weakly. He looked none the happier but continued running.

"Has anyone seen Drake?" I heard Kate ask before I was out of earshot.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, Teddy was sitting on the bed next to me, eyelids droopy but awake nonetheless. I smiled at him shyly from under the covers making him smile back.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Just a little after six, Billy," he said while he lowered himself down onto the mattress to lie down.

He placed an arm on my abdomen and gasped. Wait…wait no. I looked down to see his palm splayed across my stomach. Teddy's hand hadn't fallen through the large hole that once lacked immortal body. It was good to know regeneration would only take a few hours.

"Did you worry this time?" I asked.

"Nope," he responded easily, pulling me close. "Since our little history lesson the other day I knew I didn't need to worry." I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck.

"Any calls from my vampire friends? Or the werewolf ones?"

"None that I've heard yet. I'm pretty sure Eli's upset with my roar. If he had hair, it definitely would have been blowing in the breeze." I laughed lightly.

"You're my hero," I praised, kissing him on the lips. "You saved me from werewolves and one of my best friends."

"About the werewolves, Billy," he started worriedly. "I don't think you were able to at the time, but did you notice how many dead bodies there were?"

"No, I was staring at the gaping hole and lack of innards."

"There were eighteen out of a supposed thirty to forty. That means the leader and almost half the pack escaped."

"How though? Eli was all over the warehouse with Drake! There could not have been a way to escape." I growled angrily.

"Yeah, Drake, who we didn't see almost the entire time. Save the part when we actually arrived to the warehouse."

"Maybe he got attacked in the warehouse while Eli was with him. I'm sure he'll turn up." I said, acknowledging Teddy's concerns and Kate's inquiry earlier that morning.

I returned my face to hiding under Teddy's chin, breathing him in. "Can we just…lay around? Just for today," I begged. "We can track down rogues tomorrow and for the rest of the weekend. It's my turn to be selfish. If Eli wants to sit around and let werewolves kill innocents, then we'll give it a day to happen." I wrapped my arms around Teddy's larger torso.

I felt warm lips on my forehead. "I think Eli knows you're right. Your dad was the one who gave him orders after all."

I unlatched myself from Teddy to stare him down. "My father never attends these things. We could do whatever the hell we wanted. As long as it keeps people from getting harmed!"

"His concern is for his coven, Billy. Humans aren't his to protect." Teddy reasoned, but I didn't want to listen.

"Then they're mine to protect. We need to stop the werewolves from threatening everything. It's not just humans, but the exposure of magical and immortal beings!" Teddy tossed around the options. After a minute of thought he wrapped his arms around my waist, hauling me so that we were pressed together completely.

"Why don't we buy an island and go live in peace. Just the two of us," he purred into my ear, "Together forever."

"That's so tempting," I said thoughtfully. "Or we can take today off and then spend our time together." I kissed his throat gently.

Teddy relaxed against me. "It's up to you, boss."

"Well, then," I playfully smirked, "if I'm boss, I command you to kiss me." What a nice day this would be.

By earlier afternoon, just a little after twelve, Teddy and I had finished with our affectionate time and light conversation, moving on to eating.

"You must be starved," I noted, listening to his stomach roar as loudly as Teddy had at Eli. "So what would you like?"

"Have anything animal?" Teddy asked as he said down.

"Yeah, but it's only beef and chicken because I really can't stand the taste of pig. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, but I hope you have at least two pounds of beef," Teddy laughed.

I picked up the five-pound package of frozen beef and ripped it into two, dividing the second half into halves again.

"Why so little for you?" Teddy wondered.

I retorted by allowing my fangs grow out. He slowly nodded. My teeth returned to normal canines. "I need blood to sustain my strength, which means I need to hunt this weekend…deer of course. We don't have anything else besides criminals and the homeless, but those are for the untamed-tame vampires."

Blue mage-fire rained from my hands upon the two-and-a-half-pound that levitated. The radiant blue lit up the kitchen in dazzling light blue hues.

"You don't cook traditionally?" He asked with a laugh.

"This is faster and I can cook it more precisely. How do you want it done?"

"Cooked but with enough red," he replied. "Please."

After Teddy's…beefsteak…block…was cooked I moved onto cooking myself a large traditional hamburger. Nabbing some deer this weekend would replenish my strength, physical and magical. I watched as Teddy expanded his jaw in the most unnatural of ways to engulf his entire meal.

"You're a crocodile." I judged, remembering the bite force he used on my neck the night I received my "hickey".

"Sorry, it's an old habit."

"Hopefully you didn't do that at restaurants."

He laughed loudly, a sort of comfortable booming noise. "No, I acted as completely human as possible."

"Good to know, I said absently. Then I smelt it…burnt meat smell.

I turned to where my hand was streaming mage-fire onto my patty. I frowned. "Shit."

"Want me to give you some of mine?" Teddy asked.

"No…wow." I was a little grossed out. "Was that an actual offer?" He laughed.

"Oh, shit!" I cried out. My azure flames were still on and my burger was on the floor in the form of ashes. I immediately stopped the flames. Teddy was roaring with laughter. I could feel the house vibrate.

I magicked the soot away with a lazy swish of my hand. I took the second half of the beef and blasted it with concentration for a minute, sure that it was well done. I bolted it down quickly to sate my hunger.

I turned to face Teddy. "Maybe we should try hunting today." He simply smiled in return, obviously hiding something he thought amusing.

"What is so funny, Altman?"

"I had a feeling you wouldn't want to just do nothing all day."

I smiled back. "When this is over we're taking a vacation. I could try teleporting us to Italy? Rome? Russia? I could even try flying over the Atlantic."

"Let's not plan anything just yet," he chided lightly.

"Nothing will get us, Teddy. We're just fine." I stated matter-of-factly.

"How in the world will we track rogues, Billy?" Teddy questioned, lips tugging to the side in a half grimace.

"I—you're the detective!" I grinned wickedly. "Let's put you to the test."

Teddy's sclera became more visible as his eyes opened wider. "You're joking, right?

"Oh fine, you're no fun, Sherlock," I grumbled. "I'll just try casting a locator spell."

"You can do that?" Teddy wondered.

"Yeah, I should be able to."

"When do you want to start tracking?"

"Should we start now? I mean, it'll give us more time."

"Sure, lead the seeking."

"I want to know where the rogues are. I want to know where the rogues are. I want to know where the rogues are." I chanted, my eyes lighting up in fluorescent blue. I felt my feet leave the floor and Teddy's warm hand grasp mine so I didn't bump the ceiling. Magic waves dispelled from my eyes.

The doorbell rang. I gasped, my spell faded. I hit the floor in a crouch, spitting out a curse at the interruption. Teddy left my side to answer the door. He swung it open fully, enveloping my house in the bright light of midday. I stepped behind him, trying to peek over his shoulder.

"Can I help you?" Teddy said, with a tone that suggested he was trying to be charming.

"My name is Margaret, I'm Billy's employer." I imagined the woman past Teddy.

I slightly pushed Teddy, making room in the doorway to speak with my boss. "Margaret!" I exclaimed, half-scared and half-faking happiness. "It sure is a surprise seeing you here."

"No, it's not supposed to be, William Kaplan," she snarled, cutting to the chase. "You would have known I was coming by if you bothered to answer your _damned _answering machine. You haven't called back in three whole days. You ran out on our shoot."

"I can—," the words hadn't even left my mouth completely before she spouted more.

"I know you're gorgeous and I'm sure the rest of the world finds you irresistible—Teddy nudged me—," she huffed angrily. "You're just a boy though Billy; twenty-one and already a professional. Apparently you have more important things to do than show up for work. If you haven't got the time for work, you haven't got the time for anything."

Margaret looked at Teddy, appraising him. "I'm sorry but you're _fired._" Margaret shut her mouth, turned abruptly and walked back to her car. My mouth was slightly agape. Had I really just lost my career? Lost the last thing human for me?

"Don't mind her, Billy." Teddy said lightly, "Crazy old sea wench. She'll come crawling back to you, practically handing you a better job on a silver platter to get you back. Don't even worry."

I sighed, tilting my head to the side. "I suppose," I acknowledged. Teddy shut the door and enclosed me in an embrace.

"I love your touch," I noted to him, breathing in his sweetness again.

"I'm glad you do, because I enjoy it." I grinned.

From upstairs my cell phone was ringing its catchy tune impatiently. Teddy laughed. "She's really desperate."

"She's also interrupting a nice moment." I slink out of Teddy's embrace and whirl away in a puff of blue, arriving right next to my nightstand to swipe my phone up.

"Billy," Kate's musical voice chimed. "Are you doing anything tonight? Eli is seething, so I'm giving him space. Drake is missing right now, but that's not really my concern. Eli will look. What I need is for you to accompany me to the market."

"The market?"

"You know, the one you haven't been to since you were about ten. I need to travel there so that I can stock up on wolfsbane and nightshade. Both essential for killing lycanthropes."

"You mean the market of the magical realm? The one where we walk through the trees and there it is past the portal?"

She laughed. "Yes, William, that market." I huff at her using my formal name.

"Yes, I will be able to. Anything for you, Princess," I teased, knowing it would offset her mood.

"Very funny, Kaplan, very funny. Bring your pet too," she joked back just as easily, hanging up shortly after.

I reappeared next to Teddy downstairs after hanging up. "Changes of plans. We're accompanying Kate on her trip to the magical market. Up for it?"

"I've never been to one. So sure," he replied, smiling.

"From what I can remember from my own experience, the magical market is a sketchy place. So let's just stick together and try to avoid everyone. Kate knows what she's doing it would seem." Teddy gave me a nod of approval.

* * *

Teddy and I met with Kate ten minutes distance from my home, where we found her standing just before two willow trees.

"You ready to do this?" Kate asked as we approached.

"We're ready," I replied. "I haven't been there in a while. I wonder if it'll have changed."

The scent of magic picked up in the air. Teddy, Kate and I turned to face the two trees. In the gap between the two trunks and hanging branches the air shimmered in disturbance, like water rippling after being hit by a raindrop.

Confidently Teddy, Kate and I walked forward into the warping vortex, disappearing from the mortal world. On the other side was our destination. Market of Myths.

* * *

**Well guys, there you are. I hope that sates your appetite for now. College started only two weeks ago, and I find myself busy once again. I promise though I shall try to work on this fiction every chance I get. Please, keep reviewing as it helps me greatly. P.S. – no cracky reviews. There was this one on my holiday fiction that made me want to hit someone because it was pointless. That is all. - Ced **


	13. Work and Pleasure

**The newest chapter of Undead Avengers. This one didn't take so long to get written in my opinion. I tried to not keep writing on this one because if I had then the story would be over. There's probably only a couple more chapters only. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Avengers. Sorry.**

**Chapter 13; Work and Pleasure**

**

* * *

**

The Market of Myths was bursting with activity. Without noticing our trio of two immortals and shape-shifter, creatures of all different morphologies, sizes, and colors passed by. Vendors had set up makeshift shops out of magical means and small tents with portable shelves displaying their artifacts.

Kate huffed impatiently despite our brief time standing in front of the entrance. "It seems the herbs and poultices vendor has moved his tent," she said as a frown graced her perfectly crafted lips.

"How can you tell—," Teddy said, trailing off briefly as he watched more beings pass by. "The gender of anything here?"

"You would…um…easily recognize the gender of this seller." Kate said, leading us further from the portal.

"You'll see some strange things in here, if you haven't noticed yet already." I muttered to Teddy next to me.

Coming towards us lumbered an ogre, massive in height and girth. The ogre stood eleven feet tall easily, dwarfing most of the creatures in the market by comparison. The stench that emanated from the grotesque sub-human rolled off him in waves, ruining my sensitive sense of smell.

I was sure Kate and Teddy were taking the smell hard to their lungs too. The ogre's face looked like a man's, but squashed and a large portion of his teeth were missing. What the beast lacked in teeth it made up for in the sharp points that ended each tooth.

The dark gold eyes, a crusty and disgusting yellow, locked onto me. I stared forward at him while he lumbered forward at a milling pace. Kate and Teddy were on either side of me. We walked forward powerfully and I even discharged a small mass of magical energy that swept outward. The magic dispelled on the ogre's stomach as I could see the air around the abdomen shimmer as it divided to flow around its form.

The ogre's eyes registered the disturbance and its one eyebrow pulled down in a scowl. Assertions of authority and power were essential in the magical realm, because usually anything less powerful than something stronger was taken over, mostly in the form of prey. Vampires weren't exactly creatures of the dark to prey on. Finally as we passed the ogre it growled a warning loudly, but anything else on the street had cleared a distance away because of my power revealing. Kate stood taller and Teddy too changed his stance.

Then the ogre swung a massive hand and swatted Teddy backwards down the road, sending him tumbling. With the other hand, and immense speed, the beast grabbed Kate in a massive hand.

"Bad time to not have your bow and arrows, huh, Kate?" I called to her as she was whipped around in the air.

"Not funny!" She yelled back as her long raven mane lashed through the air.

"Teleport!" I advised. Kate disappeared from the ogre's massive hand in a cloud of purple smoke.

I launched myself at the ogre, forgetting any attempt at magical means because of their natural magic dispelling skin. I swung my leg and kicked the ogre, but he displayed no discomfort. Teddy charged from recovering, his body green and considerably larger. The two titans slammed together. A flying leg from the ogre caught me off guard and sent me flying through a display of potions and into the wall of a building behind the stand.

Teddy was lifted by the scruff of his neck and slammed into the ground repeatedly. Kate leapt from the top of a vendor's stand with lightning quick agility and slammed her feet into the ogre's face, driving him backwards with a roar. By now vendor and consumer alike cleared a large area so our display of power could continue. Kate pushed off, flying backwards in a back flip and landed in a crouch. Teddy extended a fist and slammed it into the jaw of the ogre.

I recovered from the impact of the wall quickly and was running again, this time levitating the broken pieces of the stand I had flown through. I thrust my arm forward in a windmill motion. The shards of glass and wood and whatever else I could pick up in my magic zipped through the air, pelting the ogre's body. It wasn't exactly supposed to harm our opponent, but rather distract him.

Teddy's fist collided with the ogre's robust stomach, inducing another roar. This one from pain. "Teddy, do you think you could lift it?" I asked him as he continued to pound on the nuisance.

Teddy thrust his hands under the attacker's back and lifted him, his muscle taut with effort. If we couldn't get the ogre down without killing him, then our power struggle wouldn't be worth it. "Toss him up if you can," I directed, preparing my magic.

Teddy, using his super strength, launched the larger half-person in the air. I used my telekinesis-magic to send the ogre hurtling through the air and eventually out of sight. Around the marketplace business started to continue normally, shopkeepers reopening their stalls and buyers browsing like nothing had happened. The actual reason was because it was all too typical to be considered abnormal.

"So what was that?" Teddy asked curiously as we continued walking briskly, Kate's head turning to find her herb seller.

"That was what you call a dominance display. It's like what happens with dogs or wolves. If you stare one down, you better make sure you have them back down. In the Market of Myths it happens all too frequently. Well, the ogre and I locked eye contact and held it until we passed one another, which is when he decided to get physical. I tried using a power burst of magic to discourage him or make him back down, but it obviously didn't work. In here you need to make sure the only time you ever directly look into the eyes of another other-worldly being it should be a vendor."

"Billy hasn't even been here in a while," Kate teased from beside me. "Some of the shit that goes down here is pretty huge. We put on only a small show."

I rolled my eyes at Kate as we walked down the trodden earth path; small dust curls picking up with each light step.

"Are there other vampires in the Market of Myths right now do you think? It's daylight." Teddy wondered.

"Maybe," Kate said, still scanning the shops on either side of the road. "I doubt they would bother us. Vampires really aren't like that unless you get into their established territory uninvited." Teddy nodded in understanding and looked around in interest. Not every being could be connected with the magical world.

"Teddy, do you think that the shape-shifter headquarters is still in the same building? Don't you find it strange that we were clued into the werewolf attacks, but we haven't seen a shape-shifter since? Are the shape-shifters for or against the wolves?"

"There's my vendor!" Kate announced musically, pointing out a creature I had only seen in children's movies.

A hundred feet ahead of us on the right Kate pointed out a tall man standing behind a rack of poultices. He stood very tall, maybe nine feet high, but I noticed as we approached why. The body of a bay horse stood behind the racks, while the body of a man rose out of the area where a horse's neck would begin. A centaur; I wanted to throw my head back and laugh. The man crossed his arms over his chest, looking down on us.

The centaur looked hardened, his face displaying no emotion as we reached his little area. Kate was smiling widely.

"Forbus," she greeted eagerly, extending an arm to shake hands.

"Hello, Kate," he returned, taking her hand gently, though it wasn't breakable, and shook it. "You are here for…"

"Wolfs-bane and nightshade," she supplied easily.

Forbus looked at her curiously. "You are a hunter of werewolves?"

"No, actually, we have an infestation of rogues wandering our territory. They killed a few shape-shifters in the area. While it wasn't our problem at first, they've made it such. I simply require the plants in order to create a crude—"

"I understand," the centaur said, clearly not desiring a full story. Leave it to my best friend to upset a mythical creature. Forbus's quadruped body shuffled back and forth, with grace I noted as he was very careful, while his arms reached around his stall—no pun intended—and hastily bagged Kate's ingredients. Kate pulled a small coin purse from her pocket and handed it over. Forbus checked the contents quickly and nodded.

"I never knew centaurs existed!" Teddy exclaimed in awe. Kate giggled and I suppressed a laugh.

"There's plenty of species that humans would think never existed, but live next door to them. You and Billy and I are all proof of that."

"Yeah, that's true," Teddy said. Then he cocked his head slightly. "Does anyone else hear that?"

Kate turned to me, raising an eyebrow. "I hear nothing."

I tilted my head and let the vibrations enter my ear. There was music. A beautiful tune played, light and airy, making the world calm and tranquil. "I hear it too—Teddy where are you going?" I hissed as my boyfriend began to walk away.

"Let's see what this is all about," Kate suggested with a shrug. It was a little walk until we were near a dock, but there were more industrial looking buildings and corner shops. I was shocked the scenery had changed in such a little distance. In my peripheral view Kate looked like she was calculating something. Perhaps she recognized this area.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"It's another part of the Market of Myths, but this area is shadier."

Indeed it was, with all the creepy looking creatures on street corners in little huddles mumbling in foreign tongues. I noticed a burning bright red air mass with yellow eyes and two fangs. A type of ghoul I assumed. On one corner there was a building with marquee signs all over it. In front of the door stood three women, all unnaturally beautiful. They noticed our approach and started to sashay towards us, mouths open.

They were singing. They were sirens. The noise reached an unnatural pitch that I found annoying. Kate glanced to Teddy and I. "Are they saying something?"

Women couldn't hear them apparently. "They're…singing? They're sirens."

"Sea wenches," Kate breathed angrily.

The women approached Teddy less-than-modestly, shoving their developed and ample breasts in his face. They had even begun to rub against them. They were beautiful, with a pale pallor and gently pointed ears that sloped upwards. Their manes were unnatural colors, such as a bright magenta, a light turquoise, and deep lavender. Their choice of clothing left nothing to the imagination about their body types. The sirens brushed their skin all over Teddy, who looked confused and glanced to us for help.

"It's not working," I stated matter-of-factly. They switched their tune to something slower, lower and more seductive. Teddy still looked uncomfortable and my own rage was growing.

The magenta haired woman traced her index finger around Teddy's visage.

"Okay, bitch, hands off the boyfriend," I growled angrily. The woman snarled at me, displaying even rows of white jagged teeth. Her cohorts smiled seductively at Teddy, like their smiles would shield their friend's own display of anger.

The turquoise sea wench had the nerve to place a hand on Teddy's chest and slowly drag it downward until it reached his belt line. I was getting uncomfortable with the unnatural strip club showgirls touching _my _shape-shifter.

I snorted out a breeze of air, before stepping forward lightly and grabbed the wavy-locks of one bimbo. "I said don't touch my boyfriend you damned whores." I picked her up with vampire ease and threw her so hard she landed in front of the strip joint. Her lackeys screamed in horror and rushed to help their fallen sister.

"I think I'm ready to go home now. What about you Teddy?" I snapped, turning to Teddy and meeting his baby blue eyes. I myself couldn't keep my eyes off his body, which showed nicely under his shirt. Every line of abdomen and every inch of defined pectoral muscle stood out. Teddy smiled and Kate scoffed, also noticing where my line of eyesight was placed.

"Forget the portal," I said quickly, chanting a mantra. I raised my right hand and swirled it around once. A swirling bright blue ribbon swirled around us and once we were enveloped, we disappeared in a flash of light. Teleporting to the portal would be too long. I was an impatient immortal.

* * *

Teddy, Kate, and I arrived in Kate's penthouse where she and Eli lived. "I feel like I haven't visited here in a while Kate," I lamented, running a hand along their black leather couch.

"Billy, you were only just here, like, two weeks ago honey," Kate reminded as she crossed from the living room into the kitchen. Teddy was standing beside the couches right arm, glancing around the modern house that looked so well designed. It was Kate's house after all. She had made the room with cherry hardwood floors, cherry furniture, black leather couches and loveseat, and dim lighting. Numerous picture frames were displayed all along the walls.

There were pictures of Kate and myself, Kate and Eli, Kate and family, and other memorable moment in the young vampire's life. Kate was stunning in each and every one.

I took Teddy's distraction to my advantage leaping a good ten feet in one bound to tackle him back over the arm of the couch, and pinned him down on the soft cushions. I kissed him once before settling to lie on him, chest to chest while he wrapped his arms around me.

"Should we be doing this at Kate's house?" he asked with a pointed look that told me to not be naughty.

"Somehow," I murmured as I kissed him again, "I don't think she'd care."

To prove my point Kate appeared in a flash of purple smoke, dropped something on the floor and flashed away again. I picked up the discarded object and scanned it's front. My cheeks pulsed.

"What is it?" Teddy asked curiously as I chucked it through the archway leading to the kitchen.

"Ha…ha, Kate," I said slowly. "It was lubricant." Teddy's cheeks flushed too. Then he let out a roaring laughter. His whole body vibrated and it felt like a massage. I smiled while looking into his eyes, seeing them shine with a gentle happiness.

"So, Kate, is Eli totally pissed at Teddy?" I asked while sliding off my man-pillow. Teddy tagged along behind me as I reached the doorway of the kitchen, leaning against the wall. Teddy took his place standing behind me; arm casually draped around my lithe form.

"He wasn't ecstatic that he was put in his place for once," Kate muttered. Her body danced around the kitchen, placing knives and potion bottles and ingredients on her counter. "He realized later, shockingly, that if the same thing had happened to me and someone was trying to boss him around, he'd have done the same. He's adjusting to you being…with a man as well. You know how vampires are." Kate ended with a light laugh that somehow didn't amuse Teddy or I, the humor distant.

Kate busied herself with throwing ingredients around in her hands, using a mortar and pestle to grind up others, and deposited them into a pot on the stove. "You're like a Charmed one," I noted amused.

"Except they didn't have real demons on set to vanquish. We do," she said as she dropped a mushroom into the pot that was brewing with the deadly lycan poison.

I let Kate work and turned to face Teddy, remembering what I had wanted to discuss with him earlier that afternoon. "As I was asking an hour ago…" I started, keeping my eyes in a firm lock with his, "What happened with the shape-shifters? Did they just pack up and leave town? Was their intention to make the vampires do their dirty work? I know that it does involve us now that they've fought us, but were the rogues really going to attack us first do you think?"

Teddy shrugged while grimacing. "I don't know what happened to the shape-shifters. We'd have to check out the building to find out." He frowned. "It's all my fault any way. I dragged you into this by involving myself in your life. I should have never listened to the organization." I placed a hand on Teddy's cheek.

"You can't blame yourself, Teddy. You know they would have just sent another shape-shifter and played it off the same way," I said softly.

"Plus," I reasoned, "You're helping us now. I think that makes up for anything you've done. We just need to get the facts somehow." I sighed and removed my hand from Teddy's face to place it on my own forehead.

"Oh fu—," I growl, but with inhuman speed Kate said "language", ",—it." Teddy gave me an inquisitive look.

"If we go after the wolves and eliminate them, and the shape-shifters stay the hell away, then I guess I couldn't care less about them. Any pass me again and I sure as hell will rip them apart."

"Sounds like a good plan," Kate conceded.

Teddy blinked once. "Are you sure, Billy? They caused this after all."

"They were only the catalysts to this rogue war. They're not worth it."

Kate finished her concoction only a minute or so later, barking out a noise of happiness. "Success!" she cried, voice still beautiful even though it was very different from her usual tone. Her eyes glinted with mischief.

* * *

Later that evening Kate and I were hurtling along the smallish hills in New York, headed towards the more mountainous and foliage covered northwest. We had decided to drop Teddy off at my house while we trekked out to hunt some game.

Deer were always plentiful. Sometimes if we passed a farm where horses or cows were out on pasture the large livestock would canter away in haste. We wouldn't have ever hurt a livestock of a human. I don't think would've hurt a horse ever. Cows tasted delicious cooked. Their blood I couldn't say.

Kate and I brushed past thorns and branches that obstructed our path with ease. Instead of spelling a location on the deer Kate and I trained our vampiric senses to locate our prey.

Once we found our target herd we honed in on individuals. Breaking from the foliage, Kate and I sprinted forward through the clearing towards the terrified animals. The herd broke up instantly the moment we made noise, which was little as possible.

I was thirsty now as I scented my own deer's blood that pulsed throughout its body. I could sense each throb that pulsated from its veins and arteries.

"Oh I can't bother with this. I'm really sorry," I muttered, apologizing to my meal. I flicked my hands forward in the Piper Halliwell fashion, sending forward my soundless freezing spell. It wasn't as fun to magically halt prey, but I was tired and drained from previous days of work.

The deer was mid-air, leaping over a tree felled by a lightning storm, when it froze with half its body over the tree and the lower half just leaving the ground. I snatched the deer's right hind leg and my spelled undid itself, a cry tearing from the animal's muzzle. I swung the deer into the ground and its neck snapped instantly. Death was kind to the animal.

My fangs withdrew from their cavities in my canines, extending to their full length. I bit past the deer's fur (I hated fur balls) and pierced its hiding epidermis, reaching the vein-covered network that lie underneath. Succulent blood filtered its way up from the veins into my mouth, my mouth watering uncontrollably. I savored it as the warm fluid trickled down my throat.

I was sated after I left the deer completely dry. I watched some of my pallor return in the setting sunlight. I flexed my body, stretching, feeling much better. I felt my magic tingling. I had rejuvenated my strength completely. If not completely recharged, at least ninety-nine percent. I stood up from my kill and held my left hand over the doe's body. I splayed my fingers and released a jet of blue fire that removed her body from the world. In the light breeze her soul fluttered away.

Kate and I rejoined at the bushes we had taken first cover in. "Enjoy your meal?" I asked as I approached.

"Very much so," she returned grinning. "I actually bothered to play with mine. He attempted to leap across the river but I intercepted him just as he was halfway over."

"You didn't drown him did you?" My voice held pity for the animal if she did.

"Of course not, Billy. I'm not that kind of cruel vampire. I made sure to give him a clean break."

"I was too hungry. I spelled the doe to freeze and then snapped her neck. The blood was too close. Too delicious."

"Yes," she said thoughtfully, "It was very refreshing."

I noticed movement from something large off in the distance. I grabbed Kate's wrist and teleported us up into a large tree. We jumped from branch to branch to get higher up into the safety of the trees, hiding ourselves behind the green of the foliage.

A lone werewolf bounded from the forest on the other side of the clearing. In the sunset the fur glistened bronze, with streaks of black making tiger-like lines on the coat. It crossed the clearing in powerful strides on all fours. It sniffed loudly as it ran, scenting something out. Kate and I, I realized with a start. I hoped we were hidden well enough.

"Do you think that's the only one?" I asked.

"Maybe…I hope so. Does it look like a rogue?"

I sniffed the air quietly, taking in a deep inhale to indentify the wolf. Definitely a rogue, who smelled nothing like the clan Cassie and Kang lived with. "He's a rogue." I noted a second before it stopped bounding at the bushes where Kate and I had stood not only but a minute ago.

It looked around eagerly, long head swaying back and forth. The grunting was loud as it tried to find us through scent. I turned to Kate and arched my brows in signal. She agreed. Together we took off in a flurry of purple and blue smoke, headed downwards toward our enemy.

* * *

**What will happen? Is the werewolf alone or could this be a trap for our undead heroes? Find out next chapter! Pleaser review! Note, I would just like to thank all the reviewers who are kind and keep me writing. Review more and you might get more chapters faster. Until next time, -Ced. **


	14. Initiative

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel.**

**Chapter 14; Initiative**

**

* * *

**

Kate and I chanced our safety as we teleported down from the taller branches of the tree. When we landed on the soft grass at the base of the tree we sprang into auctions. I swung a leg at the rogue but it grabbed my lower leg in a massive hand. I was hurled across the grassy meadow, digging into the ground resulting in a crater that streaked across the soft ground. Kate, in my line of sight, flashed around the werewolf. Irritated, it roared and doubled its efforts in swatting at Kate. A paw landed on Kate's ribcage, ripping her clothing and clawing through her skin, before sending her reeling backwards into a tree. The tree cracked in half and groaned as it was felled.

I got back onto my feet and threw my arms out in front of me. Blue lightning whistled loudly as it streamed from my palms. The werewolf dodged by leaping up onto a large trees trunk, tearing rough bark off under its extremely sharp claws. The massive wolf climbed out of view. I teleported quickly up into the tree limbs to follow him. The rogue leaped from branch to branch on its hind legs as if it was running. He had astonishing speed and balance. I followed from behind, teleporting from branch to branch. I released jets of electric-blue lightning that hissed and crackled as it destroyed branches and abruptly died off as I warped again.

Down on the earth below Kate ran stride for stride under us. Had she brought her trusty weapons of choice on this unintended hunt it probably would have been shortened marginally.

"Kate, get ahead of us and then into the branches!" As my shout left my mouth Kate disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. She appeared just ahead of the rogue. He changed course rapidly, faster than I had expected, zigzagging and creating an unpredictable path that left us no room to guess where to teleport to next. I went back to hurling bolts of lightning in-between the short dimensional jumps. Kate, meanwhile, threw branches that she had ripped off the passing trees. As she flashed from branch to branch she hurled the projectiles with accuracy that only just missed the wolf by a hairs width.

I tried to send out a magical pulsation. I shoved my open hands against the air. Blue energy rippled and surged forward quickly. The werewolf rogue stumbled slightly but regained balance instantly to resume fleeing. Finally I tried the one thing I would have never thought about before. "I want the rogue to be human. I want the rogue to be human. I want the rogue to be human." Kate and I watched as the rogue, mid-transformation, continued his path.

Slowly the form of a man replaced the giant wolf, but the dexterity while running through the trees remained. His agility and coordination amazed me. I supposed a pulsation might be able to knock down a one-hundred-and-eighty-pound man more easily than a three-to-four-hundred-and-something pound adult werewolf. Again I slammed my palms against open air and the shimmering blue spell launched outward.

The body of the man tripped off a branch and tumbled through the air. We were a good distance up. If I could interrogate him we might have been able to make up time before the full moon. I teleported down to the forest floor and threw out my hands. The man froze, head first, three feet above his death. The man growled angrily. Kate joined us a second later.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked while tossing her raven mane over her shoulder.

"Hopefully interrogating for more information," I responded, eyeing the man. I unfroze his face. "I'm actually beginning to enjoy this freezing spell. No wonder Piper was so powerful. Think I can blow things up?"

Kate grinned conspiratorially and shrugged. "You could always try."

"Maybe later," I said smiling evilly. "Right now I want to know who you are and why you're here. How the hell did you escape from the warehouse?"

"Why didn't you just let me die blood-sucker?" the man barked angrily. "Why didn't you just let me die?"

"I need information, not another body to clean up."

"If you don't kill me, in about five minutes _he will._" The man thrashed his head back and forth. "Please! I don't want to hurt anyone. I was dragged into this. Destroy me. _Now._"

"Could you just tell me how the rogues escaped the warehouse?" Kate and I waited tensely. I waited with impatience.

"Inside help…from the human mage and from another—" Kate and I had a tenth of a second to move when a red energy surrounded the rogue's head. He screamed and then his body was left headless.

We both stared wide-eyed. "They have a mage but he does not attack us?" I asked out loud as I cleaned up the mess. What the hell was going on? I extended my senses and magic, but found absolutely nothing. I grimaced. "We have only a few days and still aren't any closer. What the hell are we going to do?"

"Still up for investigating the shape-shifters?" Kate asked. "Maybe we need to go to them for some information first. Maybe there will be a new lead." She looked doubtful.

"I think I might remember how to get there," I supplied, imagining my way from the junkyard back to the building through landmarks. "We'll just have to wait a little longer since it's not advisable to fly right now."

Kate and I sat upon the grass like normal humans would a distance away from where the body had been magicked away. She laughed brightly, a musical noise, and lay on her back.

"Do you think it's wrong of us…I mean, killing rogues even though some of them never wanted this to befall them?" Kate turned her head on the grass, fixing me with a quizzical stare. Her lips tugged in thought.

"It's not that I see them as animals, Billy," she started, sounding doubtful of herself, "It's that these are humans who will not be able to control themselves in a few days and go on a slaughtering rampage. I can't feel anything but anger at their creator, while feeling determined to eradicate them. Those are my feelings, Billy. We are pitted against them to save human lives and our own. We need to put that before anything else."

"Couldn't there be a possibility of saving them though?" I asked while looking at the sky that blazed red and pink. "Couldn't we capture them and then, I don't know, keep them locked up for the full moon and then hand them over to the wolf clan we are in accordance with?"

"Do you know how hard it will be to incapacitate that many werewolves—full grown males at that—for a night with the amount of vampires we have. Not even Cassie and Kang, plus your fathers five enforcers would be enough. We both know vampires don't exactly work with others well. It's your coven that happens to want to protect other vampires. Self-sacrificing, but ultimately it's your father's choice, along with his council members. I doubt even they, the wisest and oldest, would advise an all out brawl. How do you feel putting your life—Teddy's life—on the line for humans, Billy?

"I will follow you anywhere, Billy. You are the closest thing I have to a sibling and I love you. If you wish to fight, then I fight with you. Just know that my heart isn't placed for anyone else other than our own survival." Kate's purple irises constricted and her gaze became glazed. Kate reached for my hand and I took hers in mine. "You and your father are so alike. Always trying to do the right thing. I'm really proud of you. I just hope you are making the right decision." She gave me a gentle smile.

_I hope I am too for all our sakes. What if this doesn't end so well?_

"So we should stick with eliminating the rogues?"

Kate gave an affirmative nod. "It's what's best for everyone." I let out a breath of air I didn't know I had withheld.

"What about magic? What if I used my power to contain the wolves?"

"We both know you have a limit, Billy. I've heard about your residual effects. Let's not test a super overdrive, okay?"

_Well, if Kate thinks I shouldn't she's probably right._

"So how are you and Teddy?" Kate inquired as she casually shifted the conversation to something lighter, though it was still a serious matter.

"We're doing well I for a couple that's only a week old. I think I might be in love," I said absently with a small smile. Kate giggled and I grinned wider. "I can't describe it. It just feels right. Teddy wants to mark me as his own sometime soon. We're supposed to entwine our essences—whatever that entails."

A high-pitched laugh escaped Kate's throat. "Mark—like territory? That's so old fashioned." I gave her a serious glance.

"He's a gentleman, Kate," I huffed. "As well, he is traditional in terms of his culture and heritage. I respect that."

"So you only have to have sex with your steaming hot shape-shifter boyfriend and what, you're together forever?" Kate wondered, purple orbs transfixed up at the sky.

"Sounds like it," I said in assumption.

I turned the conversation around. "So when is the wedding? You can't be engaged forever you know."

Kate switched her gaze slowly to meet my eyes. "We're thinking next summer. It's tentative you know." I gasped. I hadn't really expected it to be that close.

"Really? Will it be extravagant?" Silly me. Kate enjoyed everything extravagant.

"Of course," she stated matter-of-factly. "I just have to finalize the location and invited list."

In the clear meadow we sat talking about our lives as they went along. Then in a few short hours it was dark, and we were on our way to find some shape-shifters.

* * *

**Okay, so this is just to hold you over. I am tired and I need a good day to write. I developed writers block right after I finished the last line. This chapter wasn't filler, I assure you. But if I tried to shove more crap in half-heartedly, it would be, trust me. I want to finish this story off with a bang, so I really want to put forth a good deal of effort, assuming you can all spare a review.**


	15. To Be Determined

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel, just this story plot.**

**Chapter 15: To Be Determined**

* * *

I connected hands with Kate and started to levitate skyward, rising so that we were level with the treetops. It was late dusk and we believed that with the clouds arriving in large cluster, mortals would not be able to see us. Kate dangled below me as I flew horizontally.

"Are you sure if this is the way?" Kate asked.

"Yes," I replied as we passed like ghosts through a wispy gray cloud. "Vampires are detail-oriented and have great memories…remember?" My tone suggested playfulness. Kate let out a laugh.

The city below was well lit, emanating bright auras of white, amber, and red. It seemed peaceful, which while growing up I had never thought. All the mortals living below went about their short lives unaware what was their future. It seemed unfair in a way. Hey all had to worry about living life "to the fullest". I…I had t worry about nothing. Exposure maybe? My kind survived millennia—assuming we were not killed by other creatures of magical lineage—and just existed.

My mind drifted to Teddy's own predicament. Shape-shifters lived only slightly more extended lives than humans did. Could I live an eternity without him? Everyone said pain faded after a while. I wondered how long it would take. Vampires recuperated fast physically. Maybe their emotions could do the same?

"Kate?" I asked her as we continued our flight towards the place from which Teddy freed me.

"Hmmm?" she hummed back, her mind elsewhere like mine.

"Vampires can turn humans, right?

"Yes, but I'm sure your father would eliminate anyone who did so. Why?"

"Teddy is," my voice trailed off. I thought for a moment. "Could I pump immortality into Teddy's body?"

Kate went quiet as she thought. Clouds floated past as we went along. "You'd have to ask Teddy about how he'd feel living for eternity."

I mulled it over and she added quickly, "Ask your parents too." I could sense a smug smile on her face.

"So on my to do list: tell parents I'm in love with a man, get permission to give him immortal life, save the humans in New York City and surrounding areas, and help you with wedding plans. Did I miss anything?" My sarcastic tone elicited a sharp musical laugh from Kate.

"Don't forget about your consummation!" she joked happily. I smiled and then my eyes honed in on the dark outline of a tall building. A single light glowed from within the edifice. Perhaps there would be a single shape-shifter in the building we could capture and interrogate.

"There it is," I told Kate, picking up speed. "Looks like someone is still in the building."

Kate was running plans through her head I guessed by her silence. She always, tried to at least, make up tactics before jumping into anything. This probably was the result of being surrounded constantly by Eli, her overbearing vampire fiancée. Kate however was effective and invaluable to the coven. She would have been an enforcer had Eli not been obstinate about the matter.

It seemed like my father's enforcers were doing nothing, but who was I to question their authority? Not to mention Kate and I were going about things on my whims. With my intuition and her brains we'd figure something out tonight. It left Sunday, Monday, and then the full moon the following night.

Kate and I descended from the air when we were almost a quarter of a mile away. On the ground, where there was no one around, Kate and I began our run to the ominous building.

"So the plan is to find any shape-shifters we can and interrogate." I noted as we ran.

"Kill anything in our way," Kate stated blandly. "Are you good on the magic power? I know you used a bunch today. Can you deal out more if we need it?"

"I'm pretty sure," I retorted. I didn't feel any worse than I had all day. "I don't think I'll need some huge spell anyway. Wish you had your bow and arrows?"

"Very much so," Kate said. "My staves too. I cleaned them yesterday." I barked out a sharp laugh.

The tall building stood in front of us not only a minute later. Still only but one light glowed in the surrounding dark interior. "We're going to teleport in and up? Or should we go in and investigate and then go up?" We were pausing just outside the building, pressed up against the glass. No motion-detector lights popped on like mortal business buildings did.

In the darkness I saw Kate press a finger to her lips. She made a motion with her hand that said teleport in. Then her two fingers went to her eyes. Then we search. Her index finger swirled in an upward motion: then teleport up. I gave her a swift smile before we teleported inside together.

The building was very typical for New York. I tried picking up on magical residues or any in-use magic but sensed nothing. Kate was busy listening and smelling for shape-shifters. My distraction left me vulnerable, though I was sure Kate could easily protect my back. My eyes glowed and my hands too as I moved them in different areas. Clean of any mages. I'd have to check every floor though.

Kate flew around the first floor searching for life and returned to shake her head. This was the lobby so we doubted anything would be waiting for us. Nothing important was in the room. Kate counted down on her fingers before we teleported up a floor. The arrived on the second floor in a flurry of purple and blue haze particles that dispelled after our arrival was complete. Kate immediately ran through the halls searching, quietly though as there could be shape-shifters in the offices.

I threw my hands alight with magic and began my sensing again; no magic; nothing on this floor. Precariously Kate and I began to open doors silently and looked in. When the rooms had been searched, we smelled humans. I supposed that maybe the shape-shifters worked with the humans as a precaution to other magic beings. They have lives to you know. Each office had the basic desk and a small filing cabinet. The computers were all turned off and nothing worthwhile was stored in the filing cabinets.

The third and fourth floor had both been devoid of anything useful to us either. It was a frustrating start. We did however start to pick up on traces of recent shape-shifter activity. I guessed that the fifth floor was the floor with the room with a light on.

"We need to find the floor where they have the holding cell," I whispered urgently, my bad memory flooding to my mind. Kate gave an affirmative nod and together we teleported to the fifth floor.

My senses went on high alert when we reached the fifth floor. Kate was tensed up. There was the smell of werewolf _in _shape-shifter territory. We also heard two more voices that perhaps belonged to the other two things we smelt: vampire and human. Kate and I looked at each other. The vampire smell was dulled and generic, probably by magic because Kate and I could not pinpoint whose smell it was.

It was now or never. I thought—and Kate too, most likely—that whoever was down the hall could smell our presence as well. I took off at a dead sprint, Kate followed me a moment later after realizing what I was doing. We were moving silently and at the door in less than ten seconds.

I blasted the door open with a rough shove of my hands, splintering the wood. When we looked in there was a solitary figure we could see and the words, "sacrifices must be made", echoed in the air.

I threw forward a hand and small turquoise bubbles dispelled forward in a more powerful freezing spell than usual. The figure gasped and froze mid-leap towards the window. A suicide _attempt_. I growled angrily and Kate was standing in front of the creature by the time I finished my murmuring.

She sniffed the air and this time I could hear her taking inhales. I sniffed loudly too, but we couldn't tell what had happened. If we had a shape-shifter, than the people that had left were the vampire, werewolf and human. _What the hell was going on?_

"I want answers and I want answers now," I roared, completely enraged. The game was getting more and more complex and we were almost nowhere near ready to take on the big players. "Kate, call Eli, we'll need him here for sure." I took out my cell phone and texted Teddy to arrive and then called Cassie who responded quickly before they said they were on their way.

I kept my eyes fiercely on the shape-shifter who breathed calmly within the orb of my spell. My hands were towards him, holding the spell. From beside me Kate asked, "Can you hold him?"

"Long enough for Eli, Teddy, Cassie, and Kang to get here I think. Then they can detain him…her…it. Maybe Teddy can identify it," I shifted my weight uneasily. "A werewolf, human, shape-shifter, and vampire. What the _hell_?"

* * *

Eli, Cassie, Kang, and Teddy all appeared in an ebony cloud of teleportation smoke together, amazing Kate and I. Not many vampires could teleport groups of people or large objects. Of course Eli would be able to. Eli was snarling as soon as he whiffed the air. Cassie and Kang smelt the atmosphere too. Teddy came to my side and hugged me tight for a moment. "Are you all right?" He asked sincerely.

I kept my anger out of my voice. "I will be once this is all over. There was a vampire in this room. With a werewolf and human—mage maybe—and this shape-shifter! All together…plotting? Probably," I grimaced.

Teddy rounded on the shape-shifter scanning them with his eyes and scenting with his sense of smell. "Do you know this particular shape-shifter?" I inquired, hoping he would so that we had at least a little more information.

"This smells like Walters, one of the Empress's better shifters. He usually does under cover work. He was the one who abducted you," Teddy growled menacingly at the man we had caught.

"Okay, spell needs releasing or it will—" My arms shook and then a concussive wave of brilliant turquoise blasted through the room in a supernova-like wave. It threw back paper and inanimate objects, while the werewolves, vampires and shape-shifters braced themselves against the blast. We all remained standing. The windows shattered with a loud crash and the glass tumbled outward over the street below.

Walters threw a punch at Teddy who was caught off guard. Teddy made an _'oof' _of pain as we heard a crack resound from his jaw. Eli lunged at the shape-shifter, but he sidestepped and slammed Eli into a wall with an extended arm. Cassie and Kang morphed while Kate charged forward gracefully.

Kate threw her arms in a flurry of motion, hardly visible even to my vampire eyes. I watched as the shape-shifter man named Walters threw parries to match Kate, almost as if he knew what she was doing.

That was apparently the fact as Teddy announced, "He's also a telepath." Teddy launched himself back into the rumble, stretching his arms out to restrain Walters who had just slammed Kate face first into the carpeted floor. Kate stayed down for a moment. The werewolves tore forward in loud roars. Walters swung a leg behind Teddy and dropped his to the floor and turned in time to grab Cassie by the throat. The werewolf sliced through the air to cut the shifter. He threw Cassie into Kang a moment later, slamming them both back.

Eli, not discouraged by Walters's abilities, charged forward and had started his own attack. For a moment Eli was as good as invisible but he was thrown from his charge by the shape-shifter. There would be no way to defeat a telepath, super-strong, shape-shifter.

I raised my hands from the other side of the room. I snarled before chanting a new phrase I had learned. I cast an absolute-spell as Walters darted forward towards me. "Not in this lifetime," I growled. "_Verastium, venista, porcuam_!"

The shape-shifter was mid-leap when a green aura surrounded his head. His body went limp and fell at my feet limply. Residual magic burst through the air, snapping throughout the room, making my companions cover their heads with their arms as sparks sizzled through the atmosphere. I felt myself get drowsier than I had been before. I leaned against the wall and slid down it to the floor.

"What just happened?" I heard from across the room.

"Spell of absolution, an irreversible spell," I responded tiredly. "My dad used it to kill a werewolf. I didn't know how we would contain Walters. I couldn't let him do any harm. We can't take any chances, you know." Teddy was at my side soon, lifting my chin to tilt my head up from my slumped position on the floor.

"Are you okay?" he asked while inspecting me. No physical damage.

"My magic is shot right now. That's a big spell. No wonder my father didn't use it twice. He probably couldn't cast that enough times to kill every werewolf on our turf." My body felt empty. I felt a lack of my usual magical tingle that let me know my magic reserves were full. I doubted I could do the simplest of spells. I stuck out a hand and pointed my index finger towards a chair in a wall. I used my telekinesis-magic. A tiny spirit of blue was produced, but there was no effect. "Yeah, magic is done for the night."

Kate was bleeding from her nose. She frowned. "Can you fix this later?" I was no plastic surgeon, but once my magic was restored I could definitely make it not crooked and restore it to its natural orientation.

"Things just got a whole lot more complicated," Eli huffed in a snarl filled with rage. I watched his usually composed body shake with fury. Kate placed a hand on his arm.

"It's going to be alright honey," Kate soothed. "We're going to get through this. We'll find and defeat the werewolves. We'll somehow get the mage and find the treacherous vampire. It's not like we can't do it."

Eli snorted in a doubtful suggestion. Kate, un-amused by his attitude, cheerfully said, "We'll be getting married soon."

"We'll see," Eli said in a whisper. My eyes widened in shock. Kate gasped loudly.

"Wh—what? What do you mean we'll see?" My beautiful vampire best friend turned on him; her dark curls tossing as she whipped her head to catch his gaze. Her violet eyes searched him curiously. I could see the sadness swell in her eyes. Disbelief couldn't be controlled in her open panes. I tossed a gaze towards Cassie, Kang, and Teddy, asking them silently to follow me outside of the room.

Teddy lifted me up in his arms and ushered Cassie and Kang out of the room to give the couple room. Outside in the hallway Teddy sat down on the ground with me in his lap. Cassie and Kang slouched against the wall, talking in low voices. I tried my best to give Kate and Eli their privacy, but I failed miserably. I felt like a child trying to hear what mom and dad were saying beyond their bedroom door.

"What do you _mean_ there _might_ be a wedding?" Kate hissed.

"I'm saying: maybe it's not going to be the right time," he responded back emotionlessly. I could imagine him crossing his arms, shifting his weight and giving his quizzical stare. While Kate would cross her arms, shift her weight the opposite way, and throw out her most daring glance.

"You're backing out of this?" Kate demanded, anger building in her voice despite the lowness of their voices. I readjusted in Teddy's lap, leaning the back of my head on his shoulder. He kissed behind my ear affectionately.

"Have I lost my appeal to you, Eli? Have I not been what you were looking for? After almost three years of dating and two years of being fiancées and now you are unsure? You sound like a human _dog._ You're acting like an emotionless _asshole._ You…you have _some nerve._ Find somewhere to sleep tonight because _my_ penthouse is closed for the night." I heard a crackling of air, signaling the departure of one of my friends. I was betting on it being my best friend.

I heard an animalistic growl and then a loud crash. Cassie and Kang stood at the ready as they became alert again from their conversation against the wall. I sighed.

"No doubt Eli is having a tantrum," I said, rolling my eyes. While Eli was usually calm and collected, I knew his rage was something no living—or undead for that matter—being would ever want to deal with. Teddy hugged me tight before pushing me up onto my feet. He stood up behind me, arms at the ready. I could smell the blind anger that fueled the room behind us. I forced my indestructible-yet-tired body into a walk.

As we entered the room, we all noticed another chair protruding from the wall.

"What do you want done to the body?" I asked Eli, getting business out of the way.

"Leave it," his voice said in an angry whisper. "I'm sure the shape-shifters will get the idea once they see one of their best shifters dead." Eli sent a fist through the wall in pure rage.

"Look, Eli, you can patch things up with Kate," I suggested easily. "We need to concentrate on the werewolf problem. Let her have her time to think."

Eli turned to face me, wrenching his arm through the wall, and then stalked forward. Teddy slid in front of me without warning, arms thrown back to be on either side of me. His fists were curled and he let out a growl of protectiveness. Eli stopped and snorted a sigh. Cassie and Kang both turned from Teddy to Eli in surprise at the tension.

"I'm not going to hurt Billy, Teddy." Eli said smoothly. I placed my hands on Teddy's biceps and pushed them forward to relax. I rubbed his back, undeniably having to smile.

"Billy," Eli said. "I'm only thinking about every possible outcome of this ordeal. You know how my mind works."

"You're thinking that one of you will…get hurt?"

"It's a possibility and I don't want Kate involved in this," he admitted. His head faced the floor; chin almost resting on his chest in a pose very un-vampire-like. "I told her that so that she wouldn't get into any trouble during this mission."

While I knew Kate would have Eli's head for doing such an asinine move, I disregarded any biased thoughts. Eli was doing what he wanted to do to protect the one he loved. I glanced to Teddy. Could I possibly to the same to him? I shook my head. Teddy was a fierce lover, and that had just been proven. No one fought with Eli unless they wanted to die, but Teddy, I was sure of, would die to protect me. I let out a small sigh, oh Teddy.

"I'm sorry I did, but I felt I had to." Eli seemed like he was in utter pain over what he had done. "I kind of really hit her below the belt."

I stepped out from behind Teddy. I walked to Eli and placed a hand on his broad shoulder. "She'll be fine, you know she will. She's just afraid of losing the one thing that she's had to really work for. She loves you and counts on you feeling the same, Eli. You've just scared her. Watch your ass though. Once she finds out you said it to keep her safe, she will seek vengeance. Let me tell you, it's not fun. Let's get down to work now." Cassie and Kang let out a chuckle. Eli smiled a bit. Well, Dr. Phil time was over and now we had bigger creatures of the night to fry.

"Now we have an uneven team," I noted. "We'll go hunting tonight. Sniff out rogues and take them down, right, Eli?" Eli gave an affirmative nod.

"Since the wolves know who is who out in the field in terms of werewolves," Eli explained while motioning to our allies, "we'll have to split them up into the two teams since they know what we're working with."

"Cassie, Teddy, and Billy, you can be one team. I know Teddy won't let you out of his sight, Billy, and Cassie and you hit it off. Kang and I will team up. Tonight we do whatever it takes to find and kill however many werewolves we can. It's getting close to the full moon and even just one rogue werewolf could mean trouble. Let's get this done and safely. We'll reconvene…" Eli looked at his wristwatch. "We'll meet at three o'clock a.m. at Kate's penthouse. Don't worry about just going in."

We had three hours to scour as much of the city we could and kill as many beasts as we could. I didn't have the magic to levitate us all, but I could teleport us. "We'll use my bike," Teddy said, speaking what I was thinking like he could read my mind. He was getting good. "Cassie, could you run in wolf form?"

"Sure," she responded.

"Just wait until after we get the bike. Teleporting with extra weight makes the journey more difficult." Cassie giggled but complied.

"Good luck to you," I said to Eli and Kang as I clasped hands with Cassie on my left and Teddy on my right. Kang placed a hand on Eli's shoulder, in a manly display, and they nodded back at us. We teleported out of the building and though I was tried I still got Cassie, Teddy, and myself back to the townhouse.

* * *

We all perked up as soon as we arrived, hearing a resounding howl. "Werewolves! Teddy, go get your bike! Cassie, start morphing!"

Cassie's form gave a shudder of concentration before she knelt to the ground. Her ribs and spine cracked grotesquely and enlarged. Her fingers and toe curled before exploding outward. Claws and thick, long toenails grew out from them soon after. Fur erupted from all over her now massive body. Her beautiful face elongated, what looked to be painfully, and from her jaws grew serrated teeth. Her usual blue eyes enlarged and contracted as enormous yellow eyes took the place of her human ones.

I heard the engine of Teddy's sports bike start up. Cassie stood up in her lupine body, standing taller than me. Cassie's ears pricked as another howl reverberated through the city. Would the wolves wake up the humans? Or could only we hear it?

"I can't cloak you," I said to the werewolf by my side. "Stick to the shadows if you can." The large head bowed once. Teddy was on his bike puling out. He had bothered to grab his leather jacket and racing gloves. I almost grimaced.

I ran and leapt up into the air and gracefully landed behind Teddy on the bike.  
"Cassie, you lead us," I told our wolf companion. Cassie started forward, wasting no time to hone in on the howling wolf. Teddy sped after her, hit almost fifty to catch up to her. Her large beige body was blending well it seemed because for her size I couldn't always catch her movements. Teddy's bike bolted down the road.

I heard clattering and looked up to see two wolves leaping from rooftop to rooftop. "Teddy, we're being followed by werewolves!"

I heard a growl and whipped around in my seat. There was a raven werewolf running not six feet from the motorcycle. I looked to the front of Teddy and Cassie leapt into the air to reach the rooftop. Turning around again the werewolf lunged. I planted right foot into the side of the beast's head. Ignoring any pain I caused the wolf charged and began to swipe at me.

"Teddy, you keep up with Cassie and help if you need to. I love you," I said quickly before teleporting off the back of the bike to deal with the werewolf.

I landed behind the rogue and reached forward, grabbing it's hind leg and whirled it around to throw it into a heap in the middle of the road just as it swiped for Teddy's back. Teddy sped forward on the motorcycle to keep up with Cassie. Getting up the werewolf snarled and charged forward. _Here we go…_

The werewolf swung its massive arms repeatedly as I nimbly skipped backwards from the attacks. I teleported again and re-appeared to the back of the werewolf but was backhanded. _Smart wolf._ I reeled backwards, but before I was sent through a car I was able to stop myself midair with my levitation.

I charged the wolf, though still feeling a little slow, and met him halfway. He ripped down my chest with his claws. I winced at the burning sensation. I took the heel of my hand and thrust it into his rib cage and while he bellowed in pain I slashed him across the face with my hands. I spun around in a kick to deliver a major hit on his neck.

I nearly had no time to react as his large, clawed hind foot swung at me. I caught the rogue's leg and flipped it up. The werewolf spun up into a back flip. Midair I threw forward a bolt of lightning. The lightning singed the wolf on the shoulder, but did no real damage without a heavy dose. The most I could deal out was mini-bolts.

He landed on his feet and raced forward again. With surprising speed the wolf grabbed my arm, slammed me into the ground and placed a hind foot on my back, pinning me down effectively. I felt hot saliva drip down on my neck. The warm breath tickled the back of my neck and I could smell this wolf's previous meal on his breath. Slowly he lowered his mouth to my neck and I felt the tips of serrated teeth, ready to rip through my body and end my life, press against my skin. _Teddy, I'm sorry. Sorry to everyone I couldn't save this time around._

_Sinkt! Sinkt! Sinkt!_

I blinked as I felt the wolf roll off me onto the ground. The raven wolf was sprawled on its side, massive appendages strewn about. Three arrows were embedded in the side of its head, neck, and heart area. I got to my feet and my eyes were greeted by Kate, bow in hand, hair billowing in the wind dramatically.

"Miss me?" _My hero._

Kate rushed forward and stabbed the wolf, which had just gotten up again, in the heart with another arrow. He grunted once and was felled.

"Poison-tipped arrows?" I asked curiously.

"Naturally," she said with a smile. She tossed her hair. "Close one, huh? We're not as indestructible as everyone thinks I guess."

"Vampires can be killed by werewolves? Don't they need fire?"

"Everyone else needs fire. Werewolves, however, can kill us by decapitation or by ripping our hearts out. Yes, we do have hearts."

"Good to know. I'll remember that next time. How'd you know I would be in trouble?"

"I didn't, actually. I was doing a little hunting of my own. By fuming in front of Eli I knew he'd assume I was going home to sulk. I was actually going hunting," she explained with a wink. "Then I heard the howling and followed my ears and you happened to be a pit stop. Thankfully too."

"Eli was trying to get you angry to leave so that you wouldn't be in on this. Silly vampires," I said with a grin. "You think you're indestructible and he thinks you're a vampire doll: funny." I let out a small laugh despite the circumstances of almost being killed.

"Yeah, I'm going to kick his ass," she noted with a smirk.

"We better go catch up to Teddy and Cassie now. They might need help with the wolves on the rooftop. Just like in the horror movies!" Kate gave a whimsical laugh before we rushed forward to help our friends…assuming they were unharmed.

* * *

**I'm sorry this took so long to get out. College semester has been hell. I can't wait to get out of here next week and just chill out and write...And find a summer job. But nonetheless there will be quicker updates… soon my friends and avid readers, very soon. Please, please, please remember to drop by a review. They make the writing process so much easier. Especially when I get positive feed back and hear what the readers want. Thanks for sticking with me.**


	16. Time Crunch

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel.**

**Time Crunch**

* * *

I skid to a halt abruptly as Kate and I sprinted down the road.

"The body, Kate, we have to get rid of the body!" I turned around on my heel and ran, whilst urging her to go on. I reached the body in a matter of seconds, skidding to a halt. I thrust my left hand down to cast out a blue flame, but a spark resulted.

"Come on," I groaned exasperatedly. I shook my hand again and again, each time a tiny flame of blue dispersed in the air. I was getting more and more frustrated by the second. I snapped my hand downward again but nothing fantastic happened.

"God damnit," I growled. I clapped my hands together in preparation to concentrate, and suddenly the body burst into a blue aura, the mage-fire dancing brightly. A minute passed and then the body lay in a heap of ashes. I swept them away by taking off at a sprint. Kate had remained where she was, smiling when I reached her.

"Couldn't get your magic running?"

"Not at all. I think it's really run out this time. Producing the flames was too hard. I have my lightning though, since that's a natural ability. I would have been sitting there forever trying to get the body to catch via lightning." My magical debt was bringing about a residual headache, but I ignored the pain angrily.

As we sprinted down the quiet road I considered the effects of magical debt. Was it just Ilyria who set this upon fellow mages and warlocks and witches? I thought about how my father had once told me she was the all-powerful witch. She alone was almost a goddess in power: virtually limitless. Meanwhile all below her received residual effects from the usage of their gift. So then she of course would limit the power of others, I reasoned, because she is neutral to the world. If other peoples of magic overused their power for only good or only evil, balance would not be reached, as well as the fact that there might be some sort of tyranny with limitless power.

I would have to eventually train so that my magical arsenal was in greater supply. Of all times, this had to be the worst time to run out of magical energies.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Kate thrust her hand upward and pointed to a chase. Cassie was bounding with immense strength after a rogue werewolf on the top of a building. Between their rooftop and the next rooftop there was a good three hundred feet, where a road led onto the main street.

"Tackle him down Cassie!" I called loud enough to reach her ears, but soft enough so that the humans in the area would not awaken.

Kate and I watched as the grey with black stripes werewolf leapt from the edge of the building. Could it actually leap that far? Kate's mouth was open with wonder. I was awed by the spectacle. No matter how deadly or how much I hated them, the werewolves were a fascinating race. Cassie increased her speed and jetted off, leaping much faster and moments later she slammed into the rogue.

"I can't catch Cassie," I said to Kate, who nodded slowly as she watched the werewolves grapple midair. Cassie was on top of her opponent, so I didn't fear for her. The wolves slammed into the pavement below and the earth gave a small shudder. Cassie snarled and launched her teeth onto the neck of the rogue, pinning him down. With the roll of her large eye she told Kate to take a shot. Kate's bow was nocked in five seconds flat. She took aim and fired. The arrow seemingly phased through the werewolf, because it easily slid between the ribs into the heart of the wolf. The acidic blood leaked out onto the city street.

"We have to take the bodies somewhere," I noted uneasily. "My magic is out for the night…and maybe for the rest of tomorrow. With the full moon in only two days, I'd say we're running late on my magic refill." My anxiety reached past my vampire psyche and touched me, causing me to shudder. What if we didn't make it?

"Oh my God," I said in realization. "Where's Teddy?" Cassie's massive head tilted to the side in a typical puppy dog look. Kate looked at me.

From across the street a door opened and a human stepped out onto the sidewalk. They froze in their tracks because standing across the street was a young woman with a bow and arrow, a young man, and a dog the size of a horse standing over the carcass of another dog the size of a horse. Their mouth opened in a silent gasp.

I cringed, but I had to. I swiftly lifted my arm and let off a bolt of blue lightning that spiraled through the air, and rained down upon the innocent bystander. The human's body twirled around as they slipped into unconsciousness. I ran over to catch them before they fell. In my arms was a young man, a college student I supposed by the look of his attire and face. His features were not yet hardened and his face bore innocence. My magical lightning hadn't killed him, as his pulse continued with strong vibrations from his neck. I could smell alcohol on his breath. His tan skin looked perfect in the pale moonlight: almost tempting, really. He was cute, I decided, and certainly not worth killing.

I glanced to Kate from across the road. "Move the body," I said quietly enough for them to hear.

I went up the few steps to the door and knocked on it. I could hear a loud bass and whooping from inside: a college party at someone's apartment. _Wonderful_, I grimaced, _we were fighting crime right outside a house full of people…oh wait, intoxicated. _The door opened moments later.

"Can I help you?" a young man asked, staring at me. As if holding his friend in my arms wasn't clue enough.

"Um, yeah," I started awkwardly. "Your friend came out of your apartment and collapsed on the street. I wanted to help him get back in." I easily lifted the boy another six inches to make his friend see that he was actually there. My vampire ears picked up on movement from down the road and I glanced nervously.

"Is that Tommy?" he asked. "Or is that Greg?"

"I really don't know…he came out of your apartment. Look, you're intoxicated, let me just set him inside and you guys can talk about it in the morning." A freaking white werewolf was creeping down the road, out of an alleyway, walking out in the open. I threw the door open in a blur of motion, shoved the asshole to the ground, and gently set the cute boy in his lap. I shut the door and then the screen one, before launching myself into a ferocious chase. I tore after the wolf, gunning after him like a torpedo on a submarine.

As I pulled up next to the wolf, stride for stride, I began my assault. I slammed a fist into his side and my other into his femur. Seemingly annoyed, as if I was bug taking time out of his nightly stroll, he turned on me and swatted. _Only a swat? What?_ The wolf turned to continue running.

Up ahead, Eli and a midnight werewolf, Kang, paced side-by-side out of an alleyway.

_Oh shit._ I frowned as I noticed on the hind leg of the white wolf a ring of blue fur. _The alpha of Cassie and Kang's clan. I should have used my nose first! Good job Kaplan. Putting dents in the most important wolf in the tri-state area._

I stopped in my tracks and let the wolf pad on. Reverently I walked behind him with a fair distance between us. I mentally berated myself for trying to attack Gregory Adams, alpha of the New York City werewolf clan. As an alpha, it was Greg's responsibility to maintain and control his clan, while fending off and eliminating rogues and attacks. Greg stopped in his tracks and took human form, Kang following his idea. I cringed. I was going to have my ass handed to me. I didn't even have Teddy to defend me. _Teddy!_ My eyes grew big again for the second time that night.

I groaned inwardly, knowing that I had to listen to Greg speak with his clan mates, while try not to panic over my missing mate. The pack leader stood tall, proud, and took a strong stance in his human form. Greg's height extended three inches above my own. Most werewolves are stockier and heavily muscled, but Greg was tall and more athletically built. However, I wouldn't have put it past anyone to mess with him. The dominant energies that leaked from his aura were overpowering.

In reverence Kang bowed low. Greg turned his grey eyes, piercing and full of wisdom from decades of leading, upon Eli and myself. "William Kaplan," he greeted, almost fondly but with a business tone. He put a hand out and I took it, meeting his eyes.

"I'm sorry about the attack Mr. Adams, I hadn't been using my nose and other senses. I saw a wolf and I just assumed that it, you, were a rogue. My apologies, and if my magic wasn't on empty I would readily heal any ailments caused by my lack of thought."

"It's all right, the stinging from those punches is beginning to wear off. You vampires can pack a punch. I came to meet with my wolves and discuss their plan of action." Greg turned his grey eyes onto Eli.

"Hello, I'm Greg Adams," he greeted while extending a hand. Eli looked like he'd rather bite it off, but he reluctantly shook hands. I wasn't sure if he was even fully warmed up to Cassie and Kang, let alone be able to stand within the same five-foot radius as the most dominant wolf in the tri-state area.

"Elijah Bradley, Jeff Kaplan's top enforcer." Oh yes Eli, take the time to brag. I rolled my eyes.

Cassie returned with a bloodied muzzle and Kate looked slightly disgruntled.

"She ate the entire werewolf! The entire body!" Kate's voice was higher and less musical, more strained, than ever in her life. Cassie gave a werewolf chuckle and transformed, gracefully bowing in a fluid motion at the end of her transformation. Her beautiful face suddenly lacked any trace of corpse blood.

"Kate?" Eli questioned, thunder rolling in his voice. "What are you doing out here? You're supposed to be home right now."

"I _don't have_ to be anywhere right _now._ I'm here because it's where I'm _needed._ If you think for one damned second that I'll sit home and play cute housewife vampire then you're sorely mistaken, Elijah Bradley. This is not the Victorian era."

"Kate," Eli tried, but all he got in response was a nasty hiss from Kate.

Everyone blinked, watching Kate's attitude.

"Good evening Cassie," Greg said without missing a beat, and with a smile, hugging the girl affectionately.

Kate curtsied in a cute fashion. "I'm Kate Bishop, Billy's best friend." Greg smiled yet again.

"I like this one," Greg said motioning to Kate, who smiled sweetly.

"Okay, as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I really have to go. My mate is missing and I am on the verge of panicking. Update me later." I knew that being informal with Greg was something my coven would not have approved of, but really, I was in a hurry.

"But Billy," Kate protested, grabbing my upper arm. "You're out of power, let me at least go with you."

I gave her a nod and we took off, the depressed huff from Eli trailing us in the wind. Kate's bow and quiver were silent on her back as we scoured the city streets. I hadn't heard a motorcycle for a while, or anything else remotely vehicular. I sniffed the air and wasn't tipped off by any wind currents as to his whereabouts. The darkness loomed about the city, which was eerily calm and quiet tonight. There was the occasional car, but we were as silent as the shadows that crept around buildings and filled alleyways.

The moon was high above the skyline, not full, but it was going to get there. I frowned as we continued our search. I shouldn't have allowed him to drive off. What if he had been hurt and needed help right away? Not only could he be hurt, but I would be unable to help him, heal him, or protect him. I realized in that instant I was relying on my powers too much, but they were so much more convenient than the standard hand-to-hand combat.

"Anything yet?" I asked Kate as we exited our respective alleyways, potentially hiding Teddy.

"No," she responded. "He's fine Billy. You know he is and I know he is."

Then the wind that wafted from the north brought a sign minutes later. "I've got a scent. Unmistakable blood signature."

Kate's face looked like a warm hand had been held to her face. She smiled in that way when you know something makes you feel good. "Delicious…"

I frowned knowing that it wasn't only us two in the city that thought Teddy's blood smelt that good. I was sure many species of evil would enjoy a taste test. _Rein yourself in Billy._

It had been twenty minutes since Teddy had left my sight—a long time in the immortal world—and I still desired to place the blame upon myself if anything had happened to him. Kate was silent again as we ran in the direction Teddy's scent wafted. His blood and personal scent to my nose couldn't be missed, and I was sure Kate wouldn't forget his blood signature. As the smell got stronger I couldn't help but to pick up my speed.

Finally we found the entrance to an alleyway heavy with Teddy's scent and a foul odor. Vampires, unlike werewolves, demons, and other carnage-friendly beings, do not enjoy foul odors. The stink from inside the alley was high and it smelled fresh. Letting our eyes adjust further, since the street lamps had provided better lighting, we peered into the alleyway. We were surprised when we found Teddy—or we thought it was Teddy—standing over the dead bodies of two werewolves.

The thing inside the alleyway, which smelled like Teddy, was not at all the boyfriend I had come to love. This creature stood at six feet tall, was large and heavily muscled, with green plated skin like an ankylosaurus. Then I realized it was Teddy by the multiple piercings in each ear and the ever-blonde hair on the top of the head. I smiled in relief in recognizing him and that he had successfully protected himself. His blue eyes however looked saddened.

I approached Teddy and slowly he began to shape-shift back into his human façade. I hugged him tight and he held me just as strong. "What's wrong?" I asked him softly.

He looked me in the eyes. "I didn't want you to see me like that," he said sheepishly, almost shy.

"What?" I let off a small laugh. "Why?"

"I was—"

"Okay pretty boy, if you say you looked like a monster, I _will_ hurt you." Teddy smiled back. "So what happened?"

"Well, you jumped off the back of my bike and Cassie took off to the roofs to battle a rogue. I didn't know Kate was here. Hey, Kate. Then I was driving to keep up and I caught another werewolf scent, so I decided to check it out. Two wolves came at me and my bike was headed for a street lamp during my distraction, so I jumped off. My bike was wrecked, but then the one wolf decided to destroy it completely while his friend attacked me. So I was fighting this one—he pointed at a sorrel wolf—and battered his leg until he fell.

"Then the black and white wolf charged and I knocked him flat with a super-strength punch. While he tumbled into the street I decided to destroy the sorrel one, and finish the other after." There was a massive pool of acidic blood on the alleyway cement.

"Where's your bike?" Kate wondered. "We didn't pass it in the street."

Teddy pointed a finger at a dumpster towards the rear of the alley. "It's all in there. I had to compact a bunch of it to make it fit."

I leaned against Teddy, "I'm just glad you're alright." I planted my lips on his and pulled back to say, "We only have two more days. Then no more of this crap ruining our time together."

"Anyone have a cell phone?"

"I do," Kate said, pushing it towards me.

I dialed my father's number and waited for him to pick up.

"William?"

"Yes, it's me. Listen, Kate, Eli, Teddy, and I are out right now. We've eliminated more rogues."

"What?" His voice sounded a bit incredulous.

"They attacked us while we were scouting. It's a good thing too because now they have less wolves than they started with and with the full moon two days away it's a bit of a relief. I briefly met with Greg Adams, very briefly, and he was checking in on his wolves Cassie and Kang."

"How are the wolves? Can we really trust them?"

"They're doing fine. They're very useful and I'm sure if we need them during the full moon they will be able to assist us. I'm sure they know what to do for first-changers. I believe they're very trustworthy."

My father debated silently on the other side, I assumed, but I added, "We need to do something more. We need to make a fool-proof plan in order to ensure that come time for the full moon, we can eliminate them all." I knew I was speaking to my father as if he hadn't already been thinking it. _Okay, Billy, let you dad lead. This isn't your coven and you aren't the leader of anyone else._

"So what do you want done?" I threw in to appease him.

"I want you and your friends to return to the mansion so that we might be able to create a strategy. I'll gather the council together so that surrounding covens and allies have a say in our course of action. Thank you, Billy, for all that you've been doing. I'm proud of you. Please be safe. I'm going to call the others."

My father hung up. I smiled broadly. I was very happy since my father usually had the emotions of a vampire, stony and hardened. I was making progress it seemed and the only thing left to do was to tell them about Teddy. I wanted to grimace, but I couldn't.

"Let's get back to Eli and the wolves. Kate, do you think you could teleport us?"

"I can certainly try," she said with a wink, linking arms with Teddy and I jovially. She closed her eyes briefly and in the next moment we were in front of our group.

"We have bodies a little north of here that need cleaning," I said. "Can anyone help with that? My magic bank is dry."

"I have a witch friend that can help with that," Greg said while pulling out his cell phone. "I think it would be best if you all got rest—not to go against your father, William—but there's a big fight headed this way. Just like the storm clouds that loom over us."

We all turned to face the sky, which was filling with ominous gray clouds.

"My father wants us to head back to the mansion. Strategize and prepare, if everyone is in for this that is." I was given affirmative nods.

Greg looked to me, grey eyes formulating plans, "Call me if you need anything." With that we all slipped off into the remaining late morning hours to get back to Kaplan manor.

* * *

Dawn came soon after, though it was stormy and gloomy. Rain pattered against the French-style windows depressingly. The city was enshrouded in massive gray and black storm clouds, thundering rolling and lightning sparkling in the background. It was uncomfortable to say the least, having a shape-shifter and two werewolves in the mansion while we waited for the council to arrive. However desperate times called for desperate measures, to be cliché.


	17. Deceit

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Young Avengers or anything Marvel.**

**Chapter 17 - Deceit**

**

* * *

**

The oppressive grey clouds pushed rain upon the city in massive sheets of pounding force. I was perched on the arm of an elegant white armchair, the seating decorated with a grey background and dark leaves spread around the area. Teddy sat on the body of the chair, trying to remain calm in the mansion, especially because my parents were around and the council would soon be joining us. Kate and Eli sat on a couch in front of the fireplace, a huge marble one so big a small child could walk into it and stand comfortably. The mansion had been restored quickly; the broken door, furniture, windows, and walls were all repaired in the span of a day.

Outside massive puddles formed in the green lawn. My mother's favorite flowers were drenched, but otherwise surviving the torrential downpour. Cassie and Kang had decided to leave the mansion after a short conversation and rest, feeling it would be an invasion upon the council. Instead they returned back to Greg's house in order to convene with their clan members.

I placed a hand gently on Teddy's shoulder to smooth over the lines of tension on his face. He visibly eased up on the on-edge feeling as he turned to thank me silently with a look. Outside a bright bolt of lightning sprung from the clouds, liberating its pent up energy as it streaked diagonally across the horizon.

"Breathtaking, isn't it?" My voice was soft as I looked out the window. The weather outside was so raw, so natural. It was more powerful than any being on the planet—natural or supernatural. It seemed like vampires and other immortals were so young, in comparison to the Earth and its older entities.

"I love weather that ruins my hair," Kate muttered sarcastically.

I watched nature's spectacle outside for a few moments longer before I mused, "Do you think I could harness that energy outside? Like a beacon for the lightning and then bend its power through me?"

"Let's not have fried vampire," Eli said in reply.

"Just a thought," I murmured lightly and turned back to the weather outside. I forgot my hand had been resting on Teddy's shoulder because there was sudden warmth on my left hand. When I looked down it was Teddy's hand producing the heat. I smiled at him briefly, turning my eyes back outside.

Our small group sat in the living room patiently, relaxing for the most part.

"I wonder what the Council will have to say about what's going on. I haven't heard any news from my parents in regards to the exchange of plans and decisions."

"That's because you've been running around like a mad-man trying to play hero," Kate said with a smirk. "It seems," she added, "you haven't had time to check in as of late."

I gave her an impish grin, desiring to stick my tongue out of my mouth in a childish, un-vampire-like gesture. Eli leaned backwards on the sofa, angling his arms to lounge against the soft curves of the back.

Enormous waves of power enshrouded the area, though not visible, and marked the arrival of the elder vampires. The pressure of their dominance and authority pushed against Kate, Eli, and myself, though I was unsure of whether or not Teddy felt the influence. With hierarchal societies in the Fey world, either being the oldest, the biggest, or the strongest, or a combination ensures dominance.

The powerful pressures rebounded against us, like the walls of a garbage compacter pushing in on a fresh batch of waste. Sometimes older vampires were able to use this "force" in order to gain respectful gestures from arrogant or unwilling, young vampires. Such a gesture would be expected on a vampire like Drake, who would then bow unwillingly due to the high dominance pressures.

My jaw locked into an angry box. Teddy turned his cerulean orbs on me with a questioning glance.

"I'll be _right_ back," I said lowly, swiftly standing up, removing myself from the arm of the chair.

I began to ascend the staircase, passing my parents who were on their way down, up towards the second story. The mansion halls were silent, and there was a lack of shadows as the lights brightened the way. I was quiet, even by vampire standards. I closed my eyes in concentration, my body naturally leading me down the hallway as if my eyes were actually opened. I listened in for any sort of noise; any sort of breathing or heartbeat. I thought I picked up the faintest sound of a heartbeat. There was no distinguishing smell lingering in the air.

"William!" My father called, his voice resounding throughout the mansion.

I had no choice but to obey his beckoning, the heartbeat lingering in my ears. It had sped up at the sound of my father's voice. I shook my head, assuming it was just my brothers doing something remotely unintelligent or inappropriate. I flashed downstairs in a quick teleportation, winding up in the living room where Kate, Eli, and Teddy all waited in patience.

"What was it?" Kate asked.

"I had to check something out," I said. "I was about to investigate a heartbeat, but it was probably just Jack or Sam doing something stupid. Let's get into the council meeting."

Inside the chamber, faintly reminding me of a Scooby Doo secret room, the council was again seated at the long desk. Behind it sat the Council, among them my father. The rest of us, meaning my friends, my mother, and the three enforcers on duty, all took seats along the wall facing the Council.

"What facts do you present to us this time, Jeff?" Irma, the stoic blond Councilwoman with a bun on the top of her asked with a measured voice.

The cerulean orbs of Arthur looked to each vampire in the room slowly. His eyes grazed Teddy, but did not hesitate to linger. His voice was strong, though his pale skin and sinking face gave him a sickly façade. "Before we can alert the entire coven, we must first deliberate our course of action based on what we have to work with."

My father adjusted himself in his seat in a human fashion, the other two vampires unmoving, and faced Arthur. "We do not have facts—to an extent—but we have firsthand accounts of what we know."

Irma and Arthur regarded the statement for a moment, and then with their arms set over their chests, they waited for our stories. My father started by having each and every one of us explain, in our own words, what we had experienced; seen, saw, heard, and smelled. It was fun to listen to what my companions had to say, how they experienced everything. My parents' recollections only alluded to the night the mansion was attacked. My mother had even bothered to mention the destruction of her favorite door, magicked back together by my father.

When it had been my turn to speak, it was probably the worst feeling of my life, in all of its twenty-one years. All eyes were on me again. Irma and Arthur made me want to squirm in my seat in a childish gesture. I remained calm and collected though, speaking my accounts in an evened tone. There were expressions of anger when I spoke of my abduction—point against the shape-shifters. Explained that my mother's door had been splintered into a hundred thousand pieces—point against the werewolves. I mentioned the existence of a dark mage in our city—point against the mage. Once I had leveled the blame onto the three opposing parties, I finished my story.

"So you believe a mage, using tainted magic, a shape-shifter, and a werewolf to be—," Irma started, but I interjected quickly.

"Vampire too!"

Irma's eyes widened, her delicate brows soaring in surprise. Arthur looked uncomfortable. "A vampire…you're sure?"

"Most definitely a vampire. Masked scent," Kate chimed in.

"The mage must have covered the scent. I assume that's a big spell, being that it's a human." Irma deduced, looking to my father.

He took time to recount his personal experiences and had analyzed the possibility. "Masking a natural scent is indeed very difficult, for the fact that it does, in some respects, throw off the nature of things. Any time magic is used it warps reality; usually not in negatives ways. Masking a scent is difficult magic though, as it takes away a beings personal aura and replaces it. With that vampire allowing a mage to put an aura around them, they are allowing the mage the ability to take over. They leave themselves susceptible to being controlled. This vampire has made a sore mistake."

There was a click and the bookcase slid aside, and in walked Drake, Artemis, and Dmitri. "Welcome back," my father welcomed, while Arthur and Irma gave courteous nods. The enforcers arranged themselves along the walls, their eyes watching, and mouths unmoving.

Drake eyed me from the corner. I looked back to him while Eli delivered some news that had needed mentioning. I threw Drake a questioning glance. His eyes seemed cloudy. Out of focus. My own attention was forced back to the Council when Irma spoke loudly. "What ideas do we have? If young vampires have been taking care of this little setback this entire time, surely you must all think of something. While I do not agree with your actions and pursuits without full consultation, meaning that you going and searching for problems, rather than sticking to secured patrols, I think that you must continue with your work."

"This has never been one before," Arthur added. "Never has any vampire defied or gone under cover without alerting Irma, Jeff, or myself. Seeing as you have all kept our identities and existence under wraps, I as well grant you freedom to continue your work. Your efforts have been great, and we assume you know the risks of this behavior being that it is not protocol."

"If you will, Council leaders," Eli said with courtesy and formality, "I wanted to go at this from a less-than-practical approach. Something very dangerous, if you will." Irma, my father, and Arthur regarded him cautiously, eyebrows rising, eyes curious.

"I wanted to use live bait on the night of the full moon," he stated.

"Live bait? Like a vampire?" Arthur asked.

"Something a little more tempting. Like human virgins."

There was a stifled gasp from Kate. "You cannot be serious, Elijah Bradley." She said quietly from behind her hand.

My mother jumped in, surprisingly. "You full well know that's more potent than anything else! Even vampires have trouble deflecting thoughts of…oh my. Imagine what a freshly turned werewolf on their first full moon…those poor children."

"We won't have any of them get hurt. We can protect them," Eli defended. "It'll keep them in a secluded area and we'll be able to use the storm to our advantage."

"When we deliberated on your abilities to continue this adventure, we did not intend on bringing humans into harms way. That's the exact opposite of what we wanted," Irma said.

"We have hardly a plan to complement this idea," Artemis spoke up, raking his blue tips out of his eyes.

Drake shifted beside Artemis, eyes raking over the other man's body. His mouth pulled into a frown. "I think we should go with Eli's plan. After all, who can deny virgins or their blood?" His line of vision collided with mine. I instinctively wanted to reach out for Teddy's hand, but could not. Drake smirked.

Artemis' grey eyes blazed in anger. "How can you justify endangering human lives?"

"Easily, Arty," Drake said snottily. "They're below us on all levels."

"So you have the right to believe so," Arthur noted, "but for the sake of—"

"The Council needs to take affirmative action!" Drake said angrily. "No matter how many humans lives are needed to protect us. Humans reproduce, we do not."

"Maybe that is why we are not so superior," Kate said.

The glint in Drake's eyes intensified. "Since this is Billy's problem, I suggest that the Kaplan family fights the wolves."

There was a massive oppression from confusion. What was going on in his head?

Irma's eyebrows shot up. "Jeff, I believe you need to control your enforcer."

"I'm _not_ his! I'm a free vampire!" Drake yelled in rage. In a moment he had a dagger in his hand, and dispatched it into Irma's heart. The vampire teleported behind the elder, grabbed her face in a millisecond and twisted so fast and hard her head was wrenched from her body.

And that was the moment all hell broke loose within the Council chamber.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't been around. College is a major priority, so Undead Avengers and my other stories had to be put on the back burner. Take this cliff hanger chapter and plot with interest. I hope you're enjoying the story. If you've lost interest, I'm sorry. Please bear with me. Drop a review? If you do, you can get a sneak peek of some yummy Billy/Teddy action.**


	18. Intentions

**Disclaimer: Don't anything Marvel or Young Avengers.**

**Chapter 18; Intentions**

**

* * *

**

"Grab him!" Arthur shouted as Drake teleported away from Irma's headless body, and reappeared just behind Arthur. The elder blinked as Drake's arm sliced through his chest. The young vampire retracted the appendage, covered with blood. Within a second Drake was gone. Arthur dropped to the ground on one knee, probably from shock.

"Go after him!" My father shouted to Artemis, Eli, and Dmitri.

Arthur groaned as my mother helped him to stand up. Immediately his body had begun patching the hole in his chest. My father walked over and knelt by the older man's side, placing a glowing green palm above the attack site. Within a moment's time sticky, long strands of fresh organs, muscle, and skin reformed, melding together seamlessly.

Disgust coiled itself around me as Irma's head—literally—rolled. Alien tentacles splayed themselves on the floor of the chamber, dragging the head, blinking eyes and all, towards the thin body. Irma's body repulsed the dagger, shooting it out so that it twirled a distance across the room. It took a minute for the alien-tentacle-head to reach the body, where the spine and fibers of the skin reformed and attached. Irma lay still for a moment, sat up, and cracked her neck as if nothing happened.

"That son of a—" Irma stopped, realizing her crowd.

"Are you alright, Irma?" My father asked as he approached her. "I can heal anything that needs repair."

"I feel as if I'm healing well. You can use your power if you wish." Irma said. My father swiped his right hand in fluid motion, repairing the damages done internally. Irma shook herself, probably from the feeling of magic within her body.

"What was _that_ all about?" Arthur asked as if nothing major had occurred.

"I think he was bewitched," I said. "There was something wrong with his eyes. It would explain his behavior."

"You do not think him to have ulterior motives?" My mother inquired to my father.

"We have been nothing but good to him Rebecca. He gets paid, he has the protection of the seethe, he has anything essential to a vampire," he replied.

"He doesn't have blood-filled meals," I stated.

"Power either," Kate chimed in.

_Or me for that matter._

"Maybe he was initially planning something with the werewolf, mage, and shape-shifter, but then changed his mind?" I suggested, thinking it might be probable.

Teddy interjected soon after, "Or he wanted to remain in league with them. Then he had the mage use his tainted magic to make him appear under a spell to justify his actions and seek immunity from the Council."

My eyebrows rose at Teddy's voice, but I smiled. Teddy seemed like he was always thinking out every option. It was a logical one too. If Drake could get the Council killed off, though the attempt sucked, may I say, and take away my family, establish a business between him and the human mage, he could be virtually powerful enough to take down any opposition. Then he'd have control of the seethe. With new rules in place, who could know whether or not he'd open up a feeding frenzy rule? Being the deranged man he was, I wouldn't have been surprised if he planned on making me a mate. When an uprising occurred, he'd use his position as leverage to send back all that came his way.

Teddy was back to standing silently, eyes grazing in my direction every so often as not to be suspicious. The beautiful blonde did not put forth any more input while my father, Irma, and Arthur talked quietly.

I wanted to kill Drake myself.

Betrayed. The entire seethe was targeted, I was sure. Betrayed by my own old best friend.

The room that was once quiet erupted back into hellish action as a flurry of clouds of vampire teleportation residue filled the air. Artemis was thrown against the far fall, crashing past me in a rush of wind. I rushed to my friend's side. His lithe frame was sunken into the wall, flipped upside down so his feet reached up towards the ceiling. Eli's face smashed into the concrete shortly after reappearing in a cloud that was not his. Dmitri grunted as Drake slammed him into a wall. The blonde vampire slid to the ground. Then the room was silent, Drake gone for the moment.

"You okay?" I asked Artemis, helping him to rest on the ground right side up.

Kate was kneeling at Eli's side, though he was up in a few seconds time, wiping the blood that dripped freely from his nose. "Who the hell trained that guy?" Eli cursed, cracking his neck and wrenching his nose straight again, the bone crunching. My father walked over to his top enforcer and waved a hand in front of his face, fixing the damage.

Artemis growled in rage, standing up, dusting debris off his enforcer attire. Dmitri followed suit. My father nodded and the enraged enforcers disappeared in clouds of gold and dark azure.

"Mr. Kaplan, could you…" Kate pointed to her own nose.

My father smiled and corrected her nose, before turning to Eli and answered, almost a little too jokingly, "You did. You were the best for the job."

The entire room was frozen at my father's half-sincere attempt at lightening the mood. "No one could have predicted this would happen. Especially under the circumstances underlying these past few weeks, this last week in particular."

I looked to my father, "What do we do about Drake?"

Eli flashed out of existence in a dark inky residue. "Now that the enforcers have reason to be angry and hunt him until he is caught or killed, I guess we will wait for the time being. If you should choose to join, so be it. I have to make sure the council, your mother, brothers and I are safe, and so I will contact you later with details. I'll warn the rest of the seethe. Catch and kill if you must."

"Be careful, William," my mother noted, human as she ever was.

My father called for my brothers, who appeared as if they knew he was already calling. The group was enveloped in light and then they were gone, probably to one of my father's secret safe houses. Since I had never been to one, I would not have been able to guess where they were headed.

I looked to Teddy and Kate. "This is ridiculous, is it not?"

"Are your parents considering us safe?" Kate wondered, as if offended she was not hauled away.

"I think they assumed we wanted to be a part of this chase," I noted.

"I think we should go to my penthouse," Kate suggested. "Drake has never been invited in my home before, so we will be safe there. We can work on the werewolf problem, while the enforcers track down Drake. Tomorrow's full moon is a bigger threat to everyone than is Drake."

"I think we need to go to the market again," Kate added, filling the brief silence. "When we were hunting the other day I used up a bit of the wolfs bane-night shade concoction. So I need a bigger supply."

I grabbed Teddy's hand, reveling in the comfort and security he exuded, and then grabbed Kate's hand with my free one. I smiled briefly before the three of us vanished in a purple hue. A few teleportations were needed in order to successfully get back to Kate's penthouse.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this chapter is short you guys :( I am loaded with school work and my motivation to write is severely lacking at the moment. Please bear with me as I battle writer's block. Just drop me a review about whether or not to continue this story. Thanks.**

SNEAK PEEK:

_I looked at his body and felt like I was melting. The human in me craved him. He pulled himself down to begin kissing and licking my neck and chest. I groaned, arching under him. I resumed digging my fingers into Teddy's back, causing him to moan. Then I felt it. Teddy's hips involuntarily pressed down into my own and I felt his hard-on through his pants. I released a human gasp in pleasure as I felt my own arousal fully form. Teddy lifted his head to catch my gaze. I gave him my best seduction face before pulling him forward to kiss me._


	19. Preparations

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel. That means the Young Avengers.**

**Chapter 19: Preparations**

**

* * *

**

At Kate's house Teddy and I took a seat at the island stools. Kate busied herself with preparing ingredients for another batch of werewolf death. The only ingredients missing were the wolfsbane and nightshade, both the deadly components of the entire mixture. Without those, no werewolves would die. We would just have to use silver to slow them down and utilize brute force to take them out. However many rogues there were.

Kate's house was humming with magical energies. There were charms and enchantments set around the house, I could tell. I looked back to my best friend dicing up herbs.

"Kate, when did you get into apothecary and magic? I can sense the wardings, did you put those in place?"

Kate tossed her mane of fine black hair to the side, and fixed her stance as she chopped. I could sense her smile even with her back turned to Teddy and I.

"I believe in knowing practical things. I know that it's not necessarily true that creatures of our own world will come looking for Eli or I, but I do believe in precautionary steps. So I got into preparing little concoctions for various purposes a few years ago.

You remember when a clan of banshees took that young fairy child? Amora. She was a young teenager, a few years back, and I thought that if she had known that banshees didn't like bright lights, then maybe she could have used her fairy magic to produce an orb of light bright enough to send them running. Their wails are deadly, but she could have used ancient language to render that ability useless.

I know that in order to perform actual magic you must be blessed with the gift. It's not for anyone to command, I know that many try and die because their bodies were not designed to channel the energies. I have heard that it leaves the user in debt. Their strength and vitality is drained when they overuse their power because magic tends to bend the laws of the way the world works." Kate tossed her hair again and turned, hands braced on the counter edge leaning backwards. She looked at me, sympathetically.

"I know that is why you're feeling so frustrated. You're feeling limited because you've overused your power. I've seen the slight winces, the way your body wants to fall to the floor. Don't be frustrated. You've got a great gift, you just need to practice."

I smiled at her, "Thanks, coach. Since when have you been a motivational speaker?"

Kate stuck her tongue out at me in response, resuming her duties to creating a death potion. "I guess I've had a lot of time to study these things. I know I could never be able to use spells and enchantments, but if potions give me the edge I need to succeed, then I will learn as much as possible. I don't even know if Eli knows I am able to do these things. He is always so busy working for your father on so many different things. Not that I can blame him."

Kate let out a musical laugh as she tilted her head back, apparently amused. Her next comment would be a good one I guessed. "Now that I am about to start talking about girl power, let me cut myself off. Oh, and the wardings were placed professionally. Like I said, I can't do enchantments."

I mulled over what Kate has told us. I had never known this about my best friend. I found it so very interesting.

"So how do you kill a shape-shifter, Kate?"

I stared at Teddy quizzically, almost in surprise at his question, and he looked at me. He retorted, "I'm just curious."

"From what I've read, mortal wounds can kill a shape-shifter, but something would have to impair their ability to heal themselves, because as I understand there is some kind of healing factor in your species," Kate answered.

"Yeah, I've sustained numerous cuts and breaks before and they've all healed. Bones take a while though, usually a few days. Minor things usually take less than ten minutes." Kate nodded.

"I am sure though if you maybe hit them in the heart directly, severed their spinal cords, or decapitated them then that would prevent them from healing properly. Not that Teddy has tested any of them personally I am sure."

Teddy gave a nod of affirmation. I cracked a smile.

"So Drake has gone on a crazed rampage. Any ideas on what is going on with him? Do either of you believe it is because he is bewitched or, like me, do you think it's more of a hope to gain power?" I clasped my hands on the counter and looked to Teddy and Kate after asking.

Kate finished preparing her ingredients, swiping little bits and pieces into glass containers and lidded them. She placed them in the cupboard and leaned across the counter to face Teddy and I.

"Drake is definitely the type of vampire to desire power. I am surprised that he is doing this courtesy of werewolves and shape-shifters. I mean, a human mage, that's believable. Creatures that Drake would be arrogant and ignorant enough to perceive as below him, helping him, that's crazy. I can't help but wonder if it is because you've passed up his advances on you Billy. I know that it might not be his entire motivation, but revenge is always a part of it."

"Now, now, Kate," I started, an air of slight humor. "Let's not make this about me."

Teddy gritted his teeth. I turned to face him. "I'm _not_ jealous. This just makes me want to stop him even more." The gleam in Teddy's baby blue eyes shone brightly. Mated for life. The desire to protect his mate. It was a natural instinct to want to protect what was his. I wanted to protect Teddy too, just as fiercely as he wanted for me. When my magic was restored, I planned on destroying any shape-shifter, werewolf, or traitorous vampire in my path. I wanted this gone; done.

"We established that the werewolves initially attacked the shape-shifters, right?" Teddy said.

"Yes, and then the shape-shifters went into lock down, except that one who was in league with Drake. Who knows how many shape-shifters he's paid off," added Kate.

"Yeah, I bet he's paid off both parties, the wolves and the shape-shifters, to attack one another. Think about it, if Drake could find some crazy bastard to create an army of werewolves to attack and kill shape-shifters, to clear them from the area, then he would certainly have gotten the seethe in on it too. Of course the council would want us to protect our area. My father would want the city protected of course," I said.

"So Marco gets paid off to use his werewolf form to take captives and turn them. He is paid enough so that he continues his job without fear of being hunted or killed? So then he gets pretty far, and we set him back," Kate mulled it over.

"Then there is the human mage, who is obviously delving into reality warping magic that either took over Drake, or was meant to keep Drake immune from us once he made his move against the Council. Chances are Drake did it of his own free will. Again, another pay off, because what human mage would have no sense as to let themselves get dragged into something this big, and dangerous too. We really have no leads on him though, since he's never directly attacked one of us. He just makes sure to cover the tracks of Drake, Marco, and the rogues."

"I can't wait to engage him in magical battle," I said.

"Then you'll need to go hunting soon," Teddy reminded me. "Your strength is down still. No magic means no battling. So we can count the shape-shifters out of the fight tomorrow night. I think they've retreated now that they've caught wind of us getting involved with the wolves.

"Which leads me to wonder if Walters was in the scheme by himself, or if the Empress knew anything about it," I mentioned.

"We won't find out any time soon," Kate said. "Billy killed him." I gave Kate a mock glare.

"And since he killed Walters, he has been drained of magical energy," Teddy answered. "So we lost two slightly important assets. Right now, though, we need a few things. We need the wolfsbane-nightshade death potion, a battle plan, and to contact your father." Kate and I looked at him, both in wonder as to whether or not Teddy wanted to solve the storyline that was unfolding.

"I'm just being practical. Sure, the shape-shifters were temporarily involved, but they did their job. Abduct Billy during the initial killings, bringing the seethe into their territory, only to find out that werewolves are on the loose. They dumped the problem upon us, and now they're gone. We need to worry about the wolves that are going to be more powerful than ever tomorrow night. We need to worry about getting the strategy, and all of you fed to the maximum so that all strength is ready for disposal. Cassie and Kang need to be filled in, since they're not here, and their pack alpha should be contacted, so he can decide whether or not to stay away during the fight or help us."

I stared at Teddy. His boldness and authoritative side had gotten me going in the best way.

Kate took a breath before consenting her agreement. "Fine, I will get over to the Market of Myth to grab my ingredients. You two stay here and begin battle plans and contacting the others. Sound good?"

Teddy and I gave affirmative nods and Kate disappeared in her signature purple wisps of atmosphere.

"So, do you usually do your departments defense training and strategic planning?"

"Don't get smart with me," Teddy warned jokingly. He emitted a low growl.

"You seem so focused, like you've done this before. I was just curious. Did you sap the ability from Eli?" I snorted.

"Eli will be in on this of course," he said. "I just thought we'd get a jump start. The day is a little over halfway done, and Eli is hunting down your ex-best friend. His plate is full. We should at least start for him. I'm sure you and I, and Kate, could all think of some basic strategy. We already got the suggestion of using bait."

"Okay, so we take human bait with us," I began. "Then what? Do we have someone protecting them the entire time?"

"We don't have to…I mean, we have you and your father. Encase them in a force field?"

"Oh, oh, so you mean divide my attention and power between the force field and the army of werewolves, and manage not to let you or myself get killed. I get that. Nice plan," I retorted cheekily, smiling to let Teddy know I meant no harm. "I'll just have to drink up from a few deer then."

Teddy smiled in return, "You can do it. I know you can."

* * *

I flipped open my cell phone to call my father. The conversation was short. They were in a safe house in New Jersey. My father would leave my mother with my brothers, and return to New York City tonight. He had relayed to me that he had performed a locator spell on Drake, who was deemed officially off-the-face-of-the-planet, due to the dark magic of the human mage. My father voiced concern about the warlock we would be up against. Dark magic users were rare, most of them taken out during a magical war that had sprung up only five hundred years ago. The battle had been intense, and long, but in the end good had prevailed over the evil. Father's voice was worried; more so than I had ever heard it before, which in turn made me worry.

Either this was an extremely old mage, or a young one with extremely powerful, raw talent. Both were equally dangerous. An old mage would know every trick in the book. Spells of Absolution would be our biggest problem. A young mage now would be more likely to have desire-based powers, ones that worked sometimes, and other times not. Even my own strain of magic could be considered unstable. I hadn't been using it very long. My father gave Teddy and I the okay to proceed with a plan of action. My father would call Eli and tell him that Drake would be very well concealed until the following night, and that he should join Teddy and I.

Teddy and I laughed as we realized we had made ourselves quite at home in Kate's penthouse, making coffee, taking snacks, and laying around on the couch while we discussed possible tactics. My next phone call involved Cassie and Kang, and a set of directions to the penthouse. We needed word on the local werewolf clan.

After an hour, Teddy and I had come up with a pretty decent plan, which Eli would correct in eventuality. The house was then in a flurry of motion that had me jumping slightly. Three clouds of vampiric atmosphere appeared. A gold cloud appeared by the fireplace, a dark blue cloud by the kitchen, and a black cloud directly in front of the couch. Eli, Artemis, and Dmitri had arrived. A swirl puff of bright purple appeared not only a minute later.

Teddy and I separated from our comfortable position of me lying on top of him in the time it had taken the four vampires to step out of the teleporting dimension.

"Hello boys," I said as I stood up. "How'd it go Kate?"

"Went well. Herbs were restocked and fresh, so they should be extra effective. I'm going to tip my arrows in it, and my staves. If anyone has any weapons they'd enjoy dipping in Werewolf Death, please do speak up," Kate announced as she headed to finish her brewing.

I was watching Kate so intently I hadn't even noticed someone was hugging me. From my peripheral view, Teddy was on the couch. Eli didn't hug. Artemis was hugging me.

"How have you been?" He asked as he released me. I looked up into his cerulean eyes, his blue-black hair dipping at an angle over his forehead.

"I've been fine. This werewolf thing is really starting to bother me though. Artemis, Dmitri, this is my boyfriend…Teddy."

Dmitri went stiff in his posturing for a second. Artemis's eyes lit up, his smile showing brilliant teeth. "About time, Billy. I was starting to get worried that you'd never get any action." Artemis approached Teddy, who stood up, and reached out a hand. "Really nice to meet you, Teddy."

"Nice to meet you too," he replied.

"Stop being a dick, Dmitri, and meet him," Artemis growled. "He's not usually an asshole. I'm just going to say he is in shock. You have my congratulations! I'm really glad for the both of you. Tell your parents yet?" The dark haired man had approached me again. Out of the corner of my eye I watched Teddy and Dmitri shake hands. Eli was talking to Kate in the kitchen.

"Not yet. I thought that I would save that for after tomorrow night. Can't fight for the seethe if I'm already dead." Artemis cracked a slight smile.

"I don't think you'll have anything to worry about," he patted my shoulder. "I think your parents will understand. If not back you up, they'll at least understand. Don't stress."

"Thanks, Artemis, that means a lot."

"No problem," he said, turning around. "Time to start our plans, right?"

* * *

"I just finished making the Werewolf Death batch. I'm all ears," Kate called from the kitchen. She walked out moments later, Eli in tow, looking rather proud.

Teddy and I were back on the couch, while Kate and Eli took the loveseat, and the two enforcers sat on the armchairs to the left of the loveseat. There was a minute or two of complete silence. Either everyone had one thing or another on his or her mind, or we were all waiting on someone to take initiative. I looked to Eli and a slight raise of my eyebrows said, _Take charge, now, please. _

Eli coughed, awkwardly, not knowing how to start. "So we're obviously here to discuss what our plan of action is for tomorrow night's battle. Well, here is our force to be reckoned with. It's going to be us six, plus at least Cassie and Kang, who should be—_ding dong_—here." Kate was at the floor in a second flat, looking through the small portal in the middle-top. She smiled and opened the door.

"You're here! We were just about to start talking out our strategy." Kate moved aside to let in a blonde woman, and a man with dark hair.

"Hey Cassie! Hi Kang!" I greeted warmly.

"Hi everyone," they greeted back. Eli introduced the two werewolves to Artemis, who did not mind them, and to Dmitri, who again went stiff. Dmitri had been raised to only accept vampires as "safe" to interact with. Regardless, he shook hands with them politely and greeted them. Dmitri returned to his place in the armchair by Artemis, while the wolves took seats on the floor. Kate scoffed and went into the dining room, procuring two chairs for them to sit on.

"The rogues obviously have more numbers than us… a lot more. We have some weapons though. We have abilities they don't have. We also have wolves that know about freshly turned wolves. It comes down to taking out the mage, first and foremost. Then we take out the leader, and finally concentrate on the rogues. I know I'm making it sound like it's going to be easy, but we have never had something of this magnitude happen. I don't know if anything like this has happened in the history of our realm. What it comes down to is the fact that we want to live to see another day, and to protect our friends and family. Billy and Teddy had come up with a plan of action, or bits and pieces. Would you like to share your ideas?"

"Well we were thinking about what natural abilities vampires had over werewolves, and the first thought was teleportation. If these rogues have never seen a vampire before, they won't know that vampires are able to do that. So fighting through teleporting, we thought, would be useful," Teddy said.

"So we would charge across the clearing and then teleport, which would confuse them, and then re-appear with the ass-kicking of their lives," I said to sum up our idea.

"Billy, you won't be a part of that though, your responsibilities are to protect the bait and to engage the mage. Don't give him any room to focus on us," Eli said. I nodded in understanding.

We had reached a battle plan in two hours time. It was good, and Eli was as good a strategist as any military leader. There were only the slightest of gaps where an error could occur, but the group discussed recovery strategies just in case any slip-ups should happen. Then Kate had used her BlackBerry to check the weather. It would be thundering and lightning, with torrential downpour rain.

"Billy, on my way out of the Market, an Oracle stopped me," Kate mentioned.

I was curious, because usually Oracles were sought out and paid handsomely for their help. It was rare that an Oracle should stop someone. "An Oracle? What'd he want to tell you?" Everyone's eyes were on Kate.

"He calls himself the Vision. He's one of the most powerful Oracles in existence. Unfortunately he wanted to tell _you_ that, '_In times of need, wisdom comes with white hair'_. Like, really? How are you supposed to do with that? We don't need wisdom…we need luck. Speaking of luck," Kate pulled a flask up off the floor. "I need you all to drink this for me. Come on vamps, drink up."

Kate took a swig and passed it over to Eli. Soon it was at Dmitri, and then was into Kate's hand once more. There was a rapid tingling sensation that burst through me.

"What, exactly, did you just have us drink?" Dmitri asked.

"It's called Douse. Since the human mage is a dark mage, he cannot use any holy weapons against us. Which leaves his magic limited to making us spontaneously combust from the inside out, which I do not doubt he can do. So I made some Douse potion," Kate explained with ease.

"So this potion will make us invulnerable to that spell, or whatever," Artemis said. "It's protecting us on the inside. Douse, like to put out a fire with water." Kate nodded.

"Good thinking Kate, that could be a life saver tomorrow night," Teddy said. "Can I just ask a question? Can't he hit you guys with fire directly on the outside? That would kill you too, so should you, I don't know, bathe in that stuff too?"

"Douse only works for the inside," Kate frowned. "Well, that's why we have Billy. He'll keep the mage distracted."

"Yeah, it's all up to you," Artemis winked.

"You want me engage one mage? Sure," I smiled. "I don't have fifty rogue wolves to slay." I winked back playfully, making my old friend laugh.

I slid my hand over Teddy's and he entwined our fingers, giving my hand a good squeeze. I smiled genuinely at him, and he returned it.

"Eli, do you want to relay our plan to my father and get his input?" I asked.

"Well, Kate can, you, Teddy, and I are going out," Eli replied.

"Out?"

"We have to go collect ourselves some bait."

"Oh, so you mean we need to go abduct some people."

"Billy, don't make it sound so bad."

"Oh, no, you're right. We're not dangling them in front of starving, newly changed werewolves or anything."

"Why would we do that Billy? They won't be dangling, they'll be lying on the ground on the wet field."

"What if they catch pneumonia?"

"What if they get eaten because you forget to protect them?"

"Touché."

Eli and I broke out laughing, ours laughs echoed by the wolves, Teddy, and the other three vampires.

"We'll be back in an hour or so," Eli announced as he, Teddy and I disappeared in a flash.

* * *

Night had descended on New York City, our hunting place for human bait. The night was a thick blanket of angry clouds, the stars and moon blotted out by the oppressive rain clouds. The storm would be a strong one. If it lasted all the way through to midnight tomorrow we would find ourselves fighting with poorer vision, and much more dangerous terrain. Not that we're clumsy, but vampires even slip in mud.

The streets were almost empty as it was nearing eleven p.m., and stragglers and club-goers seemed to be the only ones out.

"So why did you bring Billy and I?" Teddy asked curiously.

Eli responded very matter-of-factly. "Well, I'm intimidating, so there's really no chance of anyone willingly approaching me. I thought that you'd be best, Teddy, because you are a shape-shifter. Not that you aren't attractive, but you can make yourself into what anyone desires. So I figured you could help. Billy is here because he's a famous male model. We're really looking for virgins, whose blood smells best. Our other options include hobos, or people that won't readily be missed."

"Well, then I guess we better start," I decided, walking away from the other two men.

I heard Eli mutter, "Guess I'll go wait in the alleyway."

I heard Teddy hurry after me. "You're not bothered by this?"

"I am, Teddy, but it's a part of the plan. We're going to return these people, after all. I will have them safe in a cocoon of magic, I promise. Now, go shift into a sexy woman so that you can bag us some college student who needs to get laid."

I let out a laugh. Teddy did too. "Where are we going to find one of those?"

I nodded my head towards the bright neon pink and green sign. It was nightclub throwing a night for a crowd boasting youth. It was ages seventeen to twenty-one.

"Eli I just going to have to wait I guess," I said to Teddy, who walked out of the alleyway looking pretty good-looking. A five-foot-seven blonde, hair high in a ponytail, blue eyes clear as a summer day, a smile that would knock the breath out of you, and a body that I knew any straight boy would want.

"Shall we?" I asked as we approached the club. Teddy smiled as we reached the club doors.

"I.D.?" The bouncer asked. _Shit,_ I internally groaned. Teddy didn't have an I.D. for the girl he was impersonating.

"Wait, wait, you're Billy Kaplan!" The bouncer said, astounded. I would have thought the club got more celebrities in through their doors. It was a reputable club.

"Yeah, I am," I smiled a dazzling smile. "Me and my friend—Teddy's smile faded for a second—Isabelle were hoping to get in. I've only just turned twenty-one, and she's turning twenty-one in a few weeks."

"Go on in. Enjoy your evening Mr. Kaplan," The doors opened. "Enjoy your night Isabelle."

Inside the crowd was packed on the dance floor, grinding and gyrating to Flo Rida's _Right Round_. "I love this song," I yelled to Teddy from a foot away, the bass from the speakers making it almost impossible to hear. A girl in front of me dropped so she was bent in half, hands on the floor, and her boyfriend, I hoped, was grinding his groin into her butt. _Whoa._

Teddy grabbed my hand and led me into the middle of the floor. He moved behind me to begin grinding, but then a few glances from some men on the floor said, _what the hell is she doing?_ So sheepishly he did a twirl that made it seem like he was just walking around me. I couldn't dance with Teddy if we planned on getting people to come home with us. My eyes wandered around the room, and I began to enjoy the atmosphere. All of these teenagers had been so entranced by the beat and the sound that I did not exist. Billy Kaplan was not in the club; just another guy. A man approached me. He was two or three inches taller than I was, and had short blonde hair. His outfit was nicely picked out, and he was most certainly gay. He asked me if I would dance with him.

I looked to Teddy, also being courted on the floor. I smiled at him, Eric, he introduced himself as, and began to dance with him. I didn't exactly _want_ to grind with him, because Teddy was right there. I certainly wasn't going to like him grinding on some other guy. So I danced with Eric, both of us swaying, me more so awkward than him. After being told I was doing it wrong, he cupped my hands in his and led me from behind. _Remember, you need bait. Just get a good whiff. _

I turned in his arms, wrapping my arms up around his neck, pressing against him. He ground his hips against mine, but I have him no satisfaction. He alone was hard, maybe making him feel awkward. I moved my face like I was going to kiss his neck, but instead I inhaled deeply. Past his sweat from dancing, and sweet cologne there was purity. I was delighted that I had found a virgin so quickly. He seemed nice too, so I would definitely make sure nothing happened to him on the battlefield. As I continued to dance with him, to make sure he felt that he would be scoring tonight, I noticed from across the room a flash of white.

Moving onto the dance floor was a boy, five-foot-eleven-inches, a slim but definitely toned body rippling under a muscle shirt. The thing that caught my eye was the white-silver hair that tumbled from his head. His eyes were a bright shade of blue. The iris looked like the sea mixed with polar icecaps, flecks of silver and white were spotted around the muscle.

_In times of need, wisdom comes with white hair._

"Eric, could you get me a drink from the bar? I'm twenty-one and in need of one," I said to the blonde rolling his hips against me. He smiled a pretty smile, nodded, and wove through the crowd.

I snaked through the rough sea that was the dance floor. As people bumped me accidently they grunted, grabbing the body part in which hit me, looking at their injury. Hitting a vampire could hurt if you didn't have the strength.

Teddy was with a boy that was no longer of interest to us. We needed the boy with white hair.

I reached Teddy and danced along side of him and his partner, who seemed really hard to be getting everything on Teddy. His hands were a flurry of movement, and I really didn't like it. Teddy only pretending to be a woman or not, that still _my_ mate. The fact that this guy was that disgusting, repeatedly trying to grab Teddy's fake breasts, made me feel sick to my stomach. I did not like him one bit. We should take him for fun, feed him to the wolves conscious. I smirked at my thought, but thought better of something evil like that. I signaled to Teddy at one point. He stopped dancing, asking his captor—which is what I would consider the man—to get him a drink. Eric would undoubtedly finish getting a drink soon, so I really had to hurry.

"Teddy," I said, pointing to the boy with white hair, dancing alone for the time being. "We need him! '_In times of need, wisdom comes with white hair'_. Make sure you dance with him. We have all night if we need it, but we should make it fast."

"I got it! Sorry about that jerk. I was really trying to find a virgin but he kind of just scooped me up," Teddy said.

"Why are you apologizing, babe? I'm the one getting ground up by a giant man. I should be apologizing. I'm sorry, and hopefully you don't mind. We are on a mission though."

"Don't worry about it," he said with a brilliant smile. "After this war is over, you're all mine, so enjoy what free time you have right now."

I laughed a genuine laugh, and he joined in, now in a strange, unfamiliar female laugh. I missed his roaring, booming laugh. I spotted Eric returning to the floor.

"Back to work," I announced. "I love you, Teddy."

"I love you too, baby," he called back as his jerk returned with a drink. I just had enough time to watch Teddy blow him off before he waded towards the white-haired boy. I watched Teddy's old dance partner lash out, grab a girl, and pull her into him. I almost wanted to walk over to him, end him. There was a drink dangling in front of my face, bright blue and smelling fruity. I gratefully accepted the drink from Eric, but I couldn't get drunk off this, nor could I get tipsy. For my vampire body it would take many bottles of alcohol. That and I would have to chug them all in a row. That's when it struck me. This boy, Eric, would be hammered by the end of the night.

I smiled brilliantly and downed the drink, Eric's eyes open wide. I blinked at him. "Was that not lady-like enough?" He laughed.

"Just amazing, I guess," the boy retorted.

"You have no idea what I can do with my mouth," I said slyly before sliding my back to him, allowing him to take charge. The better he felt, the more likely I'd be leaving with him. If I faced the opposite direction, I could probably hear Teddy and the white-haired boy's conversation.

I danced distractedly while honing my ears in on Teddy's voice. The fact that it was a light, airy girl's voice was distracting in itself.

"You come here often?" asked Teddy, as his slender female arms slid up and backwards, drawing the white-haired boys head toward the crook of his neck and shoulder.

"Sometimes, but I've been busy lately," the boy replied.

"I'm Isabelle, by the way," Teddy said. "You're good with your hips." Teddy sounded very convincing.

"I'm good at a lot of things," he purred into her ear.

"What's your name?"

"Thomas Shepherd, but you can call me Tommy," he supplied easily.

"Your girlfriend won't mind you dancing here with me?"

"I don't do long-term relationships, babe."

Teddy twirled in his arms, leaning close to Tommy's face, "Good, because neither do I." Tommy smirked and leaned in to Teddy's mouth, but he spun in a circle yet again, facing his back to Tommy's front.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked from behind me.

"Excuse me?"

"You seem distracted," he said unsurely.

"I was just thinking I should go get us some drinks," I replied. I needed to pump this poor mortal full of alcohol to numb what was coming.

"That sounds good to me," he said with a wink. "Want to throw back some shots?"

At least his mind had been following the same track as mine. I smiled wide, my ears catching snippets of Teddy and Tommy's conversation.

"Sure, I'm game," I replied.

The shots were not difficult to swallow—I had to make sure to make faces while I swallowed—but eight shots in Eric finally started to tremble. "Wow, I am feelin' it!" he exclaimed in excitement. I smiled and gave him a sloppy high five.

"Me too! How many more can we do?"

"I got maybe three more in me! Then I'll just be plastered!"

"Three more it is!" I agreed.

The last three shots really did it. Eric was laughing hard and I could imagine his dizziness, because he was leaning heavily on me. I got him dancing for another ten minutes until he was ready to pass out.

"You don't look so good, Eric," I noted as he swayed heavily. "You want to crash at my place? I have an empty side to my bed."

"That sounds great, cutie," he slurred, leaning on me. He grabbed my face to turn my head toward him. "You and I will have great sex."

I smirked, "Yes, I think so too!" I did my best to sound drunk and enthused at the same time. Listening in on Teddy and Tommy, they were preparing to leave within the half hour. I felt bad for Eli, who had been waiting for three hours. It was now one in the morning, and we still needed to rest and gorge ourselves on deer for the nigh to come.

I took a hold of Eric's hand, giving it a squeeze, and dragged him from the crowd. We walked hand-in-hand out of the club, stumbling onto the dark streets.

"You going to hail a cab?" Eric said, his arm around my waist.

"My apartment is within walking distance, actually," I lied easily.

"Well, let's get going," Eric said enthusiastically. "I'm itching to get out of my clothes and closer to you." He leaned in and kissed my neck. I let out a groan of fake pleasure. We started walking, him more so in a hurry than I.

I ran my phone for a moment, Eli's number being dialed, hidden in my pocket. I let it ring three times, letting Eli know I was bringing prey back. My phone vibrated five times in reply, letting me know he was ready. As we walked by the mouth of the alleyway I stopped Eric, turning him, my hands on his shoulders.

"You're a brave man, I'm sure, and I can't thank you enough for what you will bring me and my family," I kissed him on the forehead after bending his head down to my lips.

"What do you—," black leather-gloved hands shot out, faster than Eric's human eyes could see, his mouth gagged and arms restrained. I could see in the dark as Eli overpowered the young man. Eli made a sudden motion, like he was spinning in a circle, and the blonde in his arms crumpled. Eric lay limp in his arms.

"Good job, Billy," Eli said as he gently set the man down to the side of the dumpster in the alleyway.

"I'm going to feel like total _shit_ if anything happens to this boy," I replied somewhat guiltily. I hadn't even asked him if he had friends or family who had known he was at the club. It was an error, but he would be returned safe and sound tonight after the battle was finished.

"You'll never believe it, but the Oracle had predicted a white-haired man, and Teddy and I found him. He was in the club. Teddy was working on bringing him here. I don't know what makes him special. He's a college kid I ran into a few nights ago. He hadn't seemed like anything special before."

Eli shrugged, "You're supposed to take Oracle word very seriously. It'll all be revealed in time. No one ever knows what those crazy sons of—." Eli was cut off as we heard two voices. Teddy and Tommy were approaching the mouth of the alleyway.

"So what do you do for a living Isabelle? Your body is amazing, I have to say." Tommy was sober. Hopefully Eli could knock him out quickly.

"I'm a professional wrestler," Teddy supplied, his gentle female voice ringing out against the silent dark night. "

"A _wrestler?_ You? No way, you're so dainty!" Tommy said with a chuckle, "It's not that girls can't be wrestlers or be tough."

"I have a mean left hook."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm very sure—." There was an audible clap of fist to skull. I heard Tommy gasp and his body hit the ground. I looked from the dark shadows of the alleyway to see that Teddy had knocked Tommy unconscious by punching him.

Teddy shifted and picked up Tommy, who was slack over his shoulder. "I got another one," Teddy called to us softly.

"I myself got one, and Billy also got one," Eli responded.

_That's three lives that are riding on my ability to balance my magic and my fighting skills. They're at risk. They're under my watch. Tonight better go over alright._

_

* * *

_

**I am so sorry to all of my readers, and reviewers. I know I haven't been around in a while. And I have missed my fanfiction so much. I got the creative drive and desire over this week and HAD to write this out. I was very excited to write it. So when I wasn't working, dealing with family stuff, or trying to entertain my boyfriend, I was writing in good blocks of time. Hopefully you guys will drop me a review and give me some feedback. Until next time! (very soon).**


	20. Eve

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Young Avengers.**

**Chapter 20; Eve**

* * *

"Three humans?" Dmitri asked, crossing his arms over his imposing frame.

Eli looked at the three humans slumped on the ground at his feet, all bound and gagged: Tommy, Eric, and a woman. I was unable to identify what sort of woman she was, because neither Teddy nor I had met her conscious. Surely Eli wouldn't have taken the mother of three, a wife, and CEO of an important company. Tommy and Eric were on the safe side of things – they were college students who were out for a night on the town, their plans to get drunk and wake up with a headache. If they were missing for the day or did not call their parents, it would not have been suspicious. If I had gone to college I do not think I would have called my parents much.

"Yes, three," Eli responded easily, sliding down on the couch next to Kate, who had crossed her arms and legs and appraised our catch. "More blood means more distraction for the werewolves."

"Well I was able to get us a virgin," I pointed out. I watched everyone take a deep breath and nod.

"There are two," Teddy smirked, nodding a head at Tommy. I smirked because Tommy seemed to be the type of young man to talk himself up. It was almost cute.

"They'll be out for a while?" Dmitri inquired.

Artemis comically poked each human with a foot, in turn, and answered, "Looks like it."

Kate clapped her hands together, "Well, shall we go hunting then?"

I looked at the clock on the wall. It was nearing six o'clock in the morning. We had until midnight to be completely prepared for the battle ahead of us. We needed to set the scent of blood leading to the clearing so that the rumble was an isolated incident. We were attempting to account for any rogues disbanding from the pack and leaving to roam the city, so my father would patrol the area.

"Drink and then rest up," Eli decided. "We'll be setting everything up later tonight, an hour before midnight. Remember that we have no idea where Drake is, and should he cross you, get the hell away from him: _as fast as you can_."

The last part of his statement was slightly alarming. If Eli truly believed Drake to be a threat now, more than he had ever been, then there was a serious issue at hand. I was more worried about the thirty or forty werewolves coming into existence. If I had my magic I would eliminate the bastard myself, but if my father's superior magic could not locate him, due to the dark magic surrounding him, then that meant my magic would be no better. I missed having my arsenal of powers at my disposal. They had proven to be very useful. I snapped my fingers in the hopes that blue mage-fire would be produced, but there was hardly a blue spark. There was no electrical tingling that let me know my lightning was available, and no hum that cued me in on having the power to chant.

What my seethe should really have done was keep a breeding colony of deer and had easy access to them. No hunting – just grabbing and drinking. Tonight, we would all be sating our hunger, which meant we would all easily consume three or four deer (if not more). Blood meant physical power for vampires. Blood for me meant strength, speed, and magic. My father had two hundred years of magical practice on me. I had all of a month to really start using my powers for any reason whatsoever.

"What does your boyfriend need?" Dmitri asked as he looked at Teddy. "What sustenance do shape-shifters draw energy and strength from?"

I stood up and took Teddy's hand. "I need food of any kind. Meat is best. I'll join the hunt." I squeezed Teddy's hand. I was excited to see how my boyfriend would choose to hunt; his method. More excitingly, however, was the fact that I would have my magic reserves back. My fingertips tingled at the thought.

"Okay, vamps, let's go rule the forest!" Kate declared in a tone that was near happy. Kate grabbed Teddy's hand and mine in her smaller ones, and we disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

* * *

While our teleportation pattern strayed from the ones Dmitri, Artemis, and Eli took, Kate, Teddy, and I wound up beating the others to the usual beginning spot of the game trail. Eli was the first to arrive to the game trail, followed by Dmitri and Artemis who appeared almost simultaneously.

"She beat us?" Dmitri stammered. "How the hell can she do that? She had two extra bodies!"

Kate smirked, "I've been practicing, dear friend." Dmitri fell into a mock pout.

"Stop being so competitive Dmitri," Artemis chastised mockingly. A smirk appeared on his face.

"First one to catch a deer wins!" Artemis dashed into the woods in a blur of movement.

"Oh _hell no_," my competitive friend whined before throwing himself into the woods in pursuit.

Kate sighed. "Biggest night of our lives and they're worrying about who catches the first deer?"

Eli turned on his heel and disappeared among the thick trees at high speed. Kate raised her eyebrows in surprise that Eli broke down into their game. Kate unfolded her arms from her chest. "FINE! Well, if we're going to die tonight, I'm dying a winner." Kate threw herself into the woods, her long hair whipping as she ran. She let out a peel of musical laughter.

"I'm not in the competing mood," I told Teddy. "Go on without me. I'm going to lazily find my deer." Teddy smiled at me.

"I've finally got you alone," he said as he approached me.

"Yes, you do," I smiled wide. Teddy picked me up in his large arms, so much that my waist was level with his chest, and my head was much higher than his. He lowered me back to the ground so that he held my waist and brought me flush against him. I wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug. I breathed in his scent, sweet and delightful. I shuddered in Teddy's arms, and instinctively he pulled me closer. I kissed his neck sweetly, making his pulse jump, and smiled against his nicely tanned skin. I shifted my head to fix my eyes on his. Teddy stared as intently as I did.

"I'll take care you tonight," I said quietly, placing my hand on the side of his face. His cheek was warm under my cooler hand. Teddy smiled genuinely. "You're one of my priorities."

"You have to make sure that you keep an eye on the mage and our bait. My safety isn't as important as those two things. _Do not hesitate_ to forget about me."

I stroked his face with my fingertips, "I would never forget about you. I know you can hold your own. I just want you to know that I have your back, no matter what happens."

"I'll have yours too." Teddy raised his hand to the back of my head, pulling me forward so that our lips met. My eyes closed and I gently kneaded his lower lip between mine. If it were possible to step inside Teddy, that is how close we were. Teddy tugged on my lower lip between his teeth and traced it with his tongue gently, almost experimentally. I let out a groan of elation.

Teddy released my lip and rested his forehead against mine. "I love you, you know. No matter how short a time we have been together, I know you are the one."

I felt like blushing. I kissed Teddy on his perfectly crafted, cute nose. "You are my only one too, Teddy," I said with a smile.

My ears pricked at a sudden noise. I gasped, Teddy's eyes went wide, and I shoved him (as bad as I felt) ten feet from me whilst I jumped backwards. It was suddenly raining carcasses. Body after body of battered and broken deer fell upon our spot like hail during a particularly bad winter storm. The bodies slammed into the ground, bones cracking and blood spilling.

Then the clearing filled with laughter, and the familiar voices of men and a whimsical woman bounced off trees.

The last body to fall was an enormous buck. Atop the animals back was a black boot, one that I had seen many times.

"We're back," Eli announced.

"Thanks for that, Eli," I growled angrily in his direction.

"What's the matter?" Dmitri asked casually as I approached Teddy, giving him a hand off the ground.

"I heard projectiles and shoved my boyfriend thinking he was in danger. I'd say being a little nervous on the eve of this battle is a little justified," I snapped defensively.

"Vampires aren't afraid of anything," Dmitri said, slamming his teeth down into the neck of a particularly young doe. He gave a sigh of satisfaction as red blood trickled down his throat.

"Wait until I drink a few of these deer, I'll give you something to fear."

"Sounds like a promise," Artemis teased at Dmitri.

There was a large crunch, and snapping, and ripping coming from the clearing. The vampires all looked up from their meals and just stared. Behind me Teddy was ripping into a smaller buck like a lion does to a freshly caught gazelle. He was animalistic, to say the least, and I was happy that if we went out to eat that he'd be able eat like a normal, civilized human being. I watched my boyfriend work his strong jaws over the deer and they snapped bones so easily, and ripped skin so easily. He made the vampiric men look like dainty, polite, well-mannered Victorian women. The only thing left of Teddy's deer was the head, and most of the bones.

"He is going to have some stinky breath," Kate whispered to me.

"This is why we don't eat out very often," I said back. She giggled intensely. I laughed too.

I supped from the carotid artery of my deer. I had stock piled three around me. We vampires could out-drink any tick. The first deer made me feel stronger, more _alive_—if that was possible—but did not bring forth any magical energy. Frustrated, I drained my second deer in a little more than five minutes. As the last bit of sweet, red liquid left the deer's body; I felt a tingle that shot from my core to my extremities. It wasn't magic yet, but it was energy, pure and swirling.

I threw my hand into the air in excitement and smiled, accidently discharging a blue-white bolt of lightning.

Eli froze in his spot, "Billy! That's like a homing beacon! What if there are wolves, or—."

There was a loud, resonating howl that filtered through the woods.

"You have got to be kidding me," Eli hissed.

"It was an accident," I mumbled against the neck of another doe, draining the blood hurriedly. I wouldn't be fast enough to get her drained if there was an attack. I drained more and more of her substance of life, and more and more energy consumed my body. Finally! Electrical sparks began to ignite like fireworks inside of me. My magic had arrived home from its vacation. I felt my insides swirl as the essence that made me who I was fill me again.

I snapped my fingers, still drinking, and blue mage-fire sprung from their tips. _Success, _I thought to myself.

From the forest exploded flocks of nervous birds. They flew through the air with purpose, and more importantly, with fear. Like a moment from _Jurassic Park,_ the ground quaked and trees groaned and creaked as they swayed with movement. Something very large was moving through the trees toward our clearing.

"Billy, you keep drinking," Eli said before signaling the others to form a protective circle around me. I felt like a baby triceratops being surrounded by a ring of full-grown, protective adults from a tyrannosaurus. I also felt very silly, sitting on the ground, sucking blood from a deer while my friends surrounded me.

"We have about thirty seconds," Kate said quietly.

Teddy turned to look at me briefly, his eyes burning with energy that said _I must protect my mate_.

Kate and Eli intertwined their hands.

Dmitri spoke to Artemis, "One hundred dollars says it's a mad giant."

"Too fast, I think it's an ogre," Artemis shot back, eyes intently watching the forest. The two men turned to shake on it.

"You boys are impossible," Kate muttered.

And there I sat, still drinking away, moving onto my fourth and final deer (one that I had taken from Eli's pile). I stood up at the very last second and hurled my first two deer as projectiles. There was a menacing rumble of noise, and out of the forest leapt an enormous creature that snatched both deer up into its jaws, ripping and shredding them in seconds.

Kate piped up, "That was anticlimactic." Her tone sounded bored as she and Eli dropped their hands back to their respective sides. Artemis and Dmitri immediately began arguing. Teddy relaxed his muscles, which were taught with tension and apprehension.

Looming over us was a twenty-foot beige werewolf. In moments she was a five-foot-seven blonde woman with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"You vampires getting all hot and bothered because of little old me?" Cassie asked with her best southern accent impersonation.

Kate held her hands on her hips, "You better act terrifying tonight."

"Oh, don't worry, I will," Cassie said with conviction.

A jet-black werewolf came sprinting out of the forest. Kang was breathing in heavy pants as he transformed into his beautiful human form.

"Hard to keep up with her when she's jogging away, and twenty feet tall," he groaned.

"It's how I keep him in such good shape," she winked at him.

"That, and six hour long sex sessions," he said wickedly. Cassie wheeled and slammed a fist into his right shoulder.

"That's nothing to be talked about in front of vampires! You're not in front of the males in our clan where you can act all macho and egotistical, you pig!" Cassie huffed and crossed her arms over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Kang said with sincerity, wrapping his arms around his mate.

"You two come out here to catch a bite to eat?" Eli asked. He spread his arm out to welcome the wolves to our unfinished meals. "I don't mean to offer you spoiled food, or seconds, but we have no use for them. I hope you can accept those as gifts, or compensation for helping out."

Kang chuckled, "I live for the good fight. I'll take a few of those actually." Kang was back in werewolf form in a matter of moments and bolting down deer after deer.

Cassie joined her mate in consuming our mostly uneaten deer. Teddy finished a second deer before deciding he was done. I felt freshly repowered, my body tingling from head to toe with magical energy. My entire aura was brightened greatly, and I could feel the magic burning to be released.

"I'm back to full strength," I announced, hugging Teddy.

"Good, then we're on the right track to success," Eli replied.

He glanced briefly to a military-type watch on his left wrist before speaking again, "It's almost eight a.m., so I think we should take the next few hours to relax and finally sleep. We'll all head over to the penthouse, which is Drake free. The Kaplan family is currently being protected, along with the Council members. The seethes of our area have been alerted to the threat that Drake poses. I doubt that Marco will launch an attack on the city with his rebels, and risk suffering the wrath of Ilyria for the exposure of our world. After we rest we should review our battle strategy, plan our recoveries incase something goes wrong, and then we'll set up."

* * *

Nine o'clock rolled around, and my friends had fallen asleep. It was very much needed after the past week. Teddy and I were laying on the king bed in Kate's guestroom. At first I thought Teddy had fallen asleep, but I felt the bed gently move as he rolled on his side to face me. I rolled myself to face him.

His face, which I only just took careful notice of, was weary and small blue-black bags were present. Teddy's eyebrows shifted, his eyes dipped sharply to look down his nose, and suddenly the blue-black shadows were replaced with tanner color. I raised my eyes from the area to look him in the eye.

"How did you know?" I asked. I thought my glance had been not so direct.

"You were staring a little too long," he said softly with a smile.

I traced the right side of his face with my left hand lightly. "When are you planning on talking to your parents?" Teddy asked.

"About wha—oh, I was thinking about after we had eliminated the threat," I responded as my eyes locked onto his again. I looked away, pulling my hand away from his face, but he grabbed it into his own. He pulled our hands towards his body, his mouth specifically, and he kissed the back of my hand before drawing our hands to his heart.

"You're scared to tell them," Teddy noted, still keeping his eyes on mine. "Your heart stopped when you told me."

"Of course I am afraid," I said quietly. His right arm snaked over my waist and pulled me closer to his heat. "It was hard for my mother and father to be together, as you can imagine. Only after they established power was when no one dared to push their suggestions upon my parents, or to tell them that they were wrong. If it was hard for a vampire and an at-the-time mortal sorcerer to be together, how much worse do you think it will be for a vampire sorcerer and a shape-shifter to be together? A gay couple at that?"

"We've been hiding our feelings so far, and it's been working," Teddy pointed out.

"It's been a few weeks," I frowned. "Not that I've been unhappy, but I mean that if we're to be together for as long as possible—"forever", Teddy interjected—then we'll need to be, well, out to my parents. If they back us, we're pretty much golden."

"We'll revolutionize the world," Teddy said with laugh.

"America is getting better with gays," I pointed out.

"I meant, the other one," he replied. "The unseen one." I made an 'o' with my mouth.

"I'm not sure how my parents will react. If I'm drained from trying to fight and save New York City from peril, my father would easily kill me. Hell, my _mother_ could if she was angry enough."

"Billy, stop," Teddy commanded with a gentler tone. "I'm sure your parents will back you up no matter what. Look at them, they fought the odds and succeeded. Why would they ever persecute you for falling in love? They'd be hypocrites to say anything different."

"They would be, but they're the owns who control a good portion of the state of New York. They can say whatever they want."

"I want to hear no more negativity, Billy, stop worrying," Teddy said.

Teddy pushed his hand through my dark hair to the back, grabbing a fistful and pulling my head towards his. Our lips melded together heatedly. I pushed my hands up his face to grab my hands into his sandy locks of hair. Teddy's breath became a little more frantic. Our kisses were short, open-mouthed, and full of emotion. I thought maybe I frustrated him into this hormonal state, but then reconsidered the fact that tonight may or may not be the end.

Teddy rolled over to hover above me, his muscles defining as he held his weight up. I kissed his bicep before reconnecting our lips. Teddy grabbed my butt after snaking his right hand under my body, and the sensation made me gasp as his strong hand kneaded the muscle. I arched into my would-be mate, kissing him feverishly. Our tongues slipped out to meet one another. Teddy's mouth had been more than inviting. His mouth was like a host with their legs spread wide open; almost begging.

I drove my hands up Teddy's back under the smooth fabric of his uniform I had created, desiring to feel the smooth skin it concealed. Teddy's skin was extremely soft feeling, and very smooth.

Teddy sat up on his knees, and flipped me so that I lie facedown on the bed. I felt my shirt being lifted up. Teddy kissed my right shoulder, in towards my spine, and worked his way down. Each tender kiss sent electrical surges through my body more powerful than the lightning-magic I wielded in my hands. Teddy placed his final kiss just above the lining of my pants before dropping my shirt back into its place. I breathed heavily, gasping like a fish out of water.

I felt Teddy loom over me, his soft lips ghosting across my ear, "Sleep now."

I groaned loudly into the pillow, which hardly muffled it. Teddy settled himself down next to me once more, wrapping his arms around me.

"We should mate tonight," I said with courage, with desire.

"We have all the time in the world tomorrow morning," Teddy winked. "We'll have many days after tonight. Worry not."

"What if," I protested, but a large finger pressed itself gently against my lips. My mind told my lips to part and engulf it, but I knew Teddy would not be enticed so easily.

"We will make it out of this fine, just believe, Billy." Teddy smiled and leaned in for a kiss. I pressed my lips to his, and then pulled back, my brows pulled together more seriously.

"Do I sound that pessimistic?" I frowned.

"You aren't pessimistic, babe, you're just over thinking this."

"You are trying to tell me nicely that I am being a pessimist."

"I just think you shouldn't worry until anything bad actually happens, if anything bad does happen at all." He responded with sincerity.

"You're right," I agreed, taking a deep breath. "There's just so much at stake. There's my best friend, Kate, my close friends Dmitri and Artemis. Eli has become closer to me, and he and Kate are to be wedded soon! Then there's my family and the other seethes who need us to successfully take out the threat. New York City isn't safe. Then there is you, the love of my life, fighting alongside me and my friends. I couldn't live without any one of you."

"While I can't stand Drake sometimes, because he can be a total asshole, he used to be my best friend. I'm nervous to fight against him. What if I have to destroy him? Is taking my anger out on him really justified? What if he didn't willingly betray the seethe?"

Teddy frowned. "At this point, Billy, he has so much against him, so much that he has done against us this past week. Does he deserve mercy?"

"He's done so much to protect my family otherwise, Teddy. I just can't believe this is actually going to happen."

"So what happened between you two?"

"Well, when I was younger, about nine, I first met Drake. He was still in his twenty-two year old body, but definitely aged vampire."

Teddy took a dig at dirty humor, "He likes them young?"

I smile briefly, but it faded, "He saw something in me. When I was younger I thought he was beautiful. I knew I was half-vampire, but he was a full vampire, and therefore he was my idol. He would spend his time with me a whole lot. He was a constant companion to me."

My gaze traces the patterns on the exotic and ornate comforter. "It's not that my parents didn't take care of me or anything, I had family time. I was, however, drawn to Drake in some inexplicable way. He made me feel happy, and warm, and comforted. Then when I reached about fifteen, when I had realized I was actually gay, well, Drake noticed too. It wasn't about being my best friend as much anymore, and more expressing himself romantically. I got scared. I wound up pushing him away, and despite my parents concern and questioning, I never let them know anything. He's pushed me, certainly, and he's had his way a few times through dirty tricks, but I can't say that I hate him. I wonder how things would be right now if we had stayed best friends."

I stare at my hands absentmindedly, while Teddy's even, calm gaze watches with concern. "Could I actually smite him?"

"Honey," Teddy says evenly, "You will do whatever it comes down to in order to protect the innocent, and everyone I love." Teddy is cool, and his temper is even. My recollection and speaking of Drake so intimately doesn't bother him, and I thought it was because Drake was a thing of my past.

I sighed, and Teddy grabbed me up closer to him, my head tucked under his chin.

"You're stronger than you think you are," Teddy told me.

"I owe so much to you, my voice of reason," I responded, my face still hidden from his eyes. "You're amazing, and I'm so glad to have met you. You mean the world to me. Thank you, Teddy."

Teddy murmured a tired "I love you", yawned, and then closed his eyes while kissing me on the forehead.

"I love you too," I manage to breathe out, my eyelids slipping shut.

We fell asleep easily after that, Teddy's body warming me, with our legs and arms entwined comfortably.

_The battlefield was slippery with fresh rain, which spilled from the angry sky with whipping fury. The water created a sloppy, thick mud that was coagulating in large masses among the grass. My friends and I stood looking over the flat battlefield on top of a low rise by the entrance to the forest. Past the plains ran an extensive river that flowed with speed, rejuvenated from the downpour. As opposed to covering us from the weather in a force field, we stood upon the rise with our clothes soaked. Dmitri, Artemis, Kang, Cassie, Eli, Kate, Teddy, and I were ready for the biggest night of our lives. _

_I was suddenly in the middle of chaos, ducking and lashing out with my legs in furious kicks at werewolves that lunged for me. Lightning struck out across the sky like a striking snake. I cracked lightning in the face of one werewolf that came too close to me, and I sent it reeling backwards. My eyes scanned the field for the mage, but I did not see him yet, nor sense any magic. _

_Right now it was my friends, me, and too many werewolves all grappling. With the uneven numbers, we would surely lose. I watched as Kate kicked up mud into a spray to distract three attacking wolves, and then she sliced their heads off with a quick swipe of her battle stave that had been covered in the wolfsbane concoction. The three wolves were dead on the spot, their bodies slumped on the muddy floor. I screamed in horror, Kate joining me soon after, as several rogues leapt on her. The first grabbed her head, giving it a strong wrench, and her head was crushed into dust. Her body crumpled under the gnashing jaws and bloody teeth of the rogue werewolves. _

_I began to cry for my best friend, but had little time to concentrate as I was chased by a large raven-haired werewolf. I leapt backwards, up and into the air, levitating above the battlefield. Teddy was swinging punches at werewolves, and taking chunks of their flesh out with enlarged canines. I swooped down towards him, but was slammed down, and I skidded through the mud in a crater. Strong arms lifted me up and restrained me in a headlock, my arms twisted up and behind my head. _

"_Did you miss me, William?" Drake hissed in my ear. "Now you will watch as your friends die. I never wanted to hurt you, to bring this upon you. Now that the sorcerer is in control, I have no choice."_

_I watched, and cried out, as my friends were each slaughtered in turn. The wolves ate hungrily. Drake made me watch Teddy's demise last, but I closed my eyes and tried to tune out his extremely loud cries of pain. _

"_Why are you doing this to me?" I yelled above the din of battle._

"_You never loved me, like I loved you."_

"_I was so young, Drake, and you were older."_

"_I would have waited for you to realize you loved me too."_

"_Maybe, but I was scared. I have—had—Teddy, and he was the one, Drake, not you. I'm sorry I pushed you away. I never meant to hurt you!"_

"_That matters no more. You will join your friends in your final rest, free from an eternal life." _

_There was an explosion of pure blue-white energy. I screamed._

I jolted awake, sitting up quickly, throwing Teddy's arms from my body. I panted heavily. Teddy shook awake and sat up, running a hand through his hair, teasing it back. He threw a hand on my back and rubbed circles on my taut muscles. Teddy was close to me again, drawing me back against his chest.

"Let me guess, nightmare about tonight?" His voice wasn't sarcastic, but concerned.

I sighed, leaning my back against his check. Teddy dropped his head around my shoulder and kissed me in the throat.

"Yes, I watched everyone die, before Drake killed me too," I explained. "He blamed me because I pushed him away, and the dark mage took complete control."

Teddy rubbed my shoulders and advised, "It was only a dream. It wasn't a vision, babe. Everything will go fine tonight."

"Promise?"

"As much as I would love to, I can't, but I want to say that I am confident that everything will work out for the best. I have hope."

"I do too—I mean, I want to, but that dream did not help at all."

I glanced at the clock on the wall opposite the bed. It was six in the evening.

"We're getting so close, I'm almost nervous," Teddy admitted. I grabbed his hand reassuringly. I worried because I felt like I was making Teddy start to change his mood. I didn't want to dampen his hope. I had to have hope to, nightmare or no nightmare. We had something worth fighting for, and we would not give up on that.

"You're right, we will prevail, and we will have each other's backs," I said with a smile.

"I'm glad you agree. Come on, let's go see who else is awake. We should be getting to the point where we need to review our plans for the night."

Teddy gave my hand a squeeze while towing me off the bed and out of the guestroom.

* * *

**I apologize for the long wait! I have been wanting to update for the longest time, and I really got in the mood. A new year resolution of mine was to write more fanfiction. I'm going to be graduating a semester early, due to all of my efforts in school so I am very excited, and you can expect much more from me! I decided since this chapter was growing and growing, I would split it into two.**

**For this part, this chapter, I really did want to focus on some of the more emotional aspects as opposed to the action. I feel like I hadn't been to focused on emotional progression, and in that lacking I really suffered from getting things explained to you guys - so I apologize. I do plan on going through each and every chapter and fixing things, adding some stuff (necessary things), and of course killing off typos and what not.**

******You know what the next chapter is! The battle and aftermath! Who will win? Who will lose? And who will be killed off in the shocking finale? This is something you don't want to miss! Review if you want an extremely fast update :)**


	21. Night of the Full Moon

**Night of the Full Moon**

* * *

Before Teddy and I had even gotten out of the guest room Kate's voice rang out in mild distress, "We have a problem."

On the floor were our three humans, all still bound and gagged, but writhing around. Dmitri, Eli, and Artemis had them pushed down into the rug, trying their best to safely restrain them without using too much vampiric power on them.

I knelt down in front of the three humans. As I went to chant the white-haired boy, Tommy, looked up and met me in the eye. Pure fury filled his eyes. I pushed all thoughts of his emotional state away, completely focused on my goals for later tonight. "I wish the humans would fall into a deep sleep, I wish the humans would fall into a deep sleep, I wish the humans would fall into a deep sleep…"

My hand lit up with a bright blue aura, and I smiled with confidence (and happiness) before touching the brow on each of the humans. The woman's eyes rolled into the back of her head, she sighed, her body relaxed, and then she was out. Eric had watched this with wide eyes, focused on the woman next to him, and began to thrash even more violently. I all but slapped my hand against his forehead, and he dropped. Tommy was the last, and even after I had touched his forehead, my magic took almost a minute to work on him. _Weird,_ I thought to myself.

I braced my hands on my knees for a moment, and then stood gracefully.

"Nice work," Artemis said. "How long do you think that'll hold them?"

"Maybe a day," I answered. I tried to make the spell strong, but not coma worthy. I didn't want to ruin their lives any more than we had already potentially done.

"Maybe you could wish the full moon away too," Dmitri suggested comically.

"Yes, Dmitri, let me just push it out of orbit and see what happens," I replied back playfully.

"Ilyria would have your head for sure," Kate said.

"The all-knowing, all-seeing, all-powerful Queen of Magic," Artemis said. "I've heard stories about her before. She tends to the world."

"She's God?" Dmitri asked.

"No, she's not God. She tenders to the world unseen by humans. She makes sure all is in balance. I've been told that when she accuses someone of a crime that she brings with her hellhounds. They're great beasts, and she feeds the body of the wrongdoer to her dogs, while she keeps the soul to play with for herself."

"She keeps souls?" I asked alarmed.

"Souls, essences, what have you," he responded.

"I wonder what keeps her in check," Eli brought up. "It's not like she has anyone to worry about, since she's on the top of the food chain."

Artemis continued in his scholarly tone, "She's just, and fair, from what books say. She's the reason we all exist. She has lived many millennia. She is what tipped the balance during the Mage Wars. Just when the dark mages and their demon companions sought to deliver the final spell, one that would bind the souls of the mages of Ilyria's Light to a hellish place where they would exist in pain and torture for eternity, leaving their bodies to be host to the demons that had forged partnership with the dark mages, she appeared, streaking across the sky like a comet of lavender, and sought to place judgment on the wrongdoers. As they struggled to fight off Ilyria, their creator deemed them unworthy of a second chance, and took their souls. Their bodies went to the hellhounds, whose hunger was sated for a long time."

There was a mischievous twinkle in his eye, finishing his tale. "That's what they say, at least."

"I'm the mage of the group, and I feel as if I know nothing," I half-heartedly complained.

"Artemis is older than us," Kate reminded me. "You've had a modeling career, Billy. I've had to do nothing, so I've just read books. The other boys don't know much."

"Hey!" Eli and Dmitri barked in unison. Kate smiled a brilliant grin.

"How about you, Teddy?" I inquired.

"I don't know anything about Ilyria, personally," he retorted. "I just know that she's the fabric of magic, pretty much."

"At any rate," Eli interrupted, "Since we don't have to worry about the Queen, we won't discuss her any further. What we do need to do is discuss our tactics and defenses."

We moved the humans, placing them individually in rooms with a bed to give them some comfort. Not that it mattered with a daylong sleep spell placed on them. _At least they won't wake up sore_, I thought comically.

We sat on the couches in the living room. Kate was making coffee because vampires can, in fact, drink and eat normal human foods. I was also craving a good cup of coffee. Teddy sat by my side, a large, warm hand on my middle thigh. He was becoming comfortable around the others I noted. I turned and smiled at my boyfriend, and he returned the smile warmly. Kate brought out a tray with mugs and the coffee pot on it. She set it down and teleported into the kitchen, returning in a seated position on the loveseat with creamer and sugar in her hand.

"In case any of you wanted something sweeter," she said, setting the sweeteners down.

"So we set the humans on the field in plain sight," Eli began with a steady, confident voice. "We have some bags of human blood from the Red Cross blood drive, which Dmitri and Artemis so readily attended."

"You stole from dying people?" Kate inquired, her tone confessing that she did not approve. Kate's jaw began to move again, her purple lipstick covered lips wrapping and contorting to formulate words that Eli cut off abruptly.

"Should we have slit the wrists of our bait? We need to make them enticing, Kate. Those two bags would have saved six or eight people, but we're potentially saving thousands, and hundreds of thousands of lives. I'm not going to question ethics—we need to stay focused on the matter at hand." I wanted to be shocked that Eli brushed his fiancés concern off, but Eli was right in this case. We needed to devote everything into this plan, lest we should fail.

Kate sighed in defeat, knowing that questioning ethics in a situation as dire as ours would only disrupt our progress. I gave her a sympathetic look to appease the sadness that would be inflicted from Eli being too quick to dismiss her argument. Kate liked arguments; she liked winning. This time she was given no satisfaction in the form of beating her husband-to-be at an ethical debate. Eli moved a large hand to grasp Kate's, who welcomingly received the gesture of comfort.

"And we are certain that the rogues will be able to find the humans?" Kate pointed out.

"We'll be using Artemis and Dmitri for that," Eli said. "Vampire bait to entice a chase that will lead them to the scent of the blood we've spilled. Dmitri and Artemis can get back to the plain and we can regroup and wait for the wolves to follow."

"Then we engage them as fast as possible," Dmitri put in. "We charge them to get their attention, and launch an attack using our ability to teleport. If their mage should attend this battle, and he places a spell that inhibits this tactic, we must all work together to inflict slowing injuries to as many wolves as possible."

"I loaded Kang's guns with silver bullets. I'm not sure how he felt about it, being that he has to kill his own kind with something that he can also be harmed with. I told him not to do it if he feels uncomfortable. I'll have my staves, bow, and arrow, so I'll be on the periphery for the start," Kate added. Eli seemed to like this idea because he smiled. Either Kate ignored the smile exceptionally well, or she hadn't noticed at all, because she didn't retort with a witty remark or begin an empowerment speech.

I loved Eli and Kate like they were my own siblings. I had grown up with Eli in my house all the time, and Kate was my best friend since we were young. Their relationship was well crafted and very enduring. It was as if they were born for each other. I smiled as I watched them sit side-by-side, their little gestures small cues on how they were feeling for one another. All that emanated was pure feelings of love and it almost glowed around them in an aura. Despite their constant bickering and love for competition, Kate and Eli were truly happy with one another. They would definitely spend eternity in utter bliss with one another.

I admired their bond, their connection, and I knew that I wanted what they had. My hand reflexively gave Teddy's a squeeze. I briefly wondered if either Kate or Eli were considering what could possible happen tonight that would affect the following days, but Eli was deep in thought and Kate was offering the others more coffee.

"Billy's father will scout the city while we eliminate the rogues in the plain," Artemis said. "He'll return to us as soon as he finishes an entire sweep."

There was a flash of green light that exploded throughout the room. The illumination lasted for only a few moments before the light faded, and Kate's penthouse lights remained the only source of lighting.

"Speaking of Mr. Kaplan," Kate said, looking down to the spot where the light originated.

There was a single black leather-bound book, about an inch thick, and a piece of paper taped to it.

All eyes shifted from the book to where I was sitting. I reached out to the book tentatively, and I suddenly felt a compulsion to touch the book. It was a strong urge I was feeling, and my outstretched arm lit up, my hand tingling. The book was like a magnet, drawing my hand to it. It was a book of magical origin, I decided as I took it into my hand. The book seemed to have its own energy.

"What is it?" Eli inquired, looking at me. "Is it a playbook we can use for tonight?"

I looked at the book that exuded ancient energies. As if this could be compared to some NFL playbook.

"It is…" I looked at the note on top, peeling the folded paper away from the book cover, everyone waiting in silence, "… a spell book."

I unfolded the note carefully, flattening it out straight. My father's familiar handwriting flowed across each line on the page. Everyone was silent while I read the letter to myself:

_William,_

_Your mother and I are so very proud of you – for all of your accomplishments so far in life. Your human career in modeling, your critical role as an enforcer for the seethe, and for being the superb person you are. You are the type of person your brothers look up to. They love you so much, your mother and I love you so much. We support you all the way, William, with everything you choose for yourself. We are family and always here for you._

_I'd like to get to know Teddy after this whole thing is over…your mom, well, she explained everything to me. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed myself. Now I feel as thick as a brick. I want you to know that, whether or not you feel your feelings are wrong, never discount how _you _feel. Do not let anything come between you and what you want with your life. I know you well enough to know that you are a person of determination, will, and strength, and that you always go with what you feel. You have the support of your mother and I, and while some of the others of our kind may not take to your mate, they will have to adjust – they have millennia, after all, don't they? We wish you all the happiness you could ever want, William, from the bottom of our hearts. _

_In this book are spells of power, ones that are unlike your power to wish what you want. I had intended on giving this book to you earlier, but it had slipped my mind. You are very talented and you will be exceptional at your craft. You hold more power than you know; and while you've only just begun practicing your magical talents, they will grow in time. I want you to practice some of these spells, in the hope you can put them to good use. As I discussed with Eli, I will not be there every moment during the battle. I will be scouting New York City for rogues, which happens to be a very big place, as you know. Without having contacted other sorcerers beforehand, we have very limited resources and very limited energy. With you on the battlefield, and our enforcers fed and ready, you _will_ succeed. Your mother and brothers have been relocated, for safety's sake. You know I treasure all of you, but in this fight you are a crucial element, and I have no reason to force job upon you. Though by now I realize you've been on this case all along, and if I know you well enough you want the job finished and done right. You make me so proud, William. I will see you tonight at some point. Your mother and brothers send their love._

Teddy's hand was on my cheek, warming it, his thumb wiping away a tear I had not noticed slip by. My voice trembled when I spoke, "My father and mother…they know about Teddy…about us." My hand went slowly to my mouth, meant to stifle my breaths of relief.

"What does it say?" Artemis asked, watching my face.

"They're having him executed," Dmitri said. "Look at his face, it's all written right there."

Artemis reached out and slapped Dmitri with a hand. "Get a hold of yourself and let Billy talk!" he growled at his friend.

Kate reached across the divide separating us and placed her hand over mine. Teddy leaned his forehead against the side of my face.

"My father says he's _proud_ of me. He wants to _get to know_ Teddy! They _love_ me!" My voice progressively got louder. "He sent me one of his spells books!" I pumped a fist in the air excitedly, and on the other side of the room a vase shattered with a loud _bang!_ Teddy breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around me.

Kate shot me a look. "Would he be proud of you if he knew you were destroying my expensive furniture accessories?"

I glanced at Kate from over Teddy's arms and stuck my tongue out. "I'm sure there's a spell in this nifty little black book to fix your problems," I countered. I was actually itching to look into the book and practice spells.

I thumbed through the pages briefly for a spell to repair the shattered vase. I sighed, finding nothing immediately.

"I wish Kate's vase was repaired, I wish Kate's vase was repaired, I wish Kate's vase was repaired…" The fragments of black ceramic levitated upward, suspended in a blue aura. Slowly they pieced themselves back together. A flash of white light exploded from the other room. Kate ran to inspect the repair job, coming back satisfied. She gave me a curt nod, her purple eyes entertained.

I slid one leg over the other to cross them, getting comfortable on the couch, leaning against Teddy who readily relaxed against me. He leaned in close and murmured in my ear, "I'll make a good son-in-law."

I turned to him, smiling, "Is that a promise?"

He grinned, letting out a chuckle. "Definitely a promise." He dipped his head to catch my lips in a sweet kiss. I put my right hand in his thick sandy locks and gave them a shuffle with my hand before I resumed focusing on the book. Teddy wrapped his arms around me and watched me. The rest of the room disappeared, and I was suddenly entranced in the world of Teddy, myself, and the book of spells.

The first page contained the word _Foreword. _The page following read:

_Magic is an extremely powerful gift. Sorcerers and sorceresses are not made, but born. Magic is ingrained within special individuals whose genetic makeup is predestined for maintaining a magical reservoir. Therefore, under no circumstances should a book of spells ever fall into the hands of a mortal human. Mortals are not meant to become avatars for magic wielding, and it is rare to find mortals with the ability to control such a force. Humans that dare to tamper with the existence of magic risk catastrophic consequences, affecting both the life force of the human and the world around them. Pure and wild, magic is, and therefore not to played with, as it affects the very fabric of the dimensions of the world; both the mortal world and the world of Ilyria's children. _

_Ilyria, goddess of magic, was born into existence millennia ago. She was born of pure, mystical energy. Some theorize that much like the Earth, the mystical life force behind her being suddenly sprung into the universe from unknown origins. The goddess created a world of Her children shortly after Her birth. She brought to life all things mystical; the mermaids that tend to the oceans and tide pools, the ogres that patrol the swamps and mountains, the dragons that rule over volcanoes and masses of treasures, and all others. She created them all. _

_Ilyria manages the flow of magic. She controls the flux of the power between the light and the dark, as one cannot survive without the other. She is just in her judgments, and she is all-powerful and all knowing…_

I skimmed through the rest of the foreword, which was another two pages long. There was a lengthy warning before the spell pages started, which I ignored. There seemed to be one spell per page. Each page contained a spell name, the pronunciation, the desired outcome, and possible problems that were a consequence of the spell. I lazily flipped through the pages, looking for spells that may be useful for the fight against the werewolves.

Teddy had gotten up briefly, but I had kept my vision aligned with the words on the pages. In my head I practiced the pronunciation in the hopes that when I practiced I would make the least amount of mistakes as possible to avoid the consequences. One of the most extreme cases included having one's own body caught in a vacuum so strong they crumpled in on themselves. Others included igniting into a ball of flame, decapitation, and bleeding out from body orifices.

_Definitely things mortals don't want to mess with,_ I thought, unable to imagine why a human being might want to practice magic given what the foreword said.

My ears picked up on movement, and then a louder whistling noise. I stood up and reflexively shot my hands around my body, spinning quickly. Frozen around me was a dozen apples.

Teddy leaned on the doorframe, looking at me with his eyebrows raised. "You still got it." His words had a smile in them.

"I never lost it," I smiled back. "Veraxis venschius." The apples began to turn a mottled black. The black color spread to cover the entire surface of each fruit, before all twelve disintegrated into ash that dusted onto the floor.

Teddy's face dropped instantly, his baby blue eyes shining with an emotion bordering fear. I frowned briefly, upset with myself. I wrapped my arms around myself, staring at the floor.

"No, no, Billy," Teddy said as he approached me, his arms extended. "Don't be upset with yourself."

Of course Teddy would instinctively know how I was feeling. It was one of the things that made him amazing. Teddy's warm touch found my body, starting at my elbows, pulling my arms from my sides and outwards to put them around his waist. Teddy traced his way up my arms to my shoulders, up my neck and cupped my face gently.

"I'm not scared of you," he said softly, his eyes meeting my own. "I was just shocked. You have so much power in you. You have so much potential, and power always comes at a cost. I would never want anything bad to happen to you as a result of magic…or me, because I don't want to be disintegrated. That's beside the point though."

I gave him a smile. He leaned his head forward, kissing me on the nose and pressing our foreheads together. "I would never be afraid of the man I love."

"I can't believe my parents know about us," I breathed out, my voice shaky with excitement.

Teddy smiled wide, his perfect white teeth proudly displayed.

"I honestly can't say I expected them to take it so well," I continued. "I mean, I assumed my father would disown me, and my mother might take his side, but at the same time I thought maybe my mom would love me still and my father would come around eventually, and my brothers…"

Teddy hushed me with a kiss, grabbing the back of my head and melding our mouths together with passion. My hands slipped up the back of Teddy's shirt, caressing the soft skin underneath. Teddy shivered in return, and I smiled against his lips.

I disconnected our lips and moved my mouth to his ear to whisper, "I can't wait to be mated to you."

"Forever mine," he whispered. I could feel energy of love and sexual desire roll off him in waves.

"Forever yours," I agreed, kissing his ear. I slowly let my tongue slide out between my lips, and gently traced the bottom of Teddy's ear. The larger blonde man shuddered, the shake running down to his knees. His hands reflexively tightened on my hips. A small bite from my teeth on his lobe had him gasping, pulling my hips against his, while a hand reached around to firmly grasp one of my buttocks. I let out a small noise of surprise, to which Teddy growled at in liking.

Then the moment was over when a gentle throat clearing signified company. Only one person could interrupt so politely and not yell out from the sight of two grown men making out passionately. It wasn't Dmitri, and it certainly wasn't Artemis…

"We have an hour left," Kate said, sitting with one leg on the arm of the couch, her other straightened and propping her up for stability. "Eli wants us to make the trip to the clearing and make sure we're all ready for this. Make sure you have everything you need."

"You make it sound like a trip to the beach," I joked, but somehow a hardened glint in her eye caught the light, and I knew Kate was settling into business mode. Her muscles had gone taut with tension.

"Are you okay, Kate?" Teddy asked, watching my best friend.

"Eli and I just finished a heated conversation," she replied, even her voice had some intensity to it.

"Anything you want to vent about?" I asked.

"No, because in one hour I'm going to vent it all out on some werewolves. Let me tell you: nothing on that field is going to be left standing," she said with such conviction I wanted to be afraid. I couldn't be afraid of my best friend, but she was quite the force when she was enraged.

"You sure?" I inquired again, watching Kate as she sheathed her twin battle blades. Kate leaned over to the counter, grabbing her quiver of arrows, and strung it over her back. She touched the grip of her bow gently, lovingly, as if it would break under even her gentle touch, and then wrapped her around the dip between the two graceful arcs. Kate stood proudly with her weapons assembled on her person.

"More than sure," her violet eyes tried not to display any more emotion than she had already let out. I watched the flame simmer down to a low burn. Kate was, nothing if not almost, as guarded at Eli when it came to emotions and keeping composure. She chose selectively when to release her emotions and energy, and right before the battle was not the time. Anything could happen on the battlefield. Better to die fighting, than die angry before you got married.

I nodded at her, my thumb lightly swiping back and forth over the cover of the book. I wonder briefly if I would have time to access spells from it, or if I would never get a moment to try a new one. Teddy absently grabbed my hand, pulling me close for a moment. I saw the look in his eye. The baby blue orbs were filled with determination and assurance.

Eli returned from the living room carrying Tommy, with Artemis and Dmitri carrying the other two humans. "Out like lights," Dmitri said, sitting Eric on the sofa. I looked at the sleeping young man, and sighed. My cardinal obligation was to protect the humans and magically grapple with the mage. Teddy's hand squeezed mine in response knowing the thoughts running through my head. I shook my head with a smile.

"Kate you take…" Eli started, but the vicious glare stopped Eli's tone of command in its tracks.

"Would you mind taking two of the humans with you? You're more advanced in teleporting large crowds. I'll take the other. Billy can take Teddy, and Artemis and Dmitri can reconvene with us there."

Kate walked over to Eric and Tommy, placed a hand on one of each of the boy's shoulders, and disappeared in purple atmosphere that I could have sworn looked a little dark and stormy.

"Couldn't agree on the best China pattern for the wedding?" Dmitri joked.

"Something like that," Eli muttered darkly, lifting the sleep-spelled woman and flashing out.

"Here we go boys and girls, here we go," Dmitri said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He and Artemis pounded fists and were gone in a flash. Teddy was smiling at their antics, so easy and unabashed.

"Kiss me?" I asked Teddy. He turned to me and took my face in his hands. He leaned in, and before we kissed I said, "Here we go." We became enshrouded by my own bright blue aura and vanished from Kate's penthouse.

* * *

"That was a dirty, rotten trick," Teddy growled when we got to the wide-open field. The green grass was dry, though the second round of storms loomed overhead. Teddy grabbed me from behind, pulling me right up against him. Teddy breathed in my ear, emitting a low guttural growl. His head shifted forward and then I felt exaltation as my earlobe was taken between his teeth. Teddy scraped the skin a few times and a delivered a bruising grip to my hips as he pulled me against him hard, slightly rocking our hips.

There was a cough from somewhere in the clearing, low, but we heard it easily nonetheless. "You guys have to wait a little longer," Artemis said while splashing thick human blood every so often around the clearing. I blushed deeply, but Teddy restrained himself from showing remorse of his actions. He even had a little smirk on his face.

While I was facing him I leaned in to his ear to whisper, "I could eat you up…every inch."

With that leaving him stunned momentarily I bounced away to find Kate, who was practicing swinging her blades and stances. I watched as she sprinted from land to water and back again, using the river as a refuge. Since werewolves were heavily muscled, they sank faster than they could ever float. The chances any werewolf could have a water walking mutation would be rare, I thought. Kate swung her blades with precision and control. Every movement was graceful and flowing. I swiveled my neck and head to watch the western side of the field, where Eli had taken up positioning the bait, and Dmitri and Artemis spattered blood.

"I think that the blood should work well," Dmitri announced. I could tell what he meant. My nose began focusing, honing in on the blood's irony tang with predatory enhancement. I could almost smell each individual droplet of crimson reward. The smell was enticing, but not my style. I thought to the nightmares and urges I had experienced around Teddy. I internally vowed to never let such a thing seduce me again. The choice between having Teddy safe, alive, and with me and having the chance to drink blood for eternity was no contest. Teddy would always win.

"I hope the rain holds out," Eli said, turning his obsidian eyes upwards toward the darkening sky. Rain clouds rolled in constantly, and we could all smell the faint, sweet electricity that filled the clouds. "I don't want the blood getting washed away or becoming less potent because it becomes diluted with rain water."

"I don't think the book has a spell for weather control," I responded with a shrug.

Teddy and Kate, closest to the river, snapped their heads in the Eastern direction that traveled down the river. Artemis and Dmitri responded next, and then Eli and myself. Two large shapes hurtled towards us, and I had an inkling of who the shapes were. A large raven werewolf and beige werewolf ran side-by-side, but their speed did not indicate that Cassie and Kang were arriving for our scheduled appointment. I did not take their arrival well, and the forewarning in their sprint was more than enough.

"Get ready everyone!" I yelled decisively, not waiting another moment. They were surprise attacking us! That or they could already smell the blood. The full moon couldn't be seen, but I'm sure the wolves could feel her ever present pull. Kate whipped her bow through the air to hold it at her side, already nocked with an arrow. Eli stood at the ready with silver shuriken between each knuckle on both hands. Teddy armored himself up into his real self, green, taller, and even more heavily muscled. He added spikes to his back and thick plating as extra protection. I flashed my way over to the mortal lying on the ground. Dmitri and Artemis remained weary, listening intently. The only thing we could hear was the rhythmic pants of Cassie and Kang as they approached. The two large wolves braked to stop in front of the main group.

"They're on their way!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Of course Marco and the mage would want them to move early. If they waited any longer the effects of the moon could wane and not give them the maximum strength needed to fight us," Kang growled.

"We're ready for them," Eli said. "Remember the tactics. Good, clean attacks, and under no circumstances do you get sloppy. Try to stick near a buddy during this fight. Have one another's back and don't forget to pay attention to the mage, should he show his face. Wolves we can handle, but do not get overly distracted. Vigilance is key, and…" Eli's last statement faded as his mouth slightly dropped. A loud howling ripped through the clearing. The noise resounded off the nearby trees and river and seemed to echo longer than necessary. The plain was empty, and eerily silent. However, we knew that somewhere in the distance were rogue werewolves, charging at us soundlessly, and bloodlust supercharged their carnal instincts that drove them right for us.

Teddy jogged over to where I stood, being my obvious choice for a partner in the fight. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I retorted, leaning over and giving him a kiss.

After a minute my ears could pick up on the faintest pants of heavy breathing coming from he front of the pack.

"Eli, I'm sorry about that argument before…" Kate said.

Eli dismissed the fact they had gone through a petty argument, replying, "That was nothing. Don't waste your energy, honey. I love you so much. If you thought you might die angry at me and me with you, you wouldn't have. There's nothing more important in this world to me than you. That argument was nothing, so don't worry about it."

Kate closed the space between Eli and herself and planted her violet lipstick covered lips against his.

"So much love tonight," Dmitri said. "Artemis…I…" The two began to comically lean toward each other, doe-eyed and lips puckered.

"Shut up you two," Eli seethed.

Another minute and we could make out the first distinct shapes of the wolves. That's when I felt a droplet hit me. Then another, and then more tumbled down from the clouds. The rain was settling in quickly, but it had no affect on the wolves' progress as they strode quickly and efficiently over the terrain with their strong, heavily muscled limbs. When we could see the first pair of gleaming red eyes, Kate took point.

Kate strode gracefully forward, dropping to a knee, cocked her bow, and sent a powerfully charged arrow whistling through the air. The lead werewolf dodged the arrow, but the rogue behind him took the arrow between the eyes and dropped like a stone to the ground. Despite the sudden death the remaining rogues charged on with their unrelenting pace.

Kate discharged another three arrows quickly, two of which slammed into the shoulder and neck of one rogue, and pierced through the back right hind leg of another wolf. Unbeknownst to the jet-black werewolf, the wolfsbane and nightshade potion were working their way through his or her system, and therefore by the time the wolf reached us it would be an easy kill. The amount of wolves Marco had procured was impressive, but I had no time to worry about the statistics of surviving the ordeal, and neither did I care.

"Thirty seconds…" Eli called out.

"Oh my God," I said.

"What is it?" Teddy asked.

"We won't be able to teleport for the initial bombardment…" I pointed to the ground at the civilians lying on the damp ground.

"That means…"

"The wolves will converge on us…" I said with a shaky breath.

I took a breath and steeled myself, not in a hurry to remember that I had a duty to fulfill. The wolves were only twenty yards away. Kate struck down another four in that time, but still there were so many that she'd have to abandon the bow and arrows to get in a closer range.

As the werewolves reached us a bright red beam shot across the plain toward Teddy from behind. I instinctively cried out in surprise, throwing a hand to raise a shimmering blue aura of magic to cover Teddy's back, while simultaneously throwing forward a shockwave of power to dispel the bodies hurtling toward us as my friends all teleported into thin air. The rippling blue magic blazed forward, slamming into the first of the wolves, and the second wave was clipped with the spell.

All at once the front line of werewolves was pushed back, the second wave catching them with their bodies and colliding. The waves of wolves behind were undisturbed and leapt over their temporarily stunned comrades. Eli, Artemis, Kate, and Dmitri all warped back into existence moments later with loud battle cries, flinging themselves into the brawl. Cassie and Kang had taken to fighting in wolf form. If Kang had the chance to revert back to his human form he could use his guns, but it did not look like that sort of relief would be afforded at the time. Cassie ripped into the neck of one rogue, flinging him bodily into another before bringing a raised claw down out of the air from being outstretched across the face of another rogue. The newly turned werewolf screamed out in a terrible sound as its eyes were dislodged from its skull.

Kang had dug his claws into the shoulders of a werewolf under him, repeatedly biting the other animal savagely. Chunks of meat and cartilage tore easily, blood spattering the rain-covered ground. Noticing another charging wolf from behind, Kang kicked back with a powerful hind leg to propel the oncoming attacker sideways. The wolf rolled along the field floor, digging a mud crater as it slid along.

"I want the mortals to be safe, I want the mortals to be safe, I want the mortals to be safe!" I yelled my incantation at lightning speed, dodging two sets of clawed hands in the process. The power and desire to have them all safe drove my spell, and I had barely any time to register the blinding flash of blue-white light that signified their disappearance. _They weren't shuttled back by the other mage,_ I thought, happy with the results. When I turned, there was but one left…Tommy.

I telekinetically lifted a werewolf looming over the unconscious man, throwing it into several others that were charging. "He's not a mortal…" I said to no one in particular. I threw a force field over him, a werewolf rebounding off it and rolling away mostly unharmed.

I kicked forward, my foot connecting with the chest of a brown-coated rogue. The animal wheezed audibly. I leapt upwards into a roundhouse kick to plant my foot across the faces of two more rogues, sending them sprawling away. Adrenaline coursed my body in apprehension. From a few feet away I could see Teddy bludgeoning a pair of rogue with spiked mallet arms. The wolves howled in agony as the lances pierced their arms and legs. Acidic blood drained from the open wounds.

Cassie rose up, twenty feet in the air, crying out in the loudest roar I had ever heard. Behind her blue-white lightning struck in the distance, and thunder rolled out in waves across the valley. She swatted at the rogues like flies that bothered her, sending as many as five flying through the air at a time. The wolves hit the ground hard, but most had been getting up seemingly undamaged.

Kate ripped into the throat of one wolf with a battle stave, leaping backward as a spray of acidic blood jetted forth from the jugular. The rogue dropped to the ground, only for another to replace it. Kate sidestepped a vicious lunge and struck out with a foot, kicking in the left side of the rogue's skull. It screeched and whined in agony, which was cut short with a swift strike from her battle stave. Eli leapt up and over Kate, hurling his shuriken hastily. The small silver stars sliced into three werewolves, all of which stood for a moment before dropping. The silver weapons had been laced with wolfsbane and nightshade as well, making for deadlier weapons. Eli dropped his leg in a low sweep to catch one rogue off guard, but another reached Eli and grabbed him with a clawed arm. Raising him high, the rogue studied Eli momentarily before lunging for the kill.

I cast my arm forward in a freezing spell, halting the rogue's attack. Eli wrenched apart the rogue's hand and began to batter the animal while it cried ferociously, frozen in place. Kate sprinted by, swinging out a blade and severing the massive head that fell to the ground with a _thump!_

"Billy Kaplan is mine!" a voice pronounced from somewhere in the distance. The rogues surrounding Tommy and I dispersed hastily.

There was an eerie edge to the voice, one that made me uncomfortable. "Mine like he should have been, some years ago…"

_Drake._

"Come and get me you worthless bastard!" I yelled out angrily.

I waited, but there was no attack. Instead I pretended to be distracted, throwing wolves with my magic and putting up force fields when they were desperately needed. I did my best not to fear for Teddy's life, but it seemed every wolf around him was worthy of being thrown, and every second was worth having a force field in front of Teddy. However, when he made eye contact, his look said, _this is _not_ what I wanted you to do—do your real job._

I still watched on as my friends put up a fight. Kate had attained several scratches on her thigh and lower back. Eli was unharmed besides a few scrapes from being roughed on the terrain. Cassie was unharmed for the time being, and Kang was under her enormous legs clawing at rogues who attempted to climb her like a ladder. Artemis and Dmitri faithfully watched one another's back, swinging each other through the air in acrobatic moves only seen in a circus. The two used only their bear hands to dismantle a pile of body parts. Still, it seemed like there was no end to the rogues that appeared. There was also no definitive answer as to which wolf was Marco, and which one was a commonplace victim of his cruel plan.

Teddy roared out as a rogue inflicted deep puncture marks in his left forearm with a sudden grab. Teddy's right hand shot to the wolf's hand and gripped it. I wasn't sure what Teddy was doing, but the wolf was beginning to whine loudly until there was a residual crunch, which I then understood the plan to be a broken forelimb. Teddy shot an enlarged fist forward and slammed the rogue's snout inward. He grabbed the beige wolf's foot and pulled it forward, causing the animal to fall onto it's back. Then the werewolf screamed, which then gargled and died down, after both sets of legs were ripped from its trunk.

A fiery blaze erupted from the field like an enormous bonfire. The rogues and my friends all glanced momentarily before swinging back into the brawl. The pyre burned brightly, the red flames licking outward despite the heavy rain. I suppressed a groan as the pyre grew upward and elongated snaking through the air.

_Cue the evil mage,_ I thought sardonically.

However, I became worried as the fire snaked faster and rushed toward Kate. Kate, the bright woman she is, noticed the great burning column of flame and began to sprint away toward the river. Her vampire legs carried her to the river in seconds, the blaze following her with ease. The werewolves and vampires on the battlefield made sure to avoid the mage-fire as it snaked around the field, set on Kate. On the water Kate ran, but the fire continued to give chase.

I began erecting walls of water, each one blasted apart into molten steam. The fire's length shortened temporarily, but grew back just as fast to resume chasing my best friend. I reached out toward the water, felt the molecules bind together, felt their energy, and harnessed them so I could draw up my own continuous stream of water to counteract the fire.

Simultaneously fighting the fire, I chanted, "I wish the flames would be doused, I wish the flames would be doused, I wish the flames would be doused."

It was a long shot I had been willing to take, and smiled when the flames sizzled out, leaving only rising steam into the stormy night sky. The battle was far from over. On the field three wolves began to glow red, a product of the mage I assumed. I was horrified to watch the unusually dense animals step gingerly onto the waters surface and barrel toward Kate.

Cassie cried out, her hind foot bleeding from large bites inflicted by multiple wolves. I turned to assess her situation, but a rapid splashing from behind me set of my internal alarms. I bent forward, spinning myself as I did so to duck under the left arm of Drake.

The vampire rounded his run to face me. His shirt was missing, his dark black jeans clinging to his frame in the downpour.

"Finally, Billy, we are united once more."

"Drake." The name had venom laced in it as I said it. The fact that my old best friend showed up was both disgusting and sad, as I did not want to have to turn to destroying him. After steeling my resolve, and realizing that ending him would leave my life in peace with Teddy, my family, and friends, I decided it was for the better.

Drake circled me warily, naturally, like a predator.

"You can't save them all," Drake noted cockily as my eyes danced around to watch the scene surrounding us. "You might not even be able to save yourself."

"I don't have to save anyone," I snapped back.

"Oh, don't you? Who's it going to be? The gorgeous boyfriend? The longtime best friend? What about her fiancée? Or the two mongrels you decided to align yourself with? Maybe Artemis or Dmitri? Hopefully you'll choose Artemis, seeing as he's in the closet and denial. We have so many to choose from. You have not enough magic or attention span to protect them all. They'll all be gone, Billy. Including you, unless you leave with me now and let the battle continue on without your services. You could be a valuable asset to me and my overthrowing of the entire vampire species."

"This isn't you Drake," I yelled at him. He cocked his head, his beautiful face dripping crystal droplets of water.

"How is any of this not me? Getting what I want? Doing things my way? Babe, this is how it's always been!" He started to laugh. I hated when he gave his cocky laugh that put everyone else in an uncomfortable mood. As if Drake knew something you didn't already know. "I came to save you, Billy. I came to make sure I kept you safe. It's all I have ever wanted."

"I don't want…"

"Me? I'm a vampire. I can give you everything. What do you think…that you need that pathetic shape-shifter? He's almost a mortal, Billy. He is a temptation to you. How have your cravings been? Have they given you nightmares or sudden urges?"

"How did you know…"

"I planted them with the help of my magically inclined friend. A little harmless black magic to see if you could kill him before I had to."

"I will never want you Drake. _Not ever_ in eternity. You have no idea what kind of person you even…" My monologue stopped abruptly as Drake charged and swung for me. I blocked his shot, knocking his hand aside and shoving him with a kick. "You know what, _fuck_ it. I'm done talking."

Drake launched another aggressive and bold attack head on. I met him head on, locking hands above our head. I twisted myself in an attempt to throw him, but we both wound up rotating horizontally through the air. Drake teleported midway through our turns, a step ahead of me. He reappeared standing next to my body while I was in midair. He brought down his right hand on my stomach and slammed me into the ground. Before he could stomp my face in with a boot I teleported. As I reappeared I suddenly sensed him behind me, only to get punched in the back of my head, sending me to my knees in the rain. Drake delivered a kick to my ribcage that shattered a few ribs and sent me through the air twenty feet. When I made impact I made a crater where I had landed. My world suddenly got dizzy. Drake hauled me up onto my feet and punched me in my right cheek, before giving me a backhand that sent me stumbling and inevitably had me back on the ground in a crouch. I cupped my cheek in my hand, and I felt blood dribble from my lower lip.

"Ah, Billy, your blood smells so sweet even though you are vampire. I wonder why that is," Drake said as he approached me. Drake grabbed me roughly by the throat and held me up, leveling me to his eyes a few inches off the ground. "I would like to extend an invitation to you to join me at my humble abode. There would be an initiation of you as my new mate. Then there would be the inevitable rape by a few party guests and myself. Followed by the best beating of your life."

"You're disgusting," I choked out. "Go to hell."

Drake's head exploded into bits of vampire ash. As in, one moment he was creepily telling me about being raped and tortured, and then his face had burst into a million pieces in every which direction. The ashes fluttered around in the night sky, a grotesque black-green color to Drake's evaporated skull and contents.

I was dropped to the ground instantly. Drake's body slumped down to the ground on its knees, and then toppled over to the side. Drake's body writhed on the ground for a few moments before falling still. The vampire ashes descended onto the valley floor, still as the unmoving body. I thought I had done it. I really had. I looked at the body to check for my magical signature, but found none. That's when a pair of nice sneakers popped into my view. I traveled from the sneakers to the jeans to the shirt to the white haired face staring me down, green eyes full of rage and disgust.

"_That guy was a _fucking_ animal. _Worse than these rogues." I stared at the young man Tommy. He was acting as if this was natural.

"I can blow shit up when I move my hands a certain way. I'm a witch. You should be used to it. Now get up and get in there with me," he said as he extended a hand to help me up.

Tommy helped me to my feet briskly and suddenly there were rogues upon us. I threw a force field up to block the advancing attacks, while Tommy whirled in the opposite direction, arms flying forward. There was a loud _boom_, and then a horrible scream. I turned to see a rogue on the wet muddy ground, a huge hole opened in its body. Acidic blood steadily hemorrhaged from its chest. The beast turned an angry eye on Tommy and I, and then its head lolled to the right, the light in its eye extinguished.

As two more wolves bore down upon us, Tommy and I skipped back a foot whilst I threw my arms forward to erect a force field. The black and russet furred werewolves clawed at the shimmering blue magic that warped into existence. Their intuition about how to get past the wall wasn't apparent. There was a flash of silver, and suddenly one of the werewolves was being dragged away. As I turned down the opacity of the field to see through it, I noticed Kate with a thin chain whip in her right hand, the cord running up to the wolf's leg where it bound itself tightly. Kate steadily dragged the enormous beast backwards, its claws raking through the ground. Kate wrenched on the whip, and the silver chain slid through the hind leg, severing it. The wolf howled an angry howl and spun to attack. The whip retracted in lightning speed, and suddenly Kate was lashing out with her weapon. The chain sliced through the werewolf easily. It lay on the ground, suffering from massive bleeding. Kate must have laced the whip with her death brew, because the rogue began to convulse on the ground. The russet colored wolf flung itself backward to deal with Kate. I dropped my force field, allowing Tommy and I to run back into the fray. As he ran by the black-coated wolf, Tommy helped to end its life quickly by throwing a hand backward and making the rogue's head explode. The raw power and destruction of Tommy's power exuded from his hands in powerful waves: definitely not the dark mage though.

I threw my right hand forward to discharge a blast of blue energy at the werewolf. The beam soared over its head as it ducked in response. Kate disappeared as the magic approached her. An enormous werewolf arm, belonging to the now twenty-foot tall Cassie, swung through where Kate had previously been preparing her bow and arrow. The russet wolf was cast aside roughly. Cassie brought her titanic jaws down upon the werewolf and ripped it in half, much like a tyrannosaurus would in a _Jurassic Park_ film. Kate reappeared under Cassie's stomach with a few feet to spare above her head.

Eli sprang by our group, launching himself into the air as three werewolves convened on our group. He dispatched a throwing star into each of their heads, dropping the attackers instantly. Kang shifted in an instant as he reached us, "Give me the guns." His command was obliged, and I tossed him the metal weapons as he started to run towards three oncoming werewolves. The guns screeched as Kang fired off three consecutives rounds. The once sprinting wolves tumbled head first along the grass, creating craters as they went.

Scanning the battlefield there were only twenty rogues left. There was no sight of Teddy. Instantly I panicked, and began to look around.

"Looking for this?" A nasty, cold voice asked. I froze, my eyes widening in terror.

_We didn't burn the body._ My hand reached upward to cover my mouth. It felt like I was suddenly sucked into a vacuum. My entire body tightened with such tension that I felt like could break. I stood still with paralysis from fear.

"Give him back, Drake," I snarled. His chuckling laugh was all I received for an answer. "You son of a bitch! Bring him back to me _now_!"

"You can have him," Drake retorted. There was a soft moan, and suddenly there was a body flying through the air. The speed in which Teddy's body flew toward us was incredible. Teddy's arc took him up and over our group, heading toward the rogues that rushed us. I jumped into the air, levitating for a moment to steel my flying senses, and then shot off after Teddy's falling body. As the remaining wolves leapt up, their bodies ten feet in the air, I snatched Teddy deftly and soared higher. Cassie turned her enormous body around to face the oncoming invaders.

I watched as my friends turned in unison, ready to fight. I, however, felt a steady running of something thick down my arms. Something that ran like a river. I looked down at Teddy. Tears sprang from my eyes. Teddy was missing much of his throat. His arms were broken, jagged bone protruding from ripped open green skin. His legs had been scratched, long jagged wounds tracing from hip to knee. His stomach had been gouged repeatedly, blood pouring from his gaping wound.

I descended from the air, listening to the howls and hisses that surrounded me. Teddy was hardly breathing. His gasps for air were shallow. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. His eyes did not fix on me. They were glassy and exhausted. I cradled Teddy, stroking his blonde hair with my bloody hands. "Teddy, I'm so sorry," I cried, clutching him to my body tightly. "This should have never happened. I'm so sorry."

Still, Teddy was unresponsive, his breaths even less now. I kissed his forehead tenderly.

"I'm not ready to let you go," I whispered. My fangs were out in a second and I thrust my arm in my mouth, ripping open my flesh. As I bled steadily, I poured my life into Teddy's body. I would have given him my soul too. My blood poured into Teddy's mouth, filling quickly. As I moved my arm to his stomach hole, I cast a force field with all my might into existence. A blue dome hovered above us as I drained my energy into saving the man I loved. I dragged my arm over the many cuts and abrasions on Teddy's body. _My blood won't be enough,_ I thought distractedly.

As I continued to drain, there was a sudden _boom! _As I looked up, red orbs of energy slammed into my force field. Across the field was a dark figure, cloak billowing in the wind. The rain obscured definitive features of the person, who I perceived to be the one and only mage that dealt in dark magic. The mage lifted their hands, bright orbs springing into existence. With two quick motions they released the orbs, which screamed through the air and battered my force field. The orbs were powerful, displacing the magic that I was using to protect Teddy and myself. The magic rippled with each hit, and I felt the effects in my body. I drew my arm from Teddy's body and licked it, the vampire solvent in my saliva closing the wound at an accelerated rate.

I looked down to Teddy's body, which was unmoving. I sighed, ignoring the shaking of my magic. My world was gone. Teddy's life force extinguishing made me feel extinguished. I felt cold and empty. I brushed my hands through his silky sandy locks. I kissed his forehead lovingly, "I'm going to finish this, for you. I love you so much. I'm sorry I got you mixed into this. I should have protected you better. Please forgive me, Teddy. I'm going to destroy them all."

"Ready to die?" A distorted voice inquired outside of my force field. The mage of black magic stood outside of my magic, his arms at his side, waiting calmly. The man was six feet tall. His black hair was longer, pulled back into a short ponytail with two locks of hair framing his face. His dark, piercing blue eyes sought to distinguish me from behind my wall.

"Perhaps I am," I said as he placed his hands on the force field.

"You wield unique magic," he noted casually. His palms glowed bright red, his voice becoming instantly sinister. "Unique, but breakable." I grunted as I felt my magic being ripped apart. I watched my force field dissolve, atom by atom. The blue of my signature turned purple as red magic consumed, piercing a hole in my defense. The mage pulled his hands over the bubble, ripping along the magic.

"Get away from my son," a familiar voice commanded, power laced into the words. The mage stopped, the hole in my force field large enough for him to reach through. Taking advantage, I punched a hand forward to discharge my own beam of magic that sent the other mage skidding along the ground.

My force field dispelled, leaving Teddy's body and me in the pouring rain.

"Torvus maxim!" My dad bellowed, pressing his hand together and then swiping them in the air. Two large chunks of the earth on either side of the mage leapt up from the ground and slammed him, sandwiching him between them.

I smiled at my father, who stood proudly in front of me. "Dad, Teddy, he's…" my voice was defeated. Saying the last words would have been the end of me. The block of earth glowed bright red and exploded outward, throwing shards of dirt and rock in every direction. A particularly large chunk flew toward me and Teddy. I threw out my hand and said, "Veraxis venschius!" As the cinderblock-sized earth reached me it withered into ashes that were carried away by the wind. The mage threw a bolt of power at my father and I. I dodged the blast of magic, while my father simply smacked it away with a hand.

"You are a child," my father told the mage, baiting him. "This is nothing more than the magic a Wiccan can do."

"Pulstratus!" My father pushed his hands forward and a large phoenix-shaped flame sprang from his hand. The bird rushed the mage and dove on top of him, consuming a twenty-foot radius of land.

"Your little magic tricks will not help you," the dark mage laughed. The laugh echoed through the area.

As lightning struck in the night sky, I called out to it with my mind and magic. I lifted a hand and drew from it, yearning to use its power for my doing. I felt my hand and arm fill with electrical tingles. I swiped my hand downward, and as the mage went to cast his next spell, focused on my father, lightning struck out. The energy was blindingly white hot. It focused on the mage in his spot on the valley floor. He had hardly enough time to throw up a dingy shield. The red energy protecting him shattered and he hit the hard earth below him.

Under my breath I called out with power, "I wish Ilyria was here, I wish Ilyria was here, I wish Ilyria was here…" I did not know if the spell would work. Or how long it would even take for the Queen of our Creation to arrive. Would I be punished for summoning her?

"Billy, watch your back!" My father called out. I threw up a wall of energy behind me as a figure sprang into it. I turned to see a stunned Drake temporarily on the ground. In a moment he teleported to a spot on my other side, ten feet away. He looked down to the ground by my feet. I gulped when I understood what he was looking at.

"He was a pretty one, too," he said. He clucked his tongue in a way that said _what a shame_ when he didn't mean it.

"You tortured him," I said, steeling myself not to cry.

"Why as a matter of fact, I did," Drake said. "It was fun, to hear his moans and cries for help. You weren't paying attention though, and so I had my first real chance to take out what you believed in most. It's ruined you, hasn't it?"

I let out a feral scream of rage, losing my composure instantly. I gave in to Drake's baiting. I sprang forward to catch him. I was reckless, that was for sure, but my burning hatred fueled the fire. Drake grinned as we took off on a high-speed chase. We blasted past my father and the dark mage, who were creating a magical light show brighter than the Macy's Day fireworks. We rushed past my friends, who were fighting a wave of rogues that were more resilient and brighter than the previous ones. The battle was full of grunts, howls, hisses, and barks amongst screaming, yelling, and pain. I saw flashes of Kate's whip and Eli's throwing stars, and dismantled body parts all over. I couldn't even assess my friends' wellbeing. Every nerve in my body was fiery hot and blazed with adrenaline. In this game of cat and mouse, I was the cat, and Drake was going to be the dead mouse in the end.

With anger and energy blazing I thrust my hands forward, one after the other, to discharge blasts of brilliant blue lightning. The attacks seemed to always just miss Drake. I threw forward a spell of freezing which he evaded.

_Get with it, Kaplan,_ I thought, concentrating on my objective.

I stopped my sprint to a halt and spread my arms out to my sides, lifting them up. A large shimmering force field appeared that halted Drake's process. He turned to face me, one of his fine eyebrows rising. He pointed to the wall with a thumb. "That's supposed to stop me? That's the most ridiculous thing ever."

Above us the storm shook with thunder and lightning. With a quick glance up, and my enhanced predator vision, I noticed a lavender hue. My mind thought back to Artemis's tale, _she appeared, streaking across the sky like a comet of lavender, and sought to place judgment on the wrongdoers._

While I could not sense her presence yet, I prayed it was her hue I saw. I hoped and wished it were Ilyria, Queen of magic, who heard my spell. My _summoning_ spell of all things, but it was worth the risk…Teddy was worth the risk.

"Come on, Drake, come and get me. You've taken the life of the one I loved most deeply. Surely you wish to see my end."

The smirk faded and the glimmer of cockiness faltered in Drake's eyes. I tried to hide the shock from my face. He _had_ been serious when he said he wanted to take me from this battleground.

"What, you don't want me to join Teddy in eternal rest? Or do you want to take me as your mate, take me to your hidden residence and throw a grand old party and rape me with your comrades? Honestly, I'd rather die than spend eternity with a cruel old man," I vowed with venom. Teddy _was_ the reason I even engaged in this battle: to keep him safe. It was my fault Drake had taken his life.

Drake opened his mouth to speak, and I sensed it would be an apology for Teddy's abrupt death. Trying to smooth things over before anything else transpired. Before Drake said anything, however, I quickly muttered, "Voray untch vexus."

A blue glow bubbled up from the earth under Drake's feet and then shot upward. The glow shot upward in straight beams of light. The light tendrils shot out into random directions, crackling as they met midair. Drake's face lit in surprise.

I held up the black book of spells and tapped it with an index finger. "I've learned a thing or two since I last saw you."

That's when the first wave of Ilyria's power stroked down through the atmosphere to exert massive magical pressure throughout the atmosphere. I knew if I could sense it, so could my father and the other mage. I turned to look in their direction, where twin beams of red and green collided.

"Your judgment will be here soon enough, and for your sake I hope she is kind to you. Karma is a bitch, Drake." I smiled at his statuesque body stuck in place. It was as if ice one hundred feet thick on every side exerted itself on him, sticking him in an unbreakable hold.

I sprinted toward Teddy's body, which was still cradled in the wet mud. Two werewolves hovered over my fallen boyfriend, deciding whether or not to eat the carcass.

_He's not a carcass! _I thought angrily at myself.

I flung a hand forward to shove the werewolves with telekinetic magic that sent them sprawling.

As the wolves recovered I reached Teddy, kneeling on the wet earth beside him. I put a hand up and cast a freezing spell in their direction. The wolves froze in place, hair shuffling in the breeze, saliva dripping from their hungry mouths. "Veraxis venschius!" I watched as the wolves exploded into ash that tumbled away in the wind.

"I need to stop using that spell. It's kind of sadistic," I said to no one in particular.

Ilyria's magical pressure heightened every minute, like when people sit on an airplane and with altitude their ears pop. If it were like that, then my ears would have been hemorrhaging. My father and the dark mage battled on. Every so often I released orbs of magic from my hand to create a temporary distraction so that my father could land a hit on the other man.

"You will not win, dealer of dark magic," my father grunted as he cast a spell.

"You know the dark has prevailed before, and tonight will be no different," the mage said cockily.

_It will be very different, very soon, _I thought. Turning my head I noticed my friends fighting on with the remaining ten rogues. Cassie was in her smaller werewolf form, looking weak and tired. Gouge marks raked down her arms and legs, bleeding heavily. Her feral attitude belied her tired body. Kang was holding onto his energy reserves well. Ragged tears due to bite inflictions had pierced his shoulders. He grappled angrily with a rogue, claws and gnashing jaws meeting flesh. Kate looked stunning, her previous wounds healed over seamlessly. Her outfit was ripped in several places due to a lack of the material being able to repair. Her silver whip arced through the air and inflicted stinging wounds to her opponents. Eli, fresh out of throwing stars, and unable to retrieve others, was using brute strength to wrestle his combatants. Similarly, Dmitri and Artemis were punching and kicking every rogue that came their way. They both attained scratches and bites from the werewolves that assaulted them, but the marks would seamlessly disappear in moments. Tommy was quick on his feet, dodging opponents, but before he really could get any magic in Dmitri or Artemis would protect him. I smiled knowing the other witch would be frustrated very quickly. My smile widened when I realized my friends suddenly just took to fighting with an extra body, as opposed to ignoring Tommy, or ending him.

_At least no one is seriously injured, _I thought briskly. My mind had avoided Teddy in the thought, being that he was cradled in my arms. I stared down at my would-be mate and a few tears trickled from the corners of my eyes. There would be no apologizing to him for what had transpired. Fate had taken its course, and it took my loved one. I stroked Teddy's soft golden hair one more time, set him on the ground gently, and stood up. I flicked my left hand where it was at my side, throwing a force field around Teddy. The magical energy encased him and would surely prevent anything from trying to get near him. The mage and my father were unrelenting in their attacks.

I sprinted forward toward their fray, hoping to even the odds. I pulled back my left arm to throw an orb of magical energy, and as the orb released I threw another from my right hand. The magical bolts dispelled on a dark magic shield produced by the dark mage. However, upon impact the magical attacks pushed the mage backward through the muddy field. Snapping my fingers I produced a long, slender magical whip that I lashed out with. The mage raised his shield to fend off my attack, allowing my father to send a pair of green, bull-shaped magical energies to charge forward. The two magically created animals rammed into the mage, sending him flying backwards. The man landed deftly in a crouch before firing back molten red bolts of energy at my father and I. I swiped my right hand upward to pull magical energy into a thin shield. The dark mage's magic rebounded off my shield and into the field, creating a crater in the explosion that followed.

Ilyria's presence was becoming so thick in the atmosphere that it seemed like we moved through jelly. It was almost as if time was slowing down. I threw my left hand forward and grasped the air as if I was catching something. The mage's arms, in the middle of casting a large spell, were suddenly pulled to his sides. The man gasped as the spell dispelled, the red energy winking away from his hold.

There was an enormous _crack! _I had only a moment to raise my other hand to shield my eyes as a column of bright, shining lavender erupted from the battlefield. Waves of pure magic energy pulsed outward, the lavender rings shoving everything and everyone in a quarter mile roughly to the ground. My father, the mage (only because my telekinetic energy held him), and I remained upright after using force fields, which had shattered soon after the waves collided with them.

The ephemeral light display faded gradually and what was left was breathtaking.

Ilyria stood not but a hundred feet away. She was enormous, and beautiful. She stood taller than I did, at seven feet, and she was supreme in her stance. Her hair was radiant, like diamonds and stars combined. Purple tresses framed her face, floating loftily as if she were underwater. Her lips were full, her violet eyes seeing into the souls of every living thing around her, and her angular features gave her a characteristically elven look. She wore a magnificent gown that flowed outward from her feet. The ornate designs climbed from top to bottom. As I looked harder, it appeared that designs were actually words – runes. Unlearned in runes, I could not make out what they said. Ilyria's skin even glowed pale lavender, which seemed to sparkle like stars in the night sky. In her right hand she gripped a staff, which looked timeworn and powerful. The staff had multiple blue crystals along the length, which levitated between the intertwining ropes of pale white wood. In her left hand Ilyria held a book of deep blue, golden runes traced along the front and made up the binding.

What seemed most terrifying, even compared to the Mother of Creation, were the two beasts that flanked the Queen. The hellhounds withers stood at eight feet tall, and their necks and heads made them around ten feet tall. Whereas a fully-grown Cassie stood twenty-feet tall and lanky, these hounds were long and robust. The ends of their tails were alight in a dazzling orange flame that seemed to extend every so often. The horns on the top of their heads rose upward two feet, before rounding and extending out another two feet. The hellhounds spouted fire from their nostrils every so often, little balls of fire dissipating in the rain. Their muscles bulged with every breath they took. I did my best not to be fearful in their presence.

Ilyria muttered something under her breath, a spell, I thought, and suddenly everything was purple once more. Surrounding the rogues, my friends, and the mages were rings of lavender magic. The three rings hovered equidistant, from head to toe. As each ring completed its fifth revolution, they melted and spread upward and downward. With each ring doing the same exact thing, they reached one another in moments and coalesced into a tangible magical wall.

_Okay, Kaplan, let's see if you don't take it up the ass for calling Ilyria here._

Ilyria's voice suddenly sprung out into the atmosphere, and while she spoke quietly, it sounded as if a bullhorn had been placed in front of her mouth and magnified a thousand times. The rogues all howled in displeasure, while my friends and I covered out ears, fangs dropping immediately. My father and Tommy seemed unaffected; uncomfortable, if anything.

"I have been summoned here," her voice said in a silky tone. It was as if we were hearing her underwater; her voice seemed distorted.

Ilyria turned to face the cell I was placed in. "William Kaplan," she said, her lips curving into a graceful smile. "You wished for my presence, and I am here. Does this please you?"

I bowed low, standing up to reply, "Your majesty, I did not mean to disturb you. I called out to you in a time of desperation."

"Desperation?" Her mouth twisted, and almost cruelly, despite her being known as just and fair. "What was the cause of your desperation?"

"My friends and I have been fighting off a horde of newly turned werewolves. Their creator, a man name Marco, sought to have the local covens of vampires destroyed. They schemed with one of our own, a shape-shifter, and a mage dealing in the dark arts to attack us; destroy us."

Ilyria looked around. "From what I see you have been doing well, William Kaplan. There are but a few rogues left. The mage and the treacherous vampire have been contained. Yet you sought me out." Her lips became crueler. "Are you seeking to avenge the death of your loved one?"

Teddy's body rose from the ground, arms outward, head lolling backward, feet dangling toward the ground, in lavender energy.

"I saw it fit to hand them over to you, Queen of Magic."

Ilyria snapped her long, slender fingers, and the bodies of slain rogues on the battlefield evaporated in a puff of magic.

"You saw it fit to hand over Drake, the one who took what you loved most from you, because you thought I should Judge him?"

"It is up to you, fair Queen." I bowed my head, feeling ashamed. Of course she had seen my intentions of punishing Drake.

"Jeff Kaplan," Ilyria said, approaching his cell. "It has been such a brief time since I saw you last."

My father bowed to her as she reached the wall separating them. "My Queen," dad said.

"Do you see it fit that your son called me here to place Judgment upon these souls?" Ilyria inquired, her violet eyes gazing into my father.

"I stand by my son, my Queen, and I believe in his decision. I hope to see you Judge the dark one, who threatens the Flow of magic. He seeks to destroy."

Ilyria turned toward the dark mage, eyeing him, sizing him up.

"Troy McGelder," Ilyria said, and I watched as the man suddenly gulped.

"My…my Queen," Troy stuttered. His sudden attempt to bow became a series of shudders racking his back. I was happy to see the man so suddenly consumed with fear.

"Do you know what crimes you have committed?" The Queen asked with such serenity in her voice I almost shuddered.

"No," the man responded back.

My eyes widened in shock. Was he about to lie to Ilyria?

"Surely you know that dark magic is a forbidden practice," she chided in her distorted voice.

"No! No! There are plenty of sorcerers in the world dealing in the craft. Our magic is…"

The Queen finished for him, "Sewn in blood, pain, and violence."

"My magic has not been derived in any of those, Mother of Creation."

Next to Ilyria the air warped and flattened into a shimmering pale wall, the size of a thirty-inch flat screen television. Four separate squares formed, and each of them showed a scene.

"Do not think my magic does not expand across the universe, mage," she reprimanded. All eyes were peeled to the rectangle of magic displaying Troy's terrible acts to induce his blood magic.

The top left corner of the time magic depicted Troy in a small apartment.

_Concealed in one of the rooms, soundproof and dark, sat Troy in the middle of a pentagram. In the pentagram was a bowl, in which he tossed herbs into, and chained in front of the pentagram was a child. Beside the mage sat a cruel, twisted blade marked with runes along the knife. Troy had started to mutter an incantation. The next herb he threw into the concoction made a thick, black plume rise up. The child, a young boy, began to scream and thrash in his chains. He cried out for his mother and father, hoping desperately to go home. Troy lifted the blade, and traced the blade down the child's leg vertically, drawing crimson blood from its home. He lifted the blade and let some blood trickle into the bowl. An angry red shot up from the bowl. _

"_I seek control," he said in a loud, clear voice. "I seek to destroy the coven. Araknon, demon of possession, I seek your help."_

_Troy leapt forward and stabbed the young boy repeatedly, the knife carving through his abdomen, tearing and ripping. The boy cried and screamed in pain, but Troy was unrelenting._

"_Lend me your power, Araknon. Help me to control the vampire, Drake, and send him to do my bidding. Have him rip the Council apart. Without your help, he will not do what he most desires." The child stopped screaming abruptly. The light of life faded from his terror-stricken eyes. _

_Outside of the now glowing red pentagram a pair of red eyes hovered above the ground._

"_For your payment, I will oblige," Araknon's deep, growling voice said. The eyes blinked, and vanished._

Kate's hand was held up to her mouth, her eyes glittering, and blinking rapidly. Dmitri looked as if he might vomit, if he could. Artemis and Eli stood stoic, their emotions masked. I knew inside both of them rage boiled up, but would not surface. Cassie and Kang, even in their wolf forms, looked upset and disgusted. Tommy had his face bowed, arms crossed over his chest.

Troy stood in his cell looking as horror-stricken as the child he had sacrificed to Araknon.

The other three scenes were less terrible to watch than the first, but still haunting. In one of the scenes he had sacrificed an alley cat and dropped a lock of my hair into the bowl that focused his magic. I understood this to be the evening he attacked my dreams, plaguing them with horrible thoughts of feeding on Teddy. He pushed into me feelings of hunger and burning desire for blood. I steeled myself, keeping my emotions under a calm mask.

Troy had begun to sweat profusely in his magical trap. His nervousness was palpable, and his body released pheromones into the atmosphere that we could all smell. He suddenly threw his hands out to each side, placing a hand on each wall, and with effort his hands began to glow.

Ilyria's facial expression set into something of an eye roll with her mouth twisted with displeasure. The illustrious Queen turned on her heel and stalked away, farthest from us, to speak with Drake. The enormous mage stood with her back to us, speaking with Drake in a low voice. The two enormous hellhounds stood guard, watching each of us contained in Ilyria's force fields. My eyes turned to Teddy, still held up by lavender colored energy. His body was battered and broken so terribly. Another wave of guilt shook me, and I dropped to my knees, heading bowing. Guilt ripped through me as a shark does its prey, slicing deep and tearing. My heart was completely broken. Drake was right. He had had broken me. He had taken from me the one thing unique to my life. Teddy had been so important to me, despite the briskness of our relationship. I would not get to spend the rest of my days with him. He was gone. As much as I tried steeling myself, the tears flowed freely, dropping to the purple floor below me.

My vampiric hearing reached out toward the conversation between the Queen and Drake.

"You have committed terrible crimes," she pressed. "You threatened your own species, your own family you created after Jeff and Rebecca Kaplan took you in. You attempted to kill vampires much older and wiser than yourself. How do you justify betraying your own?"

"I was cruel, and selfish," Drake replied, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"I sense remorse," Ilyria noted.

"It will change nothing. I seek only to accept my fate."

_Liar. Telling Ilyria you're sorry will do nothing. You're a murderer, a traitor, and a disgusting asshole._

Ilyria said a few words, which none of us understood, and in response the hellhounds moved. The huge animals stalked forward toward my group of friends and the rogue werewolves. The hellhounds growled for a moment, before loosing molten jets of blazing fire at two rogues. The rogues had no time to release their cries. The bodies evaporated into this air. Ilyria repeated her statement. The next two rogues were incinerated too. After a minute the field had been purged of the remaining rogue werewolves. I was glad to know Marco had gone up in flames. He had deserved it.

"Troy McGelder and Drake Kasper, you are both guilty of consorting with one another to murder the New York covens, as well as threatening to expose our world with the creation of a rogue army. Your recklessness could have cost the magical realm much this night, and I am pleased with the efforts of the New York coven and werewolf pack to hinder your attempt. Troy McGelder, you are also charged with practicing dark magic, and therefore must be punished to prevent further damage you may cause in the future."

Troy looked weary from attempting to break free from his confinement. His magic had done nothing in attempting to go up against Ilyria's.

Ilyria began to mutter, and Drake and Troy both began to scream loudly. Drake's aura, his soul, began to float up from his body. Troy McGelder's red soul magic departed from his human body. Ilyria's hand willed the two souls toward her, while the magic containing their bodies dispelled. The hellhounds moved forward to consume their bodies in a bloody display. The Queen turned to join our group. The souls in her palm wound their way down into the majestic staff she carried. The essences melted into the crystals that were suspended in the elegant wood, glowing briefly before winking out.

"William Kaplan, I thank you and your friends for your valiant effort in stopping the menaces that sought to reek havoc and expose my Children. It is not often I give thanks or praise to anyone." The Queen released us from her magic, the purple magic vanishing with a sparkle. Teddy, however, remained suspended.

"Tonight I bestow upon you my gratitude," she said, with a spark in her eye. She pointed a finger past me, a golden glow emitting from her finger, and muttered an incantation.

I began to cry before she even muttered her incantation. I immediately ran to Teddy, arms open. As the spell ended, Teddy's body glowing in gold, I caught him in my arms and lowered him to the ground.

As the light faded from Teddy's body, his scars and bleeding began to fade away, his bones mending, and his heartbeat picked up. I could hear the heart beat within his chest! He suddenly shook with a first breath of new life. I wrapped my arms around him, sobbing.

"You have a pure heart, William Kaplan," Ilyria's distorted voice said. She slammed her regal staff onto the muddy field without moving a drop of mud or water, and lit up the field in a purple embrace. She was gone.


	22. Epilogue

Teddy rested quietly on my bed. His breathing was back to being even and deep. His sandy bangs brushed his eyebrows as his head turned in either direction. He had been out for three days in a coma. While Ilyria had been so generous as to giving my boyfriend his life back, she did not heal his wounds. My magic had fizzled toward the end of the night, and flying us home had been a challenge. I wobbled while aloft, Teddy gingerly cradled in my arms, weighing me down a bit more than usual. When I arrived home, unconscious Teddy in my arms, I noticed his wounds had begun to ever so slowly repair. The deep gashes and broke bones inflicted by Drake were malicious, intended to induce agony and suffering, before letting Teddy die on the battlefield. From the reclining chair I had placed adjacent to the bed, my vampire vision could see his muscles and skin sewing themselves back together. It had been a long, hard process, and I assumed that was the reason his body had totally shut down – to heal.

I leaned back, resting my arms on the armrests comfortably. As I watched Teddy, memories from three nights ago plagued my mind. I kept reliving the same instant over and over. Sleeping had even become uncomfortable for me, a vampire. To watch my mate's broken body sail through the air with incredible speed, to wind up in my arms bleeding and dying slowly, and to finally lose him were all too much to bear. Regret for getting distracted that night haunted me. I continually blamed myself for what had happened.

I fell asleep not long after I forced myself to stop thinking so damn much.

* * *

I was slowly drifting back to a conscious state of mind, my head still foggy. I suddenly had the sense that I was in an incorrect position on the armchair, because my body told me it was laying horizontally. I felt a warm, tingling sensation at my back. It was almost as if the sun had dropped down from the sky to kiss my lumbar region. I smiled at the warmth, so gentle and comforting. Like a puppet on a string my arm was suddenly moving itself from my side to snuggle along my chest and up under my chin. That's when I had realized I hadn't been moving at all, and that the sun was also warming my arm, hand, and individual fingers as well.

My eyes flew open, fixing on the alarm clock a few feet away: 7:42 a.m.

It was morning, and as my eyes traveled to my hand, I recognized a large, tan hand covering the back of my own, fingers intertwined. I slowly extricated my hand and rolled over to face Teddy. His eyes were shut, but his mouth was set in a faint smile. My predatory eyes caught his eyes straining to stay closed. He was feigning sleep. Smiling, I pushed the shape-shifter onto his back, watching as his arms fell above his head. I moved to lay on top of Teddy, whose strong body might not even register me as being on top of it while in a real sleep, and wrapped my arms around his neck. Hoisting myself gently over his newly formed, perfectly new skin, I brought our chests together. Still no response. Biting my lip I looked at the sleeping shape-shifter. I kissed Teddy's lips, my own relishing in the soft fullness of his.

Teddy let me give him a few short kisses without responding, but after I had put some insistence behind the last one, his charade broke apart and his lips enveloped mine. Teddy's next kisses were nothing if heated. The open-mouth kisses were strong and hard, and eventually Teddy's hands made their way to my face. His tongue traced my lips and I obliged him, opening my mouth. My body had grown hot amidst the passion, and my nerves were firing off impulses that told me to do something more than just kiss him senselessly.

Teddy's large hands caressed my sides, trailing between our bodies to trace along my inguinal area with his knuckles. The tickling sensation made me gasp with delight. Teddy smiled against my mouth, launching back into a full-scale attack with open-mouth kisses. The hands between our bodies disappeared, and the left one found a cozy home on my left buttock. The palm rubbed along my clothed skin, before the fingers and thumb curled and gave me a good squeeze. I moaned against Teddy's mouth, and his erection surfaced next to my own.

Teddy slowly pulled off my uniform, the spandex giving way to his persistent effort in yanking it off. I was suddenly very naked on top of Teddy, my lightly tanned skin pressed against every inch of his own. I didn't want to wait very long for Teddy to undress, so after sitting up to straddle him, and gripping his shirt in both hands, I ripped the clothing off at once. The pants were even less of a problem because there had been so little to rip off.

I stared at Teddy's magnificent body, lost in the mountains and valley it created. I had a particular liking for his hip muscles, which begged me to take a look at Teddy's erection. Like the rest of his body, it was perfect. I had never actually had sex before, nor had I touched another man's package, but I had a strong feeling I would know exactly what to do with it.

Teddy's hands gripped my hips and he pulled me down for more tongue-tied kisses. He slipped a finger into my mouth, which I caressed with my tongue and lips. Satisfied he removed the digit, making a wet popping noise as it left between my lips. Teddy's left hand secured a hold on the back of my head, kissing me thoroughly, while the right hand found its way to my butt. You didn't need to tell me what would happen next. Teddy's finger deftly found my entrance and slid in on one stroke, and I groaned in pleasure into his mouth. Between our bodies, our lower abdomens had become sticky. The feeling of Teddy's finger inside me was powerful. My body adjusted rapidly and soon I was rocking for more. I arched my back up toward the ceiling so that my right hand could fit between us. Grabbing Teddy's eight-inch erection in my hand, I began to pump at a steady pace. This time Teddy groaned loudly. Our kisses were heated and getting sloppier in the passion.

After having enough of the foreplay, I sat up, Teddy's finger slipping from my anus. I grabbed his penis in my hand, rubbed the head around my entrance, lubing it with precum, and slid onto the throbbing member.

* * *

Kate and Eli's wedding had been beautiful. There had been an official ceremony, where my dad united the two in vampire matrimony. While we weren't sure whether or not a priest's prayer could actually harm older members of the coven, we didn't want to take chances. Kate was wearing a stunning gown, the white fabric seamlessly clinging to her body of perfection. She had chosen not to wear a veil because she didn't want it obscuring her beauty. Her black mane had been tamed into long, curling tendrils, and loosely bounced as she walked. Eli looked just as beautiful in his tuxedo, holding onto his now wife's hand.

I smiled at how such a human event could bring such happiness to vampires. How traditional we were. We were all human in one way or another I supposed. I walked around the mansions courtyard, meeting vampires from distant covens and seeing old friends and family. Dmitri and Artemis had dropped in to say hello. They were sitting with a few of the other older male vampires, smoking celebratory cigars and drinking the finest blood.

Ornate lights were strung around the dark yard, lighting the event in a whimsical glow. The party tents had stayed up, music was playing, and it seemed like every vampire at the venue was enjoying themselves. I wondered if they did realize how human it all was. Could any of my species really feel any superior to the humans, who shared so much in common with us?

Teddy approached me in his tuxedo, smiling his dashing pearly whites in my direction, blue eyes glued to mine.

"Are you enjoying the festivities?" I asked, walking a step or two ahead of him until we reached a low railing. I braced my hands on the cool stone, looking out into the night with my enhanced vision. Down another flight of stairs led to another patio, which led out into a three-acre field.

"Of course I am," Teddy replied. "I am one of two guests who can still get drunk off liquor, and with a party of the undead, I get it all to myself…sorta."

I smiled at his joke warmly. I had been so thankful for what Ilyria had done for me. Life without Teddy would have been a difficult life to live. Teddy's hand grabbed mine in a light squeeze, as if he was sensing my thoughts.

"Thanks for being here tonight," I breathed.

"Wherever you are is where I'm at, babe," Teddy responded easily. He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "You wanna go grab a bite to eat or are you ready to head home?"

My eyebrows furrowed as I caught movement up along a ridge in the field. It was tall and moving fast.

Kate and Eli approached us from behind, Tommy following in their graceful footsteps. "We just wanted to thank you for coming tonight, Billy, Teddy," Kate started. "The gift was so beautiful, and we…"

Kate stopped short, her violet eyes fixing behind me. I turned, noticing that four shapes were running down the hill and into the field leading toward Kate's parents' mansion.

"Oh, not again," I said, hands and eyes glowing bright blue. I levitated upward above my friends. Kate was already ripping her wedding dress, making it shorter and more fight friendly. In her left hand was her new favorite weapon, her silver whip, and in her right hand was a battle stave she had retrieved from her thigh.

We all looked at her. "A girl has to be prepared for anything!" she muttered breathlessly.

After another moment we all took off from the balcony, Teddy and I flying from high above, and Kate, Eli, and Tommy from down below. Shuriken flew, whip lashes stung, hammer-fists pounded, magic repelled, and some arms even got blown up.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the smut tease, but I really do not want to get flagged. Uhm, so we're all done now. My four year project comes to a close, and I'm going to miss it. Review if you liked it, have feedback, or if you want to see a sequel. I'm graduating a semester early from college, which means I'll have plenty of time in the winter to start new stuff. Another chapter for Wherever You Are Is Where I Am At is in the works, and will soon follow this update. **

**P.S. - thanks to all of you had nice things to say and kept me motivated.**

**P.P.S - light and dark cannot live without one another, I never explicitly said light and dark magic.**


	23. Authors NotePoll

**A/N: Hopefully some of you will read this and follow the instructions. **

**I was hoping everyone, who liked this story, would go onto my profile page and take part in the poll currently up. I'm asking if you, the fans/followers/reviewers, want a second story in the Undead Avengers series. **

**Your choices in the poll are: No, Yes in 1****st**** person POV, or Yes in the 3****rd**** person POV. **

**The faster I get responses, the sooner I can devote time to the story or to another story everyone is waiting for. Let me know! **

**I'll take the final vote count in by April 1****st****, so please, get those votes in. **


End file.
